


The Heart of Everything

by grimmlin



Series: Hearts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas eventually talks, Dragon Castiel, Human Dean, Human Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, John has a very small part, M/M, Mute Castiel, Non-Human Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Slow Burn, Soulmates, bobby is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 116,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Dean works hard to make sure his little brother has everything that he can give him. They lost their mother in a fire years ago, when Sam was too young to remember her. Each year, Dean's jobs becomes more and more impossible. Drought plagues the land and his little farm is suffering. In the distance, on the border between two kingdoms; a great fire burns and grows closer each year. Dean is ready to convince Sam to leave him and head west, away from the flames and towards a better life. When Dean is about to lose all hope, a blue eyed stranger appears and changes everything.Castiel is mute, his voice taken by his abusive older brothers years ago. He doesn't know how he ended up in the forest with Dean, but he is immediately captivated by the kind and patient man who is determined to take him under his wing and help him find a better life.All Castiel wants is to escape his brothers and start a new life. All Dean wants is to not lose his brother or his new friend. Together, they discover so much more and quickly learn that not everything is as it seems.





	1. Commonplace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly completed work in progress. I plan on updating once per week. This will also be the first part of a series. 
> 
> Also, I suck a summaries. I don't want to give too much away.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are high treasured feedback. Please, let me know what you think.

Hazy smoke rises in the distance. The grey tendrils spiraling higher and higher so that they nearly touch the clouds. Or maybe the clouds are just more smoke that has already risen to the sky. How is he to know? What presses into the forefront of his mind, is that smoke reaches closer than the year before.  _Hell, closer than_ _yesterday_ , Dean scoffs to himself. The impenetrable wall of flame has been burning since before he was born. His teacher had said it sparked to life during a war between kingdoms and refuses to be extinguished. Instead, it creeps slowly across the land with a quest of its own, forcing people from their homes as it sweeps westward. It's been burning for nearly half a century, but it may as well be a hundred years.  

He forces himself to turn away, to push everything from his mind and focus on the task at hand. His little garden grows smaller each year, but a few scraggly vegetables manage to hang on. Today he’s after the handful of twisted and bent orange nubs that fight for every inch they can get. To call them carrots would be optimistic. He scowls as he wrenches one from the earth, nearly breaking it in the process. He barely catches himself from tumbling backward out of his crouched position, scraping the skin of his palm on the rough ground on the process. He hurriedly wipes the faint spots of crimson onto his patched trousers and tucks the sad excuse for a carrot into his basket along with the potatoes and turnips he’s already dug. He sets to work on the rest of them, digging at the ground with his shovel and watching it come apart in chunks. It hasn’t rained in weeks and the hard, parched, soil does nothing to hide the fact. 

An hour later, he stares at his basket in dismay. “This won’t be enough” He mutters to himself, dragging himself upright and heading for the small shack that he and his brother call home. The rabbit he pulled from his snare that morning hangs in the window, ruby-toned blood drying into a blackened goo in the basin below.  _Good enough_  Dean thinks to himself as he makes short work of skinning the small animal. He deftly trims it apart, his well-practiced knife strokes removing everything he doesn’t want and setting it aside for the pigs. 

“Dad?” Dean calls out, swearing he heard a dull thud from the back of the house. He rubs the blood from his hands on the remains of one of Sam’s old shirts, lightly stepping through the shack to investigate. Nothing.  _Where the hell is he?_  Dean wonders. He hasn’t seen his father in days, it’s unusual. Even for him. 

Within a few minutes, Dean has a good portion of his harvest and the rabbit simmering over the fire. He’s so tired of stew every night, every dinner blending into the last to the point where he can barely remember ever eating anything else. He’s out of flour this time though, the broth will be thin. Maybe that will make it memorable. 

He heads back outside, trudging to the barn with scraps of rabbit in a bowl and the pigs greet him with noisy excitement. He dumps the contents of the bowl into their pen and the snorts turn to squeals as they gobble up the mess. He pulls out a basket of the grasses he had cut from the meadow and dumps that in to, wishing he had more to give them. Every year, the pigs grow thinner and the sows give birth to fewer young. He notes that the oldest hog they have is hanging back, uninterested in his offerings and sighs. She’s been less and less active and Dean knows that something is wrong. He decides that tomorrow, he’ll have to put her down. He hates that part, the resigned and judgmental look in their eyes as they watch the knife come. They know. They don’t forgive. 

But at least she’ll provide them with some good food for a time. Maybe Dean will even treat Sam to something besides stew. Maybe Dad will come home and they can all eat together. Dean snorts at the thought. Lately, all they end up doing is fighting when Dad and Sam are in the same room. 

Dean glances back up to the sky in the distance, watching impassively despite the fierce knot expanding in his chest, jaw set firmly as his green eyes search the smoke for the shadows he knows must be there. Another year, maybe, before they’ll have to leave. The fire will come too close, and they’ll have to settle further south like most of their village already has. Trying to outpace the flames in a constant flight from the encroaching doom that has been slowly forcing every living thing closer and closer to the ends of the earth.  

Dean sighs heavily, turning his back from the smoke that forces the weight of the world onto his shoulders. His little brother depends on him, Dean would do anything for his shaggy-haired brat of a brother, but he has no idea what he  _can_  do in the face of the impending disaster. They’re stuck in this dirty little place, toiling in the small field and praying that he’ll find water every morning when he goes to the stream. He can barely keep them fed with his little garden plot, the pigs grow thinner each year; there isn’t enough food for them to thrive and the crops barely survive the drought that grows worse every year. John uses all of their money to buy alcohol. If Dean tried to grow grain, he has no doubt his father would find a way to drink that too. Dean kicks at the dusty ground and watches a pebble skitter across the earth.  

Their stew for the evening will ready by now, Dean is only waiting for Sam to come home from school. Dean is sure that John must be passed out drunk somewhere, he doesn’t really care where as long he leaves them alone.  

The boy is newly 16, nearly a man and one of the last remaining students in the humble school. The only remaining teacher, a soft-spoken but blunt man who has been more of a father to Dean and Sam than their own, says even he will be leaving soon.  _No sense in waiting for the inevitable_ , he had said; asking Sam and Dean to come with him. Dean declined, he can’t leave his father behind and the man will never leave their mother’s grave. Dean is sure of it. He can’t abandon John. Not yet. 

Besides, who will look after the pigs? 

“Dean!” He is pulled from his thoughts by a shout, a strong and youthful voice calling to him from the road. A moment later, Sam’s shaggy hair comes into view and Dean’s worried scowl turns into a dopey grin at the sight of his little brother half running towards him.  

“Hey, Sammy” Dean ruffles Sam’s hair lovingly and Sam shoots him a scowl. 

“It’s Sam” He bites without any real heat, pulling away so that his complaint has maximum effect. He should know by now that he will always be Sammy to Dean. 

“Whatever, bitch” Dean playfully punches Sam’s shoulder. He doesn’t have to aim downward very far anymore. Dean himself is just over six feet tall, and he's taller than most of the men in his village; their father being the exception. The thought that Sam will soon be as tall as himself is sobering and Dean’s smile falters.  _Sam is going to leave me soon._  

“Jerk” Sam throws back, bumping into Dean’s shoulder with his own. They don’t talk about the smoke, or the fire, or the fact that they’re going to have to leave everything either of them has ever known. That they’re probably going to have to leave John. 

“So, how was school?” Dean asks, seeing Sam nearly itching with the desire to talk about it. 

“It was great! Mr. Singer says I’m the best in the class at mathematics” Sam grins at his brother, his wide smile bright enough to light up an entire room.  

“I should hope so” Dean smiles back fondly. He doesn’t see the point in learning about reading, writing, and math when their world is falling apart. Smarter men have perished for lack of basic survival skills, but Dean doesn’t have the heart to crush his little brother’s spirits. Besides, Dean makes sure Sam knows what he needs to make it. 

“He thinks I could be a teacher someday!” Sam beams. There is no denying how much the kid loves learning, Dean has no doubts that he would love teaching just as much.  

“I’m sure you’d make a great teacher” Dean agrees, smiling back at his brother. 

“What’s for dinner Dean? More stew?” Sam asks, his tone laced with thinly concealed disappointment. He knows he shouldn’t complain, Dean does his best. 

“Yeah. More stew. We had carrots this time though” Dean shrugs, knowing that Sam likes it better when there are carrots. The smile Sam flashes him in response is worth the trouble it took to scrounge the pathetic little carrots from the dirt. He knows Sam is sick of the damn stew, but the kid is awesome enough not to complain. Dean hates that he can’t do better, Sam deserves so much more. 

“Chores first?” Sam looks to Dean for confirmation and the nod Dean gives him in response is all the answer he needs. He makes for the ramshackle house to drop his books in the room they share before heading back outside. Dean had given him the bed years ago and he knows that Sam feels a deep sense of guilt that Dean calls a pile of old ratty blankets his own bed, but his Dean won’t hear of taking turns. Dean watches from the kitchen as Sam pauses for a moment, eyeing the dilapidated room with disgust. He hates it here and Dean knows it. He can see it every day. Dean does everything he can, but Sam has told him over and over that he could do so much more if he would just leave John behind. Their deadbeat of a father was holding them back, and Sam hates John for it.    

Dean wanders back outside, trying to decide how he’s going to fix the threadbare side of Sam’s shirt that he just now noticed. He’s already mended that shirt so many times, its more new thread than old; but there isn’t much he can do for fabric worn so thin that he can see through it. He can’t afford a new shirt for Sam. Dean silently resigns himself to giving up another one his own shirts, it’ll only be a little too big on the kid. He’s so lost in his thoughts, digging at a crack in the fence post with his nail; that he nearly misses Sam lumbering back out of the house and towards the barn to tend to the chickens. Hopefully, there will be some eggs today, although Dean doubts it. 

He glances back up, to stare out into the distance at the smoke. Few trees dot the horizon, most of the land cleared long ago for farming. He swears he can almost smell the charred ground that the flames leave in their wake, a sharp shiver runs down his spine at the thought of everything he’s ever known becoming part of that scorched earth in a matter of a year or two. His heart skips a beat when he sees the ghost of a shadow pass through the smoke, so faint he can’t quite tell if his eyes were seeing true. Rumor say there are dragons keeping the flames alight, that giant reptilian beasts are the reason the fire cannot be quenched.  

Bobby says dragons are a fool's notion. There's no such thing. He believes Bobby, he really does; but his faith in the old teacher does nothing to smother the tingle of doubts that linger in the back of his mind.  

Dean has never seen a dragon, never spoken to someone who claims they have but his mind wonders nonetheless. Wouldn't it make so much sense for something to be feeding the flames, guiding them into motion and forward progress? Their king had stopped sending soldiers north years ago, changing his goal from combating the flames to getting his people to safety. The soldiers had come a year ago to try and convince people to leave and much of their village had gone. They had tried to recruit Dean, but John had been nowhere to be found and it was deemed that his 14-year-old brother was too young for their military but could not be left unattended. They had allowed Dean to stay.  

He forces his green eyes back towards the barn, narrowing them in thought. Maybe he’ll set up the bath tonight. It’s been a week, it’s time. The corner of his mouth quirks into a smile, he knows a bath will make Sam happy. Tomorrow Dean will walk into town with Sam to try his luck in the marketplace, being clean would be a good idea. 

It isn’t long before Sam drags himself back to the house, clutching four small eggs in hand and a huge grin on his face. Dean meets him at the door, urging the boy onto the bench at the kitchen table in front of the steaming bowl of rabbit stew. Large chunks of potato and bits of meat float in the thin broth. Calling it stew might be a bit generous, but Sam glances up to Dean gratefully at the sight of the small orange chunks floating alongside the potatoes and he hands the eggs to his brother. 

Dean takes the eggs, setting them into a bowl and tucking them deep into the cupboard. He’ll save them for their breakfast, but he knows he has to hide them from John if he wants to keep them. More and more lately he’s been leaving John to his own devices and feeling less and less guilty for it. “How were the birds?” Dean asks of Sam as he pulls a flour jar in front of the bowl of eggs. 

“They seemed happy” Sam says, voice muffled through his mouthful of food. “How’s the stream?” Sam asks after swallowing thickly, his concern is poorly hidden and Dean sees right through his innocent facade. 

“Getting lower” Dean answers, pressing his mouth into a flat line at the thought. It’s getting late in summer, the runoff from the mountains is getting lighter and lighter. He suspects the fire in the distance might be burning off the water, but he can’t be sure. “Got enough for baths though” Dean adds, glancing up so that he doesn’t miss the smile that he knows will cross his brother’s face. 

“Awesome!” Sam says enthusiastically, smile turning into a scowl as his teenage voice cracks over the last syllable. “You go first this time” Sam encourages, hoping that just once Dean will take something for himself. 

“No way. You’re the one going to school, I just spend all day in this dust bowl” Dean chastises his brother for ignoring the obvious as he slides in front of his own bowl. “M’ not important” Dean mumbles through a mouthful of stew, he doesn’t miss the way Sam’s brows scrunch together but the boy doesn’t say anything. 

“Still. You deserve….” Sam starts after a moment. 

“Just eat Sam” Dean cuts him off, his green eyes boring in to Sam’s swirling hazel ones as he points his spoon at Sam’s bowl.  

“We should leave, Dean. Go with Bobby and get out of here” Sam can’t hold it in any longer. He hates it here and Dean knows it. He hates that John couldn’t care less about them and he hates that Dean feels some twisted sense of loyalty towards the man. They've argued these points so many times that Dean knows what Sam is going to say before the words leave his mouth. 

“We can’t leave Dad, you know that” Dean tries to keep his temper in check, but heat still flares in the edges of his tone. They’ve been over this dozens of times. 

“Like he would even notice!” Sam bites angrily. “Has he even been home this  _week_?” He demands, slamming his spoon down onto the worn wooden table. 

“It doesn’t matter Sam. He’s our father, or have you forgotten?!” Dean nearly growls, his eyes narrowing in anger as his cheeks flush. He’s sick of having this argument over and over again. His bowl shakes and threatens to tip when Dean shoves his stool back from the table, the wooden legs scraping violently on the worn floorboards. Sam glares in response, knowing better than to say anything more.  

“I’m going out to the garden. Take your bath and do your homework” Dean fixes Sam with a demanding glare, daring the boy to argue but unable to stay and have this fight. His heart hammers in his chest. He can’t leave his father. He can’t leave Sam. But Sam could leave. Sam could leave with Bobby and never look back. Maybe he should, but Dean is too selfish to admit it to Sam. Without Sam, Dean is worth nothing.  

Dean does actually head for the garden, eyeing the rows and rows of gnarly plants with weary disdain. It's always the same. Every day of every year. Tend the garden, mind the pigs; over and over again. He kicks at the dusty earth and sinks to the ground, leaning against the worn fence that helps keep the deer from ravaging their crops. He stares at the house, noting all of the repairs that need to be done but probably won't ever be completed. Would it really be so bad to go with Bobby? They'll have to leave soon enough anyways, it might be good to travel with someone as worldly as the older teacher.  

"What do you think Rosie? Should we go?" Dean talks to the hen who just wandered near him looking for treats. The bird steps closer to him as Dean stretches his legs out in front him to cross at the ankles. "We could set all of you free. You'd be happier on your own, wouldn't you?" Dean asks the tawny bird as she steps onto his lap. He reaches up to scritch at the back of her head and she leans into the gentle touch. "Except no one would be here to coddle you" Dean smirks as he runs his hand over the smooth feathers at her back and she stares at him curiously with a cocked head. "And you know exactly what I'm saying, don't you?" Dean questions with a roll of his eyes and Rosie squawks at him in response. 

He sits there on the hard pack ground, stroking Rosie for several long minutes and doing his best to ignore the hard clumps of dirt digging into his backside; until the bird grows bored of his attentions and wanders away. Dean watches her waddle, pecking at the ground after phantom bugs every so often and smile. "If only life could be that simple" he snorts to himself as he heaves to his feet. 

He meanders back to the barn, determined to check in on the pigs once again. He leans over their railing, ignoring their noisy greeting and eyes the old sow in the back. She's laying down, sleeping, while all of the others are throwing themselves at the gate vying for Dean's affections. The other pigs ignore her, but he knows that won't last for much longer. "Tomorrow old girl" He mutters, dreading what he knows the afternoon will bring.  

By the time Dean wanders back inside, the bathwater is cold and untouched. Dean clenches his fists at the lack of grime, the too dry floor surrounding the washtub grates on his nerves and he fights to resist the urge to drag his kid brother out of bed dump him into the frigid water. “Ya know what….fine” Dean grumbles under his breath, stomping back over to the door and grabbing his bucket. He hastily plunges the bucket into the water and dumps it into the giant pot he keeps next to the fire to heat it back up. “If Sam doesn’t want a bath, I’ll take one” He continues, unable to stand keeping his irritated thoughts silent.  

He toes out of his boots, noting how close to falling apart they are, and pulls his grimy shirt over his head, eyeing the swirl of dust that clouds around him with disgust as he does so. He shrugs, chucking the shirt into the washtub to get it just a little bit cleaner. He putters around his small kitchen, finishing cleaning up the mess Sam had left behind in his tantrum. He works quickly, trying to beat the setting sun that is quickly stealing the light from the small room. He bars the door, letting the heavy wooden plank fall into place with a thud. He doesn’t bother checking to see if John is home, he’ll just stumble into the barn for the night if he isn’t. Dean knows better than to open the door after dark. 

The candlelight flickers as Dean carefully lifts the boiling pot from the fire, muscles straining with the weight and the heat making his bare chest glisten with sweat as he quickly hobbles to the washtub. “Fuck!” He curses when a drop splashes onto his foot causing him to jump back and drop the whole bucket into the tub with a noisy splash.  

Dean huffs and hangs his head to the floor. “Great” He mutters, glaring at the offending water now covering the floor and tries to shift the weight off his burned foot. 

“Dean?” Comes a small voice from around the doorframe of the kitchen. Sam peeks his shaggy head around the corner cautiously. “You ok?” He asks, his voice soft and meek; knowing Dean isn’t happy with him. 

“M’fine Sam” Dean grumbles. “You wanna bath?” he asks, tone softening as he lifts his candy green eyes to meet his brother’s gaze. He had decided to just go ahead and take the first one, but his stance softens immediately at the sight of his brother’s wide doe eyes. 

“You go first” Sam answers, mouth twitching into a half smile as he nods at his brother. “Let me know when you’re done” he mutters, turning to disappear back into their shared room. 

Dean watches Sam go, the burning sensation on his foot forgotten as a stone settles deep in his gut. He can’t help the dread that fills him at the surety of the thought that Sam is going to leave him. By all standards, Sam is old enough to be a man. To leave home and start his own life. Dean is barely 20, but he knows the rest of the village talks in hushed whispers about him. According to them, he should be married by now, to a beautiful girl with at least one child. Things Dean has never felt he could have. Not with his little brother to raise and his drunken father to care for. Not with their pathetic little farm to manage. 

 He’s never felt anything looking at the girls who would throw themselves at him, desperate for a husband. He's wondered if maybe something was wrong with him, but he's sure that the right girl just hasn’t come along. Dean grew up listening to his father's drunken ramblings about how amazing his mother was. How Mary Campbell changed John's life the moment they met and made John a better man. Dean barely remembers her, but he knows she was wonderful. How could she not be? He’s never had time for the thoughts that come with those pretty girls, and until he finds his Mary; it doesn't really bother him. 

Dean quickly undoes the tie holding his pants closed, slipping them down over his strong thighs and cursing the slight bow of his legs. He looks like he grew up on a horse, and if he could actually ride; he might not mind so much. He steps quickly out of his fallen pants and into the warm tub of water, hiding his legs as he leans back and savors the warmth sinking deep into his tired muscles. He hasn’t had the first bath in ages and he squashes his guilt over it down, trying to force himself to enjoy the clean water. He gave Sam his chance. 

Dean wiggles his shoulders down and sinks as far into the water as the large basin allows, the wooden edges worn smooth by use over time. Dean remembers pretending to swim in this very tub when he was small. The memories fill his with a sense of peace, his mother humming a lullaby to baby Sammy while Dean played in the bubbles. John bringing in a small deer to clean for the next day's supper and kissing Mary on the cheek with a smile before ruffling the wet mop of hair on Dean's head. He closes his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the memory, he can almost smell the heavenly aroma of fresh bread baking in the oven over the hearth and the happy warmth those early days held.  

 Eventually, he pulls himself from his reverie and makes short of soaping himself before scrubbing until his skin is nearly raw. He takes his time massaging the soap into his close-cropped hair, pleased with the fact that he'll at least be presentable at the market tomorrow. Maybe he can pick up an odd job or two while he's there. He spends a few minutes scrubbing his tattered shirt before wringing it and tossing it onto a chair, deeming it good enough. 

 The water is still somewhat warm when he pushes himself to his feet and calls for Sam to take his turn. The boy brings Dean a blanket to wrap around his narrow hips and strips down himself, making no complaint about the brown tinted water Dean left behind as he slips into the tub. 

“I’m sorry Dean” Sam says so quietly that Dean almost misses it. 

The older man grunts in response. He really doesn’t care to talk about it. 

“Mister Singer is leaving in a week. Heading south towards the sea. He says they people in Viridian are working on ships large enough to cross the water.” Sam starts but Dean sees through him. He knows that Sam wants to go with Bobby. 

“That’s too bad” Dean frowns, not wanting to acknowledge his brother’s unspoken request. Dean stares across the kitchen, settling on the small basin they use as a sink. He can’t bring himself to meet Sam’s eyes. 

“Do you think we could talk Dad into going?” Sam asks, hope coloring his tone. He only calls John  _Dad_  when he wants something. 

“You know he won’t leave Mom” Dean shrugs, not shifting his gaze from the spot on the wall just above the table. 

“Will you ever leave him, Dean? Or will you stay here and burn with him when the fire comes?” Sam asks while soaping his arms, the venom in his tone causes Dean’s startled gaze to snap to the younger man. Dean’s silence prods Sam into continuing. “I’m not going to stay here Dean. I want you to come with me” Sam sets his jaw firmly, stubbornly demanding Dean to agree. 

“Sammy, I…” Dean starts, shaking his head.  

“No Dean. I’m going with Bobby next week. There’s nothing here for us. Are you going to come with me or not?” The younger man demands, gesturing wildly and leaving no room for debate. 

“You’re gonna make me choose between you and Dad?” Dean gulps before hardening his gaze into a glare. His lips part, wanting to say more but the knot in his throat preventing the words from coming. How could Sam ask him to choose? 

“Yes, Dean. You can choose to stay here and die with the drunk who couldn’t care less about either of us, or you can choose to come with me and we can start a new life somewhere else” Sam pleads, he can feel heat rising behind his eyes even as he glares at Dean. 

“Dammit, Sam! You know I can’t just leave him!” Dean growls. He’s had enough. Sam leaving him will hurt like hell, it already does, but he can’t abandon their father. Dean can’t do anything right anyways. Sam would be better off with Bobby. 

“Why does he have such a hold over you!” Sam nearly screams, frustration and unshed tears causing his voice to crack. Before Dean has a chance to say anything more, Sam is shoving to his feet and ripping the blanket off the chair with such force that he nearly topples out of the wash tub. He pays no attention the water sloshed onto the floor as he hurriedly wraps the blanket around his thin frame. Sam glares at Dean, chest heaving with anger and hurt. Dean feels the sharp pain of his brother's disappointment like a knife to his chest. 

“He’s our Dad Sam” Dean chokes, seeing the hurt rising in Sam’s eyes and wishing he could give Sam what he wants. Their house suddenly seems too small, Dean’s skin itches with the need to run and a pickling heat builds in his eyes. He knew Sam would leave him eventually, but the pain of it makes his throat feel tight and he struggles to breath. Sam storms away without another word, slamming the door to their room with such force that dust drifts down from the rafters. It’s a good thing that John isn’t home. 

Dean knows he shouldn’t. He knows of the dangers that lurk in the night but he can’t be here right now. He pulls up the board holding the door firmly shut and ducks out before he even tugs his still damp shirt back over his head. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he can’t be home right now. He can’t face Sam. The door falls shut behind him and he runs into the night. 

He runs past the garden, past the barn and he pays no mind to the pigs snorting their protest at being ignored. He runs, barefoot, down the road leading towards town before ducking off into the copse of trees standing between home and their village. His chest heaves and his eyes burn as he slows, barely noticing the ancient trees towering above him or their green canopy hiding his presence from the moon. The dim light filters through the leaves and branches, leaving dancing shadows on the forest floor. Dean knows where he's going. He's been coming here since he was four, when his mother died and John gave up being his father. 

He leans heavily against the tall oak tree and runs his fingers lovingly over the DW/SW carved into its trunk by children's hands as his eyes cloud over, vision blurring with hot tears. He drops his head against the trunk before falling to his knees and rolling back to lean on the familiar rough bark. He draws his knees to his chest and buries his face into his arms in an attempt to hide. He can't lose Sam. He can't leave his Dad. 


	2. Oddity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So, I had a great idea and had handwriting for Cas....but I can't figure out how to make certain lines of text a different font than the rest. I am a bit of a technophobe and know next to nothing about coding...can anyone explain it to me in simple terms? I fiddled with it for way too long and gave up.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are highly treasured.

 Dean stays curled up under the tree until he’s lost all track of time, waiting until his tears have dried and his eyes droop with the sleep he's missed. He leans against the ancient tree, mind wandering and too restless to succumb to his body’s exhaustion. The rough trunk at his back serves as a small comfort in the near silent night, not even the small creatures stir under the watchful eye of the owls perched high above. Wolves howl in the distance in and Dean draws his knees to his chest, making himself smaller amongst the trees. 

The knot of worry twisting in Dean’s gut refuses to relax, even with the long stretch of time passing without incident. He worries because he knows he should, not that he actually fears the dark like he’s been told he ought to. People aren’t to be outside after dark. That is a given fact. When he was small, his Mom would play with his toes, pretending to snatch them and eat them up while acting the part of the monsters that lurk. He would squeal with laughter at her light tickles and struggle to get away. Her radiant smile and happy laughter made him feel so warm and safe. He played the same game with Sam, after the fire that took their mother and their father would scowl at the delighted laughter of his young sons. 

“It’s about time you grew up” John would bark and the laughter of the young boys would stop instantaneously. Once or twice, John would angrily chuck his cup of whiskey into the flames of the fire burning in their hearth, watching the orange flame explode in fury around the potent fuel with a haunted stare. Dean would usher Sam into their small bedroom and bar the door when that would happen. Before John had a chance to start yelling that he wished it had been Dean to burn in that fire. That he wished it had been himself. Anyone other than his beloved Mary. 

The inky blackness of night turns into the dull pre-dawn grey and before Dean realizes, the first rays of the sun streak the sky with brilliant reds and yellows, soon giving way to an endless blue. The early light begins to wake the forest around him, the trees standing vigilant over the small creatures beginning to stir beneath. Dean stretches his arms with a yawn, deeply inhaling the comforting scent of earth and bark. A scent that never changes or falters, a constant. He knows he needs to go home soon. He trusts Sam to get himself up and off to school without his aid, but the chickens need to be tended and so do the pigs. He still plans on going into town today, to see what he can manage to trade in the village and maybe get news as to where his father has been. 

His rubs his hands clean on his knees, rubbing away the caked-on detritus and making a mental note that he needs to wash his trousers soon. Before they learn how to stand on their own. He groans as his head falls back against the tree, his list of chores keeps growing. Pushing to his feet, he tries not to stumble as his hips remind him how he’s been sitting with a sharp tingling pain shooting down into his toes as he tries to take a step. “Aww crap” he grumbles, bending and stretching his legs one at a time, trying his best to get his circulation moving again. It takes a few minutes, but the pain eventually subsides and he’s fit to continue without face planting when his leg gives out from underneath him. 

Dean slowly picks his way through the trees, carefully following the path he knows that he had taken in the darkness the night before. “What should I do?” he speaks to the trees like old friends as if their silent wisdom can help him. “Sam’s right. I know he is. But I would be a horrible son to just abandon my father” He kicks a small rock, sending it tumbling through the fallen leaves before a lifted root halts its momentum. He takes care to step over the offending root, the soles of his bare feet beginning to ache with the many bruises and cuts he accumulated during his flight and he winces at the shooting pains. It's only going to get worse. 

A small cardinal swoops across the path Dean is taking, the man’s green eyes following the brilliant flash of red as it disappears into the green canopy. The moment of distraction costs Dean his footing as he misses the step over yet another twisted root and he falls forward, shooting his hands out in front of him in an attempt to break his fall. He can’t stop the very manly, not squeak he makes when he realizes he has no hope of sparing his knees or hands and his downward progress accelerates. 

“Ugggghhhh” He groans as he rolls onto his back, rubbing the sting from his palms and picking out one particularly obnoxious twig that had embedded itself into the knee of his pants. His green eyes disappear as he covers them with an arm, cursing his entire existence and searching for the will to pick himself up and continue. His ears perk up at the sound of a twig snapping nearby but he dismisses it quickly. Probably just a rabbit fleeing from his clumsiness; or maybe a deer he thinks.  

He pulls his arm away to look and his vision is filled with the most brilliant blue he’s ever seen. It’s the blue of the ocean he’s only heard spoken about, it’s the blue of midnight or the deep feathers of a bluebird. Dean can’t put a word to the prismatic color, it escapes any description his mind can muster before what he's really seeing catches up with him. “Holy shit!” he exclaims, realizing that blue does not belong to the sky but to the eyes of a man he doesn't recognize. Before the thought even crosses his mind, he's quickly scooting backward; using the heels of his palms for leverage and his feet to push. He quickly gains some distance from the young man standing over him, the man who those incredible blue eyes belong to. “Where did you come from!?” Dean’s chest heaves as he stares at the man, who has yet to take those cerulean depths from Dean being the center focus. “Who are you?” 

The man stares at Dean, or through him perhaps; it’s impossible for Dean to tell. His head cocks to the side like Dean’s chickens do when he talks to them and the messy mop of dark hair atop the man's head flops lazily in the process. Dark stubble lines the man’s jaw but he looks young, maybe close to Dean’s age? 

“What’s your name?” Those blue eyes blink in response to Dean’s question as the man cocks his head to the other side, his brows scrunching together and lips pressing into a flat line. “Can’t you talk?” Dean asks, grumbling as he pushes to his feet and returns the man’s stare. The stranger seems as focused on Dean’s own eyes as Dean is on those impossibly blue ones. The two stand, locked in an unblinking stare with neither daring to move. 

The strange, dark-haired man finally lifts a hand; pointing to Dean’s bloodied knee with a small frown. Dean glances down to see what he’s pointing at. “Yeah. I…” Dean clears his throat, unnerved by the never-ending depths of the other man’s eyes. “I fell”. The stranger takes a step forward, concern coloring his features and he reaches for Dean’s knee. “Whoa whoa whoa, buddy” Dean pushes the man back gently, sensing something  _off_  about this guy. As if not speaking isn’t enough of a clue. “I’m fine. Just a scratch”  

The other man frowns harder, staring at the bloodied spot with scrunched brows. He looks like he wants to speak, but can’t. His mouth opens and closes, a look of pure frustration crossing his already troubled features. 

“Well, it’s been nice chattin with ya but I’ve gotta get going” Dean holds his hands up in caution, turning away slowly and continuing his trek. He tries to put the thoughts of that stranger out of his mind, but the gentle footfalls behind him make that really difficult. Maybe this weirdo is just heading back to the main road to? Dean would remember someone with eyes like that, with slightly too long hair that looks too inviting. Dean stops in his tracks at that thought with a puzzled frown. Was he really just thinking about how that hair is just begging to be tugged, fingers running through those silky looking strands to make it stand up in all directions? Dean clenches his eyes firmly, trying to banish those types of thoughts. It just isn’t right, he doesn’t even know the guy's name! 

The footsteps behind Dean have gone silent, and for a moment Dean can almost believe he’s alone again. If not for that prickling feeling up the back of his neck that tells him he’s being watched. “Alright, man. I don’t know what your problem is…” Dean turns and the words dry up on his tongue when he sees that head of messy hair cocked to the side again and those blue eyes widen in surprise before turning downwards to stare at the forest floor. The man's wide lips press into a flat line again, eyes still cast down and something within Dean cracks. “Are you ok?” Dean asks, maintaining the few steps distance between them but relaxing his posture a little bit.  

The stranger brings his eyes up again, this time they are wide and open; the blue nearly hypnotizing in its richness. Dean can scarcely believe that color is even real, that it isn’t some trick of the light or sorcery. Moisture of unshed tears clings to those eyes and frustration is clear on the other man’s face. “I’m gonna take that as a no” Dean scrubs a hand across his face. The guy seems harmless enough. 

The stranger nods. It’s a jerky, half abortive motion; but it’s a nod nonetheless and something about it is encouraging. “You got a name?” Dean takes a step forward, wanting to prod the other man for information, but not knowing how. He gets the feeling that if he pushes too hard, the guy might take off and then Dean will never know who he is. Suddenly, knowing this strange man's name seems very important. Where did he come from? Dean smiles just a little, letting his lip curl upwards and forcing warmth into his eyes. The man opens and closes his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish that can’t believe someone is speaking to them. He gives up on the idea of words that just won’t come and tries another small nod, this one not quite so hesitant. 

Dean’s smile grows and something warm unfurls in his chest. Maybe he can at least help this guy. A mute on his own is a rare thing, Dean isn't sure he's ever even met someone who couldn't talk. Someone has to know something about him. Dean certainly hasn’t seen him around before, maybe he’s passing through on his way away from the fires? “Can you write?” Dean asks hopefully, kicking aside of some fallen leaves to expose the black earth below them. His eyes search for a twig, something to scratch words into the soft dirt with. The man watches Dean with confusion as if he doesn’t understand what Dean is asking. Dean eyes the perfect stick, stooping to grab it before holding it in the air triumphantly with a grin. “Can you write your name?” 

Realization dawns across the stranger’s face, those blue eyes brightening as he reaches for the stick. He crouches down, pushing the pale leather of his overly long jacket to his sides. The tan coloring is an odd spot of brightness in this shadow-dappled world, well…so is a jacket, to begin with. It’s summertime, far too warm for most people to be bundled up like that. 

Dean watches with rapt attention as the man begins to scratch out letters in the dirt. He carves them slow, far slower than Dean would ever have the patience for and the green-eyed man fights not to twitch and fidget as he waits.  

 

CASTIEL 

Dean stares at the name in confusion. Castiel? What kind of name is that? He glances up at the other man's face, seeing a cautious hope written on his features. “Casti…el?” Dean tries sounding out and the man’s face light’s up, a blinding smile causes his eyes to narrow and crows feet appear. “Castiel. Huh” Dean shrugs. “So, Cas. I’m Dean” Dean holds out his hand, only for that confused expression to reappear on Castiel’s face.  

Cas looks down at Dean’s outstretched hand like he’s never shaken someone’s hand before. Dean waits, feeling more and more foolish by the second. A dull heat creeps through his cheeks and he’s sure he’s blushing, but he doesn’t pull his hand back. He can wait. Castiel reaches cautiously towards Dean’s hand and Dean reaches forward to grab it when he ventures close enough. The confused frown breaks into a gummy grin when Dean holds his hand firmly and smiles back. 

“Wow man, you’re warm. You should take that jacket off before you make yourself sick” Dean releases Castiel’s hand, taking a step back and gesturing at Cas’ overdressed state. Castiel picks at the open front of his coat, looking to Dean with even more confusion. As if taking off the heavy jacket where the craziest thing he’s ever heard. "Umm, so...where did you come from? I haven't seen you before, and I know everyone from the village" Dean narrows his eyes playfully, he still isn't feeling a threat from Cas; but something just isn't quite right about the guy. 

Castiel studies the stick in his hand before crouching back down. He wipes away his name and begins again. Stopping, scrubbing his progress away and starting anew several times before he leans back to let Dean see. He glances up to Dean, blue eyes searching for approval as if Dean's opinion is important to him for some reason. Dean figures that the guy probably isn't used to strangers not treating him like an idiot because he can't speak. Or won't speak. Dean isn't sure yet. Dean turns his eyes to the ground, narrowing his eyes at what Cas had written. 

FIRE

A single word etched in the dirt. Dean glances down to Cas with confusion. Cas looks up at him, eyes wide with fear of rejection. "You're heading to the coast? To get away from the fire?" Dean seeks to understand. How could he have come from the fire? 

Cas shakes his head vehemently, eyes beginning to water. He frantically leans forward, wiping away his word before trying again. 

LOST

"You were escaping the fire and got lost?" Dean reads of Cas' shoulder and the blue-eyed man sighs deeply and shakes his head.  

Castiel scrubs away the word with a frustrated huff. Hurriedly scribbling with the stick. 

WHERE AM I? 

Castiel sits back with another huff, letting Dean peer over his shoulder and read. "You're in the woods near Silver Leaf" Dean tries to make sense of what he's reading and he's getting the sinking feeling that he's missing something important. Castiel hangs his head in frustration, making a dissatisfied groan. He jumps violently at the sound, eyes blowing wide in startled confusion.  

Dean chuckles at the man's obvious surprise. "So you can make noise" Dean grins, temporarily pushing his own confusion aside. He reaches down to clap Cas on the shoulder. "Why don't you come into town with me? I gotta stop by home first, but I'm sure someone in town can help you" 

Castiel turns to Dean with widened and worried eyes, shaking his vehemently at Dean's offer.  

"Well, you can't stay out here in the forest" Dean takes his refusal as not wanting to come with him and Castiel shoots to his feet, grabbing at the hem of Dean's linen shirt and tugging. The blue-eyed man begs with his eyes, begs for something Dean doesn't understand. "What do you want from me?" Dean whines, drawing out the syllables and nearly stamping his foot. It's too early for this and Dean's stomach is rumbling. He just wants to get home! 

GO WITH YOU. PLEASE

"Go with me? Why? If you don't want to go into town..." Dean looks to those blue eyes with confusion. This is just getting stranger and stranger with no hope of making sense. He sighs deeply. The guy seems scared, standing there picking at his nails and glancing up to Dean through lowered lashes. Cas presses his lips together, turning his gaze downward and scuffing the earth with a shoe that looks older than he is. Where the hell did this guy come from? "Ok. Fine. Come with me. We'll go to my house, find some breakfast...but then I'm taking you to talk to Pamela" Dean points at Castiel's chest, not having the heart to leave him alone out here but serious about taking him to talk to Pam. If anyone in town will be able to help figure out where Cas came from and how to help him find his way home, it would be Pamela. Dean swears the woman has a second sight, she is far more wise and intuitive than regular people ought to be.  

Castiel nods grimly but doesn’t relinquish his hold on the worn hem of Dean’s shirt, placing the man a little too close for Dean’s comfort. “Have you heard of personal space?” Dean spins away, leaving Castiel looking both surprised and dejected as he stands there fiddling with his hands. “Just, keep a little space. Ok?” Dean softens his tone, holding up his hands to show what he means. Castiel nods, looking towards Dean with a hopeful gleam in his eye. “You’re kinda weird, you know that?” Dean chuckles, causing confusion to yet again color the other man’s face and earns Dean another tilted head stare. He’s really starting to remind Dean of one of his chickens, which makes him want to laugh harder. 

They pass through the forest with silence between them, the only sound being their gentle footfalls on the fallen leaves covering the ground. Castiel still holds the small stick and Dean finds the other man’s caution to be somewhere between endearing and annoying. He keeps a few steps behind Dean, maintaining the prescribed personal space, but his eyes are busy wandering around the forest. He seems at home, yet out of place in this tall and ancient forest. Dean can’t stop his eyes from glancing back every few minutes. He tries to tell himself that he just wants to make sure Cas doesn’t get lost, but even he knows better. Why should Dean care if this strange man disappears as quickly as he had appeared in the first place? 

Dean confidently steps out of the forest, running his hand over the tops of the tall grasses, dancing in the gentle breeze. He takes his time picking his way to the road, mindful of his tired and bruised soles on the sharp blades underfoot. The soft warmth from the morning sun chases the cool chill of the forest from his cheeks as he tips his head upwards. He breathes deeply, enjoying how the air thins out and brightens in the open space. Deep breaths fill his lungs with the hope and possibility that only a new day can bring.  

Dean is alone as he steps out on the deeply rutted dirt road; no travelers, wagons or horses to clog the way and Dean tries to blame it on the early hour instead of lack of traders, forcing down the niggling worry that his trip into town today might be wasted. He heads straight for the empty track, whistling an old folk song his dad had taught him years ago. His only competition are the songbirds taking up their posts in the low branches of the trees at the edge of the forest. His worries about the future and the terror that gripped his heart over Sam wanting to leave have somehow relaxed their grip in the cheery light of dawn. At this moment, things might be okay. 

“Cas?” He stops, noticing the other man is missing. It takes Dean a moment, but he finds Cas clinging to the edge of the forest, hiding in the shadows of the trees with a hand against a tree to hold him steady. Dean huffs a laugh at the other man’s terrified look, his wild eyes trained on Dean like he wants to follow but can’t bring himself to leave the safety of the woods. Where did this kid come from? Dean debates just continuing on his way and letting Cas figure things out for himself, but the look of utter helplessness on the other man tugs at his heart and his feet turn him around before his brain catches up. “Whatcha doin Cas?" Dean asks, trying not to laugh when he gets within earshot. 

The man looks to Dean with his blue eyes pleading for help, a soft whine coming from his throat. “It’s safe out here. I promise” Dean shrugs, not knowing what else to do. Despite his not talking, Dean doesn’t think Cas is dumb. He acts a bit like a child but something about that description just doesn’t feel right to Dean. There's just something there that brings out a sense of protectiveness in Dean that comes so naturally that Dean doesn’t begin to question it. “Come on” Dean reaches out a beckoning hand and waits. Castiel licks his lips, eyeing Dean’s hand. His fingers twitch against the rough bark of the tree before slowly letting go. He takes one small step after another, not taking his eyes off of Dean’s outstretched hand as if it might disappear at any moment. Dean smiles gently, urging the other man forward and summons as much patience as he can manage. 

A few shaky and nervous steps later, Castiel reaches out his own hand to touch Dean’s. “There ya go, buddy” Dean smiles, letting the other man take his hand before tugging him onto the road. “You good?” Dean nods firmly, loosening his grip in silent hope Castiel will let go. The other man's touch burns into Dean’s skin, far too warm to be healthy and Dean blames that damn coat. During the night, in the shelter of the forest…sure. But as the early morning sun rises higher and warms the land? Castiel is going to be nothing but a puddle of sweat inside that ugly thing. 

Castiel smiles up at Dean nervously, eyes darting in all directions but not releasing Dean’s hand. “Alright, dude” Dean carefully pulls his hand out of Castiel’s grip with a slight scowl. Castiel’s eyes dart to Dean’s, panic rising and Dean turns to place his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “I don’t know what’s going on with you. But you’ll be fine out here. I promise” Dean eyes the other man meaningfully and he relaxes incrementally. “OK?” Castiel gives a small nod, swallowing thickly. “Good” Dean smiles before turning and continuing, leaving Cas to follow. 

Castiel sticks much closer to Dean out on the dusty road than he did in the shelter of the trees. Dean does his best to ignore the other man, focusing on each step like it’s the most important thing in the world. His feet are really beginning to hurt and he's sure he's got a bit of a limp. He would be willing to bet the soles of his feet are nearly shredded because he was stupid enough to run off without his shoes.  

If he’s guessing the time right, they should be passing Sam somewhere along the way and Dean isn’t really looking forward to explaining the lost puppy trailing behind him. He picks up his pace just a little, his lip twitching in amusement at the little skip Cas does to catch up. 

As predicted, Sam’s gangly frame and shaggy hair come in to view when they come around the last bend before reaching the overgrown dirt track that leads to their house. It takes a moment for Sam to notice them, his head is buried in a book that he undoubtedly borrowed from Bobby. Dean chuckles to himself as he watches his brother. The boy would run into a wall and not see it coming with the amount of focus he has on that dusty old book. “It’s just my brother. Sam” Dean can feel Cas tense and duck behind him. What the hell happened to this guy to make him so afraid? 

“Dean!” Sam lowers his books and jogs forward. “Where the hell were you!” He stops short in front of his brother, throwing one of his best bitchfaces at the older man. “And who’s that?” He wrinkles his nose in confusion at the man hiding behind Dean, straining to get a better look at him. 

“I went to the woods” Dean shrugs, not wanting to talk about his little breakdown but he knows his brother is too smart to buy into a lie.  

“That was stupid of you, Dean. You know better than to go out after dark! I was up all night worrying about you!” Sam glares and Dean notices the darkened circles under his brother’s eyes and feels a pang of regret. 

“Sorry man” Dean reaches to touch Sam’s shoulder. “I won’t run off again” He smiles wryly at his little brother’s irritation. The despair that had spurred Dean to run away last night returns full force, slamming into him with far too much intensity. He hunches his shoulders, making himself smaller in the presence of his brother’s disappointment. Dean feels the warmth of Castiel drawing closer to his back and Dean can’t be sure whether the man is afraid of Sam or sensing how much Dean is hurting. 

“Dean? Who is that?” Sam sounds like he’s noticing something dirty and Dean shoots him a glare. 

“This is Cas…err, Castiel” Dean steps aside and exposes the other man who gives a startled squeak. “He doesn’t really talk” Dean shrugs, ignoring Castiel’s distress as the man wraps his jacket tighter around himself. 

“Uh huh” Sam grunts, studying the strange man with narrowed eyes. “Why is he wearing a trench coat? It’s summertime?” Sam turns to Dean, confused and acting like Cas isn’t standing just in front of him and looking to Dean like’s trying his absolute hardest not to run. 

“He’s, uh, lost” Dean meets those nervous blue eyes and offers a half smile.  

“Lost?” Disbelief colors Sam’s tone as he further scrutinizes Castiel. Cas nods slightly even though Sam obviously isn’t speaking to him. “Dean, what’s going on?” Sam folds his arms across his chest. 

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother’s pout. “I’m just trying to help him out. I've gotta stop home real quick and then I’m taking him to Pam” Dean crosses his own arms, staring his brother down; daring him to say something more. Dean feels his hackles rising at Sam’s attitude toward Cas. Yeah, Cas is a little weird; but he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a piece of manure on the side of the road. “Got a problem with that?” Dean stares his brother down, daring further argument.  

Sam gets the message, loud and clear. “Nice to meet you, Castiel” Sam directs his words towards Castiel for the first time with a polite nod. “I’d better be getting to class” Sam says offhandedly to no one in particular and carefully steps around his brother. “See you later, Dean” Sam turns quickly and continues his trek into the small village. 

“Try not to mind Sam” Dean shrugs as Castiel watches Sam’s retreating back with curiosity. “He can be a brat sometimes” Dean follows his brother's progress with narrowed eyes, knowing he's going to have a chat with the teen about manners later. Dean raised him better than that and the kid knows it. 

Castiel turns to consider Dean, squeezing the stick from the forest tightly and then relaxing his grip slightly. He frowns, internally debating, before crouching down to write. 

IMPORTANT TO YOU? 

“He’s all I have” Dean shrugs, answering the question. He eyes Cas with a growing sense of frustration. The unique bubble they had been inhabiting burst with Sam's presence and frustration erupts to the surface. “Can’t you talk at all?” Dean whines, tugging on the hem of his shirt in frustration. “I’ve heard you make little noises I know you can do it” Dean feels like a petulant child. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. He doesn’t know how to help this guy or if he even should. Dean knows that he  _should_  be trying to figure out how to convince his Dad to leave with them and if Dean will stay or go with Sam when the man refuses.  

Castiel stares up at Dean with widened eyes, once again opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he hasn’t quite figured out how to make sound come out of his own will. He looks down, glaring at the words he had scratched into the dirt and angrily scrubs them away before standing and frowning at Dean. 

“Alright. Whatever, man” Dean shakes his head. “We’re almost back to my place” Dean huffs and turns on his heel, stalking down the dusty road without a glance behind to see if Castiel is following or not. 

It takes Dean several minutes of grumbling to himself to realize that Cas was in fact, not following him. He tries to shrug it off, telling himself that he isn’t the man’s keeper and Cas is free to do whatever he wants. That doesn’t stop the prickling feeling of guilt from creeping into Dean’s conscience. It eats at him and eats at him and Dean can almost see his house come in to view before he turns back in a huff, searching the road for signs of the other man.  

He backtracks angrily. Frustrated with himself and frustrated for having this stranger dumped on him. What did Dean do to deserve this? He’s already got enough to worry about without some weirdo working his way into Dean’s life. 

He slows as he approaches the place where he had last seen Cas, his eyes searching the area for the other man. He finds him before Cas notices Dean’s return. The blue-eyed man is curled into a ball, leaning against a large rock with his legs tucked into his chest and his face buried in his knees. That ridiculous coat wrapped tightly around him. All Dean can see is the messy dark hair atop the man’s head. In the bright morning light, Dean can see his hair is really more of a rich, chestnut brown than black like he had first thought. Dean approaches cautiously, crouching down in front of the other man. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a jerk” Dean whispers so as not to startle Castiel, who has shown no sign that he’s noticed Dean approaching. 

Dean is met by watery blue eyes, highlighted by the deep brown hair hanging down his forehead. The thin lines of moisture tracking down Castiel's cheeks only serve to make Dean feel even worse about leaving Cas on the side of the road like this. “Come on” Dean pats the side of Castiel’s knee, urging him up. “The sooner we get back to my place, the sooner I can get you to Pamela” Dean makes to stand but he’s stopped by a sudden grip on his forearm.  

Dean studies the offending hand, noticing how sun darkened the skin is and realizing that surely Cas hasn’t been cooped up inside his entire life, so why is he so fearful of being out in the open? Dean is half shocked Castiel didn’t retreat back into the forest when Dean had walked off without him, but here he sits. Like he was just waiting for Dean to come back. "Why are you so afraid?" Dean whispers half to himself and shaking his head.  

Castiel's eyes grow wider and his frown grows. He scrambles to his knees and Dean finally notices that same stick is clutched tightly in his hand. He uses his free hand to brush the bits of fallen grass and small stones away and once again sets to carving words into the earth. Dean will have to find him some parchment and coal to make this easier. 

BROTHERS 

Dean looks down, excitement growing in his chest. "You have a family?" Dean questions, knowing that Cas must have family somewhere but he still finds the idea intriguing. Castiel nods solemnly, an expression flashing across his face that Dean can't quite name. It's gone before Dean can consider it too much and Cas turns back to writing. 

HURT

"Your brothers are hurt?" Cas shakes his head vehemently before pointing to himself, lightly wrapping his slender fingers around his throat before moving them to cover his mouth. 

"They hurt you?!" Dean growls, reaching for the other man. Panic flashes across Castiel's face before Deal realizes he's pulled the man tightly against him. "Sorry. I just" Dean coughs, fumbling for words. "I just. I could never hurt Sam. Your brothers must suck" Dean tries to play off his outburst, regretting that he had frightened the other man. "Did they hurt your voice?" Dean wonders about Castiel's motions towards his throat and mouth. He doesn't have any scars on his neck, but that isn't the only way to do damage. 

Castiel nods. 

NOT ALLOWED

"Not allowed" Dean mutters, sitting back on his heels while Cas looks to him hopefully. "They don't let you talk?" Dean quirks a brow, watching Cas carefully for some sort of a reaction. The man nods slowly and righteous anger fill Dean. How could anyone hurt this guy? Let alone his own brothers? Maybe Cas is secretly horrible, but Dean can't see anything evil about the man in front of him; let alone anything deserving of being hurt. 

"Well. I'm not sending you back to them then. You're staying with me and Sam" Dean decides, knowing his brother will get over it if he has any objections. Especially if Sam is going to be leaving him soon anyways. Although, having Cas around is yet another reason to leave. "What?" Those widened blue eyes are wet with unshed tears and a sob escapes the other man's throat. Before he knows it, Dean has a lap full of a sobbing stranger. "Hey hey, now. It's ok" Dean gingerly pats the other man's back, overly aware they're in the middle of the road where anyone can see.  

"Oh crap" Dean pushes Cas back so he can look at him. "Did you run away?" He has to know. "Will they come looking for you?" Dean's eyes frantically search the other man's. They might have to leave if only to keep Cas safe from his tormentors. Cas shakes his head, then nods; wheels turning in his head as he tries to figure out how to answer. 

He wipes the snot threatening to drip from his nose and the tears from his eyes with his dirty sleeve and Dean grimaces at the motion.  

WOKE UP IN THE WOODS

DON'T KNOW HOW 

"Okay...." That’s...strange. How does he not know? Did someone just dump him out there? "Do you think they'll come after you?" Castiel nods his response, his confusion and fear making so much more sense now to Dean. "Ok. Ok" Dean gets to his feet, wiping the dust from his knees and trying to formulate a plan. He catches himself staring around him in all directions, waiting for Castiel's brothers to appear out of nowhere to steal him back. Dean can't let that happen. His heart races at the unseen threat and bile rises in his throat as morbid ideas race through his mind. What did they do to Cas to make him too afraid to try to speak?  

"Well, you're allowed to talk now. Just so you know. No one's gonna hurt you here and I’d really like to hear the sound of your voice" he reaches down to tug the blue-eyed man to his feet with a small smile. His heart warms at Cas' returning smile even though the other man makes no move to speak. "Come on. We gotta hurry up" Dean leads the way back to his small farm, thoughts turning to how in hell he's going to feed and clothe another person. He's barely been able to take care of just Sam.  

They make the rest of the walk without more interruptions, with Castiel still holding tightly to the short little stick like a lifeline and Dean trying his best not to look to the other man. Not for the first time, Dean wonders how old Cas is. He looks to be around his own age, but it's hard to tell. He seems thin, a bit too thin for someone just a hair shorter than Dean. And he's still wearing that jacket, which is adding who knows how much deceptive bulk. Dean's skin prickles with heat just looking at him, but Cas shows no sign of being bothered or wanting to take it off.  

Castiel instinctively follows when Dean makes the turn down the narrow little lane leading to their humble farm. Dean sends a silent prayer to the gods for his dad not to be home. A drunk and angry John Winchester is the last thing Dean needs to deal with right now. He just wants to clean up a bit, grab the few things he has that he might be able to trade and get going. Maybe grab some breakfast. There should be some stew left from last night, assuming dad hasn't been home. That should be enough for the two of them. If not, Dean's willing to bet the eggs he had intended to have for breakfast with Sam are still there. He feels like he deserves a treat after the morning he's had. 

Should he still take Castiel to Pamela? He may be lost, but he's not going back to wherever he came from. Dean won't have it. Maybe she'll at least be able to help Cas figure out how he got here in the first place, and maybe she can help him find his voice? That might be wishful thinking, Dean thinks. He doesn’t know much about abuse, but he really doubts there’s just a switch they can flip to make Cas normal again. 

 


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to get another chapter ready to post. I'm currently writing the final chapter of this story, so hopefully updates will come every few days...as quickly as I can edit. As always, comments and kudos will be highly treasured. Please, let me know what you think!
> 
> *WARNING* Near the end, you'll be able to see it coming while you're reading...there is a semi-graphic slaughter of a farm animal. If you're bothered by that, I apologize...just skip a few paragraphs.

“Ok. Let me go in first. I just wanna make sure my Dad isn’t home. He can be…kinda loud” Dean stops Cas with a gentle hand on the other man’s chest. Dean doesn’t miss the flinch at the sudden motion but Cas recovers quickly enough. Dean smiles inwardly, glad that Cas at least seems to trust him a little. Cas gives him a small, unsure, nod and stands to the side of the well-worn wooden door. Dean watches for a moment as the man runs his long and delicate fingers over the roughhewn lumber along the side of the house as if he had never seen something like it before. Dean quirks a brow, puzzled by Castiel’s reaction before shrugging and ducking into the house. 

He leaves the door open, half wanting to avoid shutting Cas out and half wanting to able to keep an eye on him. Dean sweeps the room with his eyes, noting nothing out of place. Sam had even put the wash tub away. All of the rooms are empty, no sign of Dad; either past or present and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. “It’s all clear Cas!” Dean shouts from the very back of the house, not expecting to hear a reply as he makes his way back through the dim and messy hall. “Cas?” Dean pokes his head around the corner, expecting to see Cas waiting in the kitchen, not standing awkwardly in the doorway wringing his hands. “You can come in now” Dean waves an arm in encouragement. “You hungry?” 

Castiel’s eyes widen and he nods slightly, taking a single hesitant step inside the small house. His eyes travel the confines of the space, carefully studying the placement of each and every object. “You should take that coat off. You’ll blend in better if you dress like everyone else” Dean ignores Castiel’s scrutiny of his humble belongings and portions two bowls of the stew still sitting from the day before. He sets himself down at the table, sliding a bowl and spoon across from his and motions for Castiel to sit. 

Cas plays with the lapels of his jacket, considering Dean’s point. He slowly nods his assent and goes to push the oversized coat from his narrow shoulders. “Oh my god, Cas” Dean breathes, seeing the full state of the other man’s clothes for the first time. They’re in tatters, hanging off of Castiel as if he were a scarecrow. The sleeves of his shirt are torn and frayed, more than a few inches too short on the man’s long arms as if they’re all he’s had for years no matter how much he’d grown. His linen trousers, at least, seem to be the correct length but they look older than Cas himself; just like the shoes Dean had noticed earlier. Cas hugs his coat to himself, chewing on his bottom lip with his eyes downcast. “Uh. Sorry” Dean blushes, realizing how he’s been gawking. “Just uh, sit. Eat. I’ll see if I have something you can wear after you eat” Dean coughs awkwardly, now wondering where he’s going to find something to make good on that offer. 

Castiel takes a seat, still clinging to his trench coat but now eyeing the bowl in front of him with interest. He leans down, letting his eyes slide closed as he breathes in the aroma of the cold, watery stew. His nose wrinkles at the faint scent and his eyes turn up to Dean. “It’s better than it smells, promise” Dean tries to smile but he knows it’s thin, forced. Something about this other man has Dean reexamining everything about his life and he’s feeling even less than adequate. Castiel parrots the smile back, still eyeing Dean with interest. Before he risks losing himself in that studious blue gaze, Dean turns his attention to the nearly clear broth of his own bowl, pushing one of the nubs of carrot back and forth amongst the few shreds of rabbit that still remain. He’s painfully aware of every spoonful but steadfast determination keeps him from glancing back to the other man.

The soft scrape of a spoon on the edge of the bowl tells Dean that Cas must have finished his study and has seen fit to start on his own meal. Dean risks a glance upwards through his lowered lashes and can’t help the confused scrunch of his brows when he sees Castiel staring hard at his spoon as if it somehow offended him. He holds it straight up in the air in a clenched fist, scowling and glancing between it and the bowl. Words are tempted to leave Dean's mouth, but he refrains; choosing instead to watch how this plays out. Has Cas never used a spoon before?

 He barely misses being caught staring but he ducks his eyes just in time, catching the faintest flash of blue retraining itself on him. It’s hard not to squirm under the scrutiny but he manages, resuming his slow and measured spoonfuls. Soon enough, Cas has the spoon in hand again, properly mimicking Dean’s motions. Every bit as slow and cautious.

A rough groan causes Dean’s eyes to snap upwards, catching the look of surprise on the other man’s face before deep red blush takes its place. Cas opens his mouth when he sees Dean’s attention on him. Breath stills in Dean’s lungs when he sees those lips part and hope blooms in his chest that the man might say something. Anything.

Nothing comes out. The blush darkens and blue eyes disappear with a downward tilt of the other man's chin. Dean watches for a moment longer, openly staring at the slight smile gracing Castiel's lips and the pleased slow slide of his eyes closing after each spoonful. Castiel eats slowly, savoring every small and purposeful bite as if it had ages since his last meal. Dean blushes with embarrassment, feeling foolish for being so caught up in simply watching another man eat and he hurriedly swallows down the rest of his watery broth.

Castiel jumps at the scrape of Dean's chair sliding backward on the wooden planks of the floor, blue eyes tracking the other man's progress with his bowl across the tiny kitchen. Dean is keyed in tightly to the other man's motions and he can almost feel the slight rise of panic that spurs the other man to quickly drop the spoon and tip the bowl to his lips; swallowing in large gulps without bothering to chew. Dean's heart sinks at the realization that Cas might fear he would take away his food now that Dean himself was done. That sinking pit of despair and pity is quickly replaced by anger at whoever treated Cas so poorly that he can't speak and is terrified of every little thing. 

Dean's knuckles whiten as he grips the edge of basin he had set his bowl into and Dean can hear his own teeth grinding in his head as he thinks of all the things he'd like to say to Cas' so-called brothers. He doesn't notice Castiel's approach right away, the man silently pushes his chair back; careful not to make scrape the floor and he approaches with steps so gentle and light that they don't make a sound. He startles when he sees Cas out of the corner of his eye, his heart hammering with the fear that Cas might somehow be able to see into his mind and grasp the horrible things Dean is thinking of his family. 

Redness creeps up Dean's neck when he sees how pale Cas has gone, how wide eyed and worried he's looking at Dean before dropping those blue eyes to his toes as he holds the bowl and spoon out in front of him. "Thanks, Cas" Dean says as gently as he can muster through his constricted throat and Cas dips his head even further.

He forces a few measured breaths, coaxing his heart to slow and his throat to relax. He closes his eyes and counts. Willing away the frustration and begging to find the patience he knows he's going to need to help Cas. He isn't naïve enough to think this is going to be easy and he doesn’t want to hurt Cas more than he’s already been hurt. “Lets get cleaned up” He smiles gently, dipping the bowls into the small amount of water he keeps in the basin.

Cas nods, still staring downward and a frown creeps across Dean’s face. The right words refuse to surface in Dean’s mind and he holds his tongue, not wanting to say the wrong thing but words still fight to escape; regardless of what they are.

“Um, Cas?” Dean reaches out to put a hand on Cas’ shoulder, but he falls short with doubt and lets his hand drop back to his side. He takes a deep breathe, hoping he had read the other man correctly. “I noticed, uh…when I got up? You ate really fast?” Dean waits, staring down at his own feet in embarrassment at what he’s about to say. “I dunno what your brothers did to you, or…uh, even if I’m right…but you don’t have to do that. You don’t have to hurry” He leaves his thought about no one taking his food away unsaid.

Blue eyes water again as they stare at Dean, unbelieving, he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and shakes his head slightly. Cas opens his mouth again but quickly closes it with a frown. 

“Come on, let's go find some clothes” Dean moves on from the conversation, hoping he didn’t just offend his new friend. He nearly freezes in place at the thought. Friend? He’s barely known the man for a few hours and he’s already starting to think of him as a friend? He shakes off the thought, but it leaves a tingling warmth in his chest regardless. Cas follows into the small room Dean shares with Sam and watches as Dean digs through the chest at the end of the single bed in the room. 

The sturdy oak chest had been Dean’s mother’s and was passed down to the boys before Mary had passed. The back of it singed by the fire the claimed his mother but young Dean had refused to part with it when the men from the village came together and built them a new cottage. Dean keeps it shoved against Sam’s bed, hiding the terrible reminder of the event that caused Dean’s childhood to come to a screeching halt. “I think maybe this’ll fit you?” Dean pulls out one of his old shirts, one that is a bit too small for Dean but still too big for Sam. One of his Dad’s old shirts.

Castiel takes the shirt with trembling hands, pursing his lips and meeting Dean’s eyes with a questioning gaze. “I know it’s not much, but it’s better than what you’ve got on?” Dean rubs the back of his neck, blushing furiously. He was so sure finding something a bit less destroyed would be the course of action, but now that he’s faced with Castiel’s confusion and hesitation he feels like a complete fool. 

Castiel saves Dean from himself when he turns to face the wall and strips his tattered and filthy shirt over his head and drops it at his feet. Dean smothers a gasp at the sight of Castiel’s scar riddled back. Some of the wounds look fresh still, dark scabs marring the network of raised and lighted lines criss crossing their way over the canvas of his skin before burned and wrinkled flesh disappears into the waist of his trousers.

He forces his eyes away, unable to continue his brief study with the burning acid of anger beginning to churn in his stomach. If Cas isn’t making anything of it, then neither will Dean. Dean makes short work of changing his own shirt, suddenly self conscious of the smooth expanse of unblemished skin on his own back as if that is somehow to blame for the pain his new friend has sustained. “I’ve gotta clean up my feet, then feed the chickens and we can go” Dean ducks his head, still not looking towards Castiel despite the man being fully clothed once again.

Castiel seats himself at his same spot at the table while Dean warms a small bowl of water to tend to his aching feet. He watches, calmly and almost bored as Dean wipes away the dirt and dried blood from his cut soles. He doesn’t share Dean’s wince when he digs a small pebble out of one particularly deep gash. Overall, his feet aren’t as bad as Dean had feared but he still curses his stupidity. After what he saw of Castiel’s own body, he doesn’t even consider looking to the other man for sympathy. He just hopes that someday, Cas will be comfortable enough to talk to him.

Dean nearly drops the rag he’s using when he realizes his thoughts have gone longer term than today with this other man. He fights the impulse to accept Cas as part of his life this easily, the notion is foolish. Cas isn’t some lost pet to be kept, and Dean barely knows him. Despite what Dean had said out on the road, who’s to say Cas even wants to stay with him? Who’s to say Dean really even wants Cas to stay? How could Dean have made that brash decision without even consulting Sam or his Dad? Dean shoves his feet unceremoniously into his boots, nearly overturning the bowl of water he had been using. Castiel jumps at the sudden movement, pulled from whatever reverie his mind had drifted into and he stands to follow Dean out the door. 

Dean doesn’t look back, trusting the other man to follow as he heads towards the barn. Each step brings his heart closer to being under control and slow, measured breaths bring his temper into check. Every single time Dean looks at this other man, his heart gives a little jump and something twists deep in his stomach. He risks a glance back, watching Castiel watching Dean watching Castiel. They could get stuck in this endless loop of watching each other and he isn’t sure he’d regret passing the time that way. Dean looks boldly, noticing the sharp curve of the other man’s jaw and the nearly flat plane of his lower lip descending into the small dimple of his strong chin. Dean doesn’t bother to deny to himself that he finds this other man handsome but his stomach still clenches at the revelation. 

Castiel studies Dean right back and Dean can’t help but wonder what he sees. Does he notice the faint smattering of freckles across his cheeks that are gentle reminders of Dean’s childhood? Those same freckles that would send his drunken father into a rage because he looked too much like his mother. That was before his boyhood blond hair darkened into a dusty brown that is just a shade lighter than his brother’s, now John just looks sad when he looks at Dean. As if him looking less like Mary is a disappointment. Does Castiel recognize the curiosity in Dean’s own gaze and can the blue eyed man see that all Dean really wants to do is help? Maybe that’s why Castiel seems to trust Dean despite having no real reason to trust anyone. Castiel takes a step closer, his brows drooping as he considers Dean.

Dean is determined to stand his ground, firming his jaw and holding his breath as the other man approaches. He’s certain that Cas can’t see what Dean is thinking, or more aptly; what he’s forcing himself not to think. Castiel narrows those shockingly blue eyes and tilts his head slightly as if he’s seeing something in him that Dean himself doesn’t know is there. Dean shifts as Castiel steps into his personal space and fights the urge to take a step away.

Castiel’s lips part and Dean watches with rapt attention, hoping for one word. Any word. Dean’s shoulders slump when all he’s rewarded with are a small frown and knitted brows. Castiel reaches a hand upwards, cupping Dean’s cheek softly. His soft touch warms Dean in a way he didn’t think possible and he swallows hard at the feeling. He tilts his head down slightly, leaning into the touch and he glances at Castiel through lowered lashes.

It almost feels as if the other man has finally spoken when something passes silently between them. Dean’s eyes slide closed as he soaks in the feeling of that overly warm hand on his cheek. A small smile graces Castiel’s face when Dean’s eyes reopen. “You’re welcome” Dean mutters, knowing what Cas is trying to say and the man takes a step backwards; reestablishing Dean’s requested personal space with a nod.

Feeding the chickens goes quickly, the excited hens not caring whether their meager grain comes from Dean’s hand or Castiel’s and Dean swears he almost hears Cas laugh at the bird’s antics. Rosie seems especially smitten with Castiel, following him around in a mimicry of how Cas follows Dean. She cackles with annoyance when Castiel holds up his hands, proving them to be empty and he shakes his head at the bird with fondness as she struts away. Dean laughs freely at the smile on Castiel’s face as they head back towards the house. 

Dean grabs the small bundle he had put together earlier, slinging it over his shoulder with ease. “You ready?” 

Castiel swallows thickly but nods. Dean offers him a smile, sensing that he really is trying and swings his arm out in invitation to start walking. They make the journey into town much faster now that Dean has his boots to protect his feet. Castiel’s steady presence by Dean’s side comforts the man. The sun shines overhead, the birds sing merrily all around them as the grass dances in the gentle breeze. The sky rivals Castiel’s eyes for Dean’s favorite shade of blue, and Dean isn’t even bothered by the thought. No one else needs to know. Dean joins the birds with his own whistle, the shrill sound is mostly nonsense but Cas smiles anyways, encouraging Dean to continue.

It feels as if no time at all has passed before faint smoke can be seen rising from the chimneys of the village, the thin wisps trailing skyward from each cobbled chimney.  Everyone, from sleepy residents starting their daily chores to the blacksmith firing his forge, goes about their business without qualm or hesitation. Dean's sure Sam is safely tucked away, listening to Bobby with rapt attention as he tries to teach the small handful of students everything they'll ever need to know. 

“This is Silver Leaf” Dean gestures towards the cluster of buildings. “You ever been in a town like this?" Dean glances sideways to see the wonder and intrigue written on Castiel's face. Those wide blue eyes and slightly parted lips should be enough of an answer for Dean. And sure enough; the other man shakes his head from side to side, never once taking his eyes off of the cluster of buildings growing larger on the horizon. Dean doesn't find anything special about the collection of well-worn wooden dwellings. Bobby's school is near the town center, next to what used to be the church; before the preacher left for the coast. A tavern is down the street to the north, a likely place to find Dad and a trading post lines the street across from the grainery. Dean can see from their point on the hill overlooking everything that the trading area is nearly empty; but it's early still.

Exhaustion begins to set itself deep in Dean's bones, their aching protest become impossible to ignore. "Is your village smaller than this?" He has to talk to keep his eyes from drooping and considering calling all of this off until tomorrow. Cas shakes his head. "Bigger?" Another shake of the head. "Is there a village at all?" Dean quirks a brow. A shrug. "Huh"

Silence settles between them once again as Dean considers what it might be like to live detached from other people. Alone with people like the ones who hurt Cas. A disgusted shiver runs up Dean's spine and he shakes it off with a grunt. "I'm fine" Dean mutters in response to Castiel's raised brows. "Do you think you'll ever talk to me?" He asks gently, not wanting to upset the other man but wanting to know nonetheless.

Cas shrugs noncommittally before turning his gaze forwards. The buildings are close enough now to see the shadows of people moving about through clouded windows. People just beginning their day and ending their self-imposed curfew. Dean can't really say why, other than people just don't go outside after dark. The stories of monsters and evil spirits scare every child into gratefully accepting being tucked away inside each night. Safe. Dean has often wondered, laying on his pile of blankets and staring at the way the light of the moon dances on the ceiling above, is there really anything to be afraid of?

Last night hadn’t been the first time Dean has experienced the dark of night and seeing by the light of the moon. In the small handful of times Dean has been able to breathe the fresh night air, nothing has ever creeped out of the darkness to snatch him away. Nothing has caused the fine hairs on the back of his neck to raise. The distant, lonely howl of a wolf has sent shivers down his spine; but not out of fear. No, out of the sheer oppressive beauty of the sound. No pitch has ever more accurately described the heavy and satisfying peace that only the light of the moon can bring.

Dean's tried to talk to Sam about it, even Bobby; but one understands. In hushed, irritated tones they always urge Dean never to speak of such things. Everyone else claims to see fear and evil lurking in the darkness. "Cas, where you're from. Do people go outside at night?" Maybe the fixation with being inside doesn't extend beyond this little corner of the land.

Cas cocks his head in consideration, scrunching his brows and narrowing his eyes as he licks his lips. He slowly shakes head, not quite meeting Dean's eyes. His body tenses slightly before relaxing again and Dean can't help but feel like Cas might not be being completely honest with him. Well, how could he really? Yes or no questions are kind of hard to answer in detail. 

"Pam's house is over there" Dean points in the direction of a lone cabin standing on the far edge of the village. People in town keep Pam at arm's length, they aren't cruel enough to drive her out...but they don't really welcome her either. She's irreverent but kind and has always been good to Dean and Sam. Some have accused her of being a witch, which Dean finds to be ridiculous, and others claim she's a seer. That one might be true. Dean would be willing to bet she already knows he's coming, and that he isn't alone.

"She's probably expecting us" Dean shrugs and Castiel's frown deepens in confusion. Dean reaches out to brush Castiel's arm, urging the other man to pick up their pace as they close in on the town center. The ruts in the road smooth out into patches that are well cared for and in good order. Silver Leaf maybe small, and growing smaller each year, but the people here still care. Dean feels like that has to count for something.

Pamela’s cabin sits well away from the others, both by the woman’s choice and everyone’s reluctance to be too close. Her house looks a lot like Dean’s, worn out with a sagging front porch and a holder for a lantern just to the side of the door. Most of the buildings here are single story, families rarely growing large enough to need more than a handful of rooms. Pamela never had children, some claim she’s barren and the grief sent her husband to an early grave. Dean knows that is utter nonsense. Grief doesn’t cause a man to be mauled by a bear in the woods. During the day, just outside of town.

 Pam was with her husband when it happened and she lost her sight in the attack, but Dean swears she can still see.  He always shrugs when people whisper about her, not seeing the problem that so many people seem to have.

"Dean" Pamela opens her door wide as soon as Dean sets a foot on the edge of her porch. "And you brought me a friend" She smiles warmly, beckoning the two young men closer. Castiel freezes at the sight of her, his eyes blowing wide as he reaches out to grab at Dean's arm; tugging him back. 

"It's ok Cas, she's a friend" Dean pulls his arm out of Castiel's grasp but that does nothing to stop the look of terror spreading across Cas' features. He takes hurried steps backwards, stumbling in his haste before Dean grabs ahold of him. Cas whines, high in his throat as his eyes water, struggling to get away. 

Castiel trips backwards and Dean can do nothing to stop his fall. He scrambles back on his hands, using his feet as leverage in the sparse grass covering the earth. "Cas. Castiel! It's ok" Dean crouches down and holds tight to the other man's shoulders, giving him a small shake to get him to listen. "What's wrong? Is it her eyes? They’re just glass, it’s ok” Cas shakes his head violently. “Wait, do you  _know_  her?" Green eyes bore into bright blue ones but all Dean can see is fear.

Cas shakes his head vehemently. "Then why are you so afraid?" Cas has been skittish, but this outright terror is something entirely different. Castiel gapes at Dean before letting out a startled squeak when Pamela takes a step towards the pair with her hand outstretched, her unseeing eyes narrowed in confusion. Dean pulls him his to his feet but Cas darts to hide behind Dean, not daring to even peek around him and Dean can feel Castiel trembling against his back.

"I dunno what's going on with him Pam" Dean's voice pitches high with concern for his new friend. He's at least clinging to Dean now instead of trying to run, but this is far and beyond anything has seen from the other man so far.

"It's alright sugar" Pam winks. "Castiel, is it? No harm will come to you here dear boy. You're safe from Michael" Her voice is soft, coaxing calmness out of the man and he stops his trembling at her words. Bright blue eyes peer out from around Dean, the breath frozen in his lungs as he stares at the woman.

"Wait. Who's Michael? Do you know Cas?" Dean looks between his old friend and his new one, trying to discern the truth.

“Mmm, no. I don’t believe we’ve met” Pam gives Dean a toothy smile that gives Dean the distinct feeling that the woman knows more than she lets on. He takes a moment to study her, the way her dark hair falls in waves around her shoulders and frames her slender face. She doesn’t bother with the skirts of most woman in Dean’s life, opting instead for trousers like a man. It’s a strange sight on women who aren’t riding, but Dean can’t imagine Pam any other way. She’s a fair bit older than him, but she never says how old and he is too polite to ask. “Come inside now boys, I’ve made tea” She smiles, ignoring the wide eyed stare from Dean and the unwillingness of the man hiding behind him. Dean huffs, like she could see them anyways.

Dean watches as Pamela goes back inside, leaving her door open in invitation, before turning to face Castiel. “What’s the problem, man?” Dean is maybe a little harsher than he means to be, but Pamela is a friend, there is no reason for Cas to act like this. “Is it because I told you that she might be able to help? I already promised you’re not going home. You don’t have to worry about that”

Castiel lets out a shaky breath, squeezing his empty hand closed before opening it again; grasping for the stick he left behind at Dean’s little farm. Castiel looks down at his toes and shakes his head  _no._

“Well then what! Do you not want me to know where you came from?” Dean voices the thought with exasperation as soon as it pops into his head. Castiel’s head darts upward, his jaw slack and lips parted with wide blue eyes. He gapes at Dean, searching for a way to communicate before shaking his head faintly once again. “That’s it. Isn’t it?” Cas vehemently shakes his head, reaching for Dean’s arm but the man shrugs him off; taking a step back. “You know more than you let on and don’t want me to know” Dean feels hurt, convinced that he’s correct despite Castiel’s denial and desperate attempt to keep Dean from backing away. “I’m going inside” Dean’s tone goes cold “It’s up to you if you want to come” He shoves Cas’ hands off of him and turns sharply, not giving the man a chance to stop him.

Dean narrowly resists slamming the door on his way in, barely refraining from shutting Cas out entirely. He can’t figure out why he’s so upset. He barely knows the guy, why does Dean feel like he deserves to know the truth? Sure, he fed the guy and gave him a shirt. But that’s all. Dean huffs through closed lips, flopping himself down in a chair across from Pam at her kitchen table. She had made this herself, she told him once. Collecting smooth and flat pieces of stone and laying them to cover the worn out wooden top that is no longer visible. The faded blues and greens of the slate, with the occasional fleck of white; are some of the most beautiful things Dean’s seen inside a house. He absently picks at the corner of one such stone, intently focusing on anything but the man he left standing outside.

“It’s good to see you, Dean” Pamela smiles from her spot at the table, mug gently cradled in her delicate hands before she brings the steaming liquid to her lips and takes a sip. Dean waits, knowing she has more say and that making excuses for why he hasn’t come by lately will be more likely to earn himself a kick in the rear than any kind of sympathy.

“Your friend is lost” Pam settles back in her own chair, knowing that Castiel did not come in.

“So he says. Well, wrote” Dean huffs in frustration.

“He doesn’t speak?” Pam inquires, a brow raised as she leans forward; closing the distance between Dean and herself.

Dean shakes his head as Pam waits expectantly. “You know I can’t hear your head rattle, handsome” She clucks, knowing Dean all too well.

“Uh, sorry. No. He won’t talk. I think he can, he just won’t” Dean pouts, the frustration of everything that’s happened this morning bubbling to the surface.

“You made him a promise though, didn’t you?”

Dean groans in tune with the creaking of his chair as he leans back, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He feels so stupid. Getting caught in this. Wanting to be special, wanting to help. He should have known better. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved”

“You know promises are important, Dean. You can’t break them” Pamela chastises, shaking her head at he thoughts she knows are coursing through Dean’s head.

“I know” He whines. “I plan to keep them. He’s just making it so hard” Dean whines, staring at a knot in the wooden plank of the wall just behind Pamela. “Why me?” He grumbles and Pam smacks a disapproving hand down onto the table.

“Don’t you dare ‘why me’ Dean Winchester. That is boy is special and he needs your help” She bites. Dean jumps, biting his tongue hard enough to taste the copper tang of blood in order to stop himself from asking Pam ‘why me?’ again. He knows that will  _not_  end well for him.

“He doesn’t even know me, and I don’t know anything about him! How am I supposed to help him if he won’t talk? Surely there’s someone better out there to help him” Dean huffs, proud of his ability to ask the same question without uttering Pam’s most hated words of self pity.

“Don’t think you’re not getting smacked for that” Pam says flatly with a quirked brow; seeing through Dean easier than Dean can see through himself. “He came to  _you_  for a reason. You’re exactly who he needs”

“What does that even mean?” Dean whines, accepting he’s going to get whacked upside the head at least once before he leaves here today. “Just because he found me first, doesn’t mean that he came to  _me”_

“Doesn’t it?”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be out there! It was just dumb luck that our paths crossed” Dean throws his arms up in frustration.

“You were exactly where you needed to be. Do you not find it interesting that you don’t share the same fear of the night that almost everyone else has? Have you never stopped to think that maybe that means something?” She quirks a knowing brow and the foggy white balls of glass that fill her eyeless sockets seem to train on Dean, staring through him like they’re not glass at all.

“I’m not special Pam! I’m just too dumb for my own good, not even smart enough to be afraid” Dean crosses his arms across his chest and leans back.

“You are no such thing, Dean Winchester” Pamela glares and Dean knows his head smack count is up to two. He sighs deeply, knowing arguing with her will get him absolutely nowhere but sore ears.

“I should go get him, shouldn’t I?” Dean resigns himself to trying again, already scooting his chair back.

Pamela nods. “Yes, he needs to come inside” She smiles knowingly and Dean shake his head as he makes his way back to the door.

Castiel is right where Dean left him, hugging his arms around himself tightly and he looks strangely naked without his trench coat. Dean’s heart sinks at the thought, the coat is laying across Dean’s pile of bedding back at the house. He didn’t think twice about it when they had left, but now Dean wishes Castiel had the comfort of that sweltering thing to hide in. He looks so lost, standing alone next to the dusty road with his head hanging low and his shoulders hunched. He scuffs at the ground with a toe, causing a fine swirl of dust to rise before it drifts away and disappears.

“Cas?” Dean calls softly and winces when the other man nearly jumps out of his skin. “Please come inside” Dean pleads, taking a step towards the blue eyed man. Cas releases his hold on his own chest, running his fingers through his wild and unruly hair as he turns to study Dean.

Dean’s heart sinks at the way Castiel’s distress melts into relief and moisture rises in those pale blue eyes. The man chokes back a sob, rushing to Dean and barely resisting throwing his arms around the man. “What? Did you think she was going to hurt me?” Dean’s brows knit together in confusion. “I told you, she’s a friend” He shakes his head gently, trying to convince the other man that nothing is wrong with Pam. “Please come inside” Dean turns to the side, resting one palm lightly on the center of Castiel’s back and the other sweeps out in front him towards the house. He takes a step forward, guiding Cas with him and the other man hesitates before taking a step forward.

Dean smiles inwardly, feeling triumphant at the this small bit of progress even though he can feel a shiver pass through the other man. “It’s ok” Dean coaxes when Cas’ steps falter at the base of the porch and those blue eyes dart around wildly. Cas takes a deep breath in through his mouth and forces it out through his nose, trying to calm himself as those eyes Dean is coming to love slide closed against his rush of panic.

Finally they make it through the door and Castiel is nearly glued to Dean’s side, ignoring Dean’s earlier mandate of personal space to a degree that would normally have Dean pushing and shoving to get away. He huffs in mock annoyance and rolls his eyes, but can’t bring himself to be particularly bothered by the other man’s proximity. Cas glances at him sideways with a nervous smile, pleading not to be pushed away and Dean returns that watery smile with a slight nod. He can feel Cas deflate in relief. 

Pam smirks at the pair when they come around the corner and into the kitchen. Dean suddenly becomes acutely aware that his hand is still resting on Castiel’s back. In fact, he realizes his hand has slid slower, resting in the small dip of the man’s lower back and he pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. Cas squeaks at the sudden movement, only to be ignored as Dean steps around him and retakes his chair. Pam gestures towards the chair next to Dean and Cas goes silently.

Pamela smiles knowingly at Dean when Cas carefully slides his chair to the side, closer to his friend and Dean rolls his eyes dramatically at Pam’s expression even though he knows she can’t see it.

Dean risks a glance to Cas, who looks every bit like he’s expecting Pam to reach across the table and strangle him at any moment, or snap her fingers and have Michael walk out of a back room to drag Cas back home. “So who’s Michael?” Dean blurts as soon as the name pops into his head and Castiel quickly turns his terrified blue gaze to Dean. Dean can see the fine tremble pass through his new friend and almost regrets asking. “He’s one of your brothers, isn’t he?” Dean narrows his eyes, connecting Castiel’s fear with what he’s learned of the man so far. Castiel nods, swallowing hard.

“How did you know?” Dean narrows his eyes, staring across the table at Pam accusingly.

“I have a gift" Pam shrugs, glass eyes staring directly at Castiel. "Dean tells me you're lost" Pam coos across the table as Castiel fidgets with his hands. He nods, glancing to Dean for help. "Well, sugar. You're safe here. Dean is a good man, one of the best I know. You could've done a lot worse" Her words cause Cas' eyes to snap up to study her, mouth hanging open.

"Hey" Dean feigns indignation. "I'm right here you know" He smacks his hand down on the table without a lot of heat. Cas turns his wide-eyed stare to Dean like he's finally putting the pieces together and he shakes his head. "What?" Dean squawks, wondering why Cas is staring at him like that. Castiel snaps his jaw shut, turning his gaze back to Pamela before slowly reaching a hand across to the middle of the table. 

Pam smiles in a way that makes a shiver runs up Dean's spine. "Could you leave us for a few minutes hot stuff" Pam winks, reaching her own hand across the table to grasp Castiel's. 

"But...what's going on here" Dean gawks, not making a move. Castiel turns and gives Dean a watery smile before taking a deep breath. 

"Dean?" Pam goads, urging the green-eyed man out. Dean sputters, not wanting to leave his new friend alone when he was so terrified just moments ago. But Cas seems ok now, doesn't he? He stares at the man for a moment, trying to make his decision and Cas gives him a shrug. He's ok now. 

"What's going on, Pam?" Dean demands, his ego bruising at the feeling of being discarded. 

"Castiel and I have something we need to discuss" Pam leaves no more room for Dean to argue. He scoots his chair back with a huff.

"Fine. I'll be outside" He spits glaring and Cas jumps in his seat. Dean stomps to the door slamming it hard enough to rattle the frame; knowing that he's earned himself another smack upside the head for later. When Pam decides to make him pay up. He doesn't care that he was rude. Why is she kicking him out? He's the one who brought Cas here in the first place? And how is Cas suddenly ok with being in her house,  _alone_  with someone he was absolutely terrified of?  _Why_  was he terrified of her to begin with? Dean growls in frustration and stalks over to the pile of wood near the edge of Pam's little plot.

He grabs at the axe, roughly ripping it from the stump he had left it in days before and muttering angrily as he lines up a chunk of wood. He heaves the large axe over his head and brings it down with a satisfying crack, splitting the log and releasing just a little bit of the frustration coursing through his veins. Log after log, swing after swing; he feels the tension drain from his body. Sweat begins to drip from his brow and sting his eyes, he wipes it away with his sleeve, cursing the nearly noontime heat. How long has Cas been in there with her? What are they doing to take so long?

Dean brings the axe down one more time, imbedding the heavy blade into the chopping block and takes a moment to breathe. He glares at the carnage of the split wood around him with his hands squared firmly on his hips and his grumbling begins anew as he collects the pieces and stacks them properly with what's left of the pile he had chopped for Pam last time. Each dry and weathered piece stacks firmly against one another, lined up in rows for easy access. With today’s addition, Pam won’t need more wood for at least two weeks; not with the summer sun warming the house with it’s brilliant rays.

His chore finished, he glares back up at the house. Heat that he can’t blame on the work or the sun burns in his chest as he searches for any sign of his friends through the time hazed glass panes that serve as windows. Nothing. Not a glimpse of a shadow or glimmer of movement. “Figures I’d get cast out as soon I brought Pam someone else” He grumbles, kicking a small rock as hard as can and watching it fly across the dry open space before getting lost in the bramble, his mood sinking lower and lower by the moment as he searches for something else to do. Time is too precious to stand around waiting, doing nothing. He has half a thought of heading down to the trading post, but he’s reluctant to leave Cas behind.

He wanders the perimeter of Pamela’s space. There really isn’t much here, just the wood pile and a barrel for storing water. Pam doesn’t keep any animals, how could she care for them? Dean helps out where he can, chopping wood and hauling water; sometimes even Sam comes to help. He really isn’t sure how the woman gets by, sometimes its just better not to ask.

Dean checks the barrel and groans. It’s only half full and the stream is a quarter mile hike. “Crap” He mutters. He hates hauling water, carrying that heavy weight over his shoulders for such a long distance. His own house is farther from the stream and it takes his nearly an hour to make the round trip. He’ll have to do it tonight, after bruising his shoulders for Pam. He sighs, resigned to the chore as he grabs the heavy bar to balance the buckets over his shoulders with. 

The walk to the water is easy. Dean easily spreads the bar across his shoulders, the buckets dangling beneath as he picks his way over the open ground to the town’s water source.

“Dean! Good to see you, boy!” A deep and gruff voice calls from behind and Dean can’t help the smile that spreads over his face and the warmth that settles in his gut.

“Hey Bobby” Dean smiles, hoisting the buckets from his shoulders and laying them gently down. 

The older man draws Dean into a tight hug, clapping him on the back before pulling away with a smile. He adjusts his dusty old hat and scratches a spot in his beard. “The kids are taking a break for lunch, I figured I’d go get some more water for ‘em” Bobby smiles and Dean can’t help but smiling back.

“Sammy being good?” Dean already knows the answer but he asks anyway. Sam is always good.

“Oh yeah. Your boys been helping out some of the youngins’. Been helpin me quite a bit with basic stuff. He’d be a good teacher some day” Bobby brags, a proud light shining in his eye

“I’m sure he will be” Dean doesn’t have doubts. Sam will leave here, grow up and be a huge success. Never needing to toil in the dirt like Dean. He’ll find a pretty girl to settle down with and never look back. Dean swallows hard, trying to not think about it too much. Dean knows he’ll just be a distant memory to the kid in a few years, all but forgotten.

“Don’t look like you swallowed a lemon ya idjit” Bobby cuffs him on the shoulder, his small eyes narrowing further. “You can leave with ‘im ya know” 

“But…”

“Don’t you ‘but my dad’ me boy. I knew your daddy way back before you were even born. He’d want ya to go, take care of Sam and be happy” Bobby digs a finger into Dean’s chest and the younger man winces. Deep down, he knows Bobby is right. The man his Dad used to be would want them to get out. But he just isn’t that man anymore and Dean can’t just disappear on him.

“I know, Bobby…it’s just” Dean is stopped mid sentence by another firm smack to the back of his head.

“It’s just nothin” Bobby scowls, not buying into Dean’s nonsense. “Besides, don’t cha think this new boy you’re taking in deserves to get away to?” 

“How do you know about Cas?” Dean narrows his eyes, rubbing the sting from the back of his with one hand. 

“Sam told me that you found a ‘weirdo’ in the woods” Bobby airquotes. “Now, I had to cuff the boy for calling your new friend a weirdo. Kid knows better than that kind of bad manners. Even your daddy saw to that”

“Thanks, Bobby” Dean rubs the back of his neck for an entirely different reason now, a warmth blooming in his chest as he smiles at the older man.

“Now, I’m only gonna say this once, so you’d better listen” Bobby jabs Dean’s chest with a finger again, forcing the younger man’s attention. “There’s stories around of foundlings turning up like that. They tend to turn out to be very special people. Pam was one of ‘em and she turned Bill’s life around” Bobby points again into Dean’s chest Dean’s eyes grow wide. “You take care of that boy. And bring him round so I can meet him. I told Sam earlier, but I got a letter from Palo; the school there is offering me a teaching spot and I’m planning on leaving tomorrow. Today’s the last day of school for these kids” Bobby looks saddened by the news, even though everyone knew it was coming.

“Bobby” Dean gasps, the comforting warmth in his chest turning to a stabbing pain. It feels like the world around him has gone silent, even the chittering birds going quiet at the news. Dean doesn’t even know where to start. Pam was found like he found Cas? Cas might be someone special? Dean’s pretty sure Pam has some sort of second sight, does Cas have that to? But, most importantly, Bobby’s leaving TOMORROW? 

“I know, short notice an all. But I want you and Sam to come with me. I don’t think these old bones can make the journey alone, but two strong young men on the road with me ought to get me there” Bobby leans back, playing off his request at his own expense. Dean knows damn well that anyone would be a fool to mess with Bobby, old man or not.

“I can’t….” Dean nearly whimpers. His heart tugs at him to say yes but his guilty conscious just can’t do it. He can’t abandon his Dad. And what would Pam do for water and wood? He can’t go. He shakes his head, taking a step back, “I can’t, Bobby” His voice nearly chokes. “Sam’ll go though. I’ll make sure of it” He fails, his voice cracks and unwelcome tears rise in his eyes. Sam’s leaving him. Tomorrow.

“Think about it, Dean. Bring that foundling along and the three of you can have a fresh start” Bobby pulls of his hat, wringing it between his hands before shoving it back on his head. “I gotta get back” Bobby glances over his shoulder as if someone where going to come looking for him. “You comin by for Sam later?” He looks expectant and Dean can only manage a nod. “Good. I expect to meet this Castiel, as Sam says.” Bobby shrugs as if finding a mute grown man in the woods is an everyday occurrence. Dean nods dumbly, the weight of Bobby’s words sinking into his bones heavier than any bucket of water ever could.

Bobby hoists his buckets of water in his worn and weathered hands, taking the burden like it's nothing. Dean is convinced Bobby is strong enough to take on the world, and heaven help anyone who doubts the older man. Dean's gonna miss him. 

He swallows thickly, watching the older man's back as he walks away; his steps measured and true. Dean fights the moisture collecting in his eyes, threatening to spill over and run down his dirt smudged cheek. The sinking feeling in his stomach is getting worse and worse today. He knows he can't keep Sam, he needs to convince the boy to leave him and go with Bobby. Bobby will make sure Sam is taken care of. Dean has to tell himself that in order to survive. Sam will be fine, and he's the one who matters.

He makes short work of filling the buckets, relishing the feel of the cool water rushing over his hands as he dips each bucket. Years ago, they dug down into the streambed to create a deeper section in the stream so it's easier to collect the water. They've been lucky enough to have a steady supply coming down from the mountains and haven't had to dig wells; but Dean feels it's only a matter of time. He remembers the waters rushing by in a frigid torrent when he was small, the children being warned away for fear they might get caught in the rapids. Now though, any child big enough to carry a bucket is allowed to dip into the calm, slow moving water. Dean shakes his head, wishing he could just leave with Sam and Bobby. Take Cas with them and start somewhere fresh. Get Cas farther away from his abusive family, wherever they are. 

Maybe Cas will start talking if they're far away, safe. They could hunt together in the richer forests near the coast, laugh and drink at the pub and get into mischief together. It's been a long while since Dean has had a friend his age, and he hopes that maybe he could have that with Cas. If Cas even wants to stay with him. He might want to leave and go his own way. After all, who is Dean to him? Just some stranger who helped him out a little.

Dean heaves the buckets back over his shoulders, trudging back to Pamela's with bitter, acrid thoughts running through his mind and churning deep in his stomach. Sam ought to be done at Bobby's in a few more hours, and Dean still needs go to the trading post and then take care of the old sow when he gets home. Great. Another reason for his stomach to churn and betray him. At least they should eat well tonight.

The first thing Dean's eyes settle on when Pam's house comes into view is the mop of dark hair and gangly limbs huddled on the step of her front porch. Dean swears he can see the flash of blue of the man's eyes scanning the street for Dean's return. Or at least Dean hopes Cas is looking for him. The worried frown is firmly in place on the man's face and Pamela stands watch behind him. He sees the woman reach down to touch Cas' shoulder before pointing towards Dean with the buckets and Cas hurriedly jumps to his feet.

Those blue eyes come into focus as the man they belong to jogs closer to Dean, reaching for the buckets. Dean is happy to let him help, swinging the heavy bar gently from his shoulders to let Cas take a bucket. "You ok?" Dean asks and Cas chews his lower lips as he falls into step beside Dean. He nods and Dean gets the feeling there's more he wants to say, but he just can't form the words. 

They walk together in silence, Dean pulling the top off the water barrel and dumping his bucket in. Cas follows readily with his bucket and Dean stacks them neatly in their spot next to the house. 

"Thanks Cas" Dean claps the other man's shoulder and Castiel beams, his gummy smile bright enough to bring a smile to Dean's own face as they round the corner to see Pamela waiting for them. Not for the first time, Dean wonders how she always seems to know when he's coming when she lost her eyes so many years ago. He's tried asking and she always feeds him some line about her other senses being enhanced or some nonsense like that. He doesn't believe her.

Dean says his goodbyes to Pamela and her own goodbyes seem strangely final, like she expects him to be leaving with Bobby even though he hasn't even told her about the older man's offer. Or his refusal. Dean shrugs it off, he'll see her in a few days. Maybe Cas will come back with him to help with the chores, if Cas is still staying with Dean.

"You ready?" Dean asks the blue-eyed man. Cas shrugs, his shoulders more lose and relaxed that Dean has seen so far. It looks like his talk with Pam must have done him good and Dean is proud of him for overcoming his initial fear. "So, talking with Pam went well?" He has to ask, partially hoping that if he just keeps talking that Cas will forget that he doesn't talk and words will just tumble out. Cas nods and smiles easily. "Good"

The trading area isn't far from Pamela's house and some of the tension from earlier reestablishes itself in Castiel’s shoulders. Dean does his best to ignore Cas’ discomfort, but he still allows the blue eyed man to hover closer than Dean would normally be comfortable with. Dean doesn't have much to trade, just a few of the nicer looking vegetables from his garden and the hide of a deer he had hunted the week before. He hopes that maybe he can trade the hide for some clothes for Sam. The boy will be growing out of Dean's hand me downs soon. 

The market goes smoothly, only a few traveling traders are around so it doesn't take Dean long to speak with each of them. One took an interest in Cas that made Dean's stomach turn, but the icy glare from Castiel gave the man the good sense to back off. Dean can't help but admit he's a little proud of his new friend's progress. It's only been half a day, but he's come so far already.

The sun is still high in the sky, casting the world in a warm glow when Dean and Cas make their way to Bobby's. They're running a little late, they had stopped to have a bite to eat in the market and got to chatting with the blacksmith. Castiel had been fascinated by the forge and the smith was more than happy to give the young man a tour. Dean’s hackles had raised when the gruff older man had been clearly amused by the mute young man’s curiosity and had offered a tour in the same tone of voice that is reserved for very small in children when they’re doing something cute. Castiel hadn’t seemed troubled by the older man’s tone but Dean still gave the smith a stern glare that quickly had the man changing his demeanor.

The strange unease of spending time with someone who doesn't speak has mostly disappeared, Dean able to carry on enough conversation for the both of them. Dean judges by the frequent smiles that his new friend doesn't mind. Castiel was quick to help older ladies more than once who had been struggling with their loads and it warms Dean's heart to see how well the man is fitting in already. He never would have thought the guy who was terrified to leave the safety of the forest this morning, would be a social butterfly by the afternoon. 

Dean doesn’t tell people how Cas came to be there though. He’s afraid that if he did, their polite kindness towards the supposedly mute cousin from a few villages away would morph into the cold indifference and distrust that follows Pamela where ever she goes. The way Dean sees it, Pamela doesn’t deserve that treatment and neither does Cas.

The reception they receive from Bobby contains entirely less fanfare than Dean had been concerned about. Bobby happily introduced himself to Castiel, offering his hand in welcome to the stranger without mention of the conversation the teacher had with Dean earlier. Not a single word was spoken about Bobby leaving in the morning despite the man’s bags strewn around his living room, everything of value tucked safely into the worn leather cases. Sam huffs unhappily when Dean says his goodbye with no more finality than when they’ll be seeing each other in a few days, no matter the sad light fading in the back of Dean’s eyes. Dean will talk to Sam tonight, make sure that he leaves and never looks back on the sad existence Dean is staying behind to lead. Maybe Dean’ll even convince Cas to go to. He’s sure Bobby wouldn’t mind the extra company.

So Dean pretends. He pretends this isn’t the last time he’ll see Bobby and he pretends that everything is going to be ok. That losing Sam will be ok, because he knows that Sam will be fine. Most of all, he pretends that he’s going to be ok even though he can feel the lie threatening to tear a hole into his already unhappy stomach. He’ll go home, slaughter the pig and make a feast for Sam to remember him by. 

Sam steals furtive glances towards Dean all throughout their walk home. Dean doesn’t miss a single one and Cas walks beside him with his brows scrunched in thought. Thoughts race through Dean’s mind, each one grasping at pieces of straw for a way to talk to Sam about leaving Dean behind. He already knows Sam wants to go, and he knows that Sam will go. But Dean can’t stand the thought of parting with his brother angrily. He needs this to be a happy memory. Sam moving on to something bigger and better. The heat of the late afternoon sun assaults them on their journey, Cas tugging at his collar in discomfort and Dean wiping the sweat from his brow before it can roll down and sting his eyes. Sam seems immune, lost deep in thought and staring at Dean when he thinks his brother isn’t looking. The younger man doesn’t bother trying to make conversation with Cas, it’s pretty clear that he doesn’t speak to anyone. Dean has no doubts that Sam has some choice thoughts that he has yet to give voice to about the situation but he just isn’t in the mood to pry them out of his not so little brother.

Sam hides himself in their room when they return home, waving a hand in dismissal when Dean shouts after him about chores to be done. Dean secretly hopes that Sam just starts packing as he trudges to the barn. He almost forgets about the shadow of a man following him until Cas nearly walks right into Dean when the green eyed man stops suddenly, the sinking regret of what he’s about to do washing over him. 

“Cas, uh” Dean swallows hard, eyes closing briefly as he gathers his courage. “One of my pigs is sick, I gotta put her down. You don’t have to watch” Dean turns, holding a hand up to warn Cas away. Blue eyes narrow and that head full of messy not quite black hair tips to the side slightly, taking in Dean’s words and searching for the meaning. Suddenly those blue eyes go wide with concern. “Yeah, I know” Dean scuffs the dirt with the toe of his boot and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I just, don’t want her to suffer” He shrugs as Cas’ brows scrunch together, creasing his forehead and making him look so very confused. He opens and closes his mouth but no sound escapes and Dean turns with sigh. He has to get this over with.

Cas doesn’t follow immediately and Dean thinks maybe he chose not to be a part of this unfortunate fact of life. Some days, these animals are all Dean has to talk to and he hates this part of raising them. The silver gleam of well kept steel makes Dean’s gut twist as he checks the edge for sharpness. The long, thin blade designed for severing the artery coming right off the heart proves to be like a razor. Carol will bleed out in seconds. Dean knows this is the best way, but it still feels barbaric. He stashes the knife on the low table next to the trough. The ropes are ready to hoist her up by her back legs once he sticks her with the knife. It will be quick, and it’ll only hurt her for a few seconds. 

A mop of dark hair is the first thing Dean sees when he steps from the cool shade of the barn and into the sun. Cas is crouched amongst the pigs, running a gentle hand down Carols back as she grunts happily at the attention. Watery blue eyes dart up to meet Dean’s gaze and the darker haired man nods firmly towards Dean before rising from his crouch. Dean lets out a shaky breath, returning the other man’s nod.

Castiel walks calmly towards Dean, all the pigs giving him a wide berth except for Carol; who follows dutifully behind. Cas lifts the gate, walking past Dean and allowing the old sow to follow. Dean’s jaw drops at the display, the way she follows Cas into the barn like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Both man and pig have disappeared into the barn before Dean collects himself enough to follow. He’s never seen any of the hogs behave like that. Not a single one old enough to learn has  _ever_  willingly gone into that barn. Pigs are not stupid animals, they undoubtedly know what happens in there. Why else would they squeal and squirm and fight like they do?

When Dean finally has enough wits about him to follow into the barn, what he sees only further astounds him. Cas is standing patiently next to the trough, rope in hand; just waiting for Dean. Carol lays without a care, baring her side to the man with her own blue eyes closed in comfort. “Cas?” Dean gulps, unnerved at the sight. The man merely holds out the long blade towards Dean, waiting for him to take it before crouching and tying the rope securely around Carol’s hocks. The old sow doesn’t move, the slow rise and fall of her chest completely relaxed as Castiel works. 

Dean crouches to stroke her head one last time and one of her pale blue eyes slides open to look at him. Dean closes his own eyes tightly, swearing that he can’t possibly see what he thinks he does. Forgiveness. Understanding. There is no wild eyed terror, no futile struggle and Dean doesn’t know how to handle it. His eyes begin to well with tears. This is somehow worse than when they struggle. “I’m sorry girl” Dean mutters with a tear in his voice, locking eyes with Cas before plunging the knife deep into her chest.

She doesn’t scream or fight as a crimson river flows from the wound, quickly draining her of life. Castiel pulls the rope, hoisting her up so that the blood flows quickly into the trough and Dean watches with trembling hands as her twitching slows. He can’t look at Castiel, but he can feel Castiel’s eyes on him regardless.

Silence dominates the barn for the next while, Dean not trusting himself to speak despite the dozens of questions flying through his mind. He swallows down the panic rising within him over what he just saw. Carol’s peacefulness was not natural and Dean knows that Castiel had done something. But what? Nothing Dean can think of makes any sense. Unless Castiel is a sorcerer, which seems unlikely.

 Cas, for his part, helps, he stands back; avoiding the blood and Dean’s work with the knife with a good portion of the color drained from his face. Castiel can barely look as Dean carefully cuts apart the carcass into usable pieces like he had been taught years before. Castiel’s reluctance calms something inside of Dean. Maybe he’s just really good with animals, Dean’s thoughts hopefully suggest. He would be tempted to believe it, if not for the stone in his gut telling him that what he saw was something far more unlikely. Castiel, for his part, is acting like nothing unusual happened. Dean almost feels bad that Castiel is forcing himself to watch despite his obvious discomfort, but Dean can’t quite bring himself to tell Cas that he could wait outside. 

Once Dean cleans the knife and puts it down, Castiel comes forward to help tie the hunks of meat with twine and bury them in the pit of salt hidden under a secret door underneath the main floor of the barn. Dean secures the door closed before he finally breaks. He shoves a small stick into Castiel’s hand and points to the loose dirt of the floor near the large sliding door over the entrance of the barn. “What was that just then!? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she was calm...but what you did wasn’t normal, Cas!” Castiel stares, dumbfounded by Dean’s outburst before scrunching his brows. “Who are you really?” Dean demands, anger and frustration at  _everything_  bubbling to the surface. It isn’t Castiel’s fault that Dean’s world is falling apart, but he just so happens to be the last straw that Dean can take.

Castiel turns his gaze left, then right; anywhere but Dean’s irritated expression and strained breathing. He stares down at the stick in his hand and Dean  _knows_  that Cas knows what Dean is expecting of him. Cas glances back to Dean, pain burning hotly behind those cool blue eyes but Dean doesn’t back down. He stares as deeply as he can muster into the depth of those eyes in front of him. 

“I…” 

Dean stops breathing, his heart stuttering at that one scratchy syllable that comes out more as a grunt than a word, before his eyes register the look of complete shock in the other man’s saucer like wide eyes. Cas drops to his knees, palms in the dirt as he scrabbles for a better hold on the stick. He spoke. Cas said a word. A single syllable in the roughest voice Dean has ever heard. It was almost a squeak, if a squeak could be full of gravel rumbling underneath the wheels of an overloaded wagon. Dean is too surprised, his mind reeling, to do anything other than watch the other man’s hurried scrawl in the dirt.

I’m sorry

I didn’t

He hurriedly scratches out his progress, re-writing his original words.

I’m sorry

Cas leans back on his knees, staring up to Dean with wide and worried eyes. All the earlier fear returning to the man’s electric blue gaze. Dean feels his will softening at the man’s obvious distress but he can’t let himself back down. Maybe Sam was right to be wary, maybe Dean shouldn’t try to convince Cas to go with Sam and Bobby. Maybe Castiel is dangerous after all and Dean had just let the silent awkwardness and fear lull him into a false sense of security. Maybe that was Castiel’s plan all along.

“But you did” Dean guesses at what Cas had tried to write and the sinking of the other man’s shoulders confirms it. “Who are you?” Dean says softly but firmly. Castiel chews his lips before bending back over the patch of dirt.

Castiel

“I know that!” Dean bites, causing Cas to jump in place. The blue eyed man looks dangerously close to running and despite Dean’s frustrations, he doesn’t want that to happen. “I know that” He tries again, softer. “But  _who_  are  _you_?” Dean tries again, purposefully keeping Castiel’s gaze, trying to imply what his words can’t seem to say. Castiel looks confused, his eyes darting between Dean and the ground; not understanding what Dean is trying to say.

“Ugh. Forget it” Dean grumbles, making to walk around the man in front of him. Cas lets out a silent sob as he grabs for the leg of Dean’s trousers. Dean stops, not wanting to kick the man but just so done with everything that he can’t bring himself to do anything but stand rigid as stone. Once Dean stops walking away, Cas bends over hurriedly scrawling in the dirt. His hands fly through the words so quickly that his once careful script has turned into a barely readable mess and Dean can’t help but stare as the story unfolds.

Youngest son of a King. Father murdered by my brother

Michael kept me secret

Kingdom thinks I’m dead

I don’t know how I got here

I swear.

I don’t know.

“Please” Cas tilts his head up with a rough whisper, his voice so disused that the single word grates painfully from his throat. Instead of the usual fearful surprise at the sound of his, all Dean can read is pain in the man’s expression. Large, fat tears roll down his cheeks and make his reddened yet still crystalline blue eyes shine like ice.

“You’re a prince?” Dean whispers back, unable to believe the words written in front of him. Cas nods, tears thickening as he stares up at Dean like he holds all the answers, all the power. “Your brother is king?” Another fearful nod. “And you…he faked your death?” Dean can scarcely believe it. Cas isn’t a prince of this land, that much is certain. King Cain has had a long and peaceful rule with many sons and daughters. There is no way Castiel’s unhappy tale began in their capitol. Castiel nods, dropping his head to stare down into the dirt. His shoulders hunch in resignation, seemingly expecting Dean to throw him out. “Why?”

Crown Prince

“What kingdom?” Dean asks with his arms crossed over his chest and quirking a brow. He wants to believe Cas’ story but it seems so ridiculous and far fetched that he can’t bring himself to do it. To get to this kingdom, he would have had to go through the fire and no one has ever managed that feat.

Castiel swallows hard, eyes not quite meeting Dean’s as he debates. Dean hopes the other man trusts him, just a little bit because he really wants to believe him. Dean doesn’t care if Cas is a prince. Not really. He just hates secrets.

Castiel sniffles, rubbing his sleeve across his nose and eyes before giving a nearly imperceptible nod and leaning back over the dirt. He wipes everything away, down to the last letter and stares. His hand twitches above the earth and Dean forces himself to wait patiently.

OIAD

“That’s impossible” Dean says as a whisper. “Oiad was destroyed in the last war. There’s nothing left” Dean remembers back to the history he had learned from Bobby years ago. Everyone died when their armory exploded and the capitol was engulfed in flames. That’s how the great fire started, at least according to legend. Castiel shakes his head.

It wasn’t

Dean stares, dumbfounded as Cas looks back up at him. The man on his knees chews his lower lip, nearly trembling waiting for Dean’s reaction. Dean doesn’t see a prince staring up a him. No. Dean sees nothing but a scared boy. So badly hurt that he’s afraid to speak and can’t ever go home. Oiad was leagues beyond the border of the fire, a month’s journey by horse even if the route were passable. There is no way Cas could have gotten here from there. It’s impossible…unless everything he knows was lie. 

Dean squares his shoulders, shoving down the pity he’s feeling for the man in front of him. “That doesn’t explain how you got here. Or what you just did with Carol!” He tries not to yell but his voice deepens and raises in volume. Castiel cringes and looks down, clutching his stick in white knuckled grip.

Dean stares down at him, weighing what he’s always been told to be true. He sifts through everything he knows of Oiad, which isn’t much. He had heard a tale when he was small but thought it was just a drunk man’s story. That is wasn’t an explosion that destroyed Oiad’s capital, that it was an army of dragons that started that fire.  Another story comes to mind, one of how the mightiest dragons can shift into men and walk amongst them, pretending to be human. The story had told of dragons appearing out of nowhere for no discernable reason to destroy the village in their rage, burning everything to the ground and leaving no man, woman or child alive. 

“Are you a dragon?” Realization dawns, widening Dean’s green eyes. The idea seems ridiculous and Dean can scarcely believe the words left his mouth. He immediately feels like an idiot, buying into children’s stories for a even a moment. It’s impossible and Dean is about to retract his question when he notices just how pale Castiel has gone.

Castiel startles, staring up at Dean before nodding sadly and hanging his head. Wait. What?! Dean feels panic surging within him and before he gives himself a second to consider the absurdity of this situation, he grabs a knife from the table they had both been working at not minutes before. “What do you want?” Dean demands, thoughts racing to protect Sam from this threat. How could Dean have not realized just how wrong this situation was? He’s spent the entire day with a dragon! How could he be so stupid!

Cas looks up at him woefully, flinching away from the thin blade but making no move to defend himself. His shoulders square and his palms rest flat on his thighs in resignation. His shoulders shake but he isn’t poised to strike. Quite the opposite really. His lack of reaction gives Dean pause. Is this supposedly mighty dragon just going to let Dean kill him?  Cas has made no move to hurt him or anyone else despite having ample opportunity to. He hasn’t been aggressive in the slightest. Dean deflates, knowing he can’t bring himself to harm Cas. The man is scared, lost and hurting. Maybe dragons are evil, it certainly sounds like Castiel’s brothers are. But maybe….maybe Cas isn’t, Dean reasons. Maybe Cas really is just running away from home. Or maybe it’s a misunderstanding and Cas just didn’t understand what Dean was asking.

Castiel kneels in the dirt before Dean, his cheeks wet with tears and his cheeks reddened with his sobs. He hangs his head, resigned to the sting of Dean’s knife and makes no move to defend himself, no move to attack. His only move is to bend over the patch of dirt in front of him.

Freedom

He scrawls and the fight leaves Dean. He lets the knife clatter back to the table, the sound jarring in the quiet of the barn. Cas startles, lifting his eyes in surprise. “Fine” Dean manages to choke out. “But not a word of what you really are to  _anyone_ ” He points, his green eyes burning into Castiel. Dean isn’t quite sure he believes something so ludicrous but Cas nods, squaring his shoulders as if waiting for the order to get out. “I’m going inside to make dinner. You can come in if you want” Dean nearly bites, striding past the kneeling Castiel without meeting his eyes.

Dean hears Castiel’s rush of an exhale but doesn’t stop to check on the man. Dragon. Whatever. A dragon prince? How in hell is Dean supposed to handle this? He stalks into the house, slamming the door hard enough to make Sam poke his head of their room. The younger man takes one look at Dean’s sour expression before turning tail and returning to the confines of the room without a word. It would be for the best if Castiel just left and Dean never saw him again. But something so broken in those beautiful blue eyes tugs at Dean’s heart. If Cas would just talk, this would be so much easier. He sighs, turning back to open the door just a crack.

Dean honestly doesn’t know what he’s hoping for.


	4. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split between two sets of characters, and I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending...but I've been staring at it too long and gone back too many times. It will stand unless the character involved finally tells me what he wants. Dean and Sam demanded lots of talking in this chapter, so I couldn't deny them. Also....John being one the worst versions of himself. Just so you're warned.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are highly treasured :-)

It feels as if hours pass, but the fading light of the afternoon tells Dean that can’t be so. He’s chopped up a hunk of pork and has it simmering over the fire with the remaining vegetables from yesterday’s harvest. He took the time to make a crust that he plans to pour the thick, hearty stew into and bake over the flames for supper. His mother taught him how when he was still quite small, he’ll never forget Mary’s delicate hands gently folding the pastry. Be gentle with it sweetie, it’ll tear she would say as Dean’s chubby little hands would try to help crimp the edges while baby Sammy would fuss in his cradle.

Dean does this when he worries the most. The careful, measured movements act as a balm to his troubled mind. His hands work deftly, grateful for the small amount of flour he was able to trade for today. They haven’t had a meat pie in a long time.

“You stayed” Dean doesn’t look up from his pot when he hears the faint creak of the door being nudged open. Silence follows with the distinct lack of footsteps crossing the threshold. Dean’s tone may be hollow, but it’s merely reflective of the feeling in his chest; a gaping wide hole that Dean doesn’t know how to close. He breathes out heavily through his nose in a long suffering sigh, his eyes slide closed in an attempt force some softness into his tone. He doesn’t want to be mean to Cas. Especially now knowing that he’s a monster that could destroy them all without a moment’s notice.

“Come in if you’re going to. Supper is almost done” Dean shrugs, still not glancing at the man he can sense standing in the open doorway. His ears pick up two faint footsteps, just enough to pass through the doorway and into the cabin. “Close the door please. It’s almost dark” Dean softens his tone further. It isn’t in him to be cruel, one of the reasons his father is so hard on him. He’s too much like the perfect, kind hearted flower that his mother was before the fire took her. You need to toughen up boy. I won’t be here to take care of your sorry ass forever. Some of John’s favorite lines when he’s been drinking. Those are the times that the man ceases to be Dean’s Dad and becomes someone else entirely. As if John has been there to take of them since Mary died.

The door creaks shut, a soft thudding marking it as fully closed but still no footsteps make their way across the room. Dean glances up from his work, finally lifting his gaze to see Castiel standing with hunched shoulders staring down at the floor. Dean shakes his head slightly. How could he have thought for even moment that this man was a danger to him? He looks terrified of Dean now, just when he had started to relax a bit. “Come sit down Cas” Dean forces a watery smile as guilt bubbles and churns deeps in his stomach at the sight of those hunched shoulders and downturned eyes.

Cas doesn’t look up and Dean tracks his progress as the man obeys Dean’s words, seating himself in the spot he had occupied earlier with his back to Dean. Dean doesn’t know what to say, or if he should say anything. Cas had tried to help and Dean broke whatever they had going. Why did Cas even stay? Something sparked inside of that gaping hole in Dean’s heart when he heard that door creak open, telling him that Cas had decided to stay; but why would he stick around after Dean yelled at him, threatened him? He can’t go home, that much is obvious; but he could have gone to Pam’s. Dean is sure she wouldn’t have turned him away. And yet, part of Dean is glad the man decided to stay. He must really be as stupid as his father is so fond of reminding him.

Dean makes short work of filling the crust and adding the top. He glances over his shoulder at the other man every few seconds, his unmoving form still hunched over the table with his hands clasps beneath. A pang of guilt muddled with regret shoots through him each and every time he lays eyes on Castiel’s perfectly still form and the feeling only spurs Dean to work faster. Soon enough, he’s slid the pie into the slot above the fire, a stone lined enclave that his mother had insisted on having when John built their house. The men from the village had built this one to be exactly like their old one, with as much as the old lumber as they could salvage. Dean wishes they hadn’t.

“Cas. Listen” Dean clears his throat, causing the other man to jump as Dean slides into the seat across from him. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, threatened you” Dean tries to catch the other man’s gaze but those blue eyes are glued steadfastly to the table in front of him. “Hey, please look at me” He pleads and hears a sniff in response. Slowly, Cas tips his chin upwards; revealing the saddest eyes Dean has ever seen. I’m sorry isn’t going to be enough here, Dean can see that plain as day. “I just…” Dean starts dropping his voice so low that he’s nearly whispering. “I’ve never met a…a dragon” He swallows hard, still not entirely believing that Cas is in fact one of the terrible beasts of legend. “I’ve always been told they’re dangerous, evil monsters. I was scared, and I’m sorry. I’m an idiot” Dean forces out his apology with his voice dipped so low that he can barely be heard across the table. He doesn’t want to risk Sam overhearing.

Cas sniffs again and nods, his eyes still watering. “I don’t think you’re evil like that. I swear.” Dean shakes his head, more sure about his words as they leave his mouth than he was when they were rattling around in his head. He can feel the truth of them, bone deep. Castiel isn’t a danger to him or the people he cares about. “I want you to stay” Dean feels like a sap. He barely knows the guy and Dean is sure that any chance of Cas ever talking to him has been blown to smithereens. What reason does Cas have to trust him if Dean reacted that badly to who he really is? Dean supposed that it could have been worse, he could have physically hurt the man…dragon…or told him to leave. “Please”

Cas’ eyes brighten slightly at Dean’s words and his features smooth out some. He gives Dean a thin smile and subtle nod and Dean lets out the breathe he had been holding. “Ok” Dean nods. “Ok” He smiles nervously pushing himself from his seat and running his still flour covered fingers through his hair. “Good” He mutters, turning away to collect dishes for the three of them to eat off of.

“Uh….do you. Um…have any special diet things?” Dean asks, stepping closer to Cas and blushing red when he realizes that he knows nothing about dragons, let alone what they eat. New doubts flood his mind when he thinks back to breakfast and how uncomfortable Cas seemed with the spoon and bowl.

Cas cocks his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion at Dean’s question and Dean feels even more like a fool. “Uh, do you eat the same as humans?” Dean all but whispers, his cheeks flushing hotter and hotter. The creases between Castiel’s eyes deepen and so does his frown. The mans shakes his head up and down, still looking very confused; as if to say ‘of course I do, what do you think dragons eat?’

“Ok. Good.” Dean nods, feeling more foolish by the second. “I hope you like pork pie” He rushes to get out, hurriedly setting three plates along the table. “I’m gonna go get Sam” Dean can feel those studious blue eyes on his back as he hurries from the room. He takes a deep breath before pushing open the door to find Sam sprawled on his bed, hovering over a book.

“Hey kiddo, dinners just about ready” Dean says gently, standing frozen in the door; just waiting for Sam to tell him how stupid he is for letting a dragon in their house.

Sam shrugs, glancing up from his book. “Not a kid” He mutters flatly, seemingly oblivious to the pounding of Dean’s heart on the other side of the room.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bitch” Dean scoffs, trying to lighten the mood and calm his jittering nerves.

“Jerk” Sam gripes, marking his page and carefully folding the tattered book closed. Dean can see it’s the same one from this morning, nearly falling apart at the spine. He can’t bring himself to ask what it is. “Is Cas still here?” Sam asks carefully, knowing that Dean is still upset with him from his rudeness this morning.

“Yeah. I think he’s going to be staying a while” Dean smiles wryly, hoping that Sam doesn’t get angry with him for asking a stranger to live with them. Him, his mind corrects. Dean. Sam is leaving, it won’t matter to Sam. And Sam won’t care what Dad will think.

“Oh” Sam stands, arms hanging down at his sides. Dean can see the tension in the boy’s shoulders, the words fighting to be said but the hesitancy to give them a voice. “Bobby’s leaving tomorrow”

There it is. The elephant in the room that Dean’s been dreading. “You should go with him” Dean is proud that his voice didn’t crack, even though his heart shatters at the words. He needs to let Sam go, let him have a life. Dean loves him too much to try to force him to stay.

“We should all go with him. Cas too, if you want” Dean isn’t surprised by Sam’s softly spoken words. He’s pretty sure Sam would accept anyone if it only meant that Dean would leave this place. That Dean would give up on their father and go.

“You know I can’t” Dean wrings his hands and sad disappointment colors Sam’s features. To his credit, Sam doesn’t yell or scream; he just nails what little is left of Dean’s heart to the wall with a single look of betrayal. The sad disappointment written in his little brother’s eyes is harder to bear than any words spoken in anger could ever be. Sam nods, not even trying to argue and Dean turns to head back to the kitchen.

It takes all of Dean’s will to hold himself together. For Sam’s sake, he tells himself. It’ll be easier if Dean seems ok. He hadn’t missed the packed bag next to Sam’s bed. Sam is planning on going, with or without Dean. It’s an argument they’ve had time and again and Dean always knew he would lose.

Cas is still sitting in the same spot at the table as if he’s afraid to move. He glances up at Dean when the man enters the kitchen but Dean makes his way straight for the fire, carefully pulling out the pie from it’s slot in the bricks. He doesn’t look up when he sets the pie in the center of the table, but he doesn’t miss Castiel’s flinch when he pulls out a knife to cut into it. Dean fights the urge to apologize again, it’s his fault Cas is frightened here. Of Dean. He just can’t do anything right.

Sam joins them, his calm demeanor hiding the torrent of irritation Dean can see in the younger man’s eyes. He gets the distinct feeling that it isn’t aimed at Cas’ presence though.

Sam takes the seat next to Castiel, since Cas is in Sam’s normal spot, without a word. Cas glances up, offering Sam a watery smile. “Hi Cas” Sam smiles back, just as thin and forced. “Looks great, Dean” Sam turns the forced smile to his brother and Dean wilts under it’s force.

They eat in silence, Castiel discreetly poking and prodding at the pie; turning the fork over and over in his hand and staring at with enough force to think he’s taken offense to it’s presence. Dean doesn’t say anything, and to his credit; neither does Sam even though the younger man makes no secret of watching Cas out of the corner of his eye. Dean can see the rude comments floating through his younger brother’s mind with every hurried bite Castiel takes. It’s obvious to Dean that Cas is warring within himself to try and eat like his hosts instead of swallowing the offered food down as quickly as possible. Dean can’t help but wonder if the portion is enough for the dragon, or if Cas really is as starved as his bony frame suggests.

“May I be excused?” Sam glances up to Dean from his empty plate and Dean nods absently, wondering where that streak of polite table manners came from. Sam gets up, his chair scraping harshly on the wooden planks of the floor. “I’ll be right back” He mutters, setting his plate into the wash basin.

Castiel hunches his shoulders further and Dean takes the opportunity. “You’re welcome to more if you want” His voice is gentle and genuine but Cas still shakes his head gently. Dean watches as Cas used his finger to pick up every last crumb of crust. If Dean didn’t know better, the man’s plate looks completely unused; he’s picked it so clean. “You sure?” Dean quirks a brow in question, not convinced that Cas isn’t still at least a little bit hungry. Cas nods again, this time a little more sure of himself and offering Dean a small smile.

“Cas, uh…Dean said you don’t talk but you can write. I thought, maybe, that this could help?” Sam stands nervously, a bound book of parchment in hand. Dean recognizes it as a school journal. One of Sam’s most prized possessions since those journals are the only things they ever get that are new. Cas turns to Sam, cocking his head in confusion at the younger man. Sam holds out the leather wrapped book, carved charcoal pencil tied carefully into the spine. Dean can’t help the smile that slowly spreads over his face at the sight, despite Castiel’s confusion. Sam is such a good kid.

Cas carefully takes the book from Sam’s outstretched hand, turning it over and examining it. Realization dawns on his face when he gently pulls back the other. His blue eyes grow wide and a smile breaks out over his face as he turns back to Sam. Even Sam can’t resist that wide and gummy smile and he huffs out a laugh.

Thank you

Castiel hurriedly scrawls, holding the page up for Sam to see. “You’re welcome” Sam smiles back, glad to have been able to help. Sam’s eyes flash to Dean, looking for approval. Dean gives Sam a firm nod and gentle smile as pride fills his heart at this simple gesture. Dean knows Sam well enough to know that he’s trying to make up for how he acted earlier. For as much as Dean struggles to apologize, Sam has an even harder time.

The happy mood is shattered when the door clatters open with an angry thud. “Sam, go” Dean urges in a hushed tone as he eyes the stumbling form of John Winchester darkening the door way.

“Come on Cas” Sam reaches out, grabbing Castiel’s hand and tugging him out of he chair before the man has time to protest. Sam knows how their father would react to a stranger in their home. The dark haired man looks back over his shoulder as Sam drags him back into his room; his blue eyes full of concern that Dean just doesn’t have time to deal with right now. He’s got to manage his Dad.

“Hey Dad” Dean says brightly, “You hungry?” Dean offers, already reaching for a plate.

“Who’th’ell was’at” John slurs, glaring towards the back of the house.

“Just a friend, Dad” Dean forces a happy smile, as if nothing was wrong. Dean can hear Sam urging Cas to stay put and Dean can only imagine the frantic expression on his brother’s face.

“Was’he doing in my” hic “house” John scrubs a hand across his jaw, the week old scruff catching the spittle that flies from his mouth with his angry words. Dean can smell the stench of liquor rolling off the man’s breath and he cringes. It’s been a while since Dad has shown up this drunk.

“I invited him” Dean shrugs, trying to sound casual and friendly; not wanting to betray the nerves coursing through his veins and making his heart race.

John staggers forward, leaning heavily on the table as he glares at the two plates still on its surface and then he glares even harder at the half eaten pie. “What gives you th’right, boy?” John sneers, sweeping his arm across the table to send the plates clattering to the floor. Dean cringes, hurriedly grabbing for the leftover pie before his Dad can send that flying to.

“Why don’t you sit down, Dad. I’ll fix you a plate” Dean turns with the pie safely in hand, setting it on the counter as his Dad collapses into Castiel’s chair.

“I thought I had a son” John bites, slamming his hand down on the table “Not some pie baking house wife” He growls and Dean flinches. It’s going to be one of those nights then.

“Mom taught me to bake and you know it” Dean snips, not finding the patience to take his father’s barbs and knowing that even this drunk, John will not argue with anything that Mary had done. “She wanted me to be able to take care of Sam” Because she knew you wouldn’t. Dean leaves his last thought unsaid. It wouldn’t be fair and Dean knows it. It’s not like his Mom planned to die and leave them with a drunken father. John was a good Dad once upon a time and Dean tries not to forget it.

“She al’wys knew Sam was the good one. The smart’un” John grunts, oblivious to how deep his words are cutting into Dean.”Sh’new you’d be nothin”

Dean’s hands tremble as he sets a plate in front of his father and he fights not to lash out. Defending himself will just make things worse, he has to keep Sam safe. And Cas.

“Eat up Dad” Dean smiles sweetly but it doesn’t meet his eyes. John’s words burn through him like acid, eating him alive from the inside out as he tries to keep his composure. He can’t let his Dad see that he’s getting to him.

John eats, humming to himself and he ignores Dean standing stock still in front of him. “I’s no’as good as Mar’s” John mumbles around a mouthful, spitting crumbs.

“Of course not Dad. Nothing could be as good as Mom’s” Dean agrees, if only for the sake of keeping John calm. Dean has no doubt his mom was a better cook, but he has no doubt that she’d be proud of how well he does.

“Damn right” John grunts his agreement. He doesn’t pause between cutting and eating. Dean didn’t want to give him a knife in his current state, but he pulled one from the sheath at his hip regardless.

“Don’ wan’ strangers in m’house” Bits of crust spew from the man’s overly full mouth as John points his fork at Dean, jabbing it in the air angrily. Dean tries not to sigh in exasperation. They’re back to that.

“He’s my friend, Dad. Not a stranger” Dean calmly disagrees. There is no way he’s kicking Cas out just because his drunk father says so.

“I wan’m out!” John growls, shoving to his feet. The fork clatters to the table but he still has the knife still clutched tightly in hand.

“No Dad. It’s almost dark, and I promised him he could stay” Dean steps into his father’s path. Heartrate increasing to the point where he fears it might beat right out of his chest.

“Don’yu sass me, boy” John tries to shove Dean but the knife he’s brandishing like a weapon sinks deep into Dean’s shoulder. Dean cries out in pain at the dull blade tearing through his flesh. He hears a dull thud come from the back room and he prays to himself that Sam and Cas stay where they are

John drops the knife like he had completely forgotten it was in his hand and it bounces noisily on the hard floor. The drunken man eyes the growing spread of wet crimson on Dean’s shoulder with an alertness Dean hadn’t seen on his face in a long time. “Dean” John gasps, reaching for his son as if he’s seeing him for the first time tonight.

Dean clutches at his shoulder, glaring at his father even as blood seeps through the thin fabric of shirt and wets his fingers.

“I’m sorry’Den, I din’t mean to” John’s face crumbles as he quickly backs away from his oldest son.

“I can’t do this anymore Dad” Dean sighs even though his eyes blaze with anger. He can’t. He just can’t keep doing this. “Sam and I are leaving in the morning. For the coast” he says firmly, half yelling but strangely calm despite the adrenaline flooding his system.

John stares wide eyed as Dean turns and heads to the room to join Sam and Cas. “Dean, please” His father’s voice is small and much more sober than moments before but Dean ignores the man. He needs to pack before his resolve crumbles.

Tear fight for dominance in his eyes but he refuses to give in. “I give up, Sam” Dean nearly chokes when his brother throws the door open wide for him. Cas quickly closes it behind Dean as Sam wraps his arms tightly around his brother. Dean hears the locking board click into place but he just buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, still fighting the anguish inside of him.

“Dean! Your shoulder! What did he do to you?!” Sam bites angrily, trying to shove his way through Dean to get to the door. John has punched, kicked and beaten Dean in his drunkenness before, but this is something different. Dean holds his brother back, he won’t let John get a piece of Sam too.

“Sammy. Sam, stop. It’s fine, just an accident” Dean holds tight to his brother, meeting Cas’ eyes over the younger man’s shoulder. Those blue eyes are glued to the growing wetness on Dean’s shoulder, the deep crimson spreading over the pale linen in stark contrast. Dean gives the a man a firm nod to say he’s fine as he hugs tightly to his brother.

“How can you say this is fine Dean!” The younger man turns his frustration to his brother, giving up his struggle to go after their father. “You put up with his abuse, for what? So he just dish out more the next day?” Sam glares angrily, his slightly tilted eyes narrowing in righteous fury.

“You’re right, Sam. I can’t do this anymore” Dean mutters, glancing down nervously. His heart feels as if it’s tearing in two but Dean knows his brother isn’t wrong. Staying here, to look after a man too drunk to even care if Dean is here or not, to look after a man who hates him for being too much like his mother. It would be foolish and it’s killing Dean to finally accept it.

“You’ll go?” Sam whispers, not daring to believe that Dean might finally agree to leave. Dean pulls back just far enough for Sam to see him nod.

“Yeah” His voice cracks and he wipes his eyes. “I can’t stay here any more. I just can’t keep doing this” He shakes his head sadly, the gaping hole he thought he had felt over Sam’s leaving now threatening to swallow him whole.

“You’ll come too, right Cas?” Sam turns to the other man, drawing Dean’s attention to his new friend. If Dean can even rightfully call him that. Cas shrugs, eyeing Dean with uncertainty.

“Of course you’re welcome, Cas” Dean sniffs, trying to keep the darkness inside of him from seeping out and scaring Castiel again. Cas nods, offering a watery smile

“Good” Sam states, very matter of factly and Dean can’t help but wonder what thoughts are rattling around in his brother’s head. “We’ll go at daybreak. Lemme look at your shoulder, Dean”

\----

Meanwhile……

"WHERE IS HE!" Michael bellows, sending servants scattering from his wrath. He ignores the fact that all but the man standing casually before him should rightfully have no idea who he is. The King's pale blue eyes dance with fury, the flames licking and curling to obscure the whites of his eyes. His hand trembles with rage, clutching the arm of his throne in a white knuckled grip as he leans forward, anger boring into his lieutenant.

"I do not know, my King. He had his session with you and then I put him to bed for the night. There are no broken locks, no one I have interviewed managed to see anything. It seems he simply vanished" Crowley keeps his voice even, clasping his hands behind his back in as indifferent of a gesture as he can get away with.

"I believe we are all well acquainted with the results of your 'interviews'" Michael sneers, glaring at the man standing before him. Michael never bothers to conceal his disgust with the finer points of Crowley's methods, despite using the same tactics himself on his youngest brother. Michael is only vaguely impressed that the man's impeccable black suit shows no sign of the blood that had been painfully extracted from the servants and subjects closest to the tower Castiel is stored in. He spent the morning listening to the terrified and pained screams drifting up through floor from the dungeon. He doesn't particularly care that most of those people are surely innocent. Even now, if he listens carefully enough, he can hear the gasping sobs of the most affected interviewees. The benefits of having small shafts cut into the floor along the edges of the throne room that lead straight down to the dungeon.

"None were forthcoming" Crowley shrugs, covertly measuring the rage in the King before him. The King's normally pale complexion is reddened and his tawny blond hair is unruly from his hands running through it over and over during the day. He can read the anger clearly, but more than that; Crowley sees fear. And that excites him.

"Well, interview more subjects. He can't have gotten far" Michael growls, the air around him is shimmering as he struggles not to shift in his outrage. His great, golden dragon snips at his insides, demanding it's due but Michael forces it down. He will not be a beast ruled by those sorts of urges. He's kept his brat of a little brother safely tucked away for years now. How did he manage to escape!

"Hmmm" Lucifer hums, stepping forward from the shadows, examining his nails as if he were bored with the entire affair. "Yes. He can't have gotten far. Unless someone let him escape" Lucifer turns an accusing eye to Crowley before turning back to his slightly older brother. Lucifer's eyes are pale to match his brother's, as is his hair. Though he keeps his clipped much shorter. There are no flames lurking in his eyes, however, only the calm confidence that Lucifer seems to have perfected. "I can't imagine anyone would do such a thing" He mocks, "I'm sure none here would dare defy our mighty King" He brings a hand to his chest dramatically and Michael bristles.

The dark walls of the throne room echo the sharp slam of the door as the last servant finally scurries away, escaping the wrath of the King and his top advisor. Whereas Michael is prone to rage, Lucifer is much more calculating. Only a fool would willingly stay when the two of them are angry. And that is quite clearly the case in this current situation. Crowley shifts uncomfortably now that he's alone with the brothers, bringing his hands around to his sides as he lowers his eyes.

"My lords, I assure you. No such thing happened. He was properly chained when I locked the tower for the night" He resists the urge to gesture with his hands or take a fraction of a step forward. "I think. Perhaps, if I may suggest" He pauses, clearing his throat lightly "That so many years in the same restraints, perhaps the boy learned how to escape his bindings" He shrugs, glancing up to meet the gaze of the King with confidence. He had drawn attention to their oversight in the past, merely hinting that it would be best to change the locks on occasion.

"Nonsense" Michael bites, shoving to his feet and pacing. His heavy boots fall hard on the smooth stone floor, echoing loudly in the chamber. "The boy has never shown any signs of being intelligent enough or motivated to escape" The word leaves his mouth as if it were something dirty. No one dares escape him. And if they do, it isn't for long.

"Perhaps we should send the girls after him" Lucifer suggests, knowing his two favorite knights would have no trouble locating his wayward little brother.

"I see no need for that, sire. If it pleases you, I would appreciate the opportunity to locate the prisoner myself. He and I...have an understanding" Crowley nearly purrs, bringing his hands around to clasp in front of him. The smirk on his face exudes confidence enough to rival Lucifer's. Except he ducks his head, knowing better than to risk his confidence being mistaken as a challenge.

"What would please me greatly is not having lost him in the first place!" Michael's pale eyes harden further, his teeth elongating as he leans forward. For a moment, it appears as if he will shift into his dragon to exact his revenge.

"Please brother. Calm yourself" Lucifer smirks, stepping forward and holding a hand up to silence Michael's rage. "I'm certain that Crowley will do everything in his power to locate Castiel" His toothy grin causes Crowley to suppress a shiver.

Michael pauses for a moment to collect himself, leaning back against his throne and running his fingers over the delicately carved surface. The gentle swirls in the wood are worn smooth from years of this treatment, the hands of his father and his father before that, running steadily over the surface to bring a shine to the surface of the carvings. The soft touch brings him a measure of peace, satisfaction that he was able to overcome his father's decision to cheat him of his birthright of being the first born. This throne was always supposed to be his. Even when father had decided that his brat of a little brother would be king. Michael and Lucifer both agreed that was wrong. Michael was born first. This throne is his. He refuses to let Castiel take it from him.

"Go then. Find him" Michael spits, rising from his throne and stalking towards the entrance. Lucifer quickly follows, glaring at Crowley as if he's certain of the man's involvement in Castiel's disappearance.

Crowley merely offers the second son his signature smirk that gives nothing away. Lucifer can suspect all he wants, Crowley knows that he still holds Michael's utmost confidence and Lucifer won't dare speak out against him unless he can prove Crowley's betrayal.

Lucifer and Crowley have been playing a high stakes match of chess for years. Somehow Michael is blind to the threat that his trusted brother poses to his throne, but Crowley is no fool. Lucifer studies Crowley's every move, waiting for him slip and give him an excuse to strike. He will be waiting for a long time.

Crowley follows the royal brothers after a moment, giving the two time to retreat to their tower, or council chamber or wherever the bloody hell they go to when they want to be alone. He slowly makes his way to the tower he's called home over the last six years; his room resides at the base of the tall and precarious looking structure that his charge was confined to for over half of his young life.

Crowley was always careful with the deposed Prince. Rarely allowing him extra leash on the bindings his elder brothers ordered and never giving the young man any reason to doubt Crowley's willingness to end his short little life if he were to act up. Young Castiel was always a model prisoner and Crowley had prided himself on his ability to control the boy. His iron grip is nothing like the young woman Michael and Lucifer had placed before Crowley.

Meg had been a lovely young lady. She had so much potential. Cruel and hard on the outside but full of the type of thorny beauty that was easily captivated by soft and gentle things. She was weak. The foolish girl had dared to befriend Castiel and Crowley's fist clenches at the memory. She nearly ruined everything. Michael had caught her sneaking books for the youngest Prince to read.

Castiel had screamed and raged as he was forced to watch Lucifer flogging the girl. Michael’s finger twisted in his too long hair, dragging his head back as Michael laid punch after punch each time the boy dared to close his eyes. Castiel had collapsed to his knees, begging his brothers for mercy for his friend, bowing his forehead to Michael’s boots as he sobbed. He promised to behave, to never disobey them again if only they would spare Meg. All Meg had done during her punishment was choke out apologies to Castiel through her screams and sobs. Between each brutal lick of the whip she would plead with the boy to look away, to be brave.

Crowley had been charged with disposing of her afterwards. He had dragged her, bloodied and broken, to deposit her where she would never be seen again. That had been the end of the matter and her name hadn’t been spoken aloud since.

Castiel had cried for days when he was told that this friend was dead and Crowley would prefer not to consider how those saddened blue eyes rimmed in red from so many tears caused something heavy to form deep within his chest. Something in the boy’s despair sparked memories of Gavin, the son Crowley spurned and lost so many years ago. He stomped down those feeling that reminded him of something dangerously close to regret. He’s beyond such silly notions and he knows it. The sooner the foolish little Prince pulled himself together, the better.

Getting rid of Meg was for the best really, a simple fact that the little Prince refused to accept. But Crowley was in charge now and the brat had no idea how close Lucifer came to taking over his care. He should have been more grateful.

It was shortly after Crowley took his post that Michael managed to silence Castiel. For a time, it was a relief to no longer be subjected to the cries of pain from the child as Lucifer spent time with his cherished little brother. Michael didn't like to get his hands dirty and after killing the human child holding Castiel's mirrored heart, he had no reason to. At least not for a time. But Lucifer? Well, who better for him to practice on? Who better to use to train his favorite knights?

Now, Crowley is the King of torture. This is an accepted fact. People fear him. Humans and dragons alike scurry from his path like the insects they are just to avoid being squashed by his boot. But, unfortunately, a being can only withstand a certain amount of torture before expiring and that becomes a problem when it comes to prolonged interview sessions. Castiel on the other hand…his royal blood holds a certain, dare he say, stamina; that Crowley has always admired. This stamina is what allowed the child to survive Lucifer’s attentions, despite the man’s best efforts to push him to the brink as often as possible.

So, the time when Castiel’s silence had been a comfort was quickly ended. Previously, Lucifer had halted his ministrations when echoing screams dampened into pained whimpers. Castiel’s voice was a barometer of sorts, a way to measure how much the young man could take before Lucifer went too far. Unfortunately, with a mute Castiel, Lucifer was prone to take his weekly punishments to the extreme and Crowley was left cleaning up the mess.

Luckily for Castiel, his special genetics enabled him to heal much more rapidly than anyone else possibly could. Unluckily for Castiel, his special genetics forced him to survive the brutality his brothers inflicted upon him.

It was after last night's particularly nasty session at Michael’s hand that Castiel escaped. As Crowley always knew he would one day. Lucifer had bound the boy’s wrists with sharp wire instead of the usual chain. Castiel has long since forgotten how to shift, a fact that pleases Michael and Lucifer greatly; so, unbinding him from the warded chains really couldn’t do any harm. The young man was helpless. The wire had dug so deeply into Castiel’s wrists as he struggled and writhed on the floor under Michael’s whip that Crowley had taken pity on him and failed to reapply the heavy metal cuffs of the chain over his wounds. Castiel had been unable to acknowledge his caretaker’s kindness. Instead, staring blankly ahead as if he couldn’t see the spattering of his own blood on the walls around him. He didn’t move other than the occasional flinch as Crowley had gently wiped him free of the blood and forced him into cleaner clothing. He was even kind enough to stuff him into the ratty old trench coat that had once been his father’s. The only belonging his brothers had allowed him to keep. It wasn’t the first time Crowley had done this for the little Prince, but it was the first time Castiel had taken advantage of being unbound.

What really baffles the dragon, is how the young man managed to sneak off without him noticing. If he had come down the dark and winding stairs, he would have been forced to pass through Crowley's living quarters to reach the door. And that, is something that would not have escaped Crowley's attention. There is only one answer that Crowley can think of, and he hopes Michael takes much longer to come to the same conclusion.

Crowley knows where he must travel to, and he begins his preparations immediately.


	5. Departure

The night passes quickly and all too slowly at the same time. Dean snuggles down in his nest of tattered and ripped blankets, not as comfortable as usual since he gave half of them to Cas. Sam had tried to offer his bed to their guest, but Castiel had refused. The man’s deep blue eyes darting from the bed to the floor with fluttering nervousness before Dean had offered to give him some blankets instead. The man had look relieved at Dean’s offer and scrawled a polite ‘Thank you, Sam; but I’d prefer the floor’. Dean had selected the nicest blankets to give to Cas, leaving him with only a few scraps of fabric that were probably older than Dean himself.

Dean doesn’t mind. His thoughts are too busy turning over the implications of him up and leaving like this. He can’t count on his Dad to be sober enough to look after the animals, but Dean can’t bring himself to just turn them loose to fend for themselves. Rosie would never forgive him. But, bringing his small herd of pigs of flock of chickens is out of the question. Bobby wanted to leave early, so Dean doesn’t even have time to herd them in to town to sell. But he can’t just leave the pigs to starve if John forgets to take care of them. Maybe he’ll talk to the blacksmith, his son might be able to come get them sometime when John is out drinking or passed out somewhere.

And then there’s John himself. Will he even remember stabbing Dean in the shoulder last night? Will he remember that Dean had told him they’re leaving? Guilt washes over Dean yet again. What kind of son is he, abandoning his father?

The faint rays of dawn creep through their hazy window before Dean really has a chance to sleep. He’s guessing Sam didn’t get much rest either, the boy was too quiet during the night and Dean missed the quiet snores that usually accompany Sam’s slumber. 

He can’t see Cas from his place on the floor, the other man is nestled on the other side of Sam’s bed. Dean didn’t like it at first, but there really was nowhere else in the small space. It was either on the other side of the bed or in Dean’s little nest with him. And that was not going to happen. He hasn’t heard even the squeak of floorboard from Cas since Sam had doused the lantern, throwing the room into darkness. Dean’s thoughts tumble around Cas being a dragon. A real, living, breathing dragon. He’s nothing like Dean had ever imagined the huge, evil beasts to be. And if Cas really is a prince? Then he ought to be the biggest and fiercest of all, but the young man seems as harmless as a field mouse. Maybe Dean assumed wrong and Cas didn’t even know what he nodded yes for, maybe this was all just a nightmare and Cas isn’t even there; gone on the coattails of the dream he had starred in.

Tendrils of light shine through the dust, casting small but brilliant beams across the room; he largest of which seems determined to end directly across Dean’s forehead. He rolls with a groan, burying his head into his blankets to shield himself from the new day. The day his life changes forever. If you had asked him even a day ago, he never would have thought he could be leaving everything he’s ever known behind. Except, that isn’t quite true. Is it? He isn’t leaving Sam behind. He isn’t leaving Bobby behind. He isn’t leaving everything.

Sam stirs first and Dean can hear his brother’s bare feet gently touch the wooden planks of the floor. Blankets rustling indicate that even now, the last morning they’ll ever wake up in this place, Sam is still making his bed like their father had taught them so many years ago. Sam refuses to admit it, but he’s more like John that Dean could ever be. No matter how hard Dean tries.

“Dean” Sam’s hushed whisper breaks the silence and the soft padding of feet grows louder as Sam approaches.

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean almost doesn’t trust himself to speak, his voice nearly cracks as the reality of the day begins to sink in.

“We should go soon” Sam whispers, standing over Dean with his too long hair threatening to cover his eyes. “Cas up yet?”

“I dunno” Dean whines, pulling the blanket back over his head to hide with a pout. Dean knows he has to, but it doesn’t mean he wants to. Sam nudges Dean with his foot before turning away with a huff. 

“Come  _on_  Dean” The boy whines, dropping Dean’s bundled bag right onto Dean’s blanket covered stomach.

“Jeezus Sam” Dean groans, throwing the bag off and clutching his stomach. It didn’t hurt, not really, but a hit to the gut is still a hit to the gut. His shoulder is quick to remind him what had happened last night and it seems all too gleeful to do so. Dean lays back, giving up moving for now. At least until the sharp, painful stretch in his shoulder subsides. The wound isn’t deep, or even that bad really; but muscles don’t care. They still threaten bloody murder over the slightest abuse.

A few deeps breaths later and Dean decides to try his luck getting to his feet. Sam is being as quiet as he can with his nearly moose-like proportions that he hasn’t quite gotten used to yet. At least he’s being careful not to startle Cas. 

With a minimal amount of groaning and only a few very manly grunts and squeaks of pain, Dean is on his feet. He stands to the side of Sam’s bed, looking down at the Cas shaped lump under the blankets fondly. He almost doesn’t want to disturb the guy. 

Only a mop of dark hair, looking lighter than it’s nearly black reality in the bright rays of dawn, and a nose can be seen. The rest of him is cocooned inside of the nest of blankets, wrapped so tightly around his body that it’s almost comical. “Cas” Dean whispers, resisting the urge to nudge him with his toe. “Cas!” He tries again when he’s only met with a shuffle that more closely resembles a snore than a real sound. Cas shifts, turning his back to Dean and the green eyed man lets out a chuckle. “Cas” He tries once more, a little louder. This time with Sam looking on, his swirling hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Dean nudges his new friend gently with his toe, just in the wad of blankets where his feet ought to be. “Cas!” His voice still hushed but the loudest yet and Cas quickly rolls, ripping his arms out of the cocoon and scuffling backwards with wild eyes. His breaths come in huge heaves and his eyes wild as he struggles to make sense of the situation.

“Whoa, whoa. Sorry buddy. Didn’t mean to scare you” Dean tries to say as calmly as he can manage while trying to stifle his laughter. Cas’ hair is sticking up in every direction, wild and untamable and his cheeks reddened with sleep; that ugly trench coat clasped tightly in one hand. Dean can’t help but admit to himself that the man is adorable, half awake and disheveled. Castiel’s wide eyes narrow into a glare when Sam loses his battle not to laugh at his startled reaction. Dean does better, only slightly, collecting himself when he realizes the likely reason for Castiel's startled reaction. 

He swings an arm to whack Sam squarely in the chest, getting the boy under control, before reaching down to offer Cas a hand up. “We gotta get going. You sure you’re ok with going with us?” He quirks a brow at Cas who instantly frowns. After a moment’s hesitation, Cas nods firmly. Yes, he’s going too. “Good” Dean smiles, glad for the company and shoving down the doubts about what Cas supposedly is. Every moment spent with him further dispels his worries, he’s nearly convinced that he had imagined the whole thing and Cas is just like him, human.

Cas smiles, wide with a flash of gums and it lightens the sickening weight in Dean’s gut. It feels right, bringing him along. He doesn’t even want to admit it to himself, but he has doubts that he’s even be willing to leave if Cas hadn’t dropped into his life. He’s yet another reason to leave.

“Ready?” Sam asks, beaming. The boy hides it well, the slight sadness at leaving everything familiar behind is barely a flicker across his youthful face. He grew up in this room, under Dean’s careful supervision. Sam took his first steps just over there, near the door. Crude scratches in the wooden wall mark his growth throughout the years, the last one made only month ago. Dean’s own lines lay alongside Sam’s, the early ones carved in by their mother when he has too small to do it himself. Bobby had salvaged the wooden planks himself so Dean could always have this little piece of his childhood. Dean carved all of Sam’s, Mary was gone before Sam was big enough to remember her beautiful golden hair and brilliant, happy smile. He was too young to remember what Dad was like before. Sam’s never known what it’s like to have two parents, even Dean can barely remember. They’ve only had each other and this room. 

“Yeah, Sammy. We’re ready” Dean forces his own smile, not wanting to drag Sam down into Dean’s morose mood. He catches Cas watching him curiously, now ensconced in his jacket with his head cocked as if he can see what Dean’s thinking, the bittersweet memories coursing through his mind knowing that this is the last time he’ll ever be here. 

Sam throws the door open without a thought and steps out, leaving Dean and Cas to follow. They’re gonna grab whatever might be left from last night to eat on the way to Bobby’s.

“Dad” Sam stops dead, Dean nearly walking into the boy and Dean’s eyes quickly fall on John, sitting at the table with his hands folded.

“Sam” John nods, his eyes clearer than Dean has seen them in weeks. “Dean” 

“What are you doing, Dad?” Dean steps around his brother, eyeing his father suspiciously. He hasn't seen John awake at this hour in years, normally he's passed out where ever he had happened to fall over the night before. Sam holds Cas back with an arm across his chest, signaling to let Dean handle this.

“So that’s your friend. I ain’t seen him around before” John peers past Sam to get a good look at Cas, but he doesn’t look upset.

“Dad?” Dean swallows hard, keeping himself between his Dad and Sam while trying to figure out what’s going on here.

“Would you mind giving me a minute alone with my boys?” John asks, soft brown eyes staring directly at Cas. They’re not glassy, his speech is no longer slurred and he’s spinning the spoon on the table with a surprising amount of dexterity. All signs that point to sober.

“It’s ok Cas, you can wait outside” Dean says softly, signaling to Sam to let the other man pass. “We’ll be right out” Dean clasps a hand on Cas’ shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Cas? What’s that short for?” John asks, still eyeing the strange man.

“Castiel, Dad” Dean answers

“The boy can speak for himself” The edge of John’s temper shows but the heat doesn’t reach his eyes. He looks a little green around the gills to Dean, like he’s fighting within himself more than he wants to fight his sons right now. 

“No Dad, he can’t. He’s mute” Dean answers, hoping that his guess is right. That John is mostly sober.

“Mute?” John’s expression falls before softening into something akin to pity. None of the anger of irritation that Dean had been expecting. “Well, it was nice to meet you; Cas. It’s been a long time since my boys have brought anyone around” John nods politely, thankfully not commenting further on Castiel’s silence. Cas returns his nod and Dean gives his shoulder another squeeze, silently asking him to wait outside.

“Sons. I…I’m sorry” John hangs his head once Cas is outside. “I haven’t been there for you, and I regret that”

“Damn right you haven’t been here for us!” Sam growls, pushing Dean aside to stand before their father. John looks up at his youngest son with sadness in his eyes. 

“I’m proud of you, Sam. You’ve grown into a fine young man and you have a lot ahead of you” John nods, hands clenching around the spoon trying to stave off his anger.

“No thanks to you” Sam spits

“Sam!” Dean interjects, squarely facing his brother with a warning to hold his tongue firmly imbedded in his glare.

“It’s alright Dean” John holds up a hand. “I know I can’t take any credit for how either of you turned out. Your Mom would be proud, I just wanted you to know that”

Sam snorts, disbelieving. “Dean, before you go. I want you to have this” John pulls something from that table to Dean hadn’t noticed, it’s small; and John holds it carefully in his hand for a moment before holding it out to Dean. “Your Mom would want you to have this” John swallows hard and Dean finally gets a good look at the tiny object. A ring.

“Mom’s ring?” Dean nearly chokes, tears instantly welling in his eyes. Even Sam goes still beside him. He reaches out, gently taking the small gold band from between his Dad’s fingers. He examines it carefully, noting the faint engraving on the inside  _Mary+John_  before reverently sliding it onto his little finger. He makes a mental note to find a chain to keep it on, so that he can keep it close to his heart.

“You’re so much like her, Son. Strong, kind hearted. Loyal. You even have her eyes” John looks wistful for a moment, staring through his son as if his wife is standing there; right behind him. “I, I just wanted a chance to say goodbye. Tell you how proud I am of you. Of both of you”

“Dad” Dean chokes back a sob, stepping forward at the same time Sam takes a step back.

“You boys go. Have good, long lives and don’t think back on me. You boys’ll do good” John offers a half smile, his tired eyes growing glassy with emotion instead of alcohol and Dean can barely breathe. His lungs feel leaden at the swell of emotion. 

“I’m sorry Dad” He chokes back a sob, ready to drop his bag and try again. Try harder.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Dean. You go, take care of your brother. Make something of the Winchester name. Don’t ever be like me” John mutters. 

Sam stands silent beside Dean, not knowing what to say. Dean is grateful for that, he’s so close to shattering entirely that one wrong word from his brother might push him over the edge into that pit of despair. So Dean steps forward, away from his brother and opens his arms for his dad. John stands, using the table to steady himself before wrapping his arms tightly around his oldest son. “You’ll do well, son. You’re a good man” John whispers into Dean’s ear and Dean has to choke back another sob.

“I love you, Dad” He buries his face into his father's shoulder like he did when he was small. When he would wake up from a nightmare to John’s strong presence standing guard over him and Dad could chase all the monsters away with just a sweep of his hand. 

“I love you to, Dean” John mutters back, squeezing son harder just for a brief second before pulling back. 

Dean wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, glancing to Sam who is still rooted to the same spot.

“Sam?” John holds open his arms, offering but the younger man just shakes his head with wide eyes. 

Sam doesn’t say a word, he purses his lips and takes the few short steps to the door before slamming it behind him.

“Sam!” Dean tries to yell, his voice hoarse with emotion. “Dad, I’m sorr…”

“It’s ok” John nods to himself. “I…I thought that might happen” He nods again, staring at the door his youngest son had just walked out of his life through. “Will you give him this? When he’s ready?” John turns back to Dean, swallowing hard and holding out a carefully folded piece of parchment. Dean takes it with trembling fingers, nodding as he tucks it into his bag.

“Yeah Dad. Sure” He stares back up at his father, feeling the finality of the moment. The angry drunk Dean has known for the last several years is nowhere to be seen. A broken man stands before him, a man who knows his mistakes but lost the power to fight a long time ago. John is setting him free but it feels worse than being tethered to this place. They meet each other’s gaze in silent acknowledgement and Dean fights to keep his eyes dry. 

“You’d better get going” John offers Dean a sad smile, finally breaking the silence. Dean has always tried to be a good son and he sees his dad’s encouragement for what it is. His last chance to do something right by his sons. He managed to sober up enough to say goodbye and give them his blessing, as though he somehow knew that it was all Dean has ever really wanted from him. Dean sniffs back the emotion clawing through his chest and nods.

“Goodbye, Dad” Dean forces half a smile, doing his absolute best to have this moment imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life. The deep lines across his father’s face, made more prominent by time and alcohol; he notices a tremble in John’s hands. No doubt a by-product of his body running low on it’s accustomed fuel. This fleeting glimpse into the kind of father John could have been, once upon a time. He needs to remember this, right down to the bits of gray beginning to encroach upon John’s naturally dark hair. It’s the best he’s gotten from his Dad in the years since his mother died.

Dean nods, collecting his bag tight against him as he turns and takes a deep breath before heading through the door to join his brother. 

“Ready?” Dean glances to the other two men, noting how they’ve kept a good distance from each other; neither one with their back to the house as if waiting for something to happen. Dean doesn’t miss the sag of relief in his brother’s shoulders when Dean passed through that door for the last time and he doesn’t doubt his brother was worried that Dean would change his mind. Cas nods, pushing himself off the fence post he’s leaning on to take up his spot just a foot off of Dean’s side, the edges of his knee length and completely unnecessary coat swaying with his motion. Sam quickly takes the other side, holding out a linen wrapped bundle of nubby little carrots in offering. Dean shakes his head, no thanks, his stomach is in too many knots to have any desire for food.

“Cas?” Sam holds out the bundle, crossing in front of Dean and the blue eyed man turns to study Sam’s expression before he even glances down. Dean can see the moment realization dawns on the other mans face, that Sam is offering him something and Dean can’t help the smile that causes the edge of his lip to twitch upwards.

Cas reaches a hand out to carefully select a carrot nub and gives Sam a polite nod and small smile. Dean watches the man out of the corner of his vision, the way he sniffs at the vegetable like he’s never seen anything like it before. Glancing back to Sam to see just what he’s supposed to do with it. Sam isn’t paying him any attention, contentedly picking up his own carrot and crunching it down.

Cas takes a nibble in cautious mimicry, chewing carefully before looking up in surprise. He smiles widely towards Sam and Sam catches the look, smiling back in return. Cas continues his small nibbles with a sense of pleasure and satisfaction written plainly across his face and Dean struggles not to bubble up with amused laughter. 

“You never have a carrot before?” Dean jokes, bumping his new friends shoulder gently with his own. The blue eyed man gives Dean a frightened look before shrugging and returning to his snack. “Of course not” Dean mutters, half ashamed of himself for even asking and half angry with Castiel’s family for depriving the man of seemingly everything. Dean swears to himself that he’ll make sure Cas never hurts like that again, not on his watch.

If Bobby is surprised to see Dean and Castiel turn up alongside Sam, he doesn't show it. He looks up at the trio from underneath the brim of his dusty old hat "What took ya idjits so long? Almost had to leave without ya" He gripes, hauling a particularly heavy looking bag into the back of the small wagon. "That all ya got?" He swipes his hands together, knocking off a small cloud of dust. Clearly, it's been a while since he's made use of his luggage. The older man turns to face the three younger men, eyeing each one in turn.

Dean shrugs. "Don't have much to take"

"Dad was half sober this morning, tried to say goodbye" Sam supplies, stepping forward to throw his bag into the wagon to. Dean is taken aback for a moment at the ease with which Sam had called John  _dad_. There was almost a hint of affection in his brother's tone, a warmth that hasn't been there in years.

"That true, boy?" Bobby quirks a brow at Dean.

"Yeah. Hadn't seen him that sober in a long time" Dean nods, trying to deflect like it didn't mean anything. Bobby narrows his eyes and Dean knows the older man isn't fooled. 

"You comin too?" Bobby gives Dean a reprieve and turns his gaze to Cas. Castiel nods, looking unsure under Bobby's scrutiny. "Good" Bobby nods. "Dean says your family isn't the greatest?" Cas nods again. "Family don't end in blood, boy. You'd best remember that" Bobby nods and Dean's jaw nearly drops at the readiness in Bobby's tone, the willing acceptance of this stranger whom he knows nothing about other than what little Dean had told him. Cas looks to Dean, confused and Dean shrugs with a smile.

"Now load up ya idjits. We gotta get movin" Bobby's gruff voice cuts through the quiet of the morning. 

Dean grins, tossing his bag into the back alongside Sam's. The jagged edges that the empty space inside him feel like they're smoothing over just a little. He's leaving his Dad behind, sure, but he has his brother, Bobby and it looks like a new friend. He looks down to spin his Mom's ring on his little finger and smiles. Watching the gold glint in the sunlight, he thinks that maybe, for the first time in a long time, everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, comments and Kudos are high treasured :-)


	6. Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today! I've been busy editing, so hopefully I'll be able to get another one or two up before the end of the week. Thank you all for reading!

They travel for over a week, falling into a steady rhythm of breaking camp at dawn and trudging as far as they can until the sun dips low in the sky. Bobby had brought a store of salted meat, and they sit around a fire as dusk settles in, gnawing on their rations and breathing in the fresh wild air of the open space. Dean always watches Castiel, ever silent, as the reflected flames dance in those brilliant blue eyes when the man stares absently into the fire. At times, Dean could swear that the flames he sees aren’t from their camp fire at all, that they go much deeper; coming from somewhere within Castiel himself. Dean shakes off those thoughts as impossible. Cas never seems dissatisfied with their situation, trudging along without complaint. For the most part, he steers as clear of Bobby as he can, rarely leaving Dean's side even for a moment.

Dean has become so accustomed to the other man's constant presence, that his heart races in panic when Dean returns to camp from rinsing off in the river and Cas isn't right there waiting for him. Something about Castiel's steady presence is a balm to Dean's senses and his overactive nerves. Watching Castiel become braver each day, and even begin to smile as Sam's constant chatter; serves to quell the guilt threatening to choke the breath from Dean's lungs and swallow him whole. Dean is certain he will never forgive himself for abandoning his father. 

Dean quickly scans their little camp before heading to the tent he shares with Sam and Cas. He throws back the flap to find it empty and turns to see the amused quirk of a smile on Bobby's face. "Where are they?" Dean tries to keep his voice even, squashing down the small bubble of panic. Bobby pauses his work, gesturing the tip of his knife towards the small copse of trees with a chuckle.

Dean scowls at the older man, not seeing what is so damned funny about Cas wandering off but he still follows the direction Bobby had indicated. He may or may not be stomping his feet in irritation, feeling foolish for worrying. Bobby wouldn't have let them wander off if he thought the area to be dangerous. And Dean has quickly come to trust Castiel to be alone with Sam.

He stalks through the trees, trying not to mutter under his breath about brothers and friends disappearing on his when they're all supposed to stay close. Eventually, Dean begins to hear his brother's hushed whispers in the safe shade of the ancient evergreens. Underneath those soft whispers and creaking of the tall pines, the gentle scratching of a pencil can be heard and Dean smiles to himself when he catches a glimpse of the pair through the low hanging boughs of pine.

Sam has been making it a point to talk to Castiel, and Cas hurriedly writes his responses without ever saying a word. Dean's annoyance evaporates instantly when he finally lays eyes on them.  A smile replaces his frown when he sees Cas propped against a tree; still wearing that ridiculous coat and Sam sprawled on his belly on the soft forest floor. Sam's propped up over one his notebooks and Cas is hurriedly writing, glancing up at the younger man on occasion but never stopping the motion with his pencil. Dean approaches slowly, not wanting to startle Cas but also not wanting to interrupt. 

Sam offers Dean a relaxed smile, clearly enjoying the afternoon they decided to take off from travelling to rest up a bit before breaching the mountains. Dean sees a quick flash of blue when Cas registers Dean's approach, but he makes no move to stop the rapid scratching of his coal on parchment. Dean settles in beside him against the tree, their shoulders nearly brushing as Sam eyes him curiously. Dean shrugs, so what if he’s sitting close?

"Holy hell, Cas" Dean's jaw nearly drops when he looks over to see that Cas wasn't writing at all, he was drawing. He's drawing Sam. Dean stares in awe at the perfect way that Castiel has managed to catch the youthful glint in Sam's eye. The wayward bangs of the boy's hair hanging down into his face because he refuses to let Dean cut it. The brilliant smile that could give the sun competition for brightness and warmth. 

Castiel glances at Dean nervously but seems satisfied that Dean isn't upset so he returns to his work, shadowing around the edges of Sam's prone form, adding in the scattered pine needles around the boy and adding Sam's own pencil to his hand, writing studiously in his notebook. Dean is content to watch for a while, not wanting to ruin the moment by getting up or even speaking. He watches for what could be hours or only minutes. The concept of time slipping away as Cas’ work comes to life.

Eventually, Castiel stops; letting the coal pencil hang from its piece of string and he passes Dean the notebook. Dean carefully takes the parchment, trying his best not to touch anything but the very edge of the page for fear of smudging Castiel’s work. Dean studies the drawing, it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen. 

“Is it good, Dean?” Sam quips from his comfortable spot on the ground, laying his pencil down to stare at his brother. Dean glances up to see Cas studying him, waiting for Dean’s reaction with hope and trepidation.

“It’s amazing” Dean whispers and Sam’s smile brightens even further. Dean meets Castiel’s eyes, “It’s incredible Cas” 

“I wanna see” Sam pushes himself up with his arms. The younger man dusts himself off before meandering to where Dean and Cas are propped against the tree. Dean asks silently with his eyes if Cas is ok with handing his drawing off to Sam and the man responds with a nod. Sam takes the parchment, turning it around so that he can get a good look Castiel’s work. “Wow. This is really good” Sam narrows his eyes drawing the page closer. “You should do Dean sometime” Sam hands the pages back to Castiel with a smile.

Dean glances down cheeks burning and Sam’s small chuckle telling his that his brother did not at all miss the pink flush to Dean’s cheeks at the suggestion. “Nah, not much worth drawing here” Dean shrugs it off and Cas looks aghast at Dean’s dismissal of himself.

Cas makes his displeasure with Dean’s answer known by firmly smacking his arm and glaring. Dean looks up, just enough to catch a bright flash of blue as it disappears with a narrow eyed glare. Cas shoves a finger into Dean’s chest before whacking him upside the head.

“Ugh, Cas. What was that for?!” Dean cries out in indignation. Cas didn’t hit him hard enough to hurt, but it doesn’t change the fact that he hit him in the first place. Cas takes the notebook back from Sam with a huff, turning to a new page and scrawls furiously.

_I think you’d be wonderful to sketch_

He turns it around for Dean to see, still glaring. “I don’t see why” Dean mutters in disagreement, shaking his head and Cas glares even harder. Dean’s heart stutters a bit when he swears he can see the blue of Castiel’s eyes flash brighter, swirling like a flame before fizzling back to normal. It’s gone before Dean can be sure it was even there and it leaves a hollow feeling in Dean’s chest. So far, he’s avoided talking about anything regarding Castiel’s past or even about  _what_  he is. The conversation is getting harder and harder to ignore the more he gets to know the man and Dean doesn’t know how much longer he can stop himself from asking. “We should get back to Bobby, see if he needs anything” Dean mutters, pushing to his feet and avoiding everyone’s gaze. Dean sees Sam nod in agreement, unusually quiet and Cas continues his narrow eyed scrutiny of Dean even as he too, gets to his feet.

Dean is quiet for the rest of the evening. So much so that Sam opts to stay in the other tent with Bobby when it’s time for them try to get some sleep. All three of them had been sharing their larger tent, leaving Bobby to himself. Dean has been enjoying that closeness, being able to reach out and touch Sam if Dean’s nightmares get too bad. Or turning and watching Cas slumbering peacefully in the early dawn light. The man looks more relaxed in his sleep and Dean likes to imagine it’s because he feels safe, here with them.

Dean doesn’t say a word as they strip down a layer for resting. It isn’t terribly late, the faint light from the sun still casts a glow on the land but everyone is exhausted. Tomorrow they start breaching the mountains and Dean can’t say that he’s excited about that part of their journey. Dean’s lost in his thoughts, idly watching the flame of his lantern dancing in the fading light, casting shadows on the heavy fabric of their tent. 

Dean feels a gentle tap on his shoulder and he turns, seeing Cas holding out a page for him to take. He hadn’t noticed the man get so close and he finds it strange that he isn’t terribly bothered by the close proximity. 

_I’m sorry I upset you_

Dean groans inwardly. “It’s not that Cas” He scrubs his hands over his face, his three day stubble scratching at his palms. He needs to shave. 

_Then what’s wrong?_

Castiel’s blue eyes search Dean’s sad expression, looking for answers that Dean isn’t sure he wants to give. “I’m just worried, nothing to do with you” Dean knows it’s a lie before it even passes his lips. Judging the narrowed eyes and tilt to Castiel’s head, the other man knows it to. 

Cas shakes his head, staring down at his book and trying to figure out what to say. “Hey Cas?” Dean decides that he might as well go for broke. “Tell me about your kind?”

Castiel frowns, shaking his head.

_Don’t know much_

“What do you mean?” Dean eyes his friend curiously, how can he not know?

_My brothers, Michael and Lucifer, kept me locked up since I was ten._

_I was never allowed to learn how to be a dragon. Or be around others._

Dean shakes his head, anger on Castiel’s behalf rising to the surface again. “So, it’s something you have to learn? Can you actually turn into a beast?”

_I never learned to shift at will. I should be able to, but I can’t don’t remember._

Cas looks down, ashamed.

“Hey” Dean reaches out a hand, tilting Castiel’s chin upwards to meet his gaze. “That’s ok” He smiles, trying to make Cas feel at least a little better. Cas gives a thin smile in return, not convinced of Dean’s words. “So, uh. Anything I could do to help you learn?” Dean offers, trying to make Cas smile for real. Two weeks ago, the idea of dragons being real was terrifying. But he can’t imagine ever being afraid of the gentle soul in front of him. Castiel shrugs noncommittally.

_I would just need to practice, but it’s probably safer if I don’t_

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Dean huffs, shaking his head. “It’d be kinda hard to explain a dragon flying around. Wait, can you fly?” 

Castiel huffs a laugh, nodding. Yes, he can fly.

“Really? That’s awesome” Dean grins. “What do you look like as a, you know?” He asks, suddenly needing to know. Castiel frowns, staring down at his pages. “You don’t have to answer” Dean spits out at Castiel’s obvious hesitation. Cas takes a deep breath and gives a small shake of his head. He doesn’t want to talk about that. “It’s ok” Dean shrugs, pretending that he isn’t all that curious. “Do you still have no idea how you just appeared in the woods. Oiad is at least a thousand leagues from Silver Leaf, there’s no way you could have just magically shown up” Dean expects another ‘I don’t know’ from the other man, as he’s gotten every time he’s asked this question, but something about the look that Castiel gives him this time makes him wonder. “Or is there?” He adds on tentatively. Cas shrugs.

_Maybe. I really don’t know. Michael had always kept me chained, so I couldn’t use my dragon magic._

_That night, my keeper left the chains off and I woke up in the woods._

_I think he let me escape, although I don’t know how I ended up in the woods with you._

“That’s just so strange. I mean, I’m glad he unchained you…but falling asleep in one place and waking up somewhere else entirely? It’s very strange” Dean scowls at the thought of Castiel being literally chained. How could someone do that to a kid? Let alone their own brother? From what he’s been able to get out of Cas, the abuse started after his father mysteriously died when Cas was 10 and his older brothers made it look like Cas died to. Dean entirely misses Castiel’s blush as he looks at Dean, oblivious to the fact that there is something else Cas isn’t telling him.

“Maybe when we get to Palo, you and me can find somewhere safe for you to practice. If you want” Dean suggests, shrugging his shoulders to mask his own blush. He hasn’t even talked to Cas about his plans. If he wants to travel with them all the way to the coast or make his own path. It will probably take them at least another month of traveling at this pace to make it to Palo, but they're due to pass through Lameria in a few days' time. Bobby claims he has a friend there, an old military buddy, who might join their little party westward.

_I don’t know. It would be better if I just forget about being a dragon_

Dean frowns at Castiel’s sad expression. He hadn’t said no to Dean being there, he had said no to learning how to control his abilities. Doesn’t he want the freedom to shift, to fly? Dean thinks it would be wonderful to be able to stretch his wings and take to the sky like a bird, but Cas seems almost afraid of the prospect. Dean can only assume this is Michael’s doing. Dean’s certain that Castiel is a good, kind person. He shouldn’t have to be afraid of what he is. "Well, if you change your mind. I'll be there" Dean doesn't know what else to say. Castiel just looks so sad and there isn't anything Dean can do to help him. He hates feeling helpless.

Cas gives Dean a half smile, the light from outside their small tent is quickly fading; casting deep shadows on their faces as the two stare at each other searching for something more to say. 

"We should get some sleep. Bobby wants to start early tomorrow" Dean mutters quietly, his questions have evaporated with the somber mood that’s fallen over them. He lays back on his bedroll, tucking his hands beneath his head and staring up at the well-worn fabric above him. He watches out the corner of his eye as Cas leans forward, puffing out his cheeks as he blows out the lantern. The waning light of day is too dim to see anything beyond Castiel's outline settling down beside Dean. Since Sam is staying in Bobby's tent tonight, they were able to spread out more and Dean becomes acutely aware of the extra space. He swears he can feel a chill in the warm night, not being sandwiched between his brother and the man who has become his best friend these last few weeks. 

Dean turns his head, eyeing the shape of Castiel with his back turned to Dean; breathing slowly and evenly. Dean thinks he's probably already asleep, the man falls asleep first and wakes up last almost every day. Maybe dragons just need more sleep? Dean can't help himself when he scoots himself over, just a few inches closer to Cas. Just so he isn't cold anymore.

\----

Dean wakes first, to the sound of the gentle puffs of breath coming from the other man. Dean rolls onto his back, noting that during the night he's drifted as close to Cas as they're forced to sleep when Sam is in the tent too, just a few inches shy of being pressed against one another. He tells himself that it doesn't mean anything, he's just gotten used to being that close and sleeps better that way.

Light is starting to drift in, but he can't hear any sounds coming from their little camp outside of Castiel's sleepy breathing. He'll rest for a few more minutes, at least until he hears Sam grumbling about early mornings and Bobby's gruff rebuttal of Sam's complaints. Cas doesn’t stir, wrapped up in his bedroll with only a few tufts of dark hair sticking out.

“But Bobby….” A whine comes from outside and a smile spreads across Dean’s face. Dean has never felt so complete as he has the last few weeks. He’s got his brother, a close friend and a man who is like a second father to him and Sam. If John had been a better first father. Dean tries not to think about what his Dad might be up to, how he’s doing. He’s doing his best to move on and do what his Dad had told him to do in that moment of sobriety. To make a better life. He can do that. He will do that.

“Hey Cas” Dean rolls, reaching to rest his hand on the man’s shoulder. He’s learned not to nudge or shake Cas, a solid touch will draw him out of sleep without fear or panic. “Time to get up buddy” Sure enough, Cas rolls onto his back; blue eyes blinking open slowly as a sleepy smile spreads across his face. “Ready to go climb mountains?” Dean asks, tone full of false cheer as he plasters an exaggerated grin on his face. Cas nods, smile dimming into nothing. Dean’s pretty sure he would have groaned in protest if he were willing to use his voice.

Sometimes Dean feels like Cas  _wants_  to talk to him but can’t. Except, Dean knows that he can. Dean’s given up asking, every time he does Cas looks likes he’s been slapped and Dean can’t stand being the cause of that look. “Come on” Dean grins, patting Castiel’s shoulder before pushing himself into sitting to finish dressing. Now that the morning light is brightening the tent, Dean knows that Cas won’t make a move to shrug his shirt on until Dean is up and gone. Cas has refused to change in front of Dean since that first day and Dean can’t bring himself to blame him. As far as he knows, Sam has never seen Cas without a shirt and knows nothing about the network of scars covering the man’s back. So Dean hurries.

Once outside, he stretches his arms high over his head with a yawn. He knows his shirt is riding up a little, but he doesn’t care. He is so not ready for a lesson in mountain climbing.

“You idjits finally up?” Bobby shouts from across the camp. He’s already hitching the horses to their small wagon and Sam is busy packing up the other tent.

Cas pushes his way of the tent before Dean has a chance to answer, fully dressed in his ever present coat. “What?” Dean questions, putting his arms down and looking over his shoulders and down to his toes to see what Cas is staring at him for. Cas looks down, shaking his head and Dean doesn’t miss the pink blush that spreads across his friend’s cheeks.

Cas starts collapsing the tent, his back to him as Dean stares in confusion. Eventually Dean shrugs it off and goes to help pack everything up. 

Once they’re all moving, it doesn’t take long to get everything packed and then they’re on their way. They entered the foothills of the mountains the day before, seeking out the beaten down road that’s been formed by the hundreds of wagons and travelers over the years. They only see a few other people each day, most people this far out having already left. They expect they’ll see more as they draw nearer to the coast. Dean is almost looking forward to the influx of people, but he’s enjoying the little family they’ve formed here so he isn’t in much of a hurry.

“You feelin better, Dean?” Sam falls into step next to Dean, his shaggy hair bouncing with every step.

“I’d feel better if you’d let me cut that hair. Just five minutes with the clippers. Please” Dean begs with a lopsided grin, knocking into his brother’s shoulder playfully.

“Not a chance, jerk” Sam grins, happy that whatever cloud was hanging over Dean the night before has vanished.

“Bitch” Dean mutters, only because he can’t leave it unsaid. That would be a travesty.

\----

Cas hangs behind, quiet as ever but Bobby senses something off about him.

“You ok, boy?” Bobby falls back, watching the brother bicker in front of them. Cas glances over and shrugs. “Having regrets?” Bobby raises a hand, scratching his chin through his beard. Cas shakes his head, no. Bobby eyes him curiously, sensing something amiss but it’s hard to tell when the younger man never speaks.

“Dean hasn’t said anything, but I’ve got some suspicions about you” Bobby slows when Cas stumbles to a halt, eyes wide with worry as he glances forwards to Dean and then back over to Bobby. “Now, don’t worry none. It’s just strange that you dropped out of nowhere is’all” Bobby continues, his tone flat and impossible to read. Castiel swallows hard, his eyes sliding closed as he tries to keep his breathing under control.

“Dean trusts you, that’s enough for me. That idgit is a damn good judge of character. You’d better not let him down” Bobby jabs a finger as Castiel. Cas shakes his head, no. He’d never try to hurt Dean. Or Sam. Or any of them. “If I din’t know better, I’d say you’d come from beyond the fire” Bobby looks forward, knowing Cas is listening but needing to see his reaction. “Jus be careful is all I’m sayin” Bobby takes a step forward just as Sam turns to glance over his shoulder. The boy waves happily, glad to see Cas and Bobby bonding.

Cas’ stomach turns to lead and he contemplates catching up to Dean, just to get away from Bobby. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust the man, both Dean and Sam do so Cas doesn’t see why he shouldn’t also. No, he just makes Cas nervous. Dean seems ok with his secret, but Bobby might not be. Sam might not be. Cas is sure that Bobby suspects, and that might be dangerous to Castiel’s place in this little family. Cas doesn’t want to lose this.

Bobby continues on as if he didn’t just scare Castiel half to death and Cas hangs back with the wagon. When they stop for rest and water, when the sun is at it’s highest and the horse’s chests are heaving with the steep incline; Dean finally notices that something isn’t quite right with his friend.

\---

“Hey Cas” Dean sits himself down, shoulder bumping into Castiel as he gets settles. So what if he likes to be close. “What’s wrong?” Dean quickly notices the lack of a smile when he sits and scoots just a little further away thinking maybe he’s just too close this time. Cas shrugs, still staring at the dirt in front of him. He’s running the end of a stick through the loose sand, creating waves and swirling lines as he tries his hardest not to look at Dean. “Come on, talk to me” Dean whines, patting his thigh impatiently. “Ugh, you know what I mean” Dean rolls his eyes dramatically when Cas shoots him a serious look.

Cas sighs, smoothing out a place in the dirt. 

_I think Bobby suspects_

“What, that you’re a…you know?” Dean whispers, glancing around to make sure Sam isn’t within earshot before leaning closer to Cas. “What’d he say?”

_Warned me to be careful, that he thinks I’m from beyond the fire._

“But he didn’t say the word?” Cas shakes his head. “Bobby is a good man, I think you can trust him; if you want to” Dean leans back, considering. “Maybe we should just tell him? I mean, we’ve been traveling together for a couple weeks now. He’s seen how you are. I’m sure it would be fine” 

_No_

“Ok, but if you change your mind….”

_No. I told you, I just want to be normal._

“What is normal for you, Cas?” Dean’s hushed whisper gains an edge as he leans back closer to his friend. Cas huffs and shakes his head, scratching out his words in the sand.

_This. Is all I want_

Cas stands and holds out his hands and gestures around them, gestures to Dean and across the way to Sam tending the horses. Dean stares up at him and struggles for a response when Cas scrubs the words away with his foot and stalks away.

Dean stares as Cas retreats, heading towards Sam to help with the horses. His eyes drift to Bobby over by the wagon and his frustration bubbles to the surface. He starts walking that way before he consciously makes the choice.

“What’d you say to Cas earlier?” Dean demands as he approaches Bobby. The older man is rearranging things in the wagon, trying to load all the heavier stuff closer to the front to make the climb easier on the horses. They have at least another day of traveling upwards, before reaching the pass to head down the other side. And that doesn’t count all of the smaller ups and downs along the way. 

From a distance the mountains were beautiful, the tallest areas standing proud wearing crowns of snow and a halo of clouds. Up close, they’re menacing. Alternating between rocky crags and pine covered inclines, the only discernable route being the well worn and deeply rutted track leading upwards.

“What do you know about that man, Dean?” Bobby quirks a brow, pointedly not answering Dean’s question. 

“Enough” Dean bites, irritation rising in response to the accusation in Bobby’s tone.

“You sure about that?” Bobby pauses is work, weathered hands resting against the heavy ropes as he stares Dean down.

“I am” Dean confirms, suddenly understanding Castiel’s nervousness from earlier. “Cas is a good person. He’s my best friend. What’s your problem with him Bobby?” Dean narrows his eyes, hating every second of this posturing but he isn’t going to let anyone beat Cas down anymore than he’s already been.

“Nothin ya idgit” Bobby turns to stare Dean down. “I just wanna make sure you’re not settin yourself up to get hurt!” Bobby jabs a finger into Dean’s chest. “I’ve seen how you look at him. How he looks at you. If he is who I think he is, then you’d damn well better be careful”

“What the hell are you talking about!” Dean’s voice raises before he catches himself and dropping it to an angry whisper. Stepping a little bit closer to the other man.

“Where is he from, huh? Has he told you? Because he sure hasn’t told me. Or Sam” Bobby whisper shouts, leaning into Dean’s space.

“If he hasn’t told you, then he doesn’t want you to know. It isn’t my place. Cas has been through hell and all he wants is a place to fit in with people who want him around. If you have a problem with that, then we’ll be out of your hair” Dean takes a step back, pursing his lips with a glare.

“You’d leave your brother?” Bobby quirks a brow, looking far too self satisfied for Dean’s liking.

“Don’t make me choose, Bobby” Dean glares back, the threat of his temper dancing in those emerald toned eyes. Bobby shakes his head, disappointment crossing his features as Dean turns to stomp away.

“I’m not gonna ya damn fool” Bobby calls at his back and Dean winces. He knows he was an ass and already feels guilty.

Dean walks out ahead of the group for the rest of the day. Not wanting to bother Cas, and not wanting to deal with Bobby. He can hear Sam chatting happily to Cas not too far behind him, and the creaking of the wagon signaling Bobby isn’t much further back. The constant upward momentum is wearing on all of them and Dean knows he wasn’t entirely fair to Bobby earlier, but Bobby was just as unfair about Cas so there is no way in hell that Dean is going to apologize.

Sam had started off at Dean’s side, but one glance at his brother’s face had Sam backing off without even asking what Dean was upset about now. Dean just wants to be alone.

They make camp at dusk, as usual, and Dean immediately breaks away to find a spot in the stream they’re near to clean up a bit in. He finds a place, just around the bend where the water moves slowly around the wide, flat rocks that make up this part of the mountain. Dean toes off his boots, dipping his sore and blistered feet into the icy water with a pleased groan. He guesses the stream must come down from a higher peak, to be so bitter cold, and Dean is grateful. 

The area they’re setting up camp is surrounded by a thick cover of tall, swaying pines. They seem to be the only trees growing on this side of the mountain and the air is crisp and clean with gentle sent of pine needles and sap. Dean shivers slightly, not used to the chill in the air this time of year or the cold water on his feet. 

His attention perks up when he hears he soft thud of boots on stone but somehow he knows without looking that it’s Cas. He stares down at the water, letting his feet go numb in the icy steam and he listens to his friend taking off his shoes as well.

Soon enough, Cas settles next to Dean; bumping his shoulder as Dean has become so fond of doing and letting his feet into the water with a hiss. Dean smiles at the sound, as he does every time Cas makes any sort of noise and bumps him back.

Dean glances up just in time to see a small smile light Castiel’s face, those blue eyes clearer than the water running over their feet but nowhere near as cold. A dull fire glows behind those crystal blue eyes, a fire that Dean can’t blame on the fire in their camp. Instead of filling Dean with fear, he stares into those small flames with a feeling of comfort blooming in his chest.

\---- Meanwhile….

Crowley picks his way through the muck in the road, careful not to get a speck on his carefully polished boots. He eyes the offending soil with nose crinkling disgust, lifting a foot to glare at that the small bit of mud that dared to cling to his smart black slacks. It did not take him long to make his way to the great wall of flames separating Oiad from this pathetic kingdom, but travel has been much slower since he hasn’t been able to take wing around these pathetic humans. 

As most dragons born of Oiad, Crowley holds a strong distaste for the Kingdom of Coasg. The pathetic humans are so fragile and easy to manipulate. They're so dull and dim witted that they ruin any fun that could be gleaned from their impending subjugation. Thus far, they haven't even noticed the scores of dragons infiltrating their lands, or the many skirmishes that have been fought between Oiad soldiers and the so-called  _Resistance_. They're blind to everything around them. He absolutely cannot fathom King Michael's obsession with grinding them into the ground. Coasg isn't worth their time.

The townsfolk stare as he passes, his carefully crafted reputation not having proceeded him to this foul armpit of the world. They don’t have the good sense to look away, to not draw his attention. Instead they gawk at his shiny shoes, carefully dyed black pants and jacket. They’re wearing rags compared to him, and Crowley lifts his chin higher. If he’s going to be forced to walk among them, he’s going to do so in style.

 He glares at the surrounding buildings, his black coat billowing around him as his eyes settle on what appears to be a pub in the distance. They probably don’t even serve a decent whiskey. He begins the trek towards the ramshackle little building. These wooden dwellings are pathetically vulnerable to attack. One blast of dragon fire and this entire pissant little village would be gone. A mere speck of a memory in the grand fabric of time.

Michael has given him a month, a generous amount of time considering how slowly he’s being forced to travel. He was forced to waste nearly two weeks just to reach this dustbowl, and he’s certain his quarry wouldn’t still be here anyways. If he ever appeared to begin with. He had taken great pains and wasted much time to make it seem that he was heading north instead of south after convincing Lucifer to have the girls search the remainder of Oiad. Michael’s second in command was all too pleased to have Lilith and Abbadon lead the search, certain his little brother couldn’t have gotten far.

Still, Crowley knew that Lucifer was a suspicious man and would have him followed. Hence the diversion. Crowley has no doubts that Alastair has reported back by now, telling the King and Lucifer that Crowley has disappeared. But, Crowley saw that move coming well before it was put into play, Michael knows that Crowley fully intended to go to ground. To disappear. He easily managed to convince the King that it would be easier and less messy to find Castiel this way. The stupid little Prince would never see him coming.

Even so, Crowley knew better than to tell Michael where he was going. He laid a trail making it appear he was headed in the complete opposite direction, which is one of the reasons he was so long in arriving to this little dustbowl. He needs confirmation of what he has suspected for several years now. That little Castiel’s mirror is still alive. 

Crowley went through great pains to hide just how quickly Castiel was healing after his near daily beatings. He had carefully applied stinking salves to the boy’s flayed skin, his mother’s recipe he had told Lucifer. A potent healing remedy to hide the fact that Castiel didn’t need a remedy to begin with. The boy himself never questioned, how could he without his voice? He’d never be able to tell Michael or Lucifer about Crowley’s deception because they were foolish enough to silence him.

A lesser man might have accidentally revealed his hand too soon, but Crowley is more careful than that. He carefully tended the Prince for years, hiding the child’s abilities even from the boy himself. No one could know what Crowley suspected, that the Winchester brat lived. He couldn’t have known for certain, not without visiting this miserable scrap of earth himself, but he had plenty of reason to suspect. This all fit into his plan, and now the plan was finally in motion. He can barely suppress the measure of glee coursing through him, the excitement of his patience finally coming to fruition.

 Michael would jump to the correct conclusion far too quickly if he knew where Crowley was really going. He needs to buy as much time as he can before the royal brothers put the pieces together, get as far away as he can before they discover his apparent negligence.

Children in this village have the good sense stay clear of his path, and Crowley looks around with a frown. He has found that children are often the best source for information, having not yet developed the sensibility to lie. “You there!” Crowley snaps, eyeing a particularly wretched looking young man. “Yes. You” he rolls his eyes when the boy stops in his tracks and stares.  _Humans_  Crowley mutters to himself. The boy edges closer, suspicion written clearly over his features.

Crowley digs in his coin pouch, pulling out a small piece of silver. The boy’s eyes grow wide when Crowley holds it out to him. “Tell me, have you seen any strangers pass through here within the last…say, two weeks?” Crowley questions, his tone artificially light with only the faintest trace of the threat threaded between his words.

The young man, to his credit, makes no move to reach for the coin despite his gaze never wavering from it’s shiny surface. “No sir, not that I’ve seen. Not besides you” He doesn’t look up to see the irritation flit across Crowley’s features. It’s just as well.

“Are you certain? See, I’m looking for my cousin. Young lad, around your age maybe. Dark hair and unforgettable blue eyes? Mute? I heard he might have met up with his friend, a Dean Winchester?” Crowley raises his brows as the boy’s eyes grow wide. Crowley hasn’t said that name aloud in over a decade, not since the boy was supposedly killed. There was no need to bring him up again.

“I. Uh. I heard a rumor” the boy rubs the back of his neck, still eyeing the piece of silver.

Crowley taps his toe in impatience as he attempts to take a calming breath. This cretin’s slow speech and even slower ability to think. “And what, pray tell, is that rumor?” He forces a smile and the boy shivers. Good.

The dusty haired young man wrings his hands, glancing to Crowley and then around them before deigning to answer. “I heard that Dean’s cousin had come to town the day before they all left for the coast” He looks down as if he’s told some sort of secret.

Crowley’s smile grows. “What can you tell me about this cousin?” Crowley drapes his arm across the young man’s shoulders and begins to walk. The boy goes tense underneath his arm but begins to walk as directed.

Crowley can feel the light tremble pass through the boy and he grins in triumph. “I don’t know anything. Mr. Winchester is probably at the pub, he would know more” The kid’s voice kicks up a notch as he comes to a sudden halt.

“Many thanks to you kiddo” Crowley grins wolfishly, flicking the coin towards the young man. His wide eyes never leave Crowley, even as the coin falls to the ground at his feet. Crowley turns, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat as he struts towards the bar; whistling a happy tune. 

The dilapidated little establishment is no more than a stone’s throw away when the finer hairs on the back of Crowley’s neck begin to tingle. He stops out of curiosity, turning towards the righteous fury pouring off another dragon.

“You will leave John Winchester alone” The woman’s voice is strong and demanding, full of more threat than Crowley is accustomed to hearing directed towards him. His whistling stalls when he lays eyes on the woman standing tall before him. Her dark hair swirls gently in the breeze, her arms rest at her sides with palms turned towards Crowley. 

He can’t help but chuckle at the sight, her dragon magic simmering just below the threshold of what humans would notice. “Pamela” He grins. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Anyone who heard him would be able to recognize the snake like humor in his tone, his chuffed amusement at the blind woman’s display. She stands taller, her unseeing eyes fixed on the dragon as he approaches.


	7. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Please let me know what you think :-)

The morning they begin descending from the mountains, Dean realizes that for the first time in many years, he can no longer see the constant haze of distant smoke. Coming down from the cool, snowcapped peaks; all Dean can see is blue sky above them, and the haze of green where trees meet the horizon. The air is so crisp and clean that Dean thinks he could become addicted to the freshness brought by the high hills. Even Cas seems more at home in the higher altitudes. “Sammy look” Dean excitedly points to the sky behind them.

“What?” Sam turns expectantly, nose crinkling in confusion when he doesn’t see anything special.

“The sky’s clear” Dean grins, not letting his brother’s obliviousness get in the way of his excitement. Sam’s eyes widen after another moment of staring before a grin breaks out on his face.

“No smoke!” He turns to Dean with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. “Bobby! We can’t see the smoke anymore” Sam’s excitement surpasses Dean’s as the boy hurriedly runs to the older man’s side.

“Of course not” Bobby  gripes, only the twitch of his scruff covered lip giving away his amusement. “What’d ya think? It was just going to follow us over the mountains?”

Sam shakes his head, smile never dimming as he bounces over to Cas. “What do you think Cas? Isn’t it amazing?” 

Cas shrugs, offering Sam a weak smile. Dean frowns at his friend’s reaction, he’s been morose the last few days and Dean is beginning to wonder whether it’s worry over what Bobby had said, or something else. Dean had tried to convince Cas that he doesn’t have to worry, he wasn’t going to just abandon him but that had only seemed to further upset the man.

The air between Dean and Bobby has been tense since their confrontation, the older man has tried to talk to Dean a few times but Dean’s icy reception sent him away with an exasperated sigh each and every time. Cas has taken great effort to avoid being alone with Bobby, retiring to the boy's tent nearly as soon as they’ve set up each night and not emerging until the time comes to break camp.

“What’s been going on with you lately, Cas?” Sam whines, tired of his new friend dragging behind in their travels, taking pains to keep his distance from everyone. “Do you regret coming with us?” All Dean and Cas have told him about where Cas came from is that his parents are dead and his older brothers were abusive. He had managed to escape and has no interest in going back. Sam was nearly as angry as Dean when he had heard the story, instantly warming to the blue eyed man and accepted him as part of their little family. Sam had even gone so far as apologizing for his rude behavior when they had first met and Dean’s heart had swelled with pride at his little brother’s efforts. 

Cas shake his head, no, he doesn’t regret coming. “Then what?” Sam frowns, glancing down to see that Cas isn’t carrying his notebook. Cas shrugs again, looking away from the teenager in a clear indication that he doesn’t want to talk. “Ya know, I try not to pry because you’ve clearly been through a lot; but you need to open up to someone!” Sam huffs in frustration and Cas startles at the outburst, his soft blue eyes growing hard even as they widen. Sam plows forward, not sparing Cas another glance. He returns to Dean’s side with a huff and Dean glances over his shoulder at Cas’ wide eyes and shrugs. He had been just close enough to overhear his brother’s words to Castiel. Sam isn’t wrong.

\--

“We’ll be in Lameria this time tomorrow. I think it might be best if we take a couple days to rest in the comforts of a village” Bobby announces as they make camp, taking in each of the three younger men with narrowed eyes. They’re all running short tempered from weeks of travel and the tension is the air is palpable. Bobby’s deep brown eyes wander between Dean and Castiel and Dean can see the questions written on the older man’s face. He’s wondering what is going on between them, and Dean can’t help but wonder the same thing.

“We got a place to stay?” Dean huffs, knowing how empty his own pockets are and not expecting Bobby to pay for a room for any of them. He’s leaning over a pile of sticks and small logs they’ve picked up throughout the day, striking a piece of flint over and over trying for a decent spark. He curses under his breath, watching the sparks from the flint fall into his meager pile of kindling and promptly disappear into nothingness.

“My old buddy Rufus has got a place, might be willing to put us up” Bobby suggests, tearing at his piece of jerky. Cas had wandered off as soon as camo had been set, writing to Dean not to worry but it doesn’t stop Bobby from watching the green-eyed man closely. He doesn’t miss how Dean’s eyes constantly dart in the direction Cas had left in, and the looks grow more frantic as daylight begins to fade.

“He the one you said might be joining us?” Sam perks up at the idea of sleeping indoors instead of a flimsy tent. He’s gotten better about the idea, but Dean knows the dark still terrifies his brother and the tent offers little protection against whatever might be lurking in the night. Even Bobby seems uneasy with being so exposed. Dean’s own qualms were soothed by Castiel’s complete indifference to the situation. If Cas isn’t afraid; then maybe Dean wasn’t wrong to not fear the night either.

“Yep. Rufus is a tough old bird so you’d better be on your best behavior” Bobby points, scowling through his fond smile. Like he has anything to worry about with Sam.

“Ugh, finally” Dean sits back on his knees as small tendril of smoke begin to rise from the tinder. He leans forward, resting his palms on the rough ground below him, to blow gently; coaxing the smoldering embers to rise from the smoke in the form of fire. He’s soon rewarded with the faint pop and crackle of new flames being born and he breaks into a pleased grin. He sits back on his heels once again, dusting his hands on his knees before rising to sit on one of the packs placed near the fire circle.

“Ur getting better at that” Bobby mumbles around a mouth full of jerky with an appreciative nod. Dean hasn’t started on his own ration yet, having been busy building the fire and his stomach rumbles. They’ve been cutting back bit by bit, trying to make their stash last. Bobby hadn’t planned on having Cas to feed to, and he had only packed enough for Dean on the lingering hope that he’d decide to come with he and Sam.

"Had a good teacher" Dean offers Bobby a smile that’s grown rare these past few days.

“I thought Cas would be back by now” Sam glances to Dean with worry. He’s been gone at least an hour. It isn’t like him to wander off like this.

“I’m sure he’s just fine. The boy ain’t stupid” Bobby gripes as Dean shares a worried look with his brother. “Now sit and eat, Dean” He points to the case of dried meats that Dean had dragged out the wagon. Another pack sits unoccupied to Dean’s left, a reminder that someone is missing from their party.

Dean turns his head to scan the forested space behind them, the direction Cas had disappeared in. He studies the lines of trees, searching and hoping to spot his friend. Castiel has grown much braver these past weeks, but Dean still cannot quell the twisting sense of worry that ties his stomach into knots and settles heavily over his chest.

He squints at the trees, hoping that the movement he thought he might have just seen was more than the breeze jostling some low hanging branches of the pines. He catches a glimpse of tan amongst the rich greens and brown and his heart nearly skips a beat as his tension deflates with relief. “Cas!” Dean stands up, calling to his friend as the man comes fully into sight only a few moments later. He begins to walk towards the tree line when he notices Cas has something in his hands, to see if his friend might need and assistance with his burden and not all because he was worried. 

The light has begun to grow dim, so Dean can’t see exactly what it is until he draws closer. “What’cha got there?” He asks curiously when he’s close enough for Cas to hear him. Cas holds his prize up with a grin. He’s managed to fashion a spear out of a long stick they had found, and the thin rope in his other hand is lined with 4 rather large fish.

“You went fishing?” Dean gasps dumbfounded. “I didn’t even know you knew how?” Dean’s eyes widen, delighted at the prospect of eating something other than salted beef and pork for the first time since leaving home.

“What ya got there, boy?” Bobby asks curiously, honing in on Dean’s excitement. Cas nervously holds his string of fish up for Bobby’s inspection and Dean doesn’t miss the shuffle Cas does with his feet. Cas is nervous.

Bobby narrows his eyes, peering at Castiel’s catch. “You know to fish and didn’t say nothin?” Bobby grates with a glare and Cas wilts before the corner of Bobby's lip twitches in the beginnings of a smile. “Well come on now, let's get those cooked. You done good boy” Bobby’s tone is gruff but a small smile graces his expression and Cas relaxes fractionally.

“This is awesome, Cas!” Sam gets up excitedly to help find sticks to use to cook the fish. Castiel’s smile widens as Sam approaches, untying a bag from his belt that Dean had yet to notice and handing it to Sam. “What’s this?” Sam takes the small leather pouch cautiously, looking suspicious even as he hurries to untie it. “Berries!” Sam exclaims, digging a hand in and pulling out a large, plump blackberry. He pops it into his mouth, groaning with delight.

“Where’d you find these?” Dean asks wide eyed, wrestling the bag away from his little brother. Sam gives a disgruntled squawk as Dean digs fingers into his ribs to get Sam to release his hold on the small pouch. Dean grins triumphantly with the pouch in hand as Cas points in the direction he had come from, towards the river they’ve begun to follow. 

Sam reaches for the pouch again after Dean pops a berry into his mouth. “Give it back, jerk” He glares, fixing his brother with one of his best scowls.

“Not a chance, bitch” Dean grins, deep red juice from the blackberry half chewed in his mouth threatening to run down his chin. Cas scowls at Dean’s lack of manners and Bobby barks a laugh.

Sam snatches the bag back from Dean, cooking sticks forgotten as he wanders back towards the fire to share with Bobby. Dean shoves the small handful of berries he had taken into his mouth unceremoniously. “Les fin shtiks” He mumbles through his mouthful and Cas shakes his head in mock disgust at Dean’s manners.

The two men make short work of gutting, skewering and cooking the fish and it isn’t long before the four of them are happily munching on the first fresh meat they’ve had in a long while. Bobby had brought rabbit snares, laying them out carefully each night but they come up empty every morning. They don’t have the means to handle any bigger game and the crispy and slight smokiness of fish cooked over an open fire is a welcome change.

“Thanks Cas” Sam grins, licking his fingers clean. Dean grins and bumps Cas’ shoulder, causing the man to grin back at him. Dean’s own grin grows wider at the way Castiel’s expression lights up, his perfectly white teeth gleaming as his nose crinkles in happiness. 

“Yes, thank you Castiel. Any chance of you makin this a habit?” Bobby raises a brow, tilting his head up enough to stare at Cas from under his hat. 

Cas nods warily. “Good” Bobby grumbles. “We ought to be tucking in soon” Bobby points out, noting the inky blackness surrounding them. The flickering and playful light of the fire staves off the darkness and they had barely noticed the sun disappear and the moon taking its place in their excitement. The air between the four men is much lighter now, Castiel’s offering pleasing everyone enough to forget their irritation and weariness. 

The morning comes far too quickly for anyone’s liking and even Bobby drags his feet in tearing down his tent. Dean and Cas get their tent packed away first while Sam helps Bobby with his. Once the initial bleary haze of morning wakefulness begins to clear, the buzz of excitement grows at the prospect of reaching Lameria this afternoon. 

The day passes quickly, seeing and chatting with the first fellow travelers they’ve seen in over a week and talking about what they plan to do once they reach the village.

_Do you think anyone would trade for these?_

Castiel writes before handing Dean a number of sketches. Dean pages through them carefully, eyes growing wide with wonder at his friend’s talent. Many are of the mountains, standing tall and proud, ringed with trees and capped with snow. Some are of the horses, grazing idly in tall grass; their ears pricked in attention as their manes blow in the breeze. “There are amazing, Cas” Dean shakes his head. “People would be foolish not to want them” Dean hands the drawings back with a smile.

_Will you help me?_

“Of course” Dean scoffs, as if he would entertain any other idea. 

Sam keeps up a constant chatter, talking with Bobby about the math lessons he’s been missing and catching up with his history lessons. Sam won’t admit it, but Dean can see that he misses his structured school days despite his excitement at the traveling. Dean tips his face up to the sun, absorbing the warmth with a lighter heart.

They reach Lameria late in the afternoon while the sun still hangs high in the sky. Their first stop is Rufus' cabin and Dean is surprised to see how large it is. Assuming Rufus lives alone, there should be plenty of room for all them to say if the man agrees. The house is built of newer looking planks instead of half logs turned gray with age. They've been washed white with paint. Something Dean has never seen before and help but reach out to brush his fingers along the smooth boards as they pass.

Instead of the village Dean had been expecting, they've entered a city. Buildings taller than anything in Silver Leaf  line the deeply rutted, hard packed earth of the street and people bustle everywhere in a much greater hurry than anyone bothered to be in back home. Sam is giddy with excitement, nearly bouncing in place, even when Rufus greets them with a grumpiness to make Bobby look like the patron saint of friendliness. 

"Bobby!" Rufus calls out, the towering dark skinned embracing his friend in a friendly hug. "An who the'ell are they?" Rufus growls, turning his gaze to the three young men standing behind Bobby. Castiel takes a half step back, crowding closer to Dean and eyeing the man with a well-practiced wariness.

"Rufus, these here are Dean and Sam Winchester" Bobby steps aside to gesture to the boys respectively. "And their friend Castiel. Boys, this is Rufus Turner"

"You John Winchester's boys?" Rufus grumbles with a raised brow, looking to Bobby for confirmation.

"You know our Dad?" Dean speaks up, taking a step forward as Sam scowls at the mention of their father.

"Knew him is more like it. Heard he fell apart after his wife died. Haven't spoken to him in years." Rufus rakes his gaze up and down Dean, measuring. "You look like your mamma" He finally in approval.

"So I've been told" Dean mutters, not exactly complaining but not overly thrilled at a complete stranger saying so. 

"And you. Got a surname?" Rufus turns his steely gaze to Castiel. Cas shakes his head no, and Dean isn't at all surprised.

"It's just Castiel" Dean intercedes, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Rufus" Sam smiles brightly, holding out a hand; distracting the other man from asking too much about Cas. Dean loves his little brother just a little bit more for it.

"You got room for us or what?" Bobby grouses, stepping forward and effectively making Cas and Dean step back. Dean narrows his eyes at the older man's back, unsure if he just intentionally tried to take the attention off of Cas or not.

"Yeah. Yeah. Course I got room old man. Come on in" Rufus stands aside, gesturing the little group inside. Cas enters cautiously, eyeing the strange man with concern. It reminds Dean of how Cas was when he first met Bobby. Dean had nearly forgotten how wary his friend is of strangers, they've been travelling alone for so long. "I got two spare rooms. Figure the boys can take one and you can have the other" Rufus grumbles to Bobby like he's being put upon, but Dean doesn’t miss he way his chest swells with satisfaction and the upward twitch of his lip. He can see how Rufus and Bobby could be friends.

"That sound ok to you boys?" Bobby asks, electing Sam to be their spokesperson.

"Yes sir" Sam nods with a smile.

"Alright. I'll leave you kids to it then" Rufus shoves open a door to a room with two small beds. "I got some extra blankets 'round here somewhere for whoever ends up on the floor" He grumbles, as close to apology as he's going to give. He gives Cas one last hard look before turning away with Bobby.

"You guys take the beds. I'll be fine" Dean shrugs, just happy to not be sleeping on dirt tonight. Cas looks at him worriedly, grabbing his notebook.

_I'm good with the floor Dean_

He scrawls, brows knitting together before turning his widened puppy dog eyes on Dean. "Nah man, I'm used to it" Dean waves him off. Cas shakes his head but doesn't try to argue.

"Cas and I are gonna explore the city a bit, wanna come with?" Dean ruffles his brother's hair as he boy lays propped up on his elbows on a bed. The teen had dug out a book and settled on his stomach almost instantly.

"Nah, I gotta catch up on my reading. You guys have fun" Sam barely glances up, already engrossed in his studies.

"You are such a nerd" Dean gripes playfully. "You wanna go now or later, Cas?" He looks up to see Cas watching his interaction with Sam with a fond smile. Dean returns the look, and Cas grabs his notebook with his sketches. Now it is.

They head downstairs and take a detour at the sound of soft voices coming from another room. "Me and Cas are going to explore a bit" Dean ducks his head into the kitchen where Bobby and Rufus are sitting, both sipping on what Dean is sure is some sort of liquor.

"Be back by dark!" Bobby gripes at the same time he waves them off. 

"You boys stay away from the west end of town. Nothing good comes of that place" Rufus warns, pointing his cup at the pair.

"Yes sir" Dean nods firmly, needing no other reason to take the man at his word than the simple fact that they are Rufus' guests.

It isn't hard to find the market, and soon the boys find themselves swallowed by the throng of people bustling about their business. The street here are narrower, less dusty but more deeply rutted than in Silver Leaf. Dean figures it's because of more traffic making it harder to grind down the ruts as often. 

Their heads nearly spin at the sights and sounds of so many people, and Cas plants himself so closely to Dean that their shoulders brush with every other step. Dean can feel the nervousness rolling off of his friend, but no one around them pays them any mind. They're just two more faces in the crowd who aren't worth a second look.

"What do ya want to try and trade for?" Dean asks, trying to distract Cas from the mess of people. Cas glances to Dean, blue eyes full of worry but he still reaches for his notebook.

_Shoes_

Plain and simple. Dean nods in understanding. Castiel's old, worn out shoes have begun to fall apart with all of their walking. Dean isn't sure Cas will be able to get enough for new shoes with his novelty sketches, but maybe people here have more to spare for such things than back home. "Alright. We should look at shoes first then, see how much we need" Dean doesn't have any money or things to trade. If he had, he'd be looking for shoes for himself to.

The trip to the cobbler is uneventful and the high prices nearly made Dean's eyes bug out of his head. "I dunno Cas" Dean shakes his head, wanting to find a way to soften the blow to his friend. Cas shrugs, undeterred.

They talk to merchant after merchant and even a few townsfolk, slowly making their way across the bustling city. Cas sells a few pictures, the one of the horses going first but he's still short by quite a lot. Before they know it, the sun is beginning to dip and they've wandered so far that Dean's skin begins to crawl with something just not quite right in the air.

Cas begins to sag with disappointed although Dean can see that he's trying to hide the feeling. Dean hates seeing those blue eyes droop and he would so anything to help if he could. They wander a little more and Dean tries to keep up a constant chatter to distract Castiel.

Dean finally looks up, drawing his attention away from Castiel to take in their surroundings. He takes a good, hard, look around and notices the overly thin women congregating on the street corners and more taverns than any well-respected area ought to have. "Cas, I think we should turn back" Dean's eyes dart nervously towards his friend. This must be the west end that Rufus had warned them away from.

"Are you the young gentleman with the delightful drawings for sale?" A sharp and lilted voice calls from behind them, startling both young men before Cas has a chance to respond to Dean's warning.

The color drains instantly from Castiel's face when they turn around and he clutches at Dean's arm, trying to pull his friend backwards as a predatory smile spreads across the stranger's face.

Dean glances at Cas, clearly reading the fear written there and he aims a glare at the man. "What's it to you?" Dean steps forwards, placing himself between this stranger and Castiel. His green eyes narrow in challenge and Cas freezes beside him. He hasn't seen Cas this afraid since he first laid eyes on Pamela.

"I see you've found your way little one" The man grins, he's shorter than Dean; a little bit shorter Cas, but he carries himself like a much larger man. He's much older than the two of them but likely still younger than Bobby. His chin is covered with a short, dark, beard and his brown eyes sparkle with something that Dean doesn't want to consider.

"You know him?" Dean turns to Cas. Knowing the answer to that question. Cas nods weakly, not taking his eyes off the other man.

"Ah yes, Castiel and I go way back. Don't we kiddo?" The stranger's grin is wolfish and makes Dean's skin crawl. "Still not talking?" The man frowns, mock concern coloring his face. "Hmmm" He purses his lips, scanning his eyes up and down Castiel's body.

"Who are you?" Dean bites, ready to step in front of Cas at any second.

"Name's Crowley" He holds out a hand but Dean doesn't take it. The man shrugs and picks at his nails, bored. "Let's just say I had a little something to do with feathers here getting away from his brothers" Crowley tosses a look at Cas, waiting for acknowledgment.

"You're the one who unchained him" Dean says with deadly certainty, reaching back with the sudden need to touch Castiel. "Why"

"His brother has gotten a little too big for his britches. Something needed to change" Crowley frowns, still staring at Castiel. "I was hoping for....more" He gestures a hand at the whole of Castiel and has the nerve to look disappointed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean bites, his glare hardening.

"How much has your new little friend told you?" Crowley arches a brow at Dean, deep red fire glinting in the man's chocolate brown eyes.

"Enough" Dean spits, stepping forward slightly and refusing to back down from the alarming display.

"I doubt that" Crowley smiles. "Your people need you, little Prince. Don't dally too long with these...humans" the word rolls off the man's tongue with an air of disgust before his eyes widen slightly at something over Dean's shoulder.

"Ah, there it is" He grins, puffing up proudly. "I knew your tender, loving, brothers couldn't have beaten your true nature out of you". Crowley scans his gaze up and down Castiel before frowning once more. He reaches to his side and Dean tenses, readying himself for a fight. Crowley ignores Dean's protective urges and turns back towards Castiel, a small bag in hand. "Here, clearly you're in need of funds" Crowley tosses Cas the bag with an air of disdain and neither Cas or Dean make a move to catch the soft pouch. "I'll be seeing you around" He waves at Castiel suggestively before turning and stalking off.

Both Cas and Dean stare at the man's back as he saunters away. Dean seethes with a protective rage and Castiel's breath seizes in his lungs. Eventually, Cas begins to notice bystanders casting curious glances at the two of them and his anxiety ratchets up even further. He bends down, picking up the bag he hadn't even tried to catch with just the very tips of his fingers; as if it might bite him. He carefully pulls the string holding it shut to find it stuffed full of gold coins, more than Dean has ever seen in one place in his life and certainly more than Cas has ever touched. 

"You ok Cas?" Dean reaches a hand to rest on his friend's shoulder, noting the white knuckled grip on his book of parchment and his ghostly white complexion. "Come on, let's get out of here" He shepherds his friend away from the crowds, heading east with his heart pounding in his chest while scanning the area for any more potential threats.

"Cas. Come on. You gotta talk to me" Dean crowds his friend into a doorway, reaching for Castiel's notebook, pulling it up to hold out to the man. Cas tries to duck away, reaching a hand up to tug at his hair, his eyes blown wide and not focusing on Dean or anything else. “No no no, come on Cas. Deep breath. You’re ok, we’re ok” Dean tucks the notebook under one arm, placing steadying hands on his friend’s shoulders, urging the man to calm down enough to look Dean in the eye.. “Stay with me here. Now, is that Crowley guy a threat?" Dean gets out first, the most important thing. Cas shakes his head, no. Then nods. “Come on Cas. Dean taps the book, looking expectantly. Cas takes the book with shaking hands, nearly dropping the charcoal pencil when Dean hands it to him. 

_I don't think so. He's the one who set me free_

"But clearly he's planning something. What did he mean by 'your people need you'?" Dean does a poor mockery of the man, scowling all the while. Cas chews on his lip, heart still racing.

_Michael is cruel_

Castiel shrugs. "What does Crowley expect from you?" Dean's eyes search his friend’s. "It sounds like he wants you to go back" Dean hates the words even as he leaves his mouth. He doesn't want Cas to go back to that place, even to confront his brother.

_I can't go back. Michael would kill me._

Castiel shakes his head, moisture welling in his deep blue eyes. He still clutches the coin purse but it burns in his grip. He shouldn’t have come here, he should have stayed at Rufus’ house. It was foolish to go out amongst people and he shakes his head, regret washing through him at what could have happened. Crowley was never outright cruel to him, but it doesn't prevent Castiel's hands from trembling. The man is capable of many terrible things that Cas never wants to be witness to again. He could have taken him back, he could have hurt Dean.

"Do you think he'll tell your brothers that he saw you?" Dean ducks his head to look Cas straight in the eye, searching and he flinches backwards when he sees a deep blue flame flickering in the depth of his friend's eyes. He knows it's no trick of the light this time, he had seen the same thing in Crowley's eye except for the color. "Cas" Dean gasps, "Your eyes" Dean's own eyes grow wide when the spark burns hotter, Castiel's eyes nearly glowing. Dean has caught quick glimpses of the flames before, always fleeting and rarely long enough to even be certain of what he's seeing.

Cas ducks his head, squeezing his eyes shut with a whine. Deans heart hammers for an entirely different reason.  This is the first time Dean has been able to look, to know that what he's seeing is real and to lose himself in that preternatural fire. The human instinct pulling at Dean begs him to run far and fast, but he knows Cas. Cas is his friend. So, he swallows his fear and lets his care for Cas draw him even closer to his still trembling friend. 

The ethereal light is gone when Cas looks back up to Dean, swallowing hard, only the bright blue of human eyes remains and Dean quietly breathes a sigh of disappointed relief. 

_Crowley won't tell. He's got some other plan_

Cas presses his mouth into a flat line, trying to think of what the older dragon might be planning. Setting Castiel free was clearly the first part, and he didn't seem at all surprised to find Castiel with someone. Pamela hadn't been surprised that he had found Dean either, she said he had been pulled there for a reason. But, the supposed reason is lost on Cas. He can't bring himself to believe the stories he was told when he was too young to understand their meaning. He simply counts himself lucky to have stumbled across someone he can count as a friend instead of another tormentor.

"How are we going to explain that" Dean gestures down at the purse still clutched tightly in Castiel's hand. "Cause no one's gonna believe you sold your drawings for a small fortune like that" Dean doesn't mean to insult Cas, it's just a fact. That little purse contains more than most of these people will see in a year.

_I should just throw it away. Coming here was a mistake_

Castiel shrugs and Dean's eyes widen is disagreement. "No! Cas, the money might come in handy down the road. We had no way to know this would happen. You had no way to know someone might be here from Oiad. He looked just as surprised to see you and didn’t make a move to even touch you.” Dean tries to comfort but it does nothing to slow his still racing heart. Even Dean can see that Crowley wasn’t really surprised to find Castiel, he was merely pretending to be. To come face to face with another dragon, someone who was part of Castiel’s abuse; and then to see those flames in his best friend’s eyes? Dean can barely control his own trembling, let alone stay calm enough to help Cas. 

“You wanted new shoes, right? I say we go back and get the shoes, then not tell anyone about the rest. Just say you sold enough sketches. That some rich old lady fell in love with them and paid way too much" Dean holds Castiel's shoulders between his palms, ducking his head enough to look directly into his friend's eyes. It would be foolish to just throw money away, even if it did come from someone who gives Dean the creeps.

Cas thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. Dean's right. He needs shoes before these ones disintegrate on his feet, and it would be easier to not have to explain his sudden wealth. 

"Ok. But, I want you to tell me more about this Crowley guy later. We need to be better prepared" Dean glances from side to side, toying with an idea. "Do you know how to fight at all? Use and sword and such?" Cas shakes his head. "I only know a little, Dad tried to teach me before my mom died. I'd bet Bobby would be willing to teach us, maybe Rufus too if he comes along. We need to be able to protect ourselves" Dean nods, making up his mind. Even if Cas refuses, Dean is going to ask. He should get Sam in on it to. They might all need to defend themselves.

_Should I tell Bobby? About me? I know he suspects_

"Not yet. We don’t know that he suspects what you are. We shouldn’t tell him, not unless you want to practice your dragon stuff. Bobby would make you try, I'm sure of it" Dean takes a step back, thinking about the varied responses his old mentor would have to Cas being a dragon. Bobby suspects something but hasn't made a big issue of it, so maybe he would be ok if his suspicion were to be confirmed. Bobby is one of the most level-headed people Dean has ever known, he's sure Bobby would handle the revelation better than Dean had.

Cas shakes his head, no, he doesn't want anything to do with being a dragon. He's just beginning to fear that he isn't going to have much of a choice in the matter.

\---

"You boys where gone a long time" Bobby grumbles. "Ya missed supper" Bobby fixes Dean with a narrow-eyed glare, noting how close the two young men are standing and how rattled they look. "You didn't go wanderin in to the west end, did ya?"

"No sir" Dean swallows hard, knowing Bobby can see right through him. "It just took longer in the market to sell Cas' drawings" He glances down, unable to hold Bobby's gaze.

Bobby rakes his gaze up and down both young men, trying to decipher where they've been. "Castiel?" Bobby questions, eyeing the nervous way the blue-eyed man fidgets behind Dean. 

Cas' wide blue eyes dart up to look at Bobby, unsure what's expected of him. They had managed to sell the rest of his sketches on their way back, and used some of the money to buy some sweets to snack on. They've saved some for Sam, knowing the teen would appreciate the treat but now that they're face to face with a suspicious Bobby; all of his nerve evaporates. He opens his mouth before snapping it closed, reaching for his notably thinner notebook.

_Needed shoes_

He blushes, holding the notebook out for Bobby's inspection. Bobby's eyes soften, glancing to Castiel's feet to take in the newly purchased footwear. 

"Ya idjits could'a just asked" Bobby says gruffly, but a proud gleam shines in his eye regardless.

"Cas didn't want to impose" Dean shrugs, relieved that Bobby seems to buying their story.

"What about you, Dean? And Sam? You boys need anything?" Bobby tugs off his hat, running his palm over his balding head before stuffing the dirty old thing back on. 

"I, uh, no. No, we're good" Dean swallows hard, shifting on his feet. Cas looks at him curiously, wondering what Dean obviously hasn't told him.

"You sure about that? You seem mighty shifty" Rufus grumbles, coming around the corner to join Bobby in the small kitchen.

"Yeah. M'sure" Dean plasters on a small smile. "I was just wonderin, if maybe you could teach us how to fight?" Dean forces his gaze up to look Bobby in the eye. 

"You went to the west side, didn't you?" Rufus scowls. "What kinda trouble you get in to?"

"We didn't have any trouble! I swear" Dean holds out his hands. "I just think it might be good to learn, who knows what we might run into out on the road and I don't want to risk Sam getting hurt"

"Boys got a point, Rufus" Bobby considers. "Sure, I'll teach ya. Might be good for ya to be knocked on your ass a few times" He points an accusing finger at Dean before breaking into a laugh.

"I might as well join in, can't have this old fart screwin things up" Rufus grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey! Last I checked you were older than me. Or have you already started forgettin things?" Bobby sits forward in his chair, glaring at his friend.

"We'll start tomorrow. Damn kids" Rufus grumbles, shaking his head.

"Thank you" Dean smiles, enjoying the bickering between the two. It reminds him of how he and Sam can be sometimes. Cas tugs on Dean's shirt hem, signaling he's ready to go upstairs. "I think we're gonna tuck in" Dean feigns a yawn.

"Good idea. Go on now. And don't let Sam think he's getting out of training! I'm sure he'll thank you for it" Bobby smirks, waving his hand towards the stairs as Rufus fishes down the bottle of amber colored liquid to set on the table.

"They're good boys, Rufus. You don't gotta worry about them" Dean grins when he overhears Bobby grumbling to Rufus once they turn the corner towards the stairs. For as bleak things had looked back home, life is looking pretty good right now. So long as that smarmy Crowley leaves them alone. Try as he might, Dean can't get the strange dragon's words out of his head; and he has a feeling Cas won't be forgetting any time soon either.


	8. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I've worked hard on getting things edited and tidied up this week. We're finally getting into the more revealing part of the story and I went back and forth for ages wondering if this is too much at once or fine, but I felt like dancing around the significance between Cas and Dean's relationship for much longer would just get tiresome.
> 
> Oh, and look! I finally have a chapter count. It is subject to change slightly, but outside of editing I'm just about done writing this block of the series...so it should be accurate.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly treasured <3

“But I don’t want to!” Sam complains, his voice pitching high as he rolls his head to amplify his eye roll.

“It’s something we need to learn, Sam. Bobby and Rufus both will be good teachers. The more people we come across on the road, the more likely we’ll run into bandits or something. You planning on just throwing a book at them or something?” Dean raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Sam a ‘don’t mess with me’ look. 

Sam huffs, pushing himself up off the bed to give Dean a matching bitch face. “Is Cas gonna do it too?” Sam wrinkles his nose, not at all interested in learning something as brutish as combat. The younger man turns his glare to Castiel, only to see a shrug in response from the other man.

Cas has been jumpy since he and Dean returned from their outing but he and Dean have refused to tell Sam what had happened. Dean can tell his younger brother is one step short of mutiny here, the sweets from the market nowhere near enough to placate his curiosity and now Dean’s heaped on the insult of learning how to fight and wield a sword? Maybe Dean’ll just let Bobby lay down the law. Sam won’t dare argue with the older man.

“Be downstairs in 10 minutes Sam, Bobby and Rufus don’t want to be kept waiting” Dean orders, feeling only slightly guilty about forcing this on Sam. It’ll be good for him in the long run. “You ready, Cas?” Dean softens his tone for his friend, uncrossing his arms with a nod. Cas shrugs again but turns towards the door, giving Sam one last glance and shaking his head in a ‘what can you do?” gesture.

“Where’s Sam?” Bobby quirks a brow when Dean and Cas step out into the open space behind Rufus’ house.

“He’s coming” Dean shrugs, hoping his brother doesn’t make a liar out of him. Bobby chuckles, knowing exactly how enthusiastic Sam is about this development.

“Dean, I know you got no training; but what about Cas?” Bobby turns his gaze to Castiel, waiting for an answer. Cas shakes his head, no. "Alright, this ought to be fun" Neither Cas nor Dean like the look of Bobby's grin.

Three hours later, when Dean is flat on his back, staring up at Rufus; Dean agrees with Sam. Cas is sitting in the dirt near the house, holding a wet towel to a seeping scrape on his forehead and Sam is scowling at them all from his perch on a water barrel nursing his own bruised knees.

"You yield?" Rufus growls, pressing the end his cane into Dean's collar bone. Dean winces, dropping his own cane as he tries to catch his breath. He nods, swallowing thickly around his parched and dust addled throat.

"I think that's enough for one day" Bobby pushes off the side of the house where he had been leaning. "Y'all did well today"

Rufus reaches down to offer Dean a hand that the younger man readily accepts. With ease defying his age, Rufus hoists the Dean to his feet and claps him on the back. "You boys are terrible" He grins.

"Yeah, well; just want to go easy on you old farts. Didn't wanna make you look bad" Dean wheezes, doubled over with his hands on his knees. His entire body hurts but the adrenaline coursing through his system has him flying high. He coughs out a laugh, grinning through the pain in his sore and tired muscles. At least he isn't bleeding.

"You watch who you're callin old!" Bobby gripes as Rufus laughs, smacking Dean on the back hard enough to knock him off balance and send him staggering forward.

Sam wanders inside, grumbling about his undeserved predicament. Despite his protests though, Sam had done the best out of all of them. He was fearless, managing to duck and dodge, rarely letting his guard down. He hadn't managed to land any hits, but he had avoided getting knocking to the dirt. Quite an impressive feat considering Cas is covered from head to toe in caked on dirt, glued to his skin by sweat and thin trickles of blood seeping down his numerous scratches and small cuts. 

"You boys get washed up, you're on dinner duty" Rufus laughs, patting Cas on the shoulder as he passes. Dean stares after the older man, jaw hanging open before he lowers himself back to the ground and sprawls on his back.

"M'dead Cas" He mutters, closing his eyes and groaning. He can sense his friend getting to his feet and shuffling closer until a shadow crosses his face. Dean peeks one eyes open, fighting a grin when he sees the wide-eyed concern written on Castiel's face. The view is the same as when they first met, except staring up into those bluer than blue eyes makes his heart swell with warmth instead of scampering in fear. Dean squeezes the eye closed again, forcing his mouth into a flat line.

"Cas! Stop it!" Dean curls into a ball, fighting deep laughter as Cas gently prods his side; just below his ribs. "Stop! I give up!" Dean cries out between bouts of laughter. Cas grins, continuing his assault until Dean is red faced with tears streaming down his face.

"Ugh, you suck" Dean wheezes when Cas finally stops, returning to his spread-out position in the dirt. Cas smirks down at him, mischief sparkling in his bright blue eyes. "Don't you dare!" Dean sits up quickly, pointing a warning finger at the other man.

Cas shrugs and turns away, acting as innocent as can be and before Dean can help himself, he's on his feet and tackling his friend from behind. Cas goes down with a startled squeak that only serves to spur Dean on as he digs his fingertips into the other man's ribs. Castiel's face lights up with a grin and deep laughter, louder than Dean has ever heard from the man. And Dean loves the sound along with each little sharp intake of breath and tiny little snort as he struggles to breathe. He does everything in his power to keep those sounds coming as Cas writhes on the ground.

"Dean!" Cas barks, voice full of gravel and laughter as Dean flips him onto his back; straddling his hips and holding himself over the man, staring down into those blue eyes with a grin.

"You said my name" Dean's grin threatens manic proportions, even as his eyes drop to Castiel's mouth for a split second.

Cas nods, tongue darting out to lick his lips as Dean's heart threatens to hammer out of his chest.

"You said my name" Dean repeats, quiet and breathy, still staring down at Castiel. Cas nods again, smaller this time, blue eyes catching on Dean’s green ones. “Again?” Dean pleads, grin fading as his breaths slow.

Cas stares up at him, not trying to move away. He swallows hard and opens his mouth, closing it again before shaking his head and frowning. Dean’s heart drops, he wants so badly to hear Cas talk. Even if it’s just to him. “What’s stopping you?” Dean half whispers, his voice small and frail. 

Cas doesn’t answer, he can’t, and his blue eyes water as Dean drops his head to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas lifts a hand, running it through the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head. He can feel something shift between them, with every small scratch of his fingers he wants to apologize for pushing. The stricken look on Cas’ face makes Dean want to promise all the patience in the world. “It’s ok, Cas” Dean lifts his head, forcing a small smile as he pushes himself off his friend. He can’t stand to see the pain written across Castiel’s expression and the old itch to run returns full force. He dusts his hands on his trousers, before offering one to Cas to help him up. “We should get cleaned up before Bobby comes looking for us” Dean blushes, tugging Cas to his feet and turning to head inside without a look back.

Dean can feel Castiel’s eyes on his back as he makes his way into the house. Dean keeps wondering what had just happened between them and wishing things could be different. His mood darkens considerably when he considers his shortcomings. Dean has been doing everything he can to take care of Cas, to help him and he still can't talk. He doesn't know what else to do!

The door shuts behind Dean, separating him from Castiel and his shoulders sag. He's no more made it to the bottom of the stairs that he hears a call from within the house.

"Dean! Come here a minute" Bobby calls from somewhere in the front of the house and Dean ducks his head. Did Bobby see that moment between he and Cas? Dean can't believe he pinned his friend like that, their hips pressing together as Dean held him down. What kind of friend does that? He sighs as he changes course, heading away from the stairs and into the kitchen. Luckily, it's just Bobby in there and the older man holds out a cup to Dean when he enters.

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean covers his self-doubts and shame, reaching for the offered cup. A cursory sniff tells him that it isn't water and he raises a brow at the other man.

"What? Not like you're not old enough" Bobby snorts, tipping his own cup to his lips. He swallows it down with a cough, eyeing Dean all the while. "So" Bobby grumbles, taking a seat at the table and gesturing for Dean to join him. "What's goin on with you and Cas?" 

Dean sputters, glad he's sitting because he can feel his cheeks flaming with heat. "Wh...what do you mean?"

"You boys come in here last night, lookin like ya been chased by hell hounds and then suddenly you have an interest in learning to fight? I know I ain't gonna get an answer out of Castiel, so I'm askin you. What trouble did you idgits get into last night?" Bobby fixes Dean with a narrowed eyed stare and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. 

Dean stalls, taking a sip of the fiery liquid and grimacing as it burns all the way down his throat. "Uh, god. How do you enjoy this stuff?" He coughs but Bobby sees right through his stall. He rubs a spot on his chest, where the burn seems to have concentrated and he pushes the cup away just a fraction.

"We, uh. Didn't get into any trouble last night. I swear" Dean returns Bobby's leveling gaze, injecting as much confidence as can into the look.

"Then why'd ya come home white as sheet? Cas was just about shaking. Now, I know the boy's a nervous one; but you're not. Somethin happened and you're gonna tell me what" Bobby's voice goes stern, morphing into the tone of a parent that will not be trifled with.

Dean sighs, resigned to telling Bobby at least part of the truth. "Look, Bobby. It's not a big deal" He scrubs a hand over his face and Bobby grunts, not accepting that as enough. "You know Cas was abused, right?"

Bobby nods, "By his brothers, right?"

"Yeah. We uh, kinda ran into the guy who helped Cas escape last night" Dean grimaces, ducking his head.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Bobby snaps, eyes blowing wide and angry. "The boy could be in danger. YOU could be in danger!" He points and Dean shrinks back in his chair.

"He didn't try anything, but it made me realize we couldn't have defended ourselves if he had, Bobby!" Dean starts, leaning forward.

"That’s exactly my point!" Bobby growls, tossing back the last of the liquor in his cup with a grimace. "Who knows where that boy came from or who might be after him! He could be putting us all in danger!" Bobby spits, face flushing red.

"That’s my point to! We need to learn how to defend ourselves" Dean growls right back, jamming his finger into the table top to make his point. Just then, the back-door slams shut and Dean instantly knows that Cas heard them yelling. "Shit" Dean mutters, pushing to his feet "Cas!" Dean shouts, his voice pleading as he makes for the door. "Cas, wait!" 

"We're not done here, Dean!" Bobby yells after him, but Dean can't be bothered to care.

Dean nearly falls, sliding in the loose sand as he bolts out the door and comes to a quick halt. Which way did Cas go? His heart thuds painfully in his chest. Crowley could still be out there, and who knows who else. Or worse yet, Cas could just disappear and Dean could never see him again. "Cas!" Dean nearly cries, he can hear the tremble in his own voice as it breaks.

He cuts around to the street in front of the house, looking left and right. "Where did he go?" Dean whines to himself.

"That way" A stranger points, brows arched in confusion as to why one young man is running and the other chasing.

"Thank you!" Dean half shouts towards the man as he breaks into a run. He makes his way through the crowd, nudging people out of the way as carefully as he can but it does nothing to stop the chorus of discontent in his wake. "Cas!" Dean sees the flash of that awful coat disappear around a corner and Dean pushes himself harder.

Dean nearly falls face first when he skids around a cart slowly rambling down the center of the road, carrying logs so high he can't see a thing over or around it. He pauses, chest heaving as he searches the street with wild eyes. Where would Cas go? He could be anywhere. Panic seizes in Dean's chest. He can't lose Cas, he just can't.

"Excuse me, did you see a guy about my age run by here?" Dean tries to ask but each stranger bustles by without so much as a glance in his direction. "Please, anyone. Has anyone seen my friend? Tan trench coat, dark hair?" Dean tries again and again, a few people shake their heads, some shrug and move on.

He slows his pace to a fast walk, head turning rapidly in all directions and peering down each alleyway, hoping for another glimpse of that ugly coat or mess of dark hair. It feels as if hours pass but really it could only be a few minutes. Dean keeps begging passerbys for information but he goes largely ignored.

"I saw someone running that way?" A small voice calls up from Dean's knees. He glances down to see a young girl, couldn't be more than 10, with her bright red hair tied back in pigtails. She's smiling up at him, excitedly pointing towards the next alleyway off the main street and Dean grins. 

"Thank you sweetie" He smiles in relief, patting the girl on the shoulder. Her freckled face to breaks out in a grin as Dean takes off running again; straight in the direction had pointed. 

Dean slows when he approaches the turn, noting how dark and narrow this space is. Cas came down here? He glances back, unsure. This doesn't look like the sort of place Cas would take refuge in. The air is ripe with the damp stench of mildew and countless of other things that Dean would prefer to not to name, even as the noisy din of the main street is quieted nearly to nothing. 

All doubts leave his mind when he steps into the secluded shadows and sees a very familiar silhouette backed against the wall of a crumbling brick building with a much shorter and less familiar shadow invading Castiel's space. "Get away from him!" Dean's pitch drops, his tone lethal as he fixes his glare on the other man.

Crowley rolls his eyes, red flames licking at his brown irises. "You were supposed to be taking care of him" He turns, pointing irritably at Dean. "Not sending him off running to who knows where!" Crowley's voice goes hoarse as it gets louder. He takes a step towards Dean, his back straightening. "Anyone could have found him!" Crowley throws his arms up and Dean stumbles, taken aback by Crowley's irritation.

"I'm not his keeper" Dean mutters, shaking his head. "And I'm here looking for him aren't I?" Dean defends.

"Oh but you  _are_  his keeper, Dean. I would have thought you'd come to realize this by now" Crowley rolls his eyes and Dean feels anger bubbling up within him.

"He doesn't need a babysitter!" Dean growls back, barely noticing the wide-eyed stare his friend is giving him. The flames in Crowley's eyes grow brighter and Dean struggles not to back down. “And how do you know my name?” Dean’s eyes narrow as his glare hardens.

"Then why are you chasing after him?" Crowley smirks, squaring his shoulders while ignoring Dean’s question.

"He's my friend" Dean squares his own shoulders, preparing himself for a fight.

"He's your friend? Is that all?" The dragon grins, a self-satisfied smirk that makes Dean's skin crawl. “Tell me,  _Dean_. What do you know about dragons?” Crowley grins menacingly and Dean swallows hard. He swears he hears a very inhuman growl in the underbelly of Crowley’s tone, but the idea seems so ludicrous that it can’t possibly be true.

Crowley staggers forward with Castiel’s shove from behind, Castiel glowering behind the older man but locking eyes with Dean nonetheless. Crowley turns to stare down the younger dragon with a chuckle. Deep blue flames dance in Castiel’s eyes as he glares, the air ripples with an unseen force and Crowley’s satisfaction grows.  “There it is Castiel! Come on!” Crowley takes a step forward, rubbing his hands together with a grin. His forward momentum forces Cas to take a step back and Dean’s temper flares anew. 

“Come on Cas, let's get out of here” Dean bites, wanting to get his friend away from this man. He takes a step forward but Cas shakes his head minutely and Dean stills.

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Crowley breathes, coming to a sudden realization. He turns back to Dean, ignoring the younger man glaring daggers behind him. “He hasn’t told you” The flames in Crowley’s eyes disappear, leaving behind a bewildered stare.

“Tell me what?” Dean can’t help but ask, as much as he wants to grab Castiel and get him out of here; he can’t bring himself to pass up the chance of information about Cas and what he is.

“Your hearts” Crowley spins. “Please, tell me you’ve told him” Crowley turns back to Castiel, who is still giving the older man a bewildered stare. “Bollox” Crowley shakes hangs his head, shaking it with put upon disappointment. “Do you even know?” He raises his brows, tone belying impatience. Cas’ brows scrunch together and he shakes his head. 

“Figures” Crowley quips, turning back to Dean. “We need to go somewhere where we can talk. There’s some things you both need to know.”

“We’re not going anywhere with you” Dean bites, sidestepping towards Cas. He stands shoulder to shoulder with his friend as they both stare Crowley down.

“Fine. So be it” Crowley snips, digging both hands into the pockets of his long; dark coat as he rocks back on his heels. “As you know, for the last 14 years; Michael has held Castiel prisoner. He isolated him, beat him, tied him up, tortured him. He even took his voice so his youngest brother couldn’t even scream anymore”

Rolling nausea churns in Dean’s stomach. He’s seen some of the scars on Castiel’s back, he knows how they must have gotten there; but to hear the words spoken aloud is too much. “Wait. But, Cas has a voice. He just doesn’t use it” Dean picks up on the one thing he knows isn’t true, a glance to his friend has him doubting his thought. Castiel has gone pale, blue eyed widening as he turns to stare at Dean.

“Ah, he’s putting the pieces together now” Crowley smiles. “No, Dean. Michael took his voice. Castiel has been unable to speak; or make any noise at all for the last 12 years” 

“But he, he” Dean stutters, trying to disagree.

Crowley holds up a finger to silence the green eyed man and Dean gapes, mind racing to find some sense in what he’s being told. Cas glances back to Crowley, mouth hanging open slightly, before he turns back to Dean. Cas reaches for Dean’s hand, tugging to get the other man’s attention.

“A dragon’s heart is a curious thing, Dean. It holds much power, Castiel’s most of all” Crowley picks at a nail, watching Cas stare at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “Michael and Lucifer couldn’t kill him, so they did everything they could to keep Castiel under their thumbs”

“Why couldn’t they kill him?” Dean gulps, not wanting to entertain such a thought.

“Because, when Castiel was born; the eternal blue flames danced in his eyes. You’ve seen it. The fire looks cold, but in reality it is the hottest of all. The mark of the chosen. But, it also means his heart is mirrored in another. You” 

“Wait, what?” Dean sputters, glancing between the two dragons. Castiel’s gaze has softened and his eyes sparkle with wonder. “That’s impossible!” 

Castiel tugs on Dean’s shirt hem again, urging the man to turn towards him. “Cas, he’s crazy. What does that even mean” Dean turns back to Crowley.

“His parents had hoped it would be a pretty girl he’d be pulled to, but somehow I’m not surprised. He always had to do things a bit differently, even as a hatchling” Crowley shrugs and Dean’s eyes widen at the implication. 

“Ok, even if I believe you” Dean points to the ground . “And it’s a big if. If Michael took his voice, as you say, how is it that he has one now?” Dean glances between the two dragons, unsure as to what to believe.

“Ugh. Idiots.” Crowley shakes his head, growing tired of this conversation. “Because your hearts are mirrored. Michael may have taken his voice, but he’s not the one who could keep it” Exasperation drives his tone low and scratchy as he holds his hands up like he wants to choke someone.

“So you’re saying… _I_  have something to do with this?” Dean places a hand over his chest, eyeing Crowley with the deepest of skepticism. 

“Yes, you moron. Think back about 12 years, it would have been November I believe” Crowley twirls a hand in the air, beginning to pace. “Do you remember anything unusual happening?”

“No” Dean shakes his head, swallowing hard. There’s no way.

“You sure about that? Something involving fire, maybe” Crowley touches a finger to his chin in a mockery of thought.

“The fire that killed my mom” Dean chokes at the memory, the horrible thick smoke clogging his young throat as his mother screamed. His Dad thrusting his 4 year old little brother into his arms and telling him to run, the heat of the flames licking at his skin as he wrapped his thin arms around Sam to protect him. “Cas had something to do with that?” Dean chokes back a sob, turning to his panicked looking friend with a glare.

“No. Damn it, you’re dense” Crowley raises a hand to his temple. “Your little friend here had nothing to do with that. You have Michael to thank for that fire. I mean, it took him some time to find you, the world is pretty big after all, but he thought he’d try to kill his brother’s mirror so he could kill little Castiel. But what he didn’t count on was Castiel’s life protecting yours. I bet you didn’t even get burned that night, did you?” Crowley raises a brow as Dean clutches at his chest, unable to breathe.

Dean shakes his head. He hadn’t been burned. His clothes were singed, nearly falling off of him but his skin was completely untouched. His Dad hadn’t spared Dean a thought, the man had just lost his wife; everything he cared about in the world. Dean had barely noticed himself, he was too worried about his life having burned down around him. “Wait, Michael knows about me? Does he know where we are?” Panic seizes in Dean’s chest as his heart hammers even harder. He glances wide eyed to Cas, seeing his sudden fear reflected in those flickering blue depths.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. As far as Michael knows, your whole family died that night” Crowley picks as his nails, glancing sideways at the two young men.

“H….how?” Dean swallows hard. How could someone powerful enough to find him to begin with, not know he’s alive. That Cas is with him.

“A little birdie told him” Crowley shrugs. “He isn’t psychic” He huffs, rolling his eyes at Dean’s disbelieving stare. “And the resistance had someone looking out for you. Although why, I can’t tell. Neither of you are proving to be very useful” Another shrug.

Dean stares, words failing him as his mind races to take in everything he’s being told. Castiel’s brother was responsible for the fire that killed his mom, he’s Castiel’s soul mate or some other nonsense and the dragons have been spying on him his whole life? This is insane. He shakes his head. This can’t be real. “This is crazy” Conviction fills his tone as his mind rejects this situation. It’s impossible! “You had someone looking out for me? Spying on my family?!”

“Not me. The resistance. Crazy, yes. I suppose it would seem that way to your little mind. The resistance had to keep an eye on you, to protect you and your precious little brother out of a misplaced sense of honor to their dearly departed Prince.” Crowley pauses to give Cas a mockingly sympathetic pout. “Even now, someone is keeping an eye out for your father. Not that he isn’t already slowly killing himself, but I won’t judge.” Crowley shrugs again.

“Who” Dean swallows hard, needing to know who was planted in his life just for the purpose of watching him. Hardly anyone really paid him any mind. Just Bobby and Pam. His eyes widen. “Bobby?”

“No you dunce” Crowley shakes his head, grumbling. “She was an old….friend of mine. Her name is…”

“Pamela” Dean breathes, Castiel’s initial fear of her suddenly making sense. She knew who he was. He knew that she knew. “She wasn’t blinded by a bear, was she?” Dean gulps, the strange mauling suddenly seeming even more suspect. Crowley shakes his head, no.

“That was, unfortunate” Crowley looks as if he had swallowed something sour. 

“Is she a…” Dean starts but can’t bring himself to finish. He glances towards Cas who meets his gaze with a nod. Pam is a dragon. Dean’s stomach sinks like lead, so much of his seemingly mundane life has been an orchestrated lie. “I think I’m gonna be sick” He covers his mouth, turning away from the other two men. He can barely breathe, the constriction in his chest tightening without remorse; trying to strangle the life right out of him.

A gentle hand presses on his shoulder just as Castiel’s head of messy dark hair comes into Dean’s peripheral vision. Cas tugs Dean around to face him and Dean doubles his efforts to keep back his tears. “This can’t be real” Dean shakes his head slightly and Castiel’s face crumples. It is real. It is so real. Cas doesn’t remove his hold, he simply stares into Dean’s eyes; trying to wordlessly give Dean comfort.

“That’s all so very touching” Crowley grimaces, drawing the two young men’s attention back to him. “But none of this will be for any good if you two don’t get your act together. Starting with his voice” Crowley nods towards Cas, feigning an air is disgust.

Cas tugs on Dean’s shirt again impatiently and nods furiously when Dean turns his head. “What’s going on, Cas?” Dean’s worried eyes search his friend’s.

Cas touches a hand to his throat, then to Dean’s chest; right over his heart. His blue eyes slide closed as his hand rests over Dean’s heartbeat, his other hand reaching for Dean’s to place over his own heart. “Cas, how can I have your voice? How can any of this be possible?” Dean’s voice grows small, worry that maybe Crowley isn’t lying grows and twists in his gut. This is too much.

When Castiel’s eyes reopen, his bright blue irises are eclipsed by flicking and sparkling blue. Cas stares deep into Dean’s eyes and Dean loses himself in that burning gaze. Castiel’s free hand lifts to cup Dean’s cheek and Dean can’t help but lean into the touch as a deep sense of calm passes over him. Suddenly he knows it to be true, he can feel a deep and ancient connection snap into place between them. Dean can feel the tingle in his limbs as something intangible yet as obvious as a bolt of lightning shakes him to his core. Dean shudders under the assault of the sensation but he holds his place close to Cas.

“I want  _you_  to have your voice, Cas. I want you to be ok” He whispers. Unbidden tears threaten to spill over, marring his view into the mesmerizing depth of Castiel’s eyes and deep emotional turmoil fills his stomach. Still, he doesn’t look away. Cas quirks a smile, releasing his hold on Dean’s cheek and stepping back.

“Ahem. I hate to interrupt your little moment” Crowley scoffs, clearly not bothered by his interruption. “but it isn’t that easy” He scowls at Dean.

“Then how?” Dean asks in earnest, not bothering to turn to face the older man.

“That’s something you’ll have to figure out for yourselves, but for starters…stay together! No more running off.” Crowley nearly growls. “Now, I really must be taking my leave. Places to go, people to maim” He shrugs “You know how it goes” He turns, sauntering back down the alley towards the main street followed by the whistled sound of a low and eerie tune. Neither Dean nor Cas bother to stop him.

“He gives me the creeps” Dean mutters, still standing close enough to easily reach out and touch his friend. Cas nods with a shrug. “Is what he said true?” Dean turns to his friend, hoping that it isn’t so. This whole business about hearts is just too strange for Dean.

Cas nods, a little unsure himself but at least some of it he knows to be true. He doesn’t think Crowley would lie to him, it wouldn’t serve any purpose. And he knows Crowley doesn’t do anything without reason. 

“We should get back to Rufus’. Bobby was pretty mad when I ran out on him” Dean ducks his head, remembering the reason why they’re out here in the first place. 

Cas shakes his head, no and takes a step away. “Did you think I was mad at you?” Dean can’t help but ask, sudden worry that he might be the reason Cas took off. Cas shrugs. “No. Cas, I was mad at Bobby” Dean reaches out a hand to touch his friend’s shoulder but Cas takes a step away. “I told Bobby about meeting Crowley the first time, he was upset at how vulnerable we are, not with you. I’m sure he didn’t mean the things he said” Dean knows Cas isn’t dumb, and there is no way he would have reacted like that if he hadn’t heard Bobby blame him for the possibility of them being in danger. “It was a load of crap anyway” Apparently Dean is just as much to blame for any danger as Cas. And he doesn’t even want to think about what this mirrored hearts business means.

Just when things had been starting to look up, everything he thought he knew has been swept out from under him. How is he going to face Sam, when an angry dragon might sweep out of the sky at moment to kill him and Cas? What is Bobby going to say? Or do? "What are we gonna do, Cas?" Dean turns towards his friend, shoulders sagging under the weight that has just been placed on him. Cas shrugs, blue eyes returned to normal but sagging with exhaustion.

"How much of this did you already know?" Castiel's haggard expression making Dean worry that maybe Cas didn't know much of anything. Michael had probably kept him in the dark, literally. Cas pairs his shrug with a shake is his head and Dean frowns. Asking him these questions is pointless without his notebook. "Let's get out of here, then we can talk" Dean decides, reaching a hand to rest on the dip of Cas' lower back; guiding him out of the alley.

They both glance around nervously, waiting for something to jump out after them, Dean's hand never breaking contact with Cas. He notices people giving them strange looks and Dean can't help but wonder if any of them are dragons. Until Cas, he had never known that dragons walked among them. Hell, he’s been what he thought was good friends with one and he never knew. Never even suspected. How many are there? "Can you tell if someone is like you? Another dragon?" Dean leans in close, whispering in Castiel's ear. 

Cas nods minutely, not taking his gaze from the road in front of them. "Are there a lot?" Dean wonders, he has so many questions that he can't ask right now. Not with Cas unable to speak or write. Cas shakes his head. Good, not a lot then. "Is that why you get so nervous around people?" 

Castiel stops, turning his head towards his friend with him mouth pressed into a firm line as if to tell him to stop asking stupid questions. Dean swallows hard and Cas finally nods. All those little things are finally starting to make sense to Dean, the puzzle pieces clicking into place. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cas glares, opening and closing his mouth a frustrated grunt. He grabs Dean by the hand and pulls him down the street towards the house at the end of the dusty street.

"Dean? That you?" Bobby barks from the yard when the front door slams shut behind them.

"Let's go upstairs" Dean whispers, urging his friend forward. Bobby is the last person he wants to talk to right now.

They sneak up the steps as silently as they can with the worn and creaking boards announcing their presence to all who will listen. They pause, freezing mid-step when they think they hear the gentle groan of a door being opened below them and breathe twin sighs of relief when no more sounds follow. They hurry after that, determined to find refuge in the room they're sharing until they have a chance to sort out their stories.

"Hey guys? What's going on? I heard yelling and then Bobby was pissed" Sam pushes himself up on his elbows from his position on his bed. He eyes the older men curiously, especially when Dean refuses to meet his eyes.

"Should we tell him?" Dean leans over, whispering in Cas' ear. He's answered by wide eyes and a frantic shake of the other man's head. "You sure? I think it might be smart to bring him in on this. Bobby too. Cas, this could affect everyone" Dean pleads, hating keeping secrets from his brother and afraid Bobby isn't going to allow them to keep secrets for much longer.

"What's going on? What could affect everyone? Did you two get in trouble or something?" Sam sits up, no longer content to relax and listen. He's finally tuned to Dean's expressions, and he can easily tell that something is amiss. His brother's usual calm and self-depreciating demeanor is rattled and fading beneath a layer of fear and something else that Sam can't quite name.

Cas grabs at Dean's sleeve but Dean pulls away, scanning the room for Cas' notebook. "Where's your book Cas?" Dean crosses the room towards Cas' bed, searching the floor around and underneath. The book is nowhere to be found.

"Bobby said you asked him to grab it for you" Sam's brows scrunch in worry. He thought it was a bit unusual and Dean's wide-eyed panic isn't helping. "What'd you guys do?" Sam accuses, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"We didn't  _do_  anything, Sam" Dean bites right back. "Shit, Cas. What're we gonna do?" Dean grabs fistfuls of his hair and tugs, spinning in place with one last effort to find that damn book. 

Cas shrugs, stepping into Dean's space and carefully prying the man's hands from his head. He lowers their arms, gripping Dean's hands loosely between them. "How are you not freaking out right now? Bobby's probably read what you've written by now. He probably  _knows_ and you didn't even want to tell him" Dean stares into his friend's eyes, searching for that sense of calm from earlier in the alley but it's nowhere to be found.

Cas glances to Sam and nods, tugging Dean towards the younger man. "You wanna tell him?" Dean asks, his voice cracking as the implications of what this could mean. "Sam, can Cas borrow a notebook?" Dean eyes his younger brother even as bile threatens to raise in his throat. What is Sam going to think? 

"If you'll tell me what the hell is going on with you two. Are you guys, like, together or something? Cause that wouldn't be much of a secret" Sam shrugs, trying to play off the nerves rattling around in his stomach.

"Wait. What?!" Dean's jaw drops. "No, we're not  _together_ " He scoffs, "What the hell would give you that idea?" Dean glances to Cas, wishing the floor would just swallow him whole. Especially once he sees the annoyed glare on his friend's face, directed at him.

"You just seem really close. It's weird, Dean. I've never seen you like that with anyone else. I just thought maybe there was something more going on between you two" Sam shrugs, glancing between Dean and Cas. Cas glaring at Dean and Dean glaring at Sam. He's more confused than he was to begin with and Cas angrily snatches the notebook out of Sam's hand as soon as he extends it.

Cas flips to a blank page with a force that threatens to tear the parchment and angrily begins carving words into the paper.

_We share a profound bond, Dean._

Cas shoves the notebook into Dean's hands, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. Sam watches the exchange with wide eyes but has the good sense to keep quiet.

"What does that even mean?! A profound bond? You gotta realize all this sounds like crazy talk, right?" Dean shoves the notebook back, struggling to keep himself rooted to the spot. Frustration and trepidation from the last day bubbling up in a nearly uncontrolled panic.

_We are not "just friends". We never will be_

"Cas" Dean whines, fear gripping him at the thought of losing his friend.  _We never will be_? Dean can hardly breathe, feeling the irrational sting of rejection at the words.

"Dean" Sam barks, seeing the fine tremble in his brother's legs and the widened yet unfocused gaze that Sam hasn't seen in quite some time. "Cas, help me get him down" Sam pushes to his feet, moving quickly towards his brother as Cas maneuvers him to the bed.

Dean's breaths are coming in short gasps by the time they get him sitting, his hand pressing into his chest. "Lean down Dean. Come on" Sam presses on his brother's back, urging him to lean over. Dean goes willingly, letting his brother push him around like a ragdoll. Breathing is just too important to bother trying to fight Sam. “Deep breathes, Dean. You’re fine. Come on” Sam rubs circles over the expanse of his brother’s shoulders, soothing away the panic simmering below the surface.

Cas gets to his knees, settling himself between Dean's legs as he reaches a hand up to place on the man's chest; just over his heart. His other hand reaches for Dean's, placing it over his own heart. Dean glances up through his lashes, meeting those blue eyes and he tries to focus on the steady rhythm of Castiel's heartbeat underneath his palm. The slow, steady beat and gentle rise of Cas' chest as he breathes, the too warm heat of his body soaking through his thin shirt, trapped by the tattered and dirty coat he refuses to part with. 

Dean's breath eases, the labored gasps turning deeper and slower as he loses himself in Cas' eyes.

"You sure you're just friends?" Sam crosses his arms over his chest, eyeing the pair in their intimate moment. Both men turn their heads to glare, reminding Sam that now is so not the time. "You ok, Dean?" He loses the mocking undertone, eyes softening as he takes in his brother's pale complexion and reddened eyes. He hadn't had an attack like that in years, and one was brought on by something Cas said? He reaches for the notebook, reading what Castiel had written before turning a puzzled eye to the blue-eyed man.

"Cas? What's going on?" Sam hesitates, hoping that maybe one of them will explain things. Bobby had acted strange, Dean and Cas are acting strange and he feels like he's the only one who has no idea why.

Cas takes the notebook, frowning, before glancing back to Dean. Dean gives a weak nod, sad eyes watching Sam. Despair washes over him anew, the old fear of losing Sam returning with a blinding intensity. This is even worse than before, he has more to lose than ever and he just can't handle Sam's imminent rejection.

Cas bends over the notebook, turning just far enough away to keep Sam from reading over his shoulder. It feels like he writes for an eternity, frowning all the while and glancing to Dean every few seconds. Finally, he hands the book to Dean before flicking his eyes to Sam, telling Dean to pass it over if he thinks it's ok. Dean gasps after a moment, eyes darting up to meet Castiel's before absently handing the paper to Sam.

_I'm sorry to have kept secrets from you, Sam._

_I count you as a friend and I promise that everything I have told you is true,_

_but I've been lying by omission and letting you assume that I'm a normal human._

_The truth is, I'm a dragon._

_~~Prince~~ of Heir to the throne of Oiad and my brothers want me dead. _

_T_ _hey killed our father, maybe even our mother but they couldn't kill me because of Dean._

_We._ _We're, in terms you might understand, soulmates._

_Clearly Dean is having trouble processing this and there is much I still do not understand._

_Yesterday, we encountered the dragon who was charged with keeping me captive._

_Crowley._

_The same man who purposefully left me unchained and allowed my escape._

 

_We saw him again today and he explained some things that I didn’t know._

_Michael and Lucifer kept me ignorant to many things about myself and my species,_

_so I did not know the significance behind my appearance to Dean in the woods that day._

_That I was pulled to Dean specifically._

_He was outside and unprotected that night, and I had been in enough despair to cause my inherent magic to “teleport” me to him._

_We both have more questions than answers. I wish I knew more to tell you both._

_I hope you can forgive me._

 

Sam eagerly takes the notebook, eyes widening with every word he reads. "But...Cas? Dean? How?" Sam stumbles over the words, his mouth hanging open. "This is a joke, right?"

"I wish it was Sammy. There is a lot that we don't know. Cas doesn't want any part of going home and facing his brothers, so we're just gonna lay low. Nothing has changed" Dean eyes his brother warily, watching the cascade of thoughts and emotions flit across his young face. Dean waits for the pinch of anger, the disappointment. Something. Anything.

"How can you say that, Dean? How can Cas be a dragon? This is insane! Dragons are big scaly monsters, not...this" He gestures to Cas with an open palm.

"Apparently they can shape shift" Dean mutters. 

Cas reaches out a hand to rest on Sam's shoulder, glancing down with sad eyes when the younger man flinches away. "Look at his eyes, Sam" Dean swallows hard. Moment of truth. 

Sam looks up, into those crystal blue eyes that Dean knows are dancing with preternatural fire. "What the hell!" Sam scrambles backwards, falling over the far side of the bed with thud. He jumps up, eyes wild and backing away from Castiel. "You! Your eyes!" He points, voice creeping higher in his panic.

"It's ok, Sam. He's the same guy you've gotten to know. It's just Cas, you know he isn't a monster" Dean stands, putting himself between his friend and his brother. His heart plummets, this is what he was expecting and Bobby will be the same. He was foolish to think that he would ever be able to keep him brother from leaving him. Sam's as good as gone.

"Does Bobby know?" Sam's voice pitches low as he shakes his head. 

"If he got ahold of Cas' book, then he knows some of it" Dean swallows hard, just waiting for the shoe to drop. Cas tugs on Dean’s sleeve, reaching for the parchment book.

_No, I didn’t leave anything in the book in reference to what I am_

Dean breathes a sigh of relief as those words, so that’s why Cas didn’t seem concerned about Bobby having his notebook. “Good”

"So...you're soul mates with a dragon. Cas is a dragon." Sam gulps around the word, his breathing beginning to slow. The struggle to not reject Cas outright is clearly written on his face.

"Something like that. Apparently." Dean glances to Cas, still not entirely believing their connection.

"How?" Sam glances between the two, forcing himself to not back into the wall behind him. "How long have you known?"

"We just found out, like an hour ago" Dean lowers his defensive hand, sensing that his brother is starting to calm. He hasn't run yet, maybe he won't. “I have no idea how. This whole thing is insane” Dean shakes his head in disbelief

"So, you're gonna be, what? My brother in law? I didn't know you were gay, Dean" Sam smirks, choosing to goad his brother instead of sorting out his mixed emotions about Castiel.

"I'm not gay Sam!" Dean steps towards his brother, scowling, ready to smack the teasing smirk right off his smug face.

"Your soul mate is a dude! How is that not gay?" Sam's smirk turns into a grin and Dean really does step forward to smack him.

"It's not like that" Dean grumbles.

"It's ok man. Better Cas than some prissy girl" Sam makes a disgusted face and before rolling his eyes at Dean's still terrified expression. The embarrassed confusion on Cas' face is the only thing stopping him from taking playful jabs at his brother. 

"So, you're a dragon with two psychotic brothers who want to kill you. I take it Bobby doesn't know, that’s why Dean was so upset that he has your notebook?" Sam arches a brow at Cas.

Cas nods, reaching for his notebook where Sam had dropped it on the bed. 

_Are you OK with this?_

"Honestly, I don't know" Sam scratches the back of his neck. "If you had told me this before I got to know you, I probably wouldn’t be" He shrugs "But you're kinda a friend so maybe it isn't so bad that you can turn into a fire breathing monster"

Cas looks to Sam, horrified.

_I don't know how to shift_

"Seriously?" Sam's brows shoot upwards, incredulously.

"Yeah Sam, his dickbag brothers literally kept him chained up for the past 14 years. He didn't exactly get the chance to learn how to be dragon" Dean bites defensively and Cas shoots him a glare.

"Shit, sorry Cas. I didn't think" Sam takes a step towards Cas. "Shit, you're royalty" Sam's hazel eyes grow wide. "I've been with a prince this whole time and been treating you like anyone else. I was so rude when we met. Oh my god" Sam tugs at his hair and Dean snorts a laugh at his brother's antics. Cas grins as he reaches back for the notebook.

_You've both treated me better than I've experienced since my father died_

A warmth blooms in Dean's chest at those words and he can see something similar reflected in Sam's eyes. He meets eyes with Cas, seeing a bright sparkle as the man breaks into a wide and gummy grin. 

“Alright, but I don’t think we should tell Bobby” Sam glances nervously towards the door as if the older man would burst in at any second.

“I agree. Let’s just focus on getting to Palo” Dean glances to Cas, his worries beginning to calm now that Sam is at least on board with the situation. 


	9. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for a couple of homophobic slurs. It's brief but I hope what happens to the perpetrator makes up for the foul words. 
> 
> This chapter gave me problems left and right. Dean wanted to be an idiot so badly and I just couldn't stop him.
> 
> Also, I hope some of you have been waiting for whats about to happen!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly treasured <3

They stay in Lameria for another three boring and entirely uneventful days. Bobby returned Castiel’s notebook with a grumble, going on about stubborn kids and secrets but he didn’t otherwise drag up the conversation again. No one mentioned that the older man had refilled the nearly empty book with fresh parchment and couldn’t quite meet Castiel’s eyes as he handed the book over. Rufus determined that the best they could do to prepare for someone coming after Cas was for the boys to learn how to defend themselves, so that became their most important focus.

Dean and Castiel were relieved to leave the small city behind, their fear of running into Crowley again was diminished now that they returned to the open road. Progress was still slow and even more exhausting than their first leg of the journey. Each day they woke with the first rays of the dawn and travelled on foot until late afternoon before making camp. Then they make time for sparring practice until the last rays of light began to fade from the sky in brilliant hues of pinks and purples. 

Dean excels at combat and soon graduates from batons and sticks to a hefty broadsword left over from Bobby's military days. Sam follows not far behind. Two weeks of intense training see the Winchester boys grow a new layer of muscle and strength while Castiel struggles to improve in anything.

“Come on Cas. One more time” Dean urges, his brows knitted together as he watches his friend push himself up out of the dirt. Sparring with Cas, Dean still uses a staff; although he considers maybe asking Bobby and Rufus to try teaching him hand to hand instead. At least to make progress in something. 

Cas glares. Dean is going easy on him, and he knows that Cas knows it.

“Let's go slower this time” Dean frowns, wondering if maybe Cas’ ineptitude has more to do with  _what_  he is as opposed to just not even being as athletic as a chicken. Castiel seems sluggish and off balance, traits Dean has never attributed to the man outside of sparring.

Sam sits to the side, watching his brother and friend with narrowed eyes as they move sloth like through the motions. Castiel can successfully block at his pace, and they slowly pick up speed. Sam easily notices when Dean purposely fails to block a blow from Castiel, letting himself be knocked to his knees. 

Cas notices too and throws his staff to the ground with a huff before turning and stalking away. “Cas! Come on!” Dean whines, pushing to his feet and jogging after his friend. Castiel’s blue eyes blaze with the flames of his dragon nature and he spins to shove at Dean when his friend reaches for his shoulder. 

Dean stumbles backwards, staring wide eyed at his friend. “Cas! Please, I’m sorry” He tries jogging after Cas again but the blue-eyed man turns and gives him an agitated glare and shake of his head. Dean gets the message.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Dean” Sam chastises, tucking his book away as he stands to join Dean at his side; watching Castiel’s retreat.

“I don’t know how to help him, Sam” Dean turns his sad eyes to his brother, shaking his head. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t” Sam shrugs. “What?” Sam responds to Dean’s glare. “Sometimes it looks like he’s holding back, his movements are forced and it throws him off”

Dean gapes at his brother. How has he never noticed that? “You think he’s better than he’s letting on?”

“I don’t know. It’s just, I think maybe…he’s stronger than us and wants to hide it. Talk to him, Dean. Find out what’s going on. Nobody can suck  _that_  bad” Sam shrugs. “Just, uh, let him cool off first” Sam winces, not envying his brother in that regard. One thing they’ve both learned is that Cas has quite the temper now that he’s relaxed a bit around them. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right” Dean grimaces, shaking his head. “Let’s go help get supper together” He bumps his brother’s shoulder, making the younger man grin.

Cas doesn’t return to camp until everyone else is finishing cleaning their plates. Even then he doesn’t sit next to Dean. The brothers eye their friend warily, not wanting to risk being the first to draw Castiel’s ire.

“I’m, uh…gonna tuck in” Sam gets up, glancing to his brother and Dean sighs. This is his mess, he’s gotta deal with it.

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean speaks softly with only a trace of hesitation despite the sinking pit in his stomach. Cas still looks angry, his expression pinched and drawn. Cas’ shoulder’s sag in defeat as he hangs his head.

Bobby raises his brows from across the fire and Dean shoots the older man a  _mind your own business_  glare.

“Do you think, uh, it might be safe to sleep outside tonight?” Dean questions, knowing his friend’s preference to being outside as opposed to cramped in the tent. Cas raises his eyes at the question, curiosity sparking with interest. 

Cas looks around, gazing at the sky and studying the horizon before nodding slowly as if he doesn’t trust that Dean really means his suggestion.

“Cool, let's get our bed rolls. Sam might appreciate having some space to himself” Dean winks, knowing all too well what 16-year-old boys get up to. He’d probably be up to the same thing if he ever had any alone time.

Cas nods, dusting his hands off as he gets to his feet. Sam doesn’t argue or even question them when Dean tells him they’re camping out tonight. 

Cas and Dean settle near the fire and Rufus and Bobby both bid them goodnight with questioning looks. Dean is sure that Rufus and Bobby both suspect how close they’ve gotten means something more than just friendship, and half of Bobby’s gruffness with Cas is because he wants to protect Dean and doesn’t know how else to do it. Part of Dean appreciates the older man’s efforts, his heart warms at the thought that the man cares about him as if Dean were his own son. The other part of Dean hates it and wants to tear into Bobby and make him back off.

Dean still refuses to admit to himself that he notices far more about Cas than a friend should, so having that conversation with Bobby is out of the question. Even laying there in the near darkness, the outline of Castiel’s face lit only by the waning light of the fire; Dean can’t help but stare. He wriggles closer, nearly touching, before propping himself up on an elbow.

“Should we put more wood on the fire?” Dean whispers in the dark. Cas turns his head towards Dean with a small smile and a nod. The summer heat has been beginning to break and nightfall brings a rush of cool, fresh air that soothes them all like a balm. Cas scoots himself out of his bedroll and Dean squawks in protest. “Cas! I was gonna do that” He flops back with disgruntled huff, watching Cas carefully out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t miss the glint of white teeth catching the flame’s reflection and he knows he met his goal. Cas is smiling.

Dean waits patiently while Castiel rebuilds the fire and curiosity gets the best of him when Cas simply sits near the edge, watching the flames dance and grow. “You ok?” Dean nudges the other man’s shoulder, settling down next to him.

Cas shrugs, not sparing Dean a glance. “I’m sorry about earlier” Dean mutters. “I shouldn’t have thrown our match like that” Dean looks down, cheeks heating. Sam would probably be loudly applauding him for actually apologizing right now, it’s such a difficult thing for Dean to do. He can feel Cas shifting next to him, but Dean keeps staring intently down at his hands.

Cas taps his shoulder, demanding Dean look at him and Cas is frowning when he finally does. “Are we going about this the wrong way?” Dean mutters, wishing with everything he has that he would just know what Cas needs. “Sam said he thinks you’re holding back” Dean turns to stare at the flames when Cas’ eyes widen. So he has been holding back. “Why?” Dean says quietly. 

Cas nudges him again and Dean turns to face him. Cas sighs sadly, turning his head to face the flames. Dean wishes he could know what thoughts are passing through Cas’ mind. He wishes that Cas could just talk to him. How is he supposed to know how to get Cas his voice back? The idea that Dean somehow has control of that burns like acid in his stomach. It’s just too terrible to even consider, and yet he must. 

“Cas! No!” Dean grabs for Cas’ arm as Castiel extends a hand towards the flames but Cas silences him with a firm glare. Dean watches in horror as the flames lick around those slender and delicate fingers. “Cas” Dean whines, bile rising in his stomach at the sight of Castiel’s hand in the fire. 

Cas pulls his hand back with a smirk, holding out his palm for Dean’s inspection and Dean readily grabs hold the offered wrist, turning the hand over and over in disbelief. “You’re not burned. How are you not burned?” Dean mutters with awe, turning his eyes upwards to meet Castiel’s. Cas gestures to Dean, reaching to take Dean’s hand in his own and tugging it towards the flames. “Cas!” Dean grates, voice trembling. “Cas! No, I’m not like you” panic edges in on Dean’s tone and yet Dean still puts up minimal protest, his body trusting Castiel even when logic tells him that fire burns. 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come as he feels the hot touch of the flames tasting his skin before turning cool against him. Dean opens his eyes in wonder and Cas draws his own hand back, leaving Dean’s alone within the flames. Dean huffs out a laugh, a mix of relief and horror at the sight of his hand engulfed in the orange flames. He rotates his wrist, feeling the tickling brush of the dancing sparks against his skin.

He draws his hand back after a moment, staring wide eyed and glancing between his hand and Castiel. “What…how?” Dean manages to mumble through his shock. “What about the burns on your back?” Dean remembers the glimpse of burned flesh on Castiel’s lower back that he had sworn to himself he wouldn’t ask about. If Cas can stick his hand in the fire without being burned, how did his back become so scarred?

Castiel frowns, his dropping to his hands. Dean can see the faint pink of a blush even in the dim light and Dean instantly regrets his question. Cas raises his chin, frowning. His hand is drawn to his wrist, rubbing around the tender flesh there and Dean remembers. The chains.

“The chains made you weak” Dean mutters reading the near agony in Castiel’s expression as he fights off the memory. Dean feels anger building within him but he squashes it down. Cas doesn’t need anger, he doesn’t need pity. Dean shakes his head, forcing down the reactions he prefers to turn to first and scoot closer to Cas. He moves slowly, so Cas can draw away, but the other man doesn’t move. Dean pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. “I won’t let anything like that happen to you again” His fingers tangle in Castiel’s hair, holding him in place against Dean’s shoulder.

They stay that way for a moment, melting into each other’s warmth and drawing comfort in the dim flickering light of the fire. Dean watches the flames, considering everything that has changed in the last month. He never would have imagined that he would have left home to travel halfway across the Kingdom with a dragon who is supposedly his soulmate. 

 "I’m just a human” Dean shakes his head and drawing back. “How did the fire not burn me?”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his and places it over his heart before placing his own against Dean’s chest. “Because of you? Fire won’t burn me because of you?” Dean squeaks, trying to swallow down his panic at Castiel’s gentle nod and Dean draws his hand back like he’s been bitten. “I don’t understand what you need from me” Dean shakes his head. “I’m just the son of the town drunk, I’ll never amount to  _anything_. And somehow you’re stuck with me? It isn’t right Cas. None of this is right” Dean backs away from Cas, letting his nerves get the best of him and needing some distance but Cas simply regards him calmly. 

After a moment of Dean sinking lower and lower into self-pity and degradation, that passive façade melts into tense anger and Cas digs in his bedroll for his notebook. He glares at Dean with a low growl, blue flames sparking in his eyes.

_You are an idiot Dean Winchester!_

_All I need from YOU is to stay with me._

_YOU are my other half! We need each other._

_You are PERFECT._

Dean takes the notebook, staring down at the words with disbelief. He isn't perfect. Especially not for someone like Cas. He's just a human and Cas...Cas is amazing. He hands the book back with a sad shake of his head. "I'm just a human, Cas. You've changed so much since we've met, and I..." Dean stops when Cas begins to scrawl furiously on his notebook.

_Have you not noticed any changes to yourself since we met?_

Cas shoves the notebook towards Dean with a withering glare and Dean takes it gingerly. He scoots closer to the fire, carefully staying out of reach of Castiel, so he has enough light to read by. Dean scans the page before ripping it out with a scowl and throwing it into the fire. He can feel his jaw click with how hard he’s grinding his teeth. Has he noticed any changes? Yes, he has and he didn’t ask for a single one of them. 

“What? Am I gonna sprout scales and tail or something? Claws maybe?” Dean tries for a joke but it comes out harder than intended. He knows he isn’t being fair, he knows he’s being ridiculous but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and the look of unabashed hurt filling Castiel’s eyes does nothing to stop the torrent of words to flooding out of him. “How am I supposed to be good enough for you?! I’m nothing! I don't even know how to help you. You’d be better off without me” Dean hangs his head, feeling like an asshole even as the words leave his mouth. His tightens when he sees the anger light in Castiel’s own eyes, those blue flames dancing in an iridescent glare. For the first time, Dean wants to shrink back from that flickering glow. 

Castiel doesn’t bother reaching to take his notebook back from Dean, he stares down his friend with a mixture of shock and disbelief that does nothing to dampen Dean’s misery. Cas shakes his head, visibly fighting the trembling within him as he fights to keep himself under control. Dean knows that Cas has come to care for him and he isn't being fair but he holds his ground. Cas gapes, his mouth opening and closing; trying to reach for words that he knows won’t come. Instead, a choked sob escapes and he squeezes his eyes shut as he shakes his head frantically.

The resolution drains out of Dean like air out of the bellows at the sight of Castiel’s distress. Dean wants Cas to realize how Dean is failing him but he doesn’t really want to hurt Cas. He doesn't want Cas to think he's being rejected. “Shit, Cas. I’m sorry” He pleads, reaching for Cas but his friend draws back; just out of reach.

“Cas, please” Dean drops his hands to his sides, wanting to offer comfort that clearly isn’t welcome. Castiel wraps his arms around himself, trying to piece his wayward emotions back together and Dean realizes that his own feelings towards the dragon are some of the things that have changed the most. Dean vision has grown sharper, his body stronger. He’s shying away from the cool night when it once was a welcome relief and he finds himself settling closer to the fire each night to better embrace it’s warmth. 

He remembers how each morning he wakes up closer to Cas than he had been when they fell asleep. But Dean’s feelings? The once gentle fondness he had developed for the broken man in the woods has morphed into something much stronger. A fierce protectiveness and amused fondness has grown for the quirks that were once an irritation. A strong desire to never leave the other man’s side, not even for a few minutes has replaced his former requirement for personal space and Sam’s constant commenting on the supposed heart eyes Dean has when he looks over to Cas suddenly hits home like a knife through his chest.

Dean’s been fighting the wrong the battle and suddenly he’s found himself sinking into the realization that he loves his best friend. He’s IN love with his best friend and it feels like a punch in the gut. His dinner threatens to reemerge as he begins to tremble with panic, Castiel’s turmoil sinking into Dean through their developing bond. The intensity steals Dean’s breath away. “Cas” Dean’s voice cracks as he stares at the tears tracking down Castiel’s face, each one cutting into his heart like a jagged and dull knife. The sheer agony of seeing Castiel hurting is too much to bear and Dean’s arms are pulling Cas to him before he has any say in the matter.

“I’m so sorry” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s hair, the fine strands tickling his nose as Dean fights sniffles of his own. “I’m so stupid Cas. I don't deserve you, but I won't let you go. Not unless you want me to.” Dean whispers, burying his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck as his fingers find their way into that messy dark hair, stroking gently. 

Castiel struggles at first before quickly sinking in to Dean’s warmth like a rag doll. His chest heaves with his lungs choking for air and his hands fist in the back of Dean’s shirt. The regret rolls off Dean in smothering waves and it begins to soothe Cas as he quickly hides his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean holds him tight, his strong arms wrapped around Cas’ shoulders in an unescapable embrace. Castiel’s waning tears soak into Dean’s shoulder, a reminder of how blind he’s been towards his own feelings and Dean thinks he’s finally beginning to understand. Cas doesn't want to Dean even any more than Dean wants to lose Cas.

“Cas” Dean mutters, drawing back to force Castiel to look at him. Dean swallows hard at the sight of those reddened blue eyes before leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss to the center of the man’s forehead. Dean’s heart stutters in a painful rhythm as he waits for Cas to react; but after a moment of wide eyed shock, Cas leans back into Dean’s embrace. “I think I love you, Cas” Dean whispers so quietly he can’t even be sure the words left his mouth but Castiel’s sudden stillness against him lets Dean knows that Cas heard him. 

Dean and Castiel eventually lay side by side next to the waning fire, combining their bed rolls so that they can eliminate all space between them. Dean spoons himself against Castiel’s back, wrapping his arm around the slightly smaller man and gently pressing a kiss along the unruly curls at the back of Castiel’s neck before he can stop himself. “Is this ok?” Dean whispers and his heart nearly stops when Cas hums contentedly and presses himself back into Dean, snuggling deeper into the blankets as they watch the flames dance in the blackness around them.

Sleep comes slowly, thoughts racing through Dean’s mind about what all of this might mean. He feels more complete, more at ease, laying here with Cas in his arms than he’s felt in a long time. He never got the answer to his question about Cas holding back in sparring, but what they have right now is far more important. The itch that had been building under his skin is finally soothed with the gentle touch of Castiel’s body to his own. 

\---

Dean wakes to rough hands grabbing at the back of his neck and dragging him away from Cas. He reaches out, grasping for his friend even as his weary eyes throw open in alarm. Grogginess slows Dean’s reaction in the faint gray of early dawn but his mind catches up quickly and he’s soon kicking and growling at his attacker to back off. Harsh fingers grab at his hair as Dean twists in protest, thrashing back and forth in an attempt for escape. “Get off of me!” Dean growls, his green eyes narrowing with rage as he sees Castiel receiving similar treatment at the hands of another stranger.

“What do we have here? A couple of lovebirds?” A dark and scraggly man sneers, his yellowed teeth and crooked nose blending in with rest of his haggard appearance. He looks between Castiel and Dean at the same time Dean finally notices more men dragging Sam, Bobby and Rufus from their tents. The bandit sneers, spitting at the ground. "Coupla freaks you are. Not worth the breath the gods gave ya". Dean growls deeper in response, stomping at the feet of the man holding his arms tightly behind his back in offended rage.

"Get off of me ya piece of shit and I'll show you what I'm worth!" Dean's voice grates and his eyes nearly glow in the pre-dawn light. He glances over to Cas, noticing his friend's anger reddened face and bright swirling flames licking high in his eyes. Dean and Cas hold eye contact, communicating silently their indignation at their situation and trying to devise a plan.

Cas seems to be fine for the moment, but more angry than Dean has ever seen him. His brow furrows in silent rage, framing his glowing and inhuman eyes. His enraged scowl enough to make lesser men quake in their boots if they were to pay him any attention, as it is; Dean welcomes his friend's ire. 

“Just hand over your valuables and we’ll be on our way” The man ignores Dean bravado and turns towards Bobby, reaching for the sword at his side.

“Sam!” Dean growls, shivering with rage at the sight of a hand around his brother’s throat. Sam stomps the man’s foot, throwing an elbow backwards into the man’s ribs as he spins. Dean takes the distraction of Sam’s well placed fist smashing into his captor’s face to slip out of the grasp of the man holding him. Dean turns to face the bandit, his putrid stench cloying Dean’s nostrils and nearly causing him to choke. “You ever hear of a bath, asshole?” Dean crouches into a defensive position, angling himself towards their wagon where Dean knows his sword is stashed.

“Grab the brat!” The lead bandit growls, drawing his sword to face Bobby’s attack. Castiel breaks free with an inhuman growl, his glowing eyes giving the bandits pause as they reconsider their next actions.

Dean circles the bandit, keeping his attention focused on the man in front of him and his path to the wagon. The bandit lunges and Dean dodges easily, spinning away towards his sword. He reaches out a hand, the hilt within inches when he’s knocked to the ground by a second man. Bobby and Rufus both have somehow managed to acquire their swords and the clanging sound of steel on steel fills the air as they beat back the attackers. 

Dean scrabbles in the dirt, trying to get a foothold as he fends off the man trying to pin him in the dust. He lands a good punch, feeling something hard knock loose and Dean’s smirks as the bandit’s tooth falls to the ground followed by a bloodied string of saliva. The bandit underlings must feel that their leader can handle his own, because suddenly there are four sets of hands grabbing for Dean.

“You’re gonna pay for that faggot” A bandit sneers, wiping at his bloodied lips as two men grasp Dean’s shoulders, yanking him to his knees and gripping Dean’s hair to pull his head back. The bandit spits pink into the dirt at Dean’s knees before cocking a hand back and landing a solid punch across Dean’s cheek. 

Dean’s head snaps back before falling forward. He’s only half aware of the mighty growl and concerned shouts behind him as the bandits drag him towards the cliff they had set camp near. Stars dance in Dean’s vision and his arms feel like lead. He sees the open space where the land ends approaching but he can’t find the strength to fight. He struggles weakly, only to be rewarded by a sharp kick to his ribs. Dean feels the crunch more than hears it, the bones in his chest giving way under the intense pressure and the sharp stab of pain stealing his ability to breathe.

The fight around them and the shouts of both friends and foes drown out in a hazy rush. Dean’s head spins with the pain in his chest and cheek. He barely notices that he could reach out a hand to touch the edge of the cliff. He had stood in this spot the night before, staring down into the abyss below and the scattering of tall pines on the small ledges dotting the steep and rocky descent. These mountains are nothing like the first set they passed through on their way to Lameria. These are smaller, yet somehow more treacherous and the folly of their camping location causes Dean to huff out a laugh. Bobby and Rufus shoulda known better, he thinks.

“What’s so funny?” The bandit with the newly missing tooth sneers as he takes another step towards Dean, crowding the young man closer to the edge.

“Cas” Dean half whispers, seeing his friend running towards them with a sword drawn and terror written on his face. His blue eyes blaze with fury and Dean loses himself in those brilliant eyes. If they're the last thing Dean ever sees, he might be okay with that. He barely notices the streaks of red criss crossing over Castiel’s jacket, he’s more mesmerized by the way his coat flows open as he runs, framing Castiel’s lean body dramatically. Dean’s head droops forward, holding it upwards causes impossible dizziness and he just can’t hold the pose. He manages to heave himself to his knees, dropping his shoulders back to help him balance.

“Your little friend gonna save you?” The bandit snorts derisively, raising his sword.

“He’s gonna kill you” Dean lifts his head with a mocking grin, even as his attacker raises his boot to kick Dean over the edge. A fierce growl fills the air, quickly followed by startled gasps and screams as Dean feels himself grow weightless as air surrounds him. Dean closes his eyes, not bothering to scream as his stomach drops with the fall.

The fall feels endless, cool air rushing around him as his weight disappears. Dean manages to rotate, falling face first now. His pounding heart threating a scream to cut loose from his chest, but he won't give them the satisfaction.

A tight grip startles Dean’s eyes open, sharp points digging into Dean’s back without mercy as he’s wrenched upwards. Scales and wings fill Dean’s vision as he’s jolted upwards. “Cas? Cas!” Dean panics, grabbing at the black talons holding tightly around him, digging into his fractured ribs and pinching his lungs. The grip tightens around him and he can feel the frantic hammering of the beast’s heart within his own chest before a sense of calm strokes gently in his mind, convincing him to simply grip the clawed feet holding him tightly. 

A few mighty pumps of Castiel's leathery black wings and the ground reappears beneath him only seconds before Dean is unceremoniously dumped onto it with a hard thud. His ribs scream in such agony that he nearly doesn’t notice the earth shaking with the hefty weight of a mighty black dragon settling over Dean, holding him safe and protected between those sharp claws. The remaining bandits are being held at sword point by Bobby, Sam and Rufus and the three men scatter backwards when a low rumble builds in Castiel’s chest. 

Dean wheezes for breath, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees; barely aware of the scene around him as a massive jet of blue flame erupts from the dragon’s maw and blankets the bandits, drowning out their sharp cries of pain as they stagger backward, dropping themselves over the edge of the sharp cliff in a blind attempt at escape.

Castiel turns, keeping Dean carefully between his feet and lowers his head angrily towards the three remaining men. Sam squeaks in terror, backing away quickly from this vicious beast that was once his friend. Castiel’s trench coat lays in tatters on the ground just a few feet from the dragon.

“You stand down boy!” Bobby growls right back at the snarling dragon, jamming a finger straight down for emphasis. “You know damn well we’re no threat to Dean!” He steps forward, ignoring the growl emanating from the towering dragon as he postures over Dean.

“He’s hurt ya idgit!” Bobby's voice cracks as he takes another step forward, his face growing red in frustration as Castiel shakes his massive head, jaw opening slightly to expose his crocodilian fangs with a hiss. Dean gasps, his breath becoming more labored as he grabs at one of the massive, taloned feet surrounding him.

“Cas, come on” Dean tries to yell but his hoarse whisper can barely be heard. He uses his grip on the taloned foot to push himself upright, kneeling in the dirt and clutching at his ribs with his free hand as he struggles through the pain.

The weak touch of Dean’s hand causes Cas to shake his head, shaking off the instinctual drive to protect what’s his as he takes a step back, allowing Bobby’s approach. Dean stares up at the ebony black dragon towering above him and doesn’t blink as Castiel lowers his head to nuzzle Dean’s cheek gently. Dean raises an arm to rest along the dragon’s neck for support. The shiny black scales are softer than Dean had expected and Castiel’s neck is too large for Dean to get an arm around. Dean stares in awe despite the pain in his jaw and ribs, he’s sure he’s bleeding where claws had dug ruthlessly into his side to stop his fall; but he can’t find it in him to care. A very large, but very familiar blue eye turns to Dean, blinking lazy as he studies the damage done to Dean.

Dean feels like he should be afraid, should be terrified that a monster out of his worst nightmares is staring him in the eye but his soul knows this is Castiel. And Castiel would never hurt him. He coughs as he’s jostled by Cas’ giant snout and the warm puff of air on Dean’s cheek makes the man smile. “Hey buddy. You did it” Dean rubs the giant muzzles and a low rumble that sounds suspiciously like a purr building in the dragon’s chest.

Bobby skids to his knees at Dean’s side, shooting an annoyed look at the dragon standing guard. “You idiots could’a just told me” Bobby grouses, pressing gently into Dean’s side to feel for damage. Castiel huffs, blowing off Bobby’s hat and the older man scowls.

“M’fine Bobby” Dean struggles to push himself up onto his elbows but Castiel presses his nose into Dean’s shoulder until the man is lying flat again.

“You turned, Cas” Dean huffs out a laugh, instantly regretting the motion when sharp pain shoots through his torso. Cas lays his head next to Dean’s, stretching out his long neck while Bobby gestures for Sam and Rufus to come help him bandage Dean’s chest. "You're huge" He whispers, and Cas' ear twitches in response. Dean swears he can see the corner of the dragon's mouth quirk up in amusement at the wonder in Dean's voice. Dean can feel the heat rolling off the dragon next to him, he turns his head to stare into Castiel’s eye; watching the flames dance in those familiar blue pools as Bobby works. He reaches out a hand to rest on Cas’ neck and a shiver of vibration passes through Dean as that contented rumble continues to build in Castiel’s chest. 

“Um, Cas? Can you turn back?” Sam plays with his hands, unsure whether Cas can really understand him in this form. Cas snorts his response, his entire body shivering with effort.

“Sam's right. As amazing as this is, you really ought to turn back. Someone might see.” Dean mutters, staring deeply into the giant eye at his side. The air shimmers around Cas but nothing happens. “Come on buddy. I know you can do it. Shift” Dean mutters with gentle command.

The air shimmers once more, the edges of Castiel's form blurring and fading as he shrinks. Scales and claws recede, giving way to pale flesh and dark hair. Dean's smile grows as he sees the more familiar form of his friend returning. "'Knew you could do it" Dean smiles through the pain in his chest, Bobby's tight wrappings over his fractured ribs making Dean grunt with the effort to endure his treatment. 

"I did it Dean!" Cas blurts out, his voice scratchy and high, before throwing his hands over his mouth with eyes so wide they threaten to pop out of his head. A smile grows across his face behind his hands and he lowers them slowly. "I" He grins "I can talk" His grin reaches manic proportions before he bursts into a deep and frantic laughter.

"It's about damn time" Bobby grumbles with a smile.

"You can talk!" Dean forces himself free of Bobby's grasp, not caring about the white hot pain shooting through him as he leans over to embrace his friend. His very naked friend.

A throat clears behind them and Cas lifts his head from where he had his face buried in Dean's shoulder. He bites his lip and grins impishly as Rufus drapes a blanket over his naked body. "I can talk Sam!" Tears threaten at his excitement and Dean is helpless to stop the grin etched onto his face. A giant weight feels lifted from his chest as Sam nearly tackles Cas along with Dean.

"You saved Dean, you shifted, AND you can talk? This is amazing Cas!" Sam grins, the light of a thousand suns greeting the actual sun as it finally makes its sluggish appearance over the horizon.

"Least it was dark 'nuff that no one shoulda been able to see ya" Bobby scratches his head, staring in awe at the young man sitting wrapped in a blanket and two Winchesters in front of him. "An you three got a lot of explainin to do" He adds in a grumble, fighting the infectious excitement of the trio on the ground.

"Given Dean's broken rib and such" Rufus gestures to Dean, then to his own arm that Dean just now notices is stained crimson and seeping through a large gash that extends midway to his shoulder. "I'm thinking we ought to give it a rest today" He nods, dark gaze boring into Castiel with intent.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Wouldn't wanna tire you out princess" Bobby gripes. "Sam, you help me burn the bodies" He gestures around them and Dean finally notices the carnage. Other than the three men Castiel blasted over the cliff with a torrent of flame, there are six dead bandits littering their camp, blood seeping into the ground creating deep red mud. 

"Ugh" Dean wrinkles his nose. "Maybe we should move just a little down the road. All this bloods gonna attract bears or something" 

"Damn it, the boy's right. Cas, Sam. You two pack up camp. Bobby and I'll take care of the bodies" Rufus grumbles, already moving towards his tent to find something to bandage his arm.

"What about me?" Dean grouses, sitting up fully not even trying to get to his feet.

"You should stay here, Dean" Castiel nods, blue eyes studying Dean until the man feels like he's the naked one here. "I'll bring some packs for you to lean against" His low, gravely tone sends shivers up Dean's spine and he can't bring himself to protest. He had imagined many times what Cas might sound like, but this deep, whiskey rough timbre was not anything that he had thought of. It's perfect.

"Come on Cas, I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. I'm afraid your coat..." Sam trails off, holding up the shredded flap of leather with a grimace. Cas frowns at the sight of his beloved trench coat in shreds, then to the carnage of the rest of his clothing as he tugs the blanket tighter around him. He shakes his head, but follows Sam obediently back to their tent to find clothes.

Cleaning up and packing is delayed only by Castiel’s incessant fussing over Dean and his injuries. “Cas, go help Sam” Dean whines, swatting his friend’s hand from feeling at his ribs for at least the fiftieth time in the last two hours. “I’m fine” Dean tries to glare, but he’s too excited that Cas is talking now to hold any heat behind it.

“You’re not fine, Dean. This is my fault. If we hadn’t been sleeping so close those bandits never would have targeted you like that” Castiel blames himself, gently brushing his fingertips along the rapidly growing bruise on Dean’s cheek. His eyes droop with sadness as his hand falls into his lap.

“It’s not your fault they were assholes. An it wasn't just me they were after” Dean huff crossing his arms over his chest before the sharp sting of his ribs reminds him that he shouldn’t be doing that. His arms fall back to his lap as he leans into the wheel of the wagon behind him. “Besides, everything that happened got your voice back. And you shifted. I’d say some bumps and bruises were worth it” Dean smiles, the cheery bravado seeping into his tone and forcing a twitch of a smile onto Castiel’s face despite the man’s best efforts to frown.

“Still. I would prefer you to have not gotten hurt” His blue eyes lose focus as he stares at the thick smoke rising just on the other side of their camp, Bobby and Rufus standing careful watch over the makeshift pyre.

“I realize you’re a dragon Prince and all, but I’d really like some help” Sam huffs, dropping an armful of tent supports and canvas nearly on top of Castiel.

“Yeah man, you can play doctor with me later” Dean winks and his laugh turns into a cough before he scowls at the pain, clutching at his side. 

“Eww, gross” Sam smacks at Dean’s shoulder as Cas looks on with concern.

“I fail to see how your injuries are a joking matter, Dean” Cas’ brows scrunch in confusion as he reaches for Dean again. 

Dean tries to stifle his laughter as he swats Cas away. “Seriously Cas, I’ll be fine” Dean grins, trying to reassure the other man. Castiel’s frown deepens, but he pushes himself to his feet. 

“What still needs to be done, Sam?” Castiel asks, narrowed eyes never leaving Dean.

“I got the tents down and stuff, we just need to pack it all in” Sam gestures towards the wagon behind Dean.

“See Cas? You don’t even have to go very far” Dean smiles, blinking up at Cas innocently.

“Yes Dean. I will be right here if you need me” Cas nods, missing Dean’s sarcasm entirely.

“My hero” Dean pretends to swoon and Sam rolls his eyes, smacking Dean on the back of his head as he shuffles past him to begin pulling at the ropes on the wagon.

“Grab the tent stuff, Cas. That should go in first. I’m gonna try to leave a space for the invalid here so he doesn’t hold us up” Sam shoots Dean a playful glare and Cas frowns but does as he’s told.

“You boys ready?” Rufus grumbles, eyeing the progress that Sam and Castiel had made loading the wagon.

“Just about. Got a space here to load Dean in too” Sam dusts his hands on his trousers after tightening the last rope.

“Good thinkin” Bobby nods, making his way over to where the horses. “I figure we’ll travel half a day, if Dean’s ribs can take it, and set up camp” Bobby grumbles over his shoulder, trusting the others to get Dean situated while he hooks up the wagon.

“Do you feel any different Cas?” Dean asks of his friend once they’re underway. Castiel chooses to walk behind the wagon, nearest to Dean, despite having to endure choking on the cloud of dust kicked up by the wagon and the horses.

Cas shrugs with a frown. Does he feel different? He isn’t sure. Having shifted for the first time since his father was murdered, he had thought something might have changed but he feels just the same as always. He thinks.

“There’s gotta be somethin. I mean, you got your voice back.” Dean stresses, flailing his hands around as much as his cramped little spot will allow. “How did you do it? You said before that you didn’t know how”

“I still don’t know how, Dean. I saw them hurting you, then kick you over the edge and it just  _happened_. One second I was running, and the next I was flying” Cas shrugs, trying to downplay how troubled he is by the turn of events. Bobby and Rufus know his secret now. So far, they haven’t kicked him out; but he can’t shake the squirming feeling in his gut that something bad is going to come of this

“Hmm. Maybe it’s an instinct then?” Dean cocks his head in his study of his friend. Castiel’s untamable hair is sticking up in all directions, as usual and his bottomless blue eyes are focused on a distant point in front of them. “I mean, if you and me are supposed to be….” Dean gestures, trying to skirt around having to say the words that still cause a deep sense unease “you know. Maybe the dragon in you knew it had to protect me. If ah… if we’re connected” Dean mumbles, eyes falling to his hands in his lap. He doesn’t miss Castiel’s quick change of focus, he can feel the intensity of Castiel’s gaze boring into him and his cheeks heat in response.

“Dean. I would have gone over that cliff after you even if I hadn’t shifted. You are precious to  _me_ , dragon or not” Castiel states as if there is no other option, no other possibility other than to irreparably attached to Dean. His words cause Dean’s blush to deepen and those green eyes remain hidden from view as Dean stares intently at his hands.

“But, you might be right” Cas shrugs, trying to pull Dean out of his awkward funk. “The profound bond between us might have caused me to instinctively shift to save you”

Dean groans, throwing his head back to lean against the pile of belongings behind him. “I almost liked it better when you weren’t talking. You’re such a sap” He grumbles, pleasure blooming in his chest when he sees Castiel’s gummy grin out of the corner of his eye.

They travel in silence for a while, thoughts running through Dean’s mind about nearly everything there is to consider. Cas can shift and now him being an entirely different species seems more real somehow. Sure, he’s seen the inhuman light in Castiel’s eyes many times now and he’s always found it comforting rather than threatening. Seeing the large black beast that resides inside his best friend, a sight that would strike fear into the hearts of most men; filled Dean with such a sense of joy and pride along with a sense of rightness that Dean can’t possibly deny this strange connection they share. Finding himself in the dragon’s clutches felt right, it felt like he belonged despite his shock and pain at the situation. He felt safe. He felt Cas all around him, his deeper instincts knowing without the faintest shadow of a doubt that the fire breathing and deadly monster holding him tightly, would never cause him harm. 

He tries to pretend it’s just because Cas is his best friend, but he isn’t sure he would feel the same even if Sam suddenly morphed into a dragon. He watches Cas walk along beside him, feeling the jerks and swaying of the wagon in the deep ruts of the road and letting himself shift with the movement. The pain in his chest is barely a distraction as he takes stock of Castiel’s strong shoulders and how tall he carries himself. Nothing like the hunched over, terrified man he met in the woods so many weeks ago. Cas holds his head high, his strong cheekbones highlighting eyes so blue that they make the sky look grey by contrast. He seems half naked without his trench coat, but Dean knows the shreds of it are carefully packed within Castiel’s small bundle of belongings.

They travel that way for what seems like hours. At some point, Dean falls victim to the soothing rocking of the wagon and steady rhythm of the horse’s hooves on the hard packed earth and his eyes drift shut without his permission.

Castiel smiles fondly at his sleeping friend, wishing their lives could always be this peaceful. Being surrounded by people he cares about, and who care about him, is all Castiel has wished for over the last several years.

“Hey Cas” Sam calls back, causing Castiel to jump in surprise. He had been so lost in his thoughts of his affections for Dean and how much he had enjoyed snuggling with him next to the fire the night before that he hadn’t noticed Sam’s approach.

Cas holds up a hand, gesturing towards Dean’s sleeping for to silence the younger man and Sam’s smile immediately falls. Cas glances between the brothers, reassuring himself that Dean will be fine before picking up his pace a little to walk next to Sam. “Sorry, he fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake him” Castiel keeps his voice low and quiet and Sam nods in understanding, relief coloring his tone.

“Is he ok?” Sam asks, his voice dropping to match Castiel’s as he furtively glances towards the back of the wagon.

“He is” Cas nods. 

“That was pretty awesome, what you did” Sam smiles sheepishly, glancing sideways to Cas.

“It was entirely unexpected” Castiel frowns, still replaying the events in his mind; trying to discover how he had managed to shift. Dean’s explanation of instinct seems the most plausible, but Castiel refuses to believe that he’s a beast ruled by instinct. Despite everything he’s been through, everything he suffered at the hands of his brother; he never saw any sign of dragons being anything other than thoughtful and calculating. Even if those thoughts were evil.

“So you still don’t know how you shifted? Do you think you could do it again? Maybe on purpose? And how can you talk now? Because you shifted?” Questions fall out of Sam’s mouth in rapid succession, almost too fast for Cas to follow.

“I don’t know, Sam” Castiel shrugs, answering all the questions and none of them at the same time. He suspects that he can talk because he shifted to save Dean. He’s starting to think that it wasn’t Dean holding control over his voice, it was Castiel’s own feelings towards Dean. The swell of protectiveness and affection in Castiel when he was in his other form was nearly suffocating in strength. The utter terror he had felt the moment Dean toppled over the cliff and out of sight spurred something in Cas that he never knew he could feel. The intensity of the emotion blinded Cas to everything around him as he took flight for the first time in over a decade. Dean, Dean, Dean, repeated in his head like a mantra and his desire to destroy those who had caused his Dean harm overrode every civilized thought that Castiel could have had in that moment. Even now, he feels as if he’s walking on a cloud and wants nothing more than to gather Dean in his arms and hold him close.

“I think Bobbys pissed” Sam blurts out, jerking Cas out of his thoughts. “I mean, not about you being a dragon. Because we didn’t tell him” 

Castiel stops in his tracks and it takes Sam a moment to notice. The wagon nearly passes him before Sam backtracks enough to stand by his side once more. “Do you think he’ll make me leave?” Worry clenches in Cas’ stomach over the thought of being separated from Dean and Sam.

“No. Not unless he wants us to leave to” Sam huffs, his slightly slanted eyes narrowing in promise. 

“Thank you, Sam” Castiel gives Sam a small smile, warmth blooming in his chest of the lack of hesitation in the younger man’s promise to stay by his side. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye, a flash of red among the large weathered boulders lining the road, catches Castiel’s attention and he studies the area but finds nothing. He convinces himself that it must have just been a bird and his imagination is just being overactive due to their recent attack. “Will you talk to him with me?” Cas turns back to Sam with a frown.

“Of course we will Cas” Dean groggily mumble from his spot in the wagon. They hadn't realized Dean had woken up. “You’re family”


	10. Changes

            “Sir” The skinny dragon trembles under the intense scrutiny of his king. At best, standing before King Michael and Prince Lucifer is unnerving. At worst, it is deadly. One wrong word and he could find himself cast into the pits below the throne room. With Crowley out of Oiad, Alastair oversees Hell, otherwise known as the castle dungeons. A dragon is more likely to die under Alastair’s hand than Crowley’s, and the pain isn’t any less. “There has been a report out of Coasg. My sources claim that an adult dragon with deep black scales has been sighted in the foothills of the Adroch Mountains” He intentionally leaves out that the report claimed the dragon in question breathed the blue fire of the chosen. Admitting as such would surely bring about a death sentence for him.

            Michael coldly studies the bedraggled soldier standing before him. He had been pulled from the wall only that morning, tasked with bringing the message from one of Michael’s many spies in Coasg. Lucifer has been outraged over Crowley’s disappearance, and has been demanding he take action against the traitor. His frustration with Michael’s lack of outrage is apparent, but Michael isn’t foolish enough to trust his brother with the information Crowley had given him before he left for the other Kingdom.

            The soldier shifts, uncomfortably, rubbing his sweaty palm against his thighs and Michael smirks. “Tell me. How long have you been tending my fire?” Michael leans forward with a grin that sends a visible shiver up the man’s spine.

            “S…six years. Sir” The man gulps, staring intently at a spot on the floor just in front of the King.

            “And in that time, have you ever seen such a dragon?” Michael questions, tipping his head to meet his brother’s eyes with a nod.

            “No sir” The soldier says quickly, confidently. Honestly.

            “And do you believe that such a dragon could actually be sighted?” Michael coaxes as Lucifer takes a silent step towards the trembling man.

            “N...no sir” The man shakes his head, knowing the required answer to that demand. He raises his eyes to get a brief glimpse of the terrifying calm on Michael’s face. “Black dragons don’t exist. My lord” He swallows thickly, knowing that only one has existed in recent memory; and he had died years ago. There are no black dragons.

            “Very good” Lucifer coos from only a few feet behind the soldier, causing him to jump in surprise. He runs a sharp fingernail down the back of the soldier's neck and the man trembles but remains in place. Lucifer grins at the goosebumps developing on the tender flesh under his hand. "Now, since we all know there are no black dragons...." He urges, his breath hot in the man's ear.

"The report must have been wrong, my lords" The soldier squeaks out, eyes sliding closed in hopes that maybe this will all disappear.

"And why would you have brought us an incorrect report?" Michael snips, tone hard but deceptively calm. His pale blue eyes stare hard into the man who doesn't dare meet the gaze the King.

"I was following my commander's orders Sir. General Ramiel" He swallows hard, visibly trembling under the way the royal brothers are eyeing him, the same way a snake stalks its prey before striking.

"Hmmm" Lucifer turns, drawing a single finger to his lip and pacing away from the messenger. "Ramiel is one of my best and brightest. Perhaps I should send the girls to investigate?" He ponders aloud, gaze flicking to his brother.

"How long would it take them to get there?" Michael asks, brows raised and now ignoring the other man in the room.

Lucifer lowers his finger to his chin before holding his out to count his fingers dramatically. "Oh, maybe a day. I sent them towards that hovel we burned down years ago on a hunch and they picked up a very interesting trail" Lucifer's steely gaze turns towards Michael, daring him to contradict.

Michael huffs, settling back. "I thought we had settled that matter. Either way, send the girls" He waves his hand dismissively, wondering how far Crowley has gotten on his quest. He had suspected that the clever dragon had been planning on investigating Silver Leaf, but it has been weeks since he's received any reports and he’s beginning to doubt the man’s loyalty.

Lucifer grins and even Michael can’t help the lurch his stomach gives at the sight. “I would hate to lose such a loyal soldier” Lucifer starts, running his hand over the messenger’s shoulder in mock friendliness.

Michael leans back in his throne, bored with this entire situation. He doesn’t care what happens to this one soldier. “Take him to Alastair then, make sure he can’t tell anyone what he’s seen or heard” Michael waves them away and the grin spreads on Lucifer’s face as his fingers dig in to the meat of the man’s shoulder.

The soldier’s eyes blow wide and his knees threaten to buckle. “No. No, please. I won’t tell anyone. I swear” He begs, breath coming faster and faster as he gestures wildly with his hands. “Please! I won’t say I word” He drops to his knees and tears begin to flow freely as Lucifer gives an annoyed huff.

Michael gestures for Lucifer to take him away with a roll of his eyes. “Take him away”

Moments later, Michael twitches in annoyance as the messenger’s panic pleas turn into desperate screams in the dungeons below his feet. He rises in a huff, and his heavy boots echo on the stone floor as he makes his way to the doors.

Servants scatter from his path as the heavy iron doors of the throne room slam shut behind him. The torches lining the wall flicker as he storms up the narrow stairs that lead to his chambers. His father’s old chambers. If the man had simply followed the rules of Primogeniture instead of giving his throne to _Castiel_ when the brat was born, none of this would have had to happen. His father could even still be alive, and half the kingdom wouldn’t be starving because they had forced his hand. Their refusal to give the proper tithes, their undermining of his entire rule had forced him to burn the crops and kill most of the livestock. But the common scum just won’t learn.

He is KING! How long do they have to starve before they accept this?! How many does he have to kill before they supplicate before him?! They will learn. His conquering of Coasg will give the resistance nowhere left to hide. He will be able to squash them like the insects that they are. And where ever his little brother is hiding, Michael _will_ find him.

\---

"Alright ya idgits. Si'down" Bobby growls, pointing at the packs spread around the firepit they had just finished clearing. They haven't started the fire yet, the sun it still high in the sky with the day's warmth beating down on them. Dean feels sweat building on his palms that he's sure has nothing to do with the heat.

Sam and Cas exchange a worried look, helping Dean get settled so he has to bend as little as possible. Cas squeezes himself in next to Dean, resting his hand along Dean's thigh and Dean finds himself fighting not to take that hand in his own.

Sam sits on Castiel's other side, framing the person of Bobby's ire with Winchester protection.

"Now that yur talkin, would ya care to explain to me what you were thinkin? Keepin secrets like that?!" Bobby fumes, pacing in front of the three young men. "An you two! How long have you known?" Bobby turns to Dean and then Sam, placing his hands on his hips in irritation.

"I didn’t know if it would be safe to tell you" Cas shrugs, trying to force strength into his tone despite his nerves dancing a jig in his stomach. He has more to lose now than he's had since his parents died, he can't bear the thought of losing his place in this strange little family.

"We were afraid you wouldn't let him come with us" Dean whines, giving Bobby his best pleading look and trying force his inherent defensiveness down.

"You moron" Bobby swings to glare at Dean. "'Course I would have still wanted him to come with us. You think I'd tell you no? That way you look at that boy?" Bobby rolls his eyes and Dean flushes scarlet.

"An you. I understand you don't know me well son, but I coulda helped. I know a thing or two 'bout dragons and you clearly need some learnin!" Bobby's tone softens slightly when he turns to Cas, sensing just how nervous the blue eyed young man is beneath the surface. "An you, Sam. When'd you find out?"

"In Lameria, sir. When Dean and Cas got home after our first lesson" Sam looks to the ground, not willing to make further eye contact with the man who is very much playing the part of a disappointed father.

"I started suspectin after the first few days on the road, but I couldn't be sure that I was seein things right. And then in Lameria, I couldn't say much, not with how the two of you are practically joined at the hip. An you getting all defensive and ornry" Bobby gestures towards Dean. "Now does that mean that fella you ran into was a dragon too?" Bobby raises his brows in question, forcing a glare towards the two young men.

"Yes sir" Cas mutters, his voice coming out as nothing more than a strangled whisper. Dean tenses next to him, not enjoying having his thoughts turned towards the other dragon.

"Balls" Bobby rips off his hat, smacking it against his knee before shoving it back into place.

"We should tell him about _who_ you are" Dean leans over, whispering into Castiel's ear too quietly for anyone else to hear. Cas nods. It really would be best if they came clean and told Bobby everything.

"I...I think you should know the whole story" Cas swallows hard, wincing. He's thrilled to have his voice back, but after all these years of disuse, his throat isn't exactly happy after all the talking he's been doing today.

"I'm listnin" Bobby nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you should sit down Bobby" Dean gives the older man a half smile.

"Fine" Bobby huffs, dropping his arms to his side as he searches for something to sit on. He pulls a crate from the wagon and situates it directly across from Castiel. He smirks when he notices Dean's hand resting on top of Castiel's, just short of holding. Figures the person Dean finally falls for isn't even human. He wasn't expecting that person to be another man either, but he can't say that he's all that surprised or disappointed.

"Ok. So, I know we told you that Cas was abused by his brothers. But that isn't all. Cas, you wanna tell the story?" Dean starts but offers to turn over the tale to his friend. He's curious to hear the story himself, he's only ever been told anything through writing and he's sure more details will come out now that Cas can talk again.

"My mother died when I was eight. She took ill one day and just a few days later she was gone. My father was heartbroken and charged my older brothers with taking care of me, since he had his kingdom to rule and was mourning our mother. There were four of us. Michael is the oldest, then Lucifer, Gabriel and then me."

"Wait, you never told me about a Gabriel" Dean looks to Cas with widened eyes.

"And your father had a kingdom to rule?" Bobby's brows raise skeptically.

"Gabe is dead as far as I know. And yes, my father was the King of Oiad" Cas answers both their questions but he can tell Dean isn't satisfied.

"Cas is the Crown Prince" Dean grins, feigning confidence and Cas scowls at him.

"Not anymore, Dean. That place is no longer my home and Michael would never allow me to take over the throne. That's why he faked my death and imprisoned me in the first place" Cas points out with an air of annoyance.

"So, you're a dragon _Prince_?" Bobby narrows his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “And from Oiad? No one has heard any news out of Oiad for years”

Cas nods grimly. "I was. I believe Michael and Lucifer conspired to murder our father and made it look like I was also killed in the accident. A year after my mother died, my father and I were shot out of the sky, supposedly by humans who objected to being ruled by Dragons, but my father was a good King. A kind man. I never believed anyone other than my brothers were behind it. Especially after they hid me away in chains for the last 14 years" Castiel glowers, his heart constricting at the memory of the loss of his parents and everything he had ever loved. "I never saw Gabriel after I was taken prisoner. He was always good to me, I refuse to believe he would have conspired with Michael or that he would have abandoned me to be tortured. They told me was dead" Cas shrugs, trying not to think too deeply about his brother.

“Wait. If you’re from Oiad? How in hell did you get here? Oiad is beyond the wall of flames, and if even if it weren’t it’s still a month’s journey. Dean said you just woke up in the woods. I assumed someone dumped you there, one of the reasons I was keen on getting you away from Silver Leaf, jus in case someone came lookin for ya”

“You said you knew some things about Dragons. What do you know of our hearts?” Castiel asks, turning his questioning blue eyes towards Bobby.

“Your hearts?” Bobby looks to Castiel with surprise. “I don’t _know_ anything for sure, just rumors”

“What have you heard Bobby?” Dean scoots forward slightly, tightening his grip on Castiel’s hand. “That smarmy bastard Crowley explained some of it to us, but Michael kept Cas from learning anything about dragons” Dean doesn’t wait for Cas to admit he doesn’t know as much as he should, and the red blush creeping up the back of his friend’s neck make’s Dean stomach flip. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Bobby that.

Bobby’s eyes widen beneath the bill of his hat before his features soften into something akin to pity. “Well, from what I’ve heard; dragon's souls live in their hearts. They contain their deepest essence. I heard a story once that sometimes a dragon soul contains so much power that it splits into two, and if those two dragons find each other, they're something like soulmates. It’s all just fairy stories though, it can’t be real” Bobby glances between Dean and Castiel, eyes scrutinizing before recognition dawns. “Wait. You two?”

“Yeah. I think so” Dean admits with a tight smile as a blush creeps over his cheeks. “But how’d you know about the whole soul mates things? You always told me that dragons were just a myth!” Dean accuses, remembering his own youthful questions to the man who was his teacher at the time and Bobby’s immediate dismissal. “Wait. Did you know about the fire? About me?”

“I knew something was different about ya, jus didn’t know what” Bobby glances down, hating to admit that he had lied to the young man in front of him. “I know you boys don’t remember, but about a year before your mom died is when Pamela came into town. She was runnin from something; appeared out of the nowhere one day, a lot like Castiel here did. She and Bill fell in love and she chose to stay” Bobby starts.

“Hold on. You knew she’s a dragon?” Dean stares in disbelief and he feel Cas tense beside him.

“I found out when Bill was killed. I had heard their screams from the forest and ran out to find Bill dead and an injured Dragon curled around him. That dragon shifted into Pam when I got close, her eyes had been gouged out and Bill was damn near shredded. She kept babbling about Abaddon and Lilith but I thought she was talkin nonsense. I agreed to keep her secret and she decided to stay in Silver Leaf. She didn’t want to leave Bill even though he was gone” Bobby snaps small portions off a twig he’d found on the ground as he tells the story, tossing the pieces down in front him. His downcast eyes avoiding the gazes of the three men in front of him.

“Abaddon and Lilith?” Cas chokes out, color draining from his face as he clutches at Dean’s hand; squeezing so tightly that Dean lets out an involuntary squeak.

“Who are they, Cas?” Dean looks to his friend, temporarily ignoring the burning questions he has for Bobby.

“They’re Lucifer’s henchmen. Women. I didn’t see them often, Lucifer only brought them to punish me and I was careful not to give him an excuse to turn me over to them. Michael is awful enough, but Lucifer is sadistic and Abaddon and Lilith are his most trusted apprentices” Cas shivers and Dean pries his hand from Castiel’s grip to wrap his arm around his friend’s back, drawing him closer into Dean’s side. Cas goes willingly and closes his eyes as Dean’s fingers find their way into Castiel’s hair, gently stroking through the silky strands and scratching at his scalp.

This level of intimacy is strange to Dean, something he never imagined having and the ease at which he's holding Castiel close scares him more than a little. Especially with Bobby and Sam sitting right here watching. His racing heart is calmed by the dopey smile Sam is giving him and the way Bobby's eyes soften at the edges as Dean runs his fingers gently through Cas' hair. “Bill was killed right before the fire, wasn’t he?” Dean looks to Bobby without shifting his hold on Castiel and Bobby nods. “They were connected then. Crowley told me that Michael ordered my death. He knew about me, Bobby. I’d be willing to bet that Lilith and Abaddon were sent to look for me and Pam just got in the way. That fire was supposed to kill _me_. Not our Mom” Dean glances to Sam, seeing the shock written on his brother’s face.

“Pam knew you were special when the fire didn’t burn you. One of the reasons she wanted to keep you close. Some other people came to town right after that and raised a ruckus about you. I’m not going to pretend know what all that was about, I just knew I had to keep an eye on you boys since your Daddy was lost in a bottle. Guess now I know why” Bobby leans back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wait. Castiel’s brothers killed our mom?” Sam’s voice is small, his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he looks to his brother.

“It was my fault. They were after me” Dean frowns, guilt swelling within him as his throat tightens.

“It is not your fault that my brothers are evil” Cas shifts in Dean’s arms, turning to look up into his eyes.

“They killed her because you and Dean are soulmates?” Sam turns his sad eyes to Castiel and Cas nods.

“It’s not his fault!” Dean tenses, quickly defending Castiel.

“I know that Dean!” Sam throws his arms up. “I just don’t know what to think” He deflates, they all want to place blame somewhere, but he knows the only real blame lies with Castiel’s brothers. “Michael and Lucifer tried to kill you Dean! You were just a little kid! How could it possibly be your fault? And Cas, you lost even more than we did…. both your parents. They ruined our lives and they need to pay!” Sam balls his hands into fists, punching at the ground as his eyes light with anger.

“How Sam? It’s not like we can just go in there with our swords drawn and our half assed ability to fight!” Dean huffs, knowing that Cas has no desire to go anywhere near his brothers. “We’d be better off just disappearing and living our lives” 

“How can you say that Dean! Cas?” Sam bites, turning to Castiel accusingly. Cas has made no secret about not wanting anything to do with being a dragon or his brothers. Before, Sam could understand and let it go, but not anymore. Now that he knows Castiel’s brothers were responsible for their family falling apart to.

“Your brother’s right, Sam” Bobby interjects, causing all three men to snap their eyes to him. “Unless you can magically amass an army, you’ll just get us all killed if ya go after the king of Oiad.” Bobby meets Sam eyes firmly, his gruff tone leaving no room for argument.

“There’s gotta be something we can do” Sam huffs, deflating with the knowledge that Bobby and Dean are right.

Cas shakes his head. “Even if I could go back, Bobby’s right. My brothers would just kill us” Cas breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn’t want Sam to be upset with him but shifting and having his voice back doesn’t change anything. All he wants is to live his life, free from his brothers and with Dean by his side. He leans his head back against Dean, snuggling into his friend's side. He’d rather be right here than anywhere else in the world.

Sam pushes to his feet with a frustrated grunt and stalks off angrily. Dean starts to pull away from Cas, but Bobby holds a hand up to stop him. “Let him go. He just needs some time”

“Dean, I want you to know I’m happy for you two. I wasn’t expectin you to be settling down with another man…” Bobby leans forward again, looking intently between the two young men in front of him.

“Bobby…” Dean sits up, pulling slightly away from Cas and causing an annoyed groan from the dragon.

“No, let me finish. You boys are good together.” Bobby points and Dean sits up straighter, causing Cas to sit further up himself. “But I don’t see this peace lasting” Bobby turns his gaze to meet Castiel’s. “If what you told me is true, then there’s no way that Michael isn’t gonna come searching for ya. You two need to be ready to fight” Castiel’s mouth opens, a protest ready on his lips but the words don’t make it out.

“Cas wants nothing to do with all that. He just wants to live a quiet _human_ life” Dean crosses his arms across his chest, forcibly causing Castiel to shift away from him, and glares towards Bobby.

“You really think he’s gonna have a choice?” Bobby quirks a brow, mirroring Dean’s pose. “Do you think _you’re_ gonna have a choice?” His dark eyes narrow and Dean squirms.

“We can try” Cas mumbles, looking down at the discarded fragments of twig that Bobby had dropped at his feet.

“Yeah, well. Good luck with that” Bobby mutters, shaking his head. The older man hoists himself to his feet. “Now don’t think you’re forgiven for keepin secrets, but now that everyone knows; ya think ya can use your mojo to help out a bit round camp? Stop making us watch this’un fumble for hours every night to make a fire” Bobby nudges his head towards Dean as a smile begins to manifest behind his scruffy beard.

“Hey!” Dean gripes in indignation. “It does not take me hours! Maybe 5 minutes!” Dean stands, hands on his hips as he stares down his former teacher. No one mentions how much he struggled to simply stand, or how he leans forward just a little to ease the pressure on his ribs.

“In your dreams, Princess” Bobby scoffs, small smile blooming into a grin and Dean’s stern expression breaks when the warm, deep sound of laughter bubbles out of Castiel.

“I am not a Princess!” Dean bites, schooling his features back into insulted fury.

“Well, _I’m_ a Prince and you’re my mate so...” Cas laughs suggestively with a shrug, willingly taking that title for the first time since he was a small child. Only to tease Dean of course.

“Then I’ll be a Prince too” Dean sniffs dramatically, lifting his chin to look down his down towards Castiel. He ignores the deep blush heating his cheeks at being called Castiel's mate. His heart clenches with the acceptance of his connection to Castiel but that doesn't stop his stomach from doing an uncomfortable little flip of unease with the idea. He swallows thickly before letting himself laugh, playing the part even though a very large part of him would much rather deny it all and run as far as he can. Except, he knows, that he could never leave Castiel. His heart would never forgive him.

"Well, _my prince_ , Rufus an I are gonna try an do some huntin. It'd be nice to have some fresh meat for supper" Bobby shakes his head in amusement before searching their newly settled camp for Rufus. The other man had chosen to hang back, let Bobby talk to the boys since he knows them better.

"Sure would Bobby" Dean leans back with a frown, his thoughts already turned to Castiel and whatever it is they have between them.

"If I see Sam I'll tell him not stay gone too long" Bobby says absently, glancing between the two younger men and sensing they have some things to discuss. "You take it easy, Dean" Bobby nods firmly and Dean returns the gesture.

Dean isn't in nearly as much pain as expected, but he's still sore enough to know not to try anything more than sitting here. He watches Bobby amble away towards the wagon to fetch his bow and presumably to find Rufus. "Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?" Dean turns his head to face his friend, watching those deep blue eyes soften at the twitch of a frown on Dean's own face.

"You just did, but you can ask another if you'd like" Cas smiles gently before biting at his lip. The nerves rattling around in Dean's stomach seem to be seeping over to Castiel, and those softened blue eyes suddenly seem unsure.

"Us. Whatever we are. What does it mean? Are we supposed to be....uh...romantic?" Dean looks down, suddenly finding his fingers to be of great interest.

Cas shrugs, not sure what to say. "We are soulmates, as you've said" He doesn't know what Dean wants to hear. Is Dean ashamed of him? Is he angry that he doesn't really have a choice of partner? Cas finds it difficult to even look towards Dean, feeling heat building in his cheeks.

"Yeah, but does that mean I'm supposed to want to kiss you?" Dean mumbles, still not looking up. His voice is meek and low, so lacking in confidence that it almost fails to escape his lips.

Castiel shrugs like it's no big deal whether that might happen. "Do you think you might? Someday?" Castiel can't help but answer, running his tongue over his lips without realizing.

"I dunno Cas" Dean finally looks up, green eyes filled with worry. Dean knows the answer to that question, he wants to feel the soft brush of Castiel's chapped lips against own, but he can't bring himself to say the words aloud. His world has been changing for the past month and then the past day has seen it completely tilt on its axis.

He hasn't mentioned the feeling to anyone, but when Cas was standing over him; holding Dean close between his front claws, Dean could feel the waves of love and the need to protect rolling off Cas in waves. Instead of fear at being held underneath a monster that nightmares are made of, he felt safe. It was nearly a physical sensation that he was ready to drown in. For the first time since his mother died, Dean felt completely and utterly _loved_. He isn't even sure that Cas knew what was happening, he certainly hasn't mentioned it, and now he's acting like it doesn't matter? Dean doesn't know what to do with that.

"Hey, it's ok" Cas scoots closer, kneeling in front of Dean to take the man's hands. "We're friends, right?" Cas asks hopefully even though Dean's heart clenches at the thought of being denied more.

"Best friends" Dean tries to smile but it doesn't reach his haunted eyes. He knows he loves Cas, but he can't give himself permission to be _in love_ with his best friend. He can't.

Cas smiles up at Dean, hoping to instill confidence in his friend. Dean had kissed him last night, not on the lips but it still counts as something. The way they had slept was not exactly something just friends do. At least he doesn't think so, but maybe he's wrong. He's never really had many friends, and certainly not over the last decade. "Good. I care deeply about you Dean, I think I love you to; you know. I want you to be happy" Cas releases Dean's hands and climbs to his feet with a smile. He'll keep smiling no matter what Dean is able to give him. His friendship is more than Cas had ever thought he'd have out of life.

                Dean keeps his distance from Castiel after their talk. He can’t fool himself into thinking he would ever be good enough for someone like Castiel. Cas is gentle and strong, stoic, and proud. He’s talented, smart, and kind. Not to mention the most beautiful person Dean has ever met. Cas deserves better.

                Sam finally comes back near dusk, his eyes red and face flushed. He doesn't say a word about what he had learned earlier, he settles in front of the fire next to Dean and accepts the plate passed to him. The three of them pack into their tent like any other night, Cas and Sam both helping Dean get situated between them while Dean grumbles that he's fine. He doesn't need any help. Even though the pain lancing through his side nearly steals his breath.

Warm and comfortable between his brother and best friend, he almost doesn't care about the lead weight settling in his stomach over his situation with Cas. It's the time he has to his own thoughts that drag him down and he knows it. He can't make himself hold onto his terrible feelings of inadequacy when Castiel's incredible blue eyes stare into him as if Dean had hung the moon. Cas thinks he's good enough, and Cas is certainly being patient enough with him. So why can't Dean just accept that he has Cas, even if he doesn't deserve him? For Dean, those thoughts are only further proof that he's far from good enough for Cas.

Dean smiles to himself when he reaches a tentative hand to brush the back of Castiel's. They're laying with mere inches between them and Castiel's happy little hum at the contact makes Dean edge closer despite his discomfort. He can see the outline of a sleepy little smile tugging at Cas' lips as his shape scoots marginally closer. Now, Dean can rest his hand over Castiel's, and he feels Cas' delicate fingers spread so that Dean can slide his between. The haze of the poppy syrup Bobby had forced him to drink makes Dean forget all the reasons he shouldn't have this; so instead, he drifts to sleep with a happy grin and a full heart. So what if he knows he's being selfish.

 He wakes slowly, noting the soft glow of the sun peaking over the mountains and smiling at the gentle snores coming from Sammy and Cas. He reaches his arms high over his head to stretch, forgetting for a moment about his broken ribs and he lets out a squeak at the twinge of pain in his side; the memories of the previous day flooding back to him.

                He doesn’t realize right away that the little pinch he felt was nowhere near what he rightfully should be feeling with at least one broken rib. He experimentally prods at the sore spot over the tight bandages Bobby had wound around his torso, gone is the grinding pain when he presses and all that remains feels like nothing more than a bruise.

                He shakes Cas awake, since he’s certain Castiel might have an idea what in hell is going on. “Cas!” Dean hisses, propping himself up on his elbow to shake his sleeping friend. All Dean can see of Castiel is a lump inside a cocoon of blankets with wild dark hair peeking out the top. Castiel groans under Dean’s attack and pulls the blankets tighter. He ducks his head to disappear entirely.

                “Cas!” Dean grates, a little bit louder but no response is forthcoming.

                “Dean?” Sam groggily grumbles, rolling to face his brother with a glare worthy of murder.

                “Go back to sleep Sammy” Dean dismisses, softening his tone to make sure his brother understands that nothing is truly wrong. At least, he doesn’t think anything is wrong.

                “Shuddup then” Sam gripes, fixing Dean with a scowl before turning away to put his back to his brother.

                “Cas” Dean scoots closer, shoving at the lump under the blankets once again. “Cas!” Dean hisses once more, placing his face near the area he’s certain Castiel’s ear might be and grabbing the other man’s shoulder. Castiel rolls, his blue eyes opening in a glare to make Sam’s murderous look appear to be downright friendly.

                “What, Dean” Castiel croaks with a frown, his nearly black hair sticking up every which way in a completely untamable mess and his bright eyes narrow with the sound of his rusty voice.

                “My ribs” Dean feels his own eyes growing wide now that his goal of waking Castiel has been accomplished. He runs his hand over the bandages, having abandoned the idea of slipping a nightshirt over his shoulders the night before. Cas raises a brow in question while heightening his glare. He is not pleased about being woken up.

                “What about them?” Castiel’s voice is deep and rough from sleep and it sends a warm fuzzy feeling shooting through Dean’s gut. He narrows his eyes in annoyance and Dean can’t help the flush that creeps up the back of his neck. He’s certain the redness is creeping up his cheeks but he really can’t make it stop. "Do you need more poppy syrup?" Cas looking so disgruntled and annoyed is just so damn cute where he knows it shouldn’t be.

                “I think they healed” Dean worries his lower lip. The words sound foolish when he says them out loud. How could they possibly have healed overnight? It’s absurd.

                Castiel stares for a moment and Dean glances down in embarrassment. He was stupid waking Cas up. He shouldn’t have bothered. Castiel’s sharp intake of breath causes Dean to lift his eyes just in time to see the shocked realization dawning over Castiel’s features.

                Before Dean has a chance to react, Cas is launching himself towards him. His blanket cocoon does little to hold him back and Dean quickly finds himself tackled onto his back as Castiel straddles his hips, gently prodding at the bandages and staring down in wonder. “Cas?” Dean gulps, overly aware of the heat and weight on top of him and how he isn’t wearing a shirt. Sam could see them at any moment. Dean looks to the side, flushing red when he sees Sam’s hazel eyes wide with surprise as he watches the scene in front of him. Perfect.

                “Cas” Dean hisses again, trying to get his friend’s attention without having to touch him. He doesn’t exactly want to throw Castiel off, but Sam’s watching, and this is all just too much.

                “I didn’t think….” Cas mutters breathlessly, still staring at the bandages as if he can see straight through to the bones underneath.

                “What’s going on?” Sam asks quietly, his tone laced with apprehension and curiosity. When he saw Cas launch himself at Dean, his first fear was that he was about to see something that he’d really rather not; even though he’s pretty sure Cas and Dean aren’t like that.

                “You healed” Cas whispers as if the words were a sacred prayer. His widened blue eyes travel up Dean’s body to meet his eyes and Dean watches the moisture pool there. “You healed” Cas sniffs, fighting the tears and a smile at the same time.

                “Cas?” Dean reaches up to cup Castiel’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb along Cas’ strong jaw. His heart clenches in worry at the glassiness of his friend’s eyes, afraid that he’s gone and made Cas cry again.

                “Your ribs” Cas huffs out a laugh that quickly bubbles into more frantic giggles. “You’re healing like me” He manages to get out, stopping to wipe his nose. The tears building in his eyes refuse to run as he stares down at the puzzled expression coloring Dean’s face. “You’re healing like me” Cas repeats, calmer this time as he presses his mouth into a firm line. Worry crosses his face as Dean simply stares up at him without a change in expression.

                “Dean’s ribs are ok?” Sam breaks the silence, propping himself up in confusion.

                “I guess so, Sammy” Dean snaps out of his daze at the sound of his brother’s voice. His own voice comes out flat with an edge sharp enough for Cas to deflate as start to roll off Dean’s hips. Dean reaches up, grapping Castiel’s wrist to stop his momentum. “Did you know this would happen?” Dean asks, deadpan and Cas swallows hard.

                Cas shakes his head, no. Dean knows that he barely knows how any of this works, but he can't help the small flush of anger coursing through him. “Words, Cas” Dean reminds, seeing the sudden worry etched in his friend’s features. A phantom knife twists in Dean’s gut, hating seeing the worried and fearful expression. He wants to see Castiel’s smile. Or even his annoyed scowl when Dean does something obnoxious. He doesn’t want Cas _afraid_ of him. “Words” Dean softens his tone, forcing his brother’s prying eyes from his mind as he uses his free hand to cup Castiel’s cheek again. His thumbs rub gentle circles on the other man’s skin and Dean feels relieved when those worried blue eyes slide closed and Cas exhales heavily.

                “I didn’t know” He shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed. “But” He starts, taking another deep breath. “I had _hoped_. I don’t want to ever see you hurt, Dean” Cas slowly opens his eyes and Dean sees only care and affection in those deep blue pools.

                Dean swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat. Seeing the doe eyed look on Castiel’s face makes his heart clench in fear. He forces a half smile even as inside he’s tearing himself apart. He’ll never be good enough for Cas. He deserves so much better than Dean. It isn’t fair that this incredible man is stuck with him. He shakes his head, trying not to let those thoughts show on his features.

                “What’s going on?” Sam’s confused voice breaks the moment between the two older men and they both look to him in unison.

                “Perks of being soulmates with a dragon” Dean tries to shrug and his self-demeaning tone causes Cas’ gaze to snap back to Dean in a narrowed eyed stare.

                “Huh?” Sam is truly confused. “You did this, Cas?”

                “No. I…” Cas starts but glances back down to Dean.

                “He’s rubbing off on me” Dean presses his mouth into a firm line, blatantly ignoring his poor phrasing and hoping Sam doesn’t pick it up and run with it. He sees the twitch of a smirk on the younger man’s face and he knows he isn’t that lucky.

                “Gross, Dean” Sam bites with a look of mock disgust.

Dean scowls at his brother while internally berating himself for walking right into that trap. "You know what I mean"

                “Dean is developing certain traits to match mine. He is the reason my brothers couldn’t kill me all those years. Now that we’re together, Dean is developing the faster than normal healing and, I believe, the ability to survive greater trauma. I’m stronger because of him, and now he’s becoming stronger because of me” Castiel explains, hesitating to move from his perch on top of Dean even as he turns his head to talk to Sam.

                “Wait. So, my brother is turning into a dragon?” Sam’s jaw drops in disbelief and his brows knit together in displeasure.

                Dean groans, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling of the tent. “I’m not turning into a dragon” Dean grumbles. “I’m not, am I Cas?” His voice pitches higher as he lifts his chin to meet eyes with Castiel. It wasn’t a thought he had considered, but now that Sam’s mentioned it he’s starting to worry.

                “I don’t think so” Cas shakes his head with a smile. “You’re human Dean. You always will be. Our hearts are just making us blend a little” His smile grows as the relief spreads across Dean’s face.

                “I can live with that” Dean smiles gently, swallowing down the panic clawing its way through his chest. He gives Cas a nudge, urging him to climb off and give Dean some much needed space. Having Castiel this close, pressed up against him is making him dizzy with nerves beyond his mild panic over these dragon ‘enhancements’ he’s undergoing. He’s having to be very careful not to shift his hips, not even a little and his toes are starting to tingle with his valiant attempt to be still. Numb toes are a better alternative to Castiel feeling to the problem starting to develop in Dean’s groin.

                Castiel takes the hint and lifts himself off, settling back onto his pile of blankets. Dean breathes out deeply and drapes an arm over his eyes. He fluffs his blankets with his other arm, making sure any lingering problem might be hidden by the loose coverings and he glances over to see Castiel’s gaze shifting upwards across Dean’s body. If Cas’ blush is anything to go by, Dean might not have been as careful as he had hoped.

                “If you’re healed, then we can keep moving today. Right?” Sam innocently asks, much to Dean’s relief.

                “Maybe. I wanna have Bobby look at my ribs before we decide. Doesn’t hurt right now, but I haven’t tried getting up yet” Dean props himself up on his elbows, turning his head towards his brother.

                “That would be a good idea. I heal within a day from almost every injury, but I am uncertain if you will heal that quickly” Castiel looks to Dean, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists. Every time he sees Cas do that, Dean remembers back to when they first met; the angry red lines around those pale wrists and the scabs across Castiel’s back.

                “Wait. When we first met, your wrists, had all that only happened the day before?” Dean blurts before thinking and Castiel flushes deep red.

                “Yes Dean. Lucifer…he” Castiel swallows hard. He’s not ashamed of what was done to him. He’s _not_. But that doesn’t mean he wants to share the horrors of his life with Dean and Sam. “He bound me with wire for my weekly beating” He looks down, the words burning his throat like acid and he’s unable to meet the disgust he knows will be written across Dean’s face.

                “Cas” Dean breathes, nausea rises in his gut at the thought of Castiel being hurt that badly, that often. He scoots closer, gathering the other man into his arms and holding him tight. Cas sniffles against Dean’s shoulder, embracing the feeling of safety and protection he’s found with his new family. Bobby was right that day they had left Silver Leaf. Family doesn’t end in blood.

                “I want to kill them all” Dean mutters, his tone dripping with venom and leaving no room for doubt that he means those words with the utmost sincerity. He can feel Castiel nod against his shoulder before burrow into the crook of Dean’s neck. He rubs a hand up and down Castiel’s back, feeling the raised lines of scars underneath the thin shirt Cas is wearing and he swears inwardly that he will never let anything like this happen again.

                Sam makes a choked sound and crawls across the space to Dean’s back. He rests a hand on Castiel’s shoulder before joining in the hug, sandwiching Cas between he and Dean. “We’re your family, Cas. Not those assholes” Sam mutters into Cas’ ear, forcing a choked laugh from his friend.

                "Thank you, Sam" Castiel manages to stutter out through the tight hold Dean has on him. Dean grins when he feels Cas melt against him. Right here, in this tent, everything feels right with the world. Dean could never ask for more than his brother and best friend by his side. He conveniently ignores the thread of worry in the back of his mind that tells him that he'll never get to keep anything this good.


	11. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, finally! I had hoped to be further along in the editing process but work and school have been way too demanding this week. I'm so glad I was able to finish editing this chapter before I have to leave for work today.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. Some things finally happen and I hope they make you as happy as they did me. The next chapter starts the beginning of the end, at least of this first work in the series. I'm so excited!

Bobby and Rufus give Dean the all clear to travel, so their group is packed and on the move before the sun reaches its zenith in the sky for the day. Dean still spends the second half the day in the back of the wagon gingerly rubbing his side.

"I thought you were fine" Rufus grumbles, hanging back to keep pace with the rear of the wagon. He raises a brow towards Dean, his dark skin gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat in the hot midday sun.

"It's healed enough to not be broken I guess. Still hurts though" Dean winces when the wagon rolls over a particularly harsh rock in the road. They've been traveling for at least six hours now, and Dean is beginning to wish they had given it another day.

"Shoulda waited a little longer" Rufus shakes his head with a smirk. "You youngins are so damn stubborn. Thinkin your invincible an all that" He wave a hand dismissively. "Damn fools"

"Yeah yeah" Dean rolls his eyes, not taking Rufus seriously. "I'm a bit out of my element with all this" Dean gestures to his ribs and then turns to look towards Castiel. The dark-haired man is walking side by side with Sam, undoubtedly trying to answer the half million questions Sam is sure to have. He notices Cas looking away suddenly and Dean follows his gaze to the scrubby little line of pines along the far side of the road. Cas seems distracted, even from this distance Dean can see the bright blue of his eyes narrowing in scrutiny at something unseen.

Rufus follows Dean's gaze to Castiel. "He the first dragon you met?" He asks, voice gruff but friendly at the same time.

"I thought he was, but apparently not" Dean shrugs, taking in Rufus' surprised look. "Bobby didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Bobby sure as hell ain't a dragon" Rufus glares.

Dean barks a laugh, trying to picture Bobby turning into a giant flying beast. "No, but he's ornery enough" He laughs. "No. I'm talking about Pamela Barnes"

"Bill's wife?" Rufus' tone softens, remembering his old friend and the horrible way he died.

"Yeah. Turns out they were attacked by dragons, not bears. They blinded Pam" Dean shrugs, trying not to think too hard. "After, she decided to stick around. Watch over me" Dean breaks the piece of straw in his hand, throwing one half off the back of the wagon bitterly.

"Because you're the soulmate of the crown Prince of Oiad" Rufus shakes his head. "Can't say I envy you there"

"I don't know what to do Rufus" Dean looks to the older man, his eyes pleading.

"You care about him" Rufus states the fact, looking ahead.

"I kinda love him, I think" Dean blushes "But it's not like.... romantic" He makes a sour face, trying not to let himself think about Cas like that.

Rufus looks to him with surprise and knowing disbelief. "It's not? An what would be so bad about it if it were?" He questions before turning forward with a smirk when Dean blushes deeper. "Castiel seems like a fine young man. He's lucky to have you" Rufus grumbles. "Now, the question is, what are you two going to do about Oiad?"

"Cas wants to live a human life. We're not gonna do anything about Oiad" Dean grumbles, sick of people bringing it up. He doesn't care about that Kingdom, and as long as Castiel's brothers leave them alone he sees no reason to care.

"What do you know about Oiad?" Rufus looks to Dean with a weighted stare.

"Jus what Cas told me" Dean shrugs, suddenly feeling a little too examined.

"So not much" Rufus leaves no room for debate. "Two hundred years ago, Oiad was still part of Coasg. Before the fire"

"I thought the fires been burning for centuries?" Dean looks up, his interest piqued.

"Hell no" Rufus grumbles, shaking his head. "About a hundred years ago, our King declared war against Oiad. The dragons had been ruling there for a long time but they were always peaceful. Some people forgot how dangerous they can be. Our army was decimated and the dragons started the fire to form a wall of protection. They just wanted to protect their people. The fire grows, slowly taking back the lands that were once theirs. It wasn't until the last decade or so that it started growing so fast"

"So, about the time Castiel's brothers took over" Dean looks for confirmation. Rufus nods. "How do you know all this? Bobby never said anything?" Dean can't help but ask, wondering why Rufus is telling him this anyways. Why not tell Cas and Sam too?

"You know Bobby and I served together. Your dad to. Right?" Dean nods. "Well, for a time; your dad and I were stationed at the line. We spent almost two years watching the dragons fly over the ridge of flame from only a few hundred yards away." Rufus gets a far off look in his eye, staring ahead but seeing something else entirely.

"My dad knew about the dragons? Did he know about me? About the King and Cas and his evil brothers?" Words rush out as Dean's heart begins to hammer in his chest. If his Dad knew about all that, did he know about Pam? Or the fire the killed Mary?

"He knew some of it, but we were sworn to silence. Besides, didn't ever really have contact with Oiad. King Charles was the ruling King I think. The fire popped and exploded the last few months we were there. Rumor was, the Oiad Queen had died but no one really knew" Rufus shrugs. "After that, we were discharged and went home. John went home to Mary and next I heard of them, you were born"

"Do you think my Dad knew that Dragons killed my Mom?" Dean's voice grows small, hesitant.

"No. If he had, your Dad would have been hell bent on vengeance instead of finding the bottom of a bottle" Rufus shakes his head, knowing all too well how harsh John Winchester's temper could be.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Do you think he's safe?" Dean throws the other half of that piece of straw, it's twisted and gnarled and no good to anyone now that Dean's done with it.

"As safe as anyone I assume" Rufus shrugs, still following Cas and Sam with his eyes.

"I feel guilty leaving him" Dean mutters, half to himself and half needing someone else to hear it. He still has the letter for Sam tucked into his pack, but each time Dean has tried to mention their Dad, his brother's expression went so dark that Dean shied away.

"Fathers are supposed to watch their sons leave" Rufus grumbles, his words falling strangely comforting around Dean's shoulders. The older man pushes forward, leaving Dean behind with his thoughts. He can't deny the cautious part of him that yearns to return home. To turn around and forget leaving, to quell the uneasy feeling of guilt that refuses to dissipate. The mountainous landscape around him is nothing like the familiar fields and forests he grew up with, and even though he loves Bobby; he isn't his Dad. It isn't the same.

Dean picks up another piece of straw, bending and twisting it in his hands; head swirling in circles with bouts of alternating self-hatred and deep contentment. Being bound to the wagon is leaving him too much time with his thoughts and he hates it.

Cas seems to feel Dean's anxious thoughts, he glances back sharply and Dean instantly drops his eyes; cheeks flaming. He knows Castiel hates it when Dean feels guilt over leaving his father behind. Cas just doesn't understand.

Almost as if Dean had called his name, Cas hangs back; letting the wagon catch up to him. "Are you ok, Dean?" Cas raises a worried brow as he takes in Dean's pale complexion. He can feel sweat beading along his brow, the result of a combination between the midday sun and the pain wracking his body with each jostle of the wagon.

"M'fine Cas" Dean forces a smile, letting his head fall back against the packs behind him.

"You look unwell" Cas cocks his head to the side and Dean struggles not to lose his composure at the sight of those too blue eyes studying him with far too much intuition.

"M'fine" Dean huffs, taking very little effort to school his features into annoyance. He lets his gaze drift beyond Castiel, taking in the landscape that hasn't really changed in days. He's still absently picking at the straw in his hands, determined to bend it to his will since nothing else in his life will concede control to him.

"I'm going to tell Bobby we should stop soon" Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean and Dean snorts derisively.

"I told you. I'm fine" Dean glares, indignation rising within and he nearly gives in to the sudden need to lash out. Before he has a chance to say anything more, Castiel's focus is torn away from him. The young dragon's head nearly swiveling on his shoulders as he turns to examine a cluster of boulders off to their right. Dean watches as Cas narrows his eyes at the spot, following his friend's line of vision but Dean doesn't see anything out of place.

Castiel's shoulders tense and he lifts his chin. Dean can see the faint touch of flames begin to dance, turning Castiel's eyes into unearthly prisms of light. "What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asks softly. It isn't the first time he's noticed Cas' attention be drawn to the open space along the road they're following. It had begun even before the bandits, but Cas seems much more bothered by it now than he had.

"Nothing. It's just...." Cas doesn't shift his gaze from that spot, and something he sees makes him stop mid-sentence.

"Cas?" Dean's pitch rises at the end, not believing for a second that Castiel's distraction means nothing.

"I think we're being followed" Cas nearly hisses, hand reaching for Dean's foot dangling from the wagon, just for a point of contact. His eyes dart to Dean's and Dean can feel a swell of panic rising in his chest.

"Bandits?" Dean swallows hard, not liking at all where this might be going. He's in no shape to defend himself, let alone fight back.

Cas shakes his head but indecision shows plainly in his eyes. "Dragon" He whispers so quietly that Dean can barely hear him, but it makes Dean's blood run cold nonetheless.

Dean scans the rocks and trees lining the road carefully. He hasn't seen anything, but he can't sense the presence of dragons like Cas can. "Crowley?" Dean whispers, not wanting to say the name too loud for fear of accidentally summoning the smarmy bastard.

Castiel shakes his head again, turning his attention back to Dean. He presses his lips into a frown. "Someone different"

Dean gapes for a moment, wondering how Castiel can know such a thing. Cas sighs deeply, sensing Dean's unease. "It's just a feeling. I think it's to help us recognize each other when we change forms. We all have a unique _feeling_ , and this isn't Crowley. This one feels scared" His brows pinch together, gaze returning to the side of the road.

"Scared?" Dean straightens his posture and his head jerks back slightly in surprise. "Scared how? Should we get Bobby to stop? Do you think it's dangerous?"

Cas turns to glare at Dean. "I don't think _she_ is a danger to us. _She_ feels young, like a child" Cas emphasis the words and Dean wilts at being called out on his lack of consideration. Dean hopes his eyes can convey his apology, but Castiel's glare doesn't soften. Without saying another word, Castiel turns and marches forward.

Dean gapes for a moment, feeling equal parts foolish and irritated. “Cas!” He calls after his friend but his call goes unanswered. For all Dean can tell, Castiel didn’t even hear him. Except, he knows Cas’ hearing is too sensitive to possibly have missed Dean yelling for him.

Dean watches, wondering what just went wrong and tensing in preparation for jumping off the wagon. Castiel jogs just enough to catch up to Sam and doesn't give Dean another glance. The firm set of Cas’ shoulders tell Dean that he’s not entirely pleased with the situation and his eyes never stop scanning the sides of the road.

The constant sway of the wagon and the gentle rumbling of the wheels over dirt and stone force Dean to remain awake, despite the weariness plaguing him. Cas refuses to even look at him, and Sam is ignoring him as well. With nothing else left to do, Dean joins Castiel’s careful watch of the area alongside the road. He studies each tree, each boulder but not once does he see anything worth noting. Once or twice, he thinks maybe he catches a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eye but never anything he’s certain was even real. A quick flash of red that could have been someone’s coat or hair; or simply a cardinal landing amongst the trees. Dean shakes off the feeling, not wanting to doubt Castiel’s senses but finding himself doing so anyways.

The tension doesn’t bleed out of Dean’s shoulders until they make camp hours later and Bobby comes to help him down off the back of the wagon. The older man helps support him until Dean can get his weight balanced on his feet and he’s left to hobble his way to the circle Rufus marked out for their fire.

Cas takes his time but eventually takes a seat next to Dean, bumping his shoulder gently, asking for forgiveness as he quirks a half smile in Dean’s direction. “How are you feeling?” Cas asks softly, his deep and rough voice rolling over Dean’s shoulders like silk.

The shiver that runs through Dean distracts him for a moment, as do thoughts pondering if he should apologize for his word choice earlier or not mentioning it at all. Dean doesn’t feel as if he had done wrong, how was he to know whether the dragon stalking them was male or female? And he further doesn’t understand why his choice of words matters at all when a threat could be lurking. Dean looks down at the soft grass underneath his feet and reaches for a twig. He’s destroyed enough pieces of straw during his time in the wagon, it’s time he moves on to bigger and better things.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice pitches slightly higher and goes impossibly softer as he raises a hand to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean jumps slightly at the touch before leaning into the delicious warmth of Castiel right next to him. “I’m ok” Dean mutters, resisting the urge to wrap an arm over Cas’ shoulders to draw him in closer. He gives Cas a weak smile before dropping his gaze back to the ground.

Cas lets his hand drop and Dean immediately misses the contact. “I’m sorry I was upset with you earlier” Cas mutters.

Dean lets out a sigh, leaning to bump Castiel’s shoulder with his own before a slow smile spreads across his face. “Is she still following us?”

“Yes” Castiel raises his eyes to scan the tree line for at least the thousandth time today. “As much as I look, I can never see her. She’s good at hiding” Cas frowns, looking back to Dean.

“I haven’t been able to see anything either. Once or twice, I thought maybe there was something but it happened to fast I couldn’t be sure” Dean shrugs. “We should tell the others” Dean looks to Castiel, knowing full well that Bobby might skin them alive if they kept any more secrets.

Castiel lets out a deep sigh, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder. “Hey! Lovebirds! Care to give an old man a hand here?” Bobby’s gruff voice startles both young men and Cas jumps to his feet almost instantly. Dean follows, hand pressed firmly to his ribs even though they hurt half as much as they had earlier in the day.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re comin” Dean barks and Bobby snorts a laugh. Dean turns, looking up just in time to see a flash of red disappear behind a tree and this time, he’s sure he wasn't imagining things. “Cas!” Dean hisses pointing towards the tree just as the red reappears and both he and Cas can see that the color belongs to the hair of small girl. Cas takes off running without a second thought and Dean follows, the pain in his chest causing him to fall behind quickly.

The girl runs, darting deep into the trees with Castiel on her heels. Dean nearly loses sight of her in the dark of the forest but Cas never relents. He can hear Bobby and Sam shouting after them and Dean is certain they’ve joined the chase.

“Stop!” Castiel shouts, gaining steadily on the child but she had enough of a head start to have led them quite far from the camp. The late afternoon sunlight filters down through the trees, nearly plunging the forest into a state of twilight. Castiel dodges each branch with grace beyond that of a human, he leaps over fallen trees effortlessly as Dean’s hands are scratched by brambles and his feet are tripped by those same fallen trees. “We just want to talk to you!” Castiel calls, his voice strong and clear in the near silence of the forest. Dean could almost swear it echoes.

“Cas!” Dean calls, sharp pains shooting through his chest as he stumbles forward. Castiel ignores his call, focus entirely on catching the flash of red bolting through the trees.

“Dean!” Sam booms from behind, his teenage voice deepening with the increase in volume. Sam is only steps behind Dean, quickly gaining ground on his brother as Dean begins to wheeze.

“Hurts Sammy” Dean slows to a stop, doubling over with his head tilted upwards to watch Castiel’s progress. The girl is nearly within reach and Sam comes to a stop next to Dean.

Sam places a warm hand on Dean’s back. “Who is that?” Sam blurts out, ignoring Dean’s struggles. Sam rubs circles with his hands between Dean’s shoulders as he hunches over, struggling to breathe around the sharp stabs of pain in his ribs. “You’re ok Dean. Just breath” Sam finally notices Dean’s plight.

Dean watches as Cas tackles the girl to the ground in a flurry of motion. Bright red hair against Castiel's dark brown tumbling together with leaves and twigs flying in all directions as Castiel pins her wrists on either side of her head and straddles her tiny waist. Dean forces himself to move forward again, this time at a slow jog instead of a sprint. Dean and Sam are quickly joined by Bobby and Rufus as they make their way to where Castiel has the child pinned.

“Who sent you” Dean hears Castiel hiss at the girl as he draws near. Castiel is straddling her, holding her wrists pinned next to her ears. Her young face is streaked with mud and tears as she struggles in Castiel’s hold.

She shakes her head. “No one” She whines, choking back terrified tears. “I’m alone”

“Why are you following us?” Cas demands, pushing her wrists harder into the earth for emphasis.

“You’re a dragon” She cries, her voice pleading.

“Cas, hold on” Dean thinks he’s seen this girl before. In Lameria. Despite his outright terror at the thought that he had lost Cas, he still remembers the young girl’s bright smile and even brighter red hair as she had pointed towards the alley where Crowley had Castiel cornered. “I’ve seen her before”

Castiel’s swirling blue eyes turn to Dean in surprise and the girl goes still beneath him. “What? Where?” Castiel demands and Dean recoils from the sharp edge to his deep voice. Sparks fly in those blue eyes and Dean swallows hard, his hands twitching at his side with nervousness under that fiery glare.

Dean forces himself a step closer, breaking away from Castiel’s gaze to refocus on the girl. Her green eyes meet his own and he can see the faint dance of flames within them. “You were in Lameria” Dean doesn’t ask, his voice dips low and flat as he studies the girl pinned beneath Castiel. His hand unconsciously drifts to press firmly against his aching ribs, despite the ache having dulled to mild pang of discomfort instead of the outright and unbearable misery that had plagued him the night before. “You helped me find him” His green eyes narrow. The bright smile the girl had worn in the city is lost against the heavy blanket of fear she wears now, but Dean remembers it clearly.

The girl nods almost imperceptibly even as Castiel glares down at her. “Why are you following us” Castiel hisses, not taking pity on his prisoner despite her age. His features harden enough to make Dean flinch backwards. He demands an answer and her wide green eyes turn back up to meet his intense blue stare.

“I’m alone” she sniffs, glancing back to Dean for help and he can’t stop the feeling of pity building deep within his chest. “I felt…” She turns back to Castiel, pleading. “you” Her voice begs, placing an emphasis on that word that makes no sense to Castiel. She clenches her eyes as if expecting a blow. As if Castiel would hurt her. As if Dean would let him.

Dean takes another step closer, dry leaves rustling under foot as he makes his approach. He watches Cas’ brow furrow in confusion. “Cas” He reaches out to lay a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “She’s just a kid” Dean shakes his head, gently squeezing his fingers into the meat of Castiel’s shoulder, feeling the hard tension underneath the thin linen of his borrowed shirt.

“That doesn’t explain why she was following us” Castiel grates, holding on tightly to his demand to know why this child has been trailing behind them, watching them, since they had crossed paths weeks ago.

“Let her up, Cas. She isn’t going to run. Are you?” Dean fixes the girl with a stern look, he cannot begin to explain how he knows, but he’s absolutely certain this girl means them no harm. He doesn’t spend much effort considering the little tingle that he feels in the back his mind, but he knows that it feels to be the same type of little nudge that told him to keep Castiel close when he had startled him so badly the morning they met in the woods.

The girl looks to Dean with widened eyes, nodding, and then turning back to Castiel to repeat the gesture. “I promise” She squeaks, clenching her eyes tightly closed when Castiel presses her thin little wrists harder into the forest floor.

“Cas, come on” Dean mutters when he girl whimpers. Castiel’s eyes are bright with fire unlike Dean has seen before and the child cringes away as if Cas could simply melt her into the earth without a trace that she was ever here. Dean runs his hand between Castiel’s shoulders, gently pressing his fingertips into the soft dark curls at the base of Castiel's neck, coaxing his friend to take a deep breath and calm himself. Dean pretends to ignore the clear relief appearing in the green eyes staring up at him as Castiel begins to relax.

Cas' shoulders deflate as his head drops forward under Dean's touch before he groans irritably and pushes back to lift himself off the girl. Dean helps him up, offering his hand to hoist Castiel to his feet. Neither one of them offer the child any help as they stare down at her.

Her red hair is spread underneath her, leaves and twigs invading the spaces between those bright strands. She all but melts into the ground as the tension leaves her body once Cas is on his feet and no longer pressing her into the earth with the promise of fire and pain dancing in his eyes.

"Who are you" Castiel demands, squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest. Dean mimics his stance as the rest of their party continues to stay back and out of the way. Dean has no doubts that Bobby and Rufus came armed, but they have the good sense to leave business between dragons alone.

"My name is Charlie" The girl grins but it doesn't meet her eyes. Her small chest still heaves from the fear and exertion of running and then being captured. She forces herself into a sitting position, bracing herself on her arms while leaning back on her palms. She stays still for a moment, nervously glancing between the two men in front her and the three behind them. "Your brothers killed my family" She swallows hard, not able to meet Castiel's eyes.

Dean's jaw nearly drops at the same time as his hands grips his arms to the point of pain. "You know who I am?" Castiel's voice drops another octave, bearing all the terrible threat of a black clouded thunderstorm rolling quickly across the sky. The air feels alive as Castiel bristles, Dean can feel the fine hairs on his arms stand at attention under the electricity emanating from the blue flames flickering in his best friend's eyes.

"Of course I do, silly" She dismisses, trying to lighten the situation. "Well, not really" She glances down. "I felt another dragon in Lameria so I followed you. I saw your eyes. Only the royals have blue eyes like you. And you're too old to be the King's son or nephew. And too young to be anything but his brother. Your names Castiel, right? Like the youngest prince who supposedly died in an accident with the old King? My mom told me about Castiel, that he was a fine young man who should have been the next King. She always said that you weren’t really dead and that Lucifer had something to do with the deaths of your parents that put Michael on the throne" She wrings her hands, stumbling over her words as they tumble faster and faster from her mouth in an endless torrent. "They killed her and my father for their words and I couldn't do anything but run before they got to me too" She finally looks up, meeting Castiel's eyes with wide and tear dampened eyes that no longer show any signs of the dragon fire burning within. "You’re Prince Castiel, aren’t you? There are rumors everywhere that you’re still alive. I even heard rumors that you escaped! I _know_ it’s true. You’re right in front of me. The resistance is going to be so happy!" She grins at the same time she sniffs back the tears that threaten to make wet tracks down her porcelain pale and freckled face. Dean can’t help the small smile tugging at his lips, watching her bounce between sad, scared, and excited. Her entire body vibrates with enthusiasm, and despite her tears, her smile is full of pure sunshine.

Castiel stands so still that Dean nearly begins to worry he's turned to stone. He cautiously glances between the girl looking at Castiel like he alone holds the power to right every wrong ever done to her, and Castiel who looks utterly and completely terrified. His blue eyes slide closed the same time the flames with them extinguish in a flurry of agony. He shakes his head. "No" He mutters. "I'm not that Castiel. I can't help you." His expression hardens before he spins on his heels and storms his way back in the direction they had come.

"Cas!" Dean calls, turning to watch his friend retreat but he can't bring himself to follow. Charlie collapses to the ground with a sob and Dean wants to go to her, offer whatever comfort he can. She's just a kid and Dean's heart breaks for her. There is no disguising that she's figured out that Cas really is the Prince that holds the last hope of the dragons who oppose Michael's tyrannical rule, and he just stomped that hope all over the forest floor as if it means nothing. "Sam, take care of the girl" Dean calls to his brother as he breaks into a jog to catch up with Cas. He barely notices the doubt and worry on his brother's face as he darts by him.

"Cas! Wait!" Dean catches up quickly, his jog easily overtaking Castiel's determined stomping walk. "Cas" Dean breathes as he reaches for his friend. Cas brushes him off and walks faster. “Cas, come on. _Please_ ” Dean whines, picking up his own pace to fall into step beside Castiel. “We can’t just leave her. She’s a little kid!” Dean pleads, already knowing that Castiel wants nothing to do with this younger dragon. The thought of leaving her behind is abhorrent to Dean. Human or not, he can’t just leave a little kid alone in the woods.

Dean hurries alongside Cas until they nearly break out of the forest and Castiel finally comes to a sudden stop. Dean has to backtrack, having taken a few steps before he realized Cas was no longer beside him. Dean stands before Cas, green eyes searching those cerulean depths for something, anything to tell Dean how to break through the walls Cas has built around him. Dean reaches out to brush a stray lock of dark hair from Castiel’s now tanned forehead and Cas deflates under the feather light touch. Dean run his hand down Castiel’s sharp jawline before reaching back to rest at the juncture of his throat and shoulder. Dean’s fingers grip the back of Cas’ neck lightly, offering a comforting squeeze and Castiel’s eyes slide closed, allowing the contact before stepping forward and latching tightly to Dean, his strong arms wrapping around Dean’s back and Castiel buries his face in Dean's chest.

"Dean" Cas chokes as he fists the back of Dean's shirt. Dean quickly wraps his arms around Castiel's trembling shoulders and pulls him tighter against him.

"Shhh. It's ok" Dean squeezes tighter as a hard lump forms in his throat. He dips his head slightly to nose as the top of Castiel's head, burying his face in that messy dark hair and breathes in deeply. Dean can smell the subtle scent of the forest, deep and earthy clinging to Cas; but deep underneath is something entirely different. Something distinctly belonging to Castiel that grounds and comforts Dean. The light hints of the wind rushing through the trees, or the rain on a warm spring day that seem to be permanently part of Castiel make Dean feel more at home that he's ever felt. The feeling swells inside him, filling his chest with hope and the promise of never being alone. Of always belonging to someone. Of always belonging to Cas.

"I can't. I can't be who they want me to be" Castiel is on the verge of sobbing and Dean can feel a patch of wetness growing under Cas' cheek on his chest.

"You don't have to be" Dean's heart clenches in his chest as he says the words. He knows they're a lie. The horrible sinking feeling that a normal life could never be theirs threatens to swallow him whole but he tries not to let it show. “You’re enough as you are” Dean squeezes tighter. The warm weight of Cas pressing against him, the shudders passing through his shoulders as he fights to swallow down the tears threatening to spill make something inside of Dean start to crack. He hates this. Seeing Charlie break down in sobs as her hopes were smashed to bits has only served to drive Crowley's point deeper. Cas can't hide forever. Dean can't let him. “I’ll be here no matter what" he leans down to whisper, his breath ghosting warmly over the shell of Cas' ear causes the other man to shiver but he still manages to pull away just far enough for them to meet eyes.

Dean raises a hand to cup Castiel’s cheek, thumb brushing away a stray drop of moisture from the corner of his lip. His eyes drop to Castiel’s mouth just in time to see the tip of his pink tongue peek out from between his tightly closed lips as Cas avoids looking directly at Dean. His heart stutters as he uses his touch on Castiel’s cheek to tip his face upward as he leans closer, giving Cas time to back away.

Cas locks eyes with Dean, his bright blue eyes sparkling in question and somehow begging at the same time as Dean draws closer. His overly dry looking lips part slightly, just enough for a small puff of breath to escape and Dean watches those sapphire toned eyes slide closed just before Dean’s own do the same. His hand slides back, tangling his fingers in the short curls at the base of Castiel’s neck and he draws the other man forward ever so slightly until their lips touch. At first, the kiss is the barest, featherlight hint of a touch but Dean swears his heart stops beating with the sensation of finally feeling their lips press against one another. He can feel Cas, warm body and hard muscle under his hands and his pillow soft lips pushing against his own send shivers up and down Dean's entire body.

Cas whimpers slightly and presses further into Dean, trying to take the kiss deeper as he opens his mouth to give Dean access. His hands find their way to the back of Dean's shirt, his fingers twisting into the fabric as he tugs Dean ever closer.

Dean holds back, not allowing more than the gentle press as their mouths work together, feelings of relief and completion coursing through his veins in a never-ending loop. The tender brush of lips and sharp scrape of stubble creating a feeling that Dean can’t believe he’s managed to survive without.

Cas lets out a frustrated whine when Dean draws away, but he pulls Cas tight against him, letting the dark-haired man tuck his chin into the crook of Dean’s neck as they hold on to each other. It could be seconds, minutes, or hours that they stand there for all they know. Time ceases to exist as feelings and emotions flow through them and into each other. Dean dips his head to bury his nose at Castiel’s throat and smiles against the warm and soft skin to be found there.

Dean runs a hand from Cas' shoulder, down his arm so that his fingers can brush gently against Castiel's. Cas looks to Dean with a quirk of a smile when he lets their fingers knit together between them as they walk. Dean can't imagine letting go right now. All the pain in his ribs is forgotten as they meander through the few trees separating them from the open space outside with their hands tightly clasped together. The tall, gnarled limbs of the trees loom above them like ageless sentinels against the constant progression of time. The dappled shadows cast by the sun filtering through the leaves soothes their frayed nerves as they breath in the rich forest air. They've been on the road for weeks, and yet barely have they parted from the rutted tracks in the dirt path to venture among the trees.

"This reminds me of when we met" Dean mutters, glancing to his side with a smile as he squeezes Cas' hand a little tighter. He's met by crystal clear blue eyes; no trace left to tell that Cas is anything more than just a man. "I thought you were some sort of simpleton" He chuckles to himself as Castiel scowls. "What? You couldn't talk, and you were afraid of everything." Dean shrugs, smirking towards Castiel. "I figured out pretty quick that you weren't"

Cas shakes his head, looking back to the faint outline of a path they're trying to follow. "I was scared" His voice is small, but the faint little smile on his lips gives away his amusement.

"And so is she" Dean mutters and Castiel's gaze whips to Dean as he stalls in his tracks. "Don't look at me like that! She's just a little kid, Cas!" Dean can’t help but think of what would have happened to Sam if Dean hadn’t been there to raise him, if the fire that claimed his mother had also claimed his life. Would Sam have wandered the village, a helpless child with no one to belong to except for his drunken father? Would Sam have been alone like Charlie is? He refuses to allow her to continue alone, at least until they reach civilization.

Cas sighs deeply and Dean begins to hope. “She’s a dragon Dean, I want nothing to do with other dragons. Besides, I don’t know what to do with a kid” He shakes his head. The hopeless despair in his voice cuts through Dean like a sharp blade and he tugs Cas back as Dean comes to a stop.

Dean takes a deep breath, giving Cas a wry smile. Doesn’t Cas realize he isn’t alone in this? Dean knows he’ll do anything for Cas at this point. And he’s sure Sam will to. There is no way that Bobby would turn away a child in the wilderness. Rufus might, but Dean refuses to believe the man is more bite than bark. He wouldn’t be such a good of Bobby’s if he was that cold hearted. “I practically raised Sam, I know enough about kids for the both of us. Besides, we’re not alone. There’s Sam and Bobby…” Dean trails off, seeing Cas shake his head and start to turn away. Dean jumps forward, reaching for his friend’s hand to stop his leaving. “Just till the next town. We can’t leave her to fend for herself, she’s too young!” Cas stills at the light brush of Dean’s fingers on his wrist and Dean takes advantage, reaching to rest his hands on Cas’ shoulders, keeping him from turning away again.

Cas huffs and Dean knows he is doing nothing to convince his friend. “She was doing just fine when she was stalking us” Cas’ voice takes a hard edge, his eyes hardening and Dean’s heart sinks.

“Maybe. But she’s just a kid” Dean whines. He isn’t above resorting to giving Cas the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. “I can’t kick her out” Dean stomps his foot gently for effect. He’s a breath away from using Sam as leverage, to try and draw pity from Cas. To try and make Cas imagine how Dean would feel, or even how he himself would feel, if it were Sam in the girl’s place. Lost and alone with no one to care for him. But he sees those broad shoulders slump and Dean feels he can declare victory. He resists the urge to suggest that it might be good for Cas to be around another dragon, one who doesn't want to hurt him. Even though Charlie's just a kid, maybe she can help him learn the things he missed out on. Dean leans forward to press a happy kiss to Castiel's lips, just because he knows he can, and Cas squeaks in surprise almost as fast as Dean pulls back with a wide grin. "You won't regret letting her stay Cas. I can feel it"

"Are you going to make it a habit to attack me with kisses whenever you get what you want?" Cas grumbles, schooling his expression into a put-upon frown.

Dean's happy heart sinks into the pit of his stomach and his smile dims considerably. "Uh, unless you don't like it?" Dean mutters, taking a step back and bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. He glances nervously to his stone-faced friend. Cas looks irritated, his eyes narrowed in a glare. Maybe kissing him was a bad idea? He seemed to like it before. Did Dean misread him? Panic swells in Dean's chest, swirling through him in a torrent that only gathers speed the longer Cas glares. "I uh. Sorry" Dean can feel the blush creeping up his neck and he shifts nervously from foot to foot. "I'm just gonna....yeah..." Dean glances down, preparing to step around Castiel and find a deep hole to hide in. He might never return. Hopefully Cas will at least tell everyone something horrible happened instead of death from embarrassment. He can't believe how much of an idiot he is. Just when he thought he was starting to do better.

"Don't you dare" Cas grates as he reaches for Dean's wrist, catching him in a bruising grip before Dean makes it a step past him. Cas yanks him back and Dean goes willingly, not seeing another option. He'll take whatever punishment Cas might dole out for his stupidity. "I've wanted to kiss you for _weeks_ " Castiel hisses, leaning forward so the warmth from his breath tickles Dean's ear. A deep shiver passes through him as he turns his widened green eyes to Cas in surprise. "Don’t you dare think I don’t want you, that you aren’t enough for me. Because, I do and you _are_. I want all of your kisses, all of you." Cas narrows his eyes, boring into Dean with an intensity that threatens to steal Dean's breath. His only option is to try to swallow and offer Cas a nod of agreement. "You are _mine,_ Dean Winchester" The possession in Castiel's face is rivaled only by the spark of flames deep within the bottomless pools of those blue eyes. Dean can feel the claim bone deep, sending shockwaves through his body; from fingertips to toes. The gentle hum in his blood sends a shiver of excitement through him and he has no doubt that Castiel just worked some sort of dragon magic.

Dean swallows thickly and his heart hammers in his chest. "Yours" Dean manages to croak, not breaking Castiel's steady gaze.

"Kiss me" Castiel demands, his voice low and breathy. Heat pools deep in Dean's stomach at the hitch in Castiel's voice, the claim washing over Dean and lifting him high into the clouds where not even his own self-doubt can touch him. The feeling of warmth and belonging coursing through his veins in to the tip of each finger and to the absolute depths of his soul. He's never felt anything this incredible before and he can't bring himself to deny his dragon's demands.

He reaches for Cas, fingers twisting in the soft fabric of Castiel’s shirt as he pulls his dragon closer. Cas barks a giggle that Dean quickly smothers in a searing kiss. Dean presses firmly, feeling the outline of Cas’ teeth through his pillow soft lips as one hand wanders to cup Castiel’s head, holding him close.

Cas mirrors Dean’s actions and those long fingers brushing through Dean’s short hair send jolts of desire and belonging through Dean. “You’re mine, Cas” Dean breathes when he pulls back just enough to catch a glimpse of those brilliant blue eyes, darkened by desire. “Mine” He whispers again, feeling the possession to his very core, the same feeling that has been building since he first looked up into those curious and terrified blue eyes.

“Yours” Cas mutters and Dean can feel his smile against his lips as they pull back together.

“It’s about time ya idgits!” Dean hears a gruff voice call from behind. Bobby sounds irritated, but Dean can hear the laughter underneath the annoyance. Castiel groans and Dean can feel the heat coming off Castiel as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“Gross” Sam mutters and Dean swears he hears a rather girlish squeal come from somewhere behind his brother.

Cas buries his head in Dean’s shoulder, unable to face his new little family. Dean is nearly vibrating, trying his absolute best not to break into laughter. Dean turns. “We uh, worked some things out” He shrugs.

“Clearly” Bobby says dryly, forcing his expression into a frown as his eyes soften, trying to look around Dean to get a look at Cas.

Dean realizes then, that Cas is hunching over behind him as if he’s trying to hide from prying eyes. For all Castiel’s demanding confidence between the two of them, he’s shy in front of their friends and Dean finds that hilarious. “Come on Cas! Let's go set up our tent” He grins, turning to expose Cas and the man reddens further.

“That’s my tent too jerk!” Sam calls after them as Dean grabs Cas by the elbow to drag him along.

"Maybe you should find a new one, Bitch!" Dean calls back as he slings an arm over Castiel's shoulders with a lewd grin. He can hear Sam mumbling but they're too far away and its probably for the best that Dean can’t hear exactly what is said. He can only assume that his brother is cursing his very existence while trying not to envision what they might be getting up to. He'll let Sam worry.

“ _Dean_ ” Cas whines, allowing himself to be pulled as he pointedly refuses to look back to Sam and Bobby.

“Oh come on, Cas. They all knew what was coming. We already told them we’re soulmates” Dean grins, still trying not to laugh at Castiel’s ruffled expression. His dark hair is standing in all directions, more unruly than normal due to the hard work of Dean’s fingers. He had been thinking Cas needs a haircut, but now he’s rethinking that position. Those soft locks just feel too good between his fingers to let them go. "Besides, s'not like we're really going to do anything besides kiss when Sam's around anyways. I'm not that terrible of a big brother" Dean plants a chaste kiss on the side of Castiel's cheek, relishing the rough scrape of stubble beneath his lips and the gentle hum that comes from Cas' throat.

"We're not?" Castiel asks softly after a beat and Dean can't help his chuckle at the tinge of disappointment in Cas' voice.

Dean pulls him closer so they're touching from shoulder to hip as they walk. "Not until I can get you alone" He leans closer to whisper in the other man's ear and grins at the shiver that passes through Castiel at his words. Dean doesn’t mention that he’s never done anything more than kissing with anyone, other than his right hand of course. He’s sure that sex isn’t that hard to figure out…but he isn’t about to admit that he’s some sort of a blushing virgin.

"I was afraid you'd never accept me" Cas mumbles, almost too low for Dean to hear. But Dean does, and his feet bring themselves to a stop as soon as the words process.

Dean fumbles for words for a moment, turning towards Cas but those blue eyes are looking down, refusing to meet his gaze. "I. Uh. I'm sorry, Cas" Dean doesn't know what to say. He wasn't sure himself if he'd ever accept that Castiel is his soulmate until a few days ago. "It's a lot to take in"

"You're still not sure, are you?" Castiel finally lifts his chin, meeting Dean's gaze with wariness gathering in his eyes. "You want me, but not because we share hearts" Cas shakes his head and Dean feels his stomach plummeting. No no no, he can't let Cas think like this. Even though he isn't wrong.

"I don't want you because you're my soulmate. Hell, I'm not even sure I believe in soulmates" Dean shakes his head and Castiel's expression falls even further, the crushing disappointment reflected in those eyes makes Dean want to crawl under the wagon and never some out again. But Dean can't lie to Cas. He just can't.

"I want you because you're you. Because I care about _you._ Soulmates, destiny, whatever...it doesn't matter. I want you because I know you. Because you're kind, brave and adorable" Cas scowls and Dean backtracks. "Ok, maybe adorable isn't the right word" Dean shakes his head, trying to come up with something else that Cas might find more agreeable. "Sexy?" He tries, and Cas narrows his eyes at him. Clearly Dean is not doing himself any favors. "Point is Cas, I want you for who you are" Dean reaches for Castiel's hand. It takes a moment, but Cas finally allows Dean to lace their fingers together. "I don't want you because we're preordained to be together or whatever. I'd want you even if we weren't supposed to be soulmates" Dean must have finally said something right because he suddenly finds himself with his arms full of his best friend. "You're mine, Cas. I'm not ever letting go" He wraps his arms around Cas' back and holds him tight. He means every word with every fiber of his being even though he still has no idea how it came to this.

Just a few weeks ago, he had never looked at a man as an option for a relationship. Hell, he had barely even looked at girls. But when he let himself think about being with someone, having someone other than his drunken father and little brother to come home to; he had always imagined a woman, as was generally expected. A pretty girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Who would hum while she works beside him in the garden and laugh at the little sandy haired boy running around her ankles in the kitchen, pretending the wooden pony Dean had carved for him was running circles around his mom.

Now, those thoughts seem like they were from a lifetime ago. A complete impossibility that doesn’t make sense no matter how hard Dean tries to envision it. He can't imagine anyone other than Cas in the place the mystery woman held in his dreams. His blue-eyed dragon with the messiest hair he's ever seen. And the brightest smile he's ever seen. Who's nose crinkles in the most adorable way when he laughs, and who's gravel rough voice sends shivers of pleasure down Dean's spine. Picturing a future with Cas feels _right,_ even if the details are fuzzy.

They manage to get their tent set up without taking too much time to touch each other, although they share many small smiles and gentle, accidental brushes. Just looking for an excuse to be close. Sam joins in at some point, pretending to scowl at their disgusting happiness; but Dean can tell that Sam doesn't mean it. The sly little smirk on Sam's face and pink blush to Castiel's cheeks tells him all he needs to know.

Charlie hangs back, keeping her distance from Castiel but constantly watching them with a fond smile. Dean can't help but feel like she knows more than she's letting on, but Bobby couldn't get much out of her. He intends to have a chat with the kid once their camp is set up. Cas is bent on ignoring her. Sam tries to start small talk, asking about how she’s been managing on her own. It turns out she isn’t as young as she looks, she’s nearly 12 and has been on her own for three years. Turns out she never got the chance to be a kid either.

She speaks highly of the resistance, describing but being careful not to name some of the members who have helped her along the way. She says that she was in Lameria on sentry duty when she had spotted Crowley and recognized him as one of King Michael’s henchmen. The King of Hell was his nickname, Hell being the nickname for the royal dungeons. Her job was to simply watch and report, she’s too young to be involved in any fighting and has only had minimal training. But, she spotted the older dragon following Dean and Castiel, so she trailed them that first night. That’s when she saw Castiel’s eyes and the blue flames within. She wasn’t certain, but only the royal family has eyes that glow outside of their dragon form, and she knows what Lucifer and Michael look like. Castiel was clearly not one of them.

 According to her sources in the resistance, Crowley has been missing from Oiad for over a month now and was last sighted going south from Lameria only days after their encounter with him. Dean does the math in his head, and the timeline seems to line up to when Cas first dropped into his life. He’d be willing to bet the two instances are related. She had still been lurking behind the King of Hell when she saw Castiel running through the crowded streets in a panic. He was running straight for Crowley and she had almost wanted to warn him, but at the time she still wasn’t certain who he was and hesitated a beat too long. She watched as Crowley turned, his brown eyes flashing red at the sight of another dragon running straight for him. She watched as that red flame quickly died and a slow smile spread across his face as he reached out to grab Cas by the elbow.

She paced outside the ally, trying to come up with a plan to get Cas away from Crowley but she knew better than to try going up against two older dragons. That’s when she saw Dean and her heart finally slowed. She had seen before how Dean and Castiel moved together, their closeness. She assumed they were lovers, even though Dean was human. Those kinds of relationships were unusual but not unheard of, so she approached Dean. Played the part of an innocent little girl to direct him to the confrontation going on in that dark and dingy little ally.

“You overheard, didn’t you?” Castiel’s voice grates as he glares towards Charlie. Sam shifts uncomfortably, curious but unwilling to say as much. Charlie nods and swallows thickly, eyes shifting downwards. Her deference towards Castiel only makes the man huff in displeasure and shake his head. Dean watches Cas’ jaw tense and swears he can hear his teeth grinding together with irritation.

Dean thinks back to that conversation, the sick feeling in his stomach as they talked about the fire that killed his mom and the abuse that Castiel had suffered at the hands of his brothers. There is no way Charlie could have heard all that and not known who Castiel is. “Did you tell anyone about what you heard?” Dean raises a brow, setting his plate to the side. He feels Castiel sit up straighter beside him as he leans forward.

Charlie shakes her head, looking down. “No. I didn’t have time” She glances up to Dean, searching his expression before turning towards Castiel. “I was more concerned with avoiding Crowley and keeping track of you. I didn’t know what to do, so I followed you” She meets his eyes briefly before glancing down again. She has trouble looking into Castiel’s eyes for some reason and Dean files that away to ask about later.

Castiel sits back again, shoulders sagging slightly as some of the tension bleeds out. “Good. I don’t want to be found. Seeing Crowley was bad enough. I don’t want anyone else to know about me. You will not say a word to anyone about me, or Dean.” Dean can see the fire light in Cas’ eyes as his words bore into Charlie. She shrinks back, nodding and staring down towards the ground.

“Yes m’lord” She mutters, wedging her hands between her knees as she studies the dirt at her feet.

Castiel snorts, still glaring. “Don’t call me that either” He grumbles, flames in his eyes dampening as he leans back. He shakes his head and returns his hand to Dean’s knee.

Dean glances to Sam, who is staring wide eyed, glancing between the two dragons with unease. Cas gives the younger Winchester a weak smile and a shrug. Dean clears his throat roughly, reaching for his plate once again and tears a hunk of meat off with his teeth.

“Crowley gives me the creeps” Dean leans back, crossing his arms as he chews, trying to divert Castiel’s ire and change the subject. Charlie scowls at his manners and he shrugs. She’ll get over it. Castiel sits stonily beside him, unmoving and unspeaking. He seems to want nothing more to do with this conversation, if his occasional huff is anything to go by; but he refuses to leave Dean’s side. Other than his last few words, he’s stayed mostly silent as Charlie has told her story. Dean can’t help but wonder if any of her tale is breaking through Cas’ armor against any and everything to do with dragons. His frosty glare towards the red-haired girl indicates that she isn’t getting anywhere with him.

“He’s not a good guy. That’s for sure” Charlie theatrically swallows her mouthful of venison before speaking and shoots a small glare towards Dean. Dean grins back at her unapologetically. “I remember the screams coming from the pit when I was little. So many of his victims were never seen again. Not even the bodies” Her face pales slightly at the memory and Dean can’t help being glad she got away.

Castiel shifts, bumping Dean’s shoulder as he stares at something only he can see. “Crowley wasn’t that bad” He mumbles, shaking his head.

“How can you say that!” Charlie all but shrieks, jumping to her feet to stare down at Cas with yellow flames dancing in her eyes. Dean moves himself between the two dragons instinctively as he stares up at the girl with venom in his gaze.

Cas pushes to his feet, jaw set firm as he steps around Dean. “Crowley was my keeper for _years_. He never once raised a hand against me, never once hurt me” He hisses, pointing angrily at the ground, jaw clicking with tension. “It was only because of him that I escaped!” Blue flames dance in his eyes as he stares down the girl.

“That doesn’t negate all the bad he’s done! All the torture he committed that kept Michael and Lucifer in power!” Charlie growls, her small frame doing nothing to dampen the threat emanating from her fiery gaze.

Castiel deflates, shaking his head. “He was the closest thing to good I had in my life. I’m convinced he knew exactly what he was doing when he left the chains off me that night. He knew about Dean. He knew Dean was alive and yet he convinced Michael that Dean was dead. He was not at all surprised when he ran in to me with _Dean_. He actually seemed pleased by it.” Cas sits down heavily in his former place and Dean settles next to him.

Charlie stands before them, her breath coming in angry heaves as she digests what Cas just told her. His voice was deceptively calm through it all, despite the icy flames dancing in his eyes. Dean watches the struggle play out on the girl’s face. She holds on to her anger with defiance only the young can muster, but he can see doubt flickering in at the edges of her eyes before the flame eventually die down.

“The bastard is up to something” Dean manages to get out, putting together what he’s seen himself, what Cas has told him and now what he’s heard from Charlie.

“Sounds like he’s playing multiple angles” Sam dares to say and Cas nods sagely. It does indeed sound like there is more to Crowley than the cocky older dragon lets on.

Cas stands once again, irritation coloring his tone. "As long as I never see him again. I don't care" He shakes his head, shooting Charlie a glare as if daring her to disagree before turning and marching towards their tent.

Dean gapes after him and Charlie looks outraged at his lack of concern. Sam glances between Dean and Castiel's back, brow pinched in thought. "I, uh. I'll go talk to him" Dean gulps, pushing to his feet and handing Sam his bowl to clean. He frowns when Sam does, before glancing to Charlie. "Hey Red, has anyone talked about sleeping arrangements?" The evening has flown by, Rufus and Bobby are still off hunting even though darkness fell nearly an hour ago. Part of Dean is worried, but they've all gotten more accustomed to the dark over the last few weeks. Now they almost give it no thought, but the lingering concern remains.

"Um....Rufus is gonna bunk with Bobby. Charlie and I are taking Rufus' tent" Sam smiles tentatively, and Dean's eyes widen considerably. He doesn't exactly like the idea of Sam sleeping in the same small tent as a stranger, especially a dragon. Even if she is a kid. Being young doesn't mean that Dean trusts her.

"You should still stay with us, Sam" Dean can't help but say, shooting Charlie an appraising look. He isn't ashamed to say that he doesn't trust her.

Sam looks towards their tent and the shadow Cas is casting inside before glancing back to Dean. "Really, Jerk? You want to subject me to whatever it is you two will be getting up to?" Sam shakes his head in mocking disbelief and Dean's hackles raise.

"Sammy" Dean warns, drawing out his brother's name in a way that sure Sam will know he means business.

Sam wrinkles his nose. "Seriously Dean, I'm not a child anymore. I think I can handle sharing a space with a little girl" Sam scowls, pulling out the first proper bitch face Dean has seen in at least a week. He crosses his long arms over his chest and stares Dean down.

Dean huffs, crossing his own arms and returning his brother's glare. "Um, guys. I don't mind sleeping out here, by the fire. I don't want to impose" Charlie interjects timidly, wringing her hands and glancing between the brothers.

The light of the fire dances across their faces and the air feels heavy without Castiel by his side. Dean glances between his brother and the girl before deflating in defeat. "No, Charlie. It's fine. If Sam is ok with the two of you sharing a tent, fine. Go for it" He grumbles, turning to leave before getting a response. He sees Charlie’s eyes widen and Sam’s jaw drop slightly but he doesn’t care. He can’t handle both Sam and Cas being mad at him. Sam is so sure he’s an adult? Well he can figure it out.

A proverbial storm cloud hovers over him as he draws back the flap of the tent. He can see the lumpy outline of Castiel underneath his blanket, facing away from the opening and laying unnaturally still. Dean knows he’s still awake. He probably even heard his terse words with Sam. He silently strips his shirt over his head and digs for something cleaner. He kneels on his bed roll, resisting muttering angrily to himself as he watches the lump that is Castiel steadily not moving. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll drag their wash down to the river he knows isn’t far and give it a good scrubbing. Hopefully Bobby and Rufus will be ok with a late start. He can’t have Sam walking around in grey shirts that should be white! And the kid will need something to wear. She doesn’t have a pack. Who knows how long she’s been wearing the same dirty clothes.

The next thing he knows, he’s gone through his pack and Sam’s. He’s reaching for Cas’ when the lump of blankets finally moves, and deep blue eyes blink up at him. “You’re mother henning” The deep rumble of Castiel’s voice has Dean’s arm stalling mid reach. He drops it to his knees with a heavy sigh as his head drops on his shoulders.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” Never mind that he knows Cas wasn’t sleeping to begin with. The blanket falls to his waist as Castiel pushes himself up onto his elbows before reaching to brush his mop of dark hair out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry I over reacted” Cas mutters, looking down and away.

“Sam’s staying in Rufus’ tent with Charlie. Rufus and Bobby are bunking together” Dean blurts out ignoring Castiel’s widened eyes at his misplaced words.

"Come here" Castiel sits up further, holding an arm out to beckon Dean closer. Dean drops the soiled clothing in his hands with a relieved sigh. He goes to Cas easily, allowing himself to stretch out beside the other man and lay his head over Castiel's heart. Cas lays back, taking Dean with him without another word.

Dean is grateful for the quiet and he struggles to resist the urge to hum as Castiel's long fingers find their way into the short hairs on the top of Dean's head, rubbing his scalp with such delicious pressure that Dean feels tingles racing up and down his spine. He relaxes into Castiel's hold and the happy hum emanating from beneath his ear tells him that Cas is just as pleased with this as he is. Dean has no desire to move from this warm and comfortable embrace. Why did he wait so long to make a move with Cas? He feels silly now, his terrible fear of rejection overwhelming any of his desire or curiosity to be this close. He shouldn’t have worried so much, and they’ve wasted _weeks_ that they could have spent tangled up like this.

He has no desire to say the words that he knows will need to be said eventually, no desire to burst the little bubble they’ve found themselves in. Cas can't hide forever. Cas has got to know that, but Dean doesn't want to be the one to break their contented silence. Those awful, horrible, life changing words will just have to wait for another day.

Dean listens as Cas begins to hum a tune he’s never heard before, the gentle notes tug him closer and closer to the edge of slumber as they rise and fall. The tension bleeds out of him, listening the melodic hum beneath his ear and for a moment he fights the peace; feeling as if he should be the one comforting Cas. Not the other way around. But Castiel’s fingers gently card through his hair, and the vibrations of his humming against Dean’s cheek lulls him into a sense of calm he has rarely felt. He snuggles into Cas’ chest, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and holding him close.

Cas huffs a small laugh at Dean clinging to him, but he holds on tighter. He trails his hand down to brush his fingers up and down Dean’s back, never stopping the constant motion. Dean hums his pleasure, letting himself drift under his dragon’s watchful eye. He can’t remember feeling this safe, at least not since before his mother was killed. Sleep comes for him quicker than it ever has, and just before slumber claims him; he swears he can feel the gentle press of Castiel’s lips in his hair.


	12. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of the end of this story. A lot is about to happen...so hold on tight. I'm hoping to get the rest of this story posted before the end of the week, so I won't make you wait long to find out what happens next.

“Bobby!? Rufus!?” Dean is pulled towards consciousness by his brother’s voice. What the hell is the boy yelling about this early? He groans as he tries to roll onto his back, but he’s met with resistance. His neck aches and his arm very well might be asleep. He can’t move, something is coiled around his back and his face is pillowed by something soft yet far firmer than the wadded-up shirt he uses for a pillow. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, trying once again to free himself. He hears Sam calling again, this time closer and Dean feels the first twinge of panic. “Cas” Dean hisses, trying to extricate himself from the other man’s grip but Cas only holds him tighter, issuing a small noise of protest against Dean’s struggle.

            “Cas!” He tries again, just a little louder as he pushed his free hand against Castiel’s shoulder.

            “Deeeaaannn” Cas whines softly. “just a little longer” He mutters sleepily, flexing his arm around Dean’s back.

            Dean squeaks in discomfort just as the bright light of dawn pours into their little tent, a Sam shaped shadow falling over them both.

            “Ew, gross” He quickly turns around and Dean can’t help but laugh. “Somethings wrong guys” Sam stands with his back to them despite there being nothing for him to see. “Bobby and Rufus never came back last night”

            Dean forces himself out of Castiel’s grasp and the other man lets out an undignified squeak at Dean’s sudden movement. “What do you mean they didn’t come back?” Dean demands and Castiel finally wakes up enough to realize something is going on.

            Sam turns around, finally deciding that his risk of seeing something scarring is minimal. “I mean, they weren’t here when Charlie and I turned in. And they’re not here now! Charlie claims she didn’t get any sleep and didn’t hear them come back at all!” Sam throws his arms in the air in his frustration. Dean is already scrambling to untangle himself from the cocoon he and Cas had managed to wrap themselves as Sam begins to pace outside their tent.

            “Dean?” Cas mutters, his voice low and rough with sleep. He reaches blindly for Dean, frowning when the man stays out of reach.

            “Come on Cas” Dean urges, tossing a clean shirt towards Castiel and the man lets it hit him in the face as he props himself on his elbows. “Bobby and Rufus are missing. We gotta go find ‘em” Dean feels the race of panic coursing through him and he struggles to stay calm. They were out after dark. All these weeks on the road lulled them into a false sense of security and now something has happened. He can’t lose Bobby. Not now.

            Cas sighs, tugging his old shirt over his head in front of Dean for the first time since the day they met. Dean eyes linger on the new bulk over Castiel’s chest and shoulders, no longer is he the too skinny wraith of a man. Only a faint outline of ribs can be seen underneath hard planes of muscles and all his wounds have healed. Dean tries to swallow but fails, tongue nearly lodging itself in his throat as Cas tugs his clean shirt over his head without paying any attention to Dean’s staring. He pushes himself forward, stumbling through the opening of the tent as Dean sits, dumbfounded. “You coming?” Cas grumbles, turning back to Dean.

            “Uh. Yeah” Dean shakes off his trance and hurries to meet Sam and Cas outside.

            Charlie is pacing next to the burnt out remains of their fire, fingers of one hand drumming along her lips. She looks much older than her twelve years, and Dean feels her maturity like a knife to his gut. She reminds him of himself, what he would have become if he hadn’t had Sam to look after. John surely wouldn’t have cared any more if he had only one son to care for, Dean would have been on his own. Just like the red headed girl in front of him.

            “And you didn’t hear anything?” Cas asks Sam in a hushed tone. Dean wanders over, taking in Sam’s pale complexion with worry. Bobby is like a father to them and Dean knows that his brother has more good memories with Bobby than John.

            Sam shakes his head, wary eyes scanning the edge of the trees in the distance. “No. You?” He turns towards Cas and Dean does not like the haunted look in his eyes.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Maybe just got turned around in the dark. They were headed east, right?” Dean asks, ready to start walking in that direction.

            “Yeah, I think so” Sam nods, turning to stare at Dean.

            “Alright then. We’ll go looking. We should split up though. Cas? Why don’t you go with Sam and I’ll take Charlie?” Dean digs back into their tent to grab his sword. Sam and Castiel’s are still in the back of the wagon and they make short work of collecting them.

            “I’d prefer to stay with you, Dean” Cas looks to Sam apologetically and the younger man shrugs.

            Dean frowns, he would prefer that himself, but he just doesn’t trust Charlie enough to have his brother tromping through the woods with her. “You keep an eye on Sam for me, would you?” Dean meets Cas eyes with a pleading frown, hoping that Cas understands what he’s trying to say.

            Sam watches silently, annoyed with his brother’s coddling him but not caring enough to fight with him.

“Of course, Dean” Cas ducks his head in understanding. He approaches Dean, planting a chaste kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“We should leave a note, in case they come back before we do” Charlie speaks up, wringing her hands.

Sam nods and pulls his notebook out of the wagon. He pauses, and a troubled expression crosses his face. “Should we all be going? I mean, do you think we should leave the wagon and horses unattended” Sam looks nervously to Dean.

“Sammy’s right. Bobby would kill us if they came back to find none of us stayed with all our things. One of us should stay behind” Dean looks to Sam, silently electing his younger brother to the position. Sam has become skilled in fighting, and the boy is a good diplomat. If anyone came looking for trouble, Sam could talk or fight his way out of it as well as Dean himself could. And if something did attack Bobby and Rufus, Sam would be safer staying back.

“What?! No!” Sam half shouts, scowling furiously at his brother.

“I’ll stay” Castiel offers, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean turns to Cas with wide eyes. What happened to wanting to stay with him? “You sure?” He asks, his voice raising in question.

“Yes. I can adequately defend the wagon. You three go, find Bobby” Castiel takes a step back, separating himself from their little circle.

Dean gives a troubled smile and grasps Castiel’s hand briefly, just a quick squeeze. “I don’t like it. If anyone comes after you…how do we know Crowley isn’t looking for you? Or someone worse?” Dean worries his lip, staring deep into Castiel’s eyes.

Cas smiles weakly. “I haven’t sensed any dragons other than her” He nods towards Charlie. “I’ll be fine” He shrugs but Dean isn’t convinced.

“He’s right, I haven’t sensed any others either. Bobby and Rufus probably just got lost” she shrugs and Sam and Dean both turn to glare. Bobby wouldn’t get _lost._

Dean sighs deeply, he knows that Cas is right. He doubts that Charlie is, he knows that Bobby and Rufus are better outdoorsmen than all of them put together. Something happened, and the sooner they get to searching, the better. “Fine. Cas, you stay here. Sam, Charlie; you’re with me” Dean’s eyes never leave Castiel’s and the man quickly steps closer. “Be careful Cas” Dean swallows thickly, wanting nothing more than to take him into his arms and not let go. He has a horrible sinking feeling about this but no one else seems troubled. Maybe he’s just worrying too much. Cas should be just fine.

“You too, Dean” The corner of Cas’ lip twitches just before he steps into Dean’s space and wraps his arms around the other man. “Come back to me as fast you can” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, his warmth breath against the sensitive flesh sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

Before Dean has time to consider, he’s turned his head to catch Castiel’s lips with his own. He pointedly ignores Sam’s groan and smiles into the gentle kiss. He’s never going to get tired of this.

“Are you done?” Sam bitches, his hands on hips as he shoots the two older men a withering glare.

“Yeah yeah. Shuddup bitch” Dean shoos Sam away as Castiel takes a step back with a smirk on his face.

“Jerk” Sam bites back and Dean smiles.

He gives Cas one last quick peck before turning towards his brother and gesturing towards the woods with his arms. “After you” His eyes roll leaks into his voice and Sam huffs but marches forward.

They make the five-minute trek to the edge of the forest in silence, Dean forcing himself not to look back at Castiel. The prickle at the back of his neck tells him that he’s being watched, and he doesn’t trust himself not to turn back of he catches another glimpse of those perfectly blue eyes.

            The trees loom large above them and the cooler air that can only be found in the deep shade provided by a lush canopy washes over them as soon as they set foot in the forest. Dean suppresses a shiver as they enter, thin twigs snapping underfoot as they breach the line of tree along the outer edge. Charlie crouches down, running her slim fingers gently over the sparse grass and studying the brush and bramble. “I think they went this way” She chirps, standing and striding off ahead of the group.

            “Alright, we’ll go that way” Dean rolls his eyes but lets the girl lead. According to her, she’s well trained in tracking since there is only so much the resistance can use such a young child for. They’ve trained her a small amount in fighting as well, but despite her skills she is still small for her age could be outmatched by mere strength. She avoids conflict for that reason.

            “Do you think they were attacked?” Sam mutters to Dean, only to be shushed by Charlie in a demanding hiss.

            She turns to glare at the younger Winchester, putting her hands on her hips. “Keep quiet! We need to _listen_ ” Her words escape in an irritated hiss and her supreme glare has even Sam swallowing hard. Dean fights a chuckle, lest that murderous gaze be turned on him. Sam has been dethroned as the King of bitch faces by this feisty little red head girl.

            Sam holds his hands up in defeat, turning to Dean with a worried look. Dean shrugs, cocking his head in a signal to keep moving. They study the meager path as they travel deeper and deeper into the forest. They pass the place where Cas had tackled Charlie the day before and keep moving beyond into the densest bramble they’ve come across yet.

            Dean pushes the thorny branches away as best he can, stepping high to trap the tallest of the dangerous plants underneath his boot but he still mutters creative curses under his breath with each scratch to his arm or sharp drag across his cheek.

            Sam fares no better, but somehow Charlie manages the obstacles with a preternatural grace that the two humans cannot even come close to achieving. Her gentle touches move the thorns out of her path without a scratch to herself, merely setting them flying back into Sam’s chest as the man tries to lumber through. Dean would be fighting back a laugh at his brother’s distress, if he weren’t following the moose himself and feeling the bite of thorns just as often as Sam.

            “You sure they came this way?” Sam huffs, popping his finger into his mouth to suck the blood away.

            Charlie shakes her head in annoyance. “No” she bites, plodding forward.

            Sam pauses in disbelief and Dean can almost see his brows shooting skyward. “Then why are _we_ ripping ourselves to shreds if they didn’t come this way” He whines and Dean nods in agreement.

            Charlie comes to a sudden halt and Sam nearly runs into her as she turns around to face them. Her slim arms cross over her chest and she glares. “Because it’s safer!” She hisses, thrusting her head forward for emphasis.

            Dean gapes for a second before stepping forward and brushing Sam to the side. “Safer? Safer from what?” He demands, not bothering to soften his tone.

            Charlie frowns, glancing around. “Keep your voice down!” She whisper shouts. “Somethings out here. I can feel it.” Her green eyes continuously dart around, studying their surroundings. She’s holding herself with more tension than Dean had noticed before.

            “Something like what? Dragons?” Dean nearly growls. “Next time you think _something_ is wrong, freaking tell us!” He hisses but keeps his voice lower. He does nothing to hide the venom in his tone and he’s slightly satisfied to see Charlie recoil from his words.

            She shakes her head, taking a step backward and holding her hands in a pleading motion. Dean cocks his head towards her, somewhat puzzled by her reaction but not complaining in the slightest. “I didn’t know” She mutters, pinching her mouth into a frown as she takes another step away from the brothers.

            Dean feels his heart plummet and it takes all of his willpower to take a step towards Charlie and not turn to rush back to Castiel. “You’re telling me you can feel dragons out here?” Dean hisses menacingly, ignoring the dig of the brambles against his limbs as he towers over the girl.

            “I think they’re gone! I swear” Charlie squeaks, trying to back away once more but her progress is halted by Dean’s iron grip on her arm.

            Sam lays a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Come on Dean. Calm down” He urges, his voice low and soothing; as if he’s speaking to a frightened animal.

            Dean spins, dragging Charlie with him in a bruising grip. “Calm down?!” He growls, focusing his growing range on his brother. “Bobby’s out here somewhere, and Cas is alone! Why the _fuck_ would I be calm right now” Dean feels the rage bubbling within him and he doesn’t care. Everyone he cares about is in danger and it’s all because of this girl!

            Sam takes a step back, his eyes widening as he holds up his hands to keep his older brother back. “Dean. Come on man, take a deep breath” He urges with a panicked look in his eye.

            The wild terror on Sam’s face gives Dean pause. He’s done that. Sam is afraid of _him_ right now. His brother’s fear is the last thing Dean wants so he does as Sam asks. He breathes in deep, shutting his eyes against the black forming at the edges, the blind rage threatening to take over. That isn’t him. He shakes his head. He is not his father. He has control over his anger.

            Sam gasps when Dean opens his eyes, pulling a hand to his mouth in surprise. “Dean” He hisses. “Your eyes!” Sam takes a step back and Dean reaches for him.

            Dean shakes his head, releasing his hold on Charlie and instead taking a gentle hold on Sam’s arm. “What?”

            “You…your….your eyes were _glowing_ ” Sam stumbles over his words, searching Dean’s expression for some sort of explanation.

            Dean pulls back as if he’s been burned. “Glowing?” His jaw drops slightly. “That’s impossible” He shakes his head in denial.

            Charlie steps forward, turning to face Dean while standing next to Sam. She stands on her toes to try and look into Dean’s eyes but she’s too short and he gives her a frown. “Did Castiel claim you?” She asks, her earlier fear dissipated and replaced by open curiosity.

            Dean shakes his head, scrunching his brows. “I…what does that have to do with anything. My eyes are fine!” He dismisses, trying to quell the growing worry in his gut.

            Charlie smiles. “He did” Her smile grows. “And if your eyes glowed, then you accepted his claim” She nearly squeals, clasping her hands together. “This is good. This is very good”

            Sam turns to stare, dumbfounded. “How is that good?” He queries, disbelief coloring his tone. Dean was wondering the same thing.

            Charlie sighs dramatically, shaking her head. “ _Because_ , their hearts have been mirrored since they were born…but now they’re _connected_ ” She says with an air of calling them stupid without saying the words. Like her words are supposed to have some sort of obvious meaning to them.

            Dean gapes for a moment, stomach roiling with his tempered anger, worry for his family and disbelief over what is happening to him. “Connected?” His heart constricts, needing to know and yet terrified to know at the same time.

            Charlie nods rapidly, so hard that Dean worries she might hurt herself. “Yes! I’ve heard it can happen, but I’ve never seen it. No one has in a long long time. Legend is, the first dragon King of Oiad and their human mirror bonded like you two have. He became the most powerful dragon in our history! If you and Castiel are like them, you can save us all from Michael and Lucifer! Castiel can stop the fire and everything will go back to the way it was while King Charles was still alive! The resistance was right all along!” Her animated excitement is unhampered by the disbelieve stares from the two men.

            Dean is the first to speak after her happy little rant. “No. No way” He shakes his head. “Even if that were true, Cas wants nothing to do with all of that” He throws his hands up in frustration. “Let’s just find Bobby and Rufus so we can get back to camp and be on our way” Dean turns with a huff and marches forward, determined to get out of these thorny brambles that are doing nothing to help his mood.

            “Come on Charlie” Dean hears Sam bite to the girl and Dean can’t help the swell of comfort that Sam is on his side. On their side. He stomps on thought the brambles, refusing to let the multitude of scratches hamper his progress.

            “But Dean! It’s important!” Charlie whines, grabbing at his hand. Dean pulls away with a huff and keeps moving as she rushes to keep pace with him. “We need the two of you” Her voice takes on an edge of desperation and Dean forces himself to keep up his painful pace.

            Her pleas threaten to tear at his resolve, but as much as he wants to have some grand destiny, it really isn’t up to him. Why should he care about dragons in another kingdom anyway? “It’s not our problem” He bites, knowing that is what Castiel would want.

            The brambles begin to thin, and Dean fights not to break into a jog just to get away. “But it is! Why do you think the wall of flames keeps moving closer! Michael is determined to take over this kingdom too and it’s only a matter of time until he starts executing all the humans!” She reaches for his hand again and he spins away.

            “You expect me to believe that?!” He bites, incredulous. “How do you explain most people not even believe dragons are real then? Huh?! If they’re out to kill us all, don’t you think someone would notice!?”

            Charlie huffs and Dean is surprised to see the spark of flames looming in her eyes. “Humans only see what we want them to see!” She growls, the flames growing brighter.

            “Wait, what?” Sam finally speaks up, coming to a halt next to Charlie. She flashes a glare at him before turning back to Dean.

            “Surely you know that we have some special magic?” She huffs, once again adopting a tone that speaks of impatience. Dean and Sam both nod, they’ve seen a little from Cas and know there is likely more. “ _Some_ dragons have the ability to manipulate how humans see things and others can make people forget what they’ve seen. There are more dragons here than anyone realizes, and most humans are powerless to even notice!” She stomps her foot in the soft earth for effect and Dean and Sam both stare. “We’re fighting an invisible war and you and Castiel have the ability to turn the tide!”

            “This is…insane” Sam shakes his head, not wanting to believe a word of her explanation. “Does Cas know any of this?” Sam turns to Dean who simple shakes his head.

            If Cas knows, he hasn’t said a word of it to Dean. Doubt fills him briefly before he decides that Cas wouldn’t keep a secret like that from him. Cas couldn’t even keep the fact that he was a dragon from Dean for more than a few hours after they met, there is no way he’d keep something that big from him. “No” Dean states plainly, narrowing his eyes accusingly at Charlie. “We’ll continue this later” He bites, turning and stalking away; determined to find Bobby and Rufus so he can get back to Cas. The knot of worry in his stomach isn’t going anywhere until he has Cas safe within his sights.

            Charlie huffs but has the good sense to not say anything more about this supposed war being secretly waged by Castiel’s brothers. She stops suddenly, crouching down and gently touching the earth. “This way” She mutters, nearly emotionless before standing and heading off in a new direction.

            Dean keeps his eyes wide open, watching Charlie with suspicion and keeping an eye on his brother. He constantly scans the trees for any sign of disturbance that might signal they’re getting close. He can see the faint imprints left by two sets of boots traveling in the same direction and he hopes they belong to Bobby and Rufus instead of bandits or dragons lurking in forest.

            “There!” Sam shouts, pointing at a strange cluster of branches. Dean narrows his eyes, studying the area Sam indicated.

He's running before he realizes that his feet are moving, carrying him as quickly as possible towards the dirty old hat laying neglected on the forest floor. "Bobby!" He nearly screams, his voice going deep and gruff to carry through the trees. He's aware of Sam right on his heels but he doesn't give any thought to his brother beyond that.

He skids to a halt near the hat, eyes searching in all directions for signs of his friend and his ears pick up on a muffled grunt coming from nearby. He moves towards the sound, eyes catching a flash of movement coming from a pile of fallen branches. He reaches without thinking, pulling the nearest branch off the pile. "Bobby!" He exclaims again when he catches sight of a boot poking out of the edge of the pile.

Sam quickly joins in, pulling at the branches until enough of Bobby and Rufus' prone forms are revealing. The two bound men glare angrily, and Dean falls to his knees to cut at the thick rope binding them. Sam pulls off the gag holding Bobby silent and the older man launches into a tirade.

"Took you idgits long enough! We got jumped by a bunch of men, knocked us out and when we woke up, we were tied and buried!" Bobby reaches down to help remove the heavy ropes.

"Who were they Bobby?" Dean asks, breathless. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine" Bobby grunts, "Think they were dragons. Talked about your boy" Bobby glances around. "Dean, where's Castiel?" The older man demands, worry coloring his tone.

"He's back with the wagon" Sam answers, hazel eyes widening even as Dean is shoving to his feet.

Dean freezes, taking in Bobby’s worried look. “What’d they say about Cas?” He gulps, worry already clawing it’s way through his gut.

“They said they were looking for him. One guy, tall, gangly fellow, actually apologized before they knocked us out, said they didn’t want to hurt us but it was the only way to get to the black dragon” Rufus gripes, still glaring at the offensive rope.

Dean’s heart nearly stops, his chest tightening with fear. "CAS!" Dean screams as loud as he can, legs already driving into a run in the direction they had come from.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, his young voice booming through the trees after his brother. Dean ignores him. Cas is in danger. He never should have left Cas behind. To hell with the wagon. Leaving Cas alone was stupid and now he might be hurt because of Dean's stupidity.

"No. No no no nonononono" Dean mutters in chorus as he runs, letting the thorns and brambles tear at his flesh without care. He has to get to Cas.

It isn't long before he tears out of the trees, chest heaving as he sprints across the open space towards their camp. "Cas!" He shouts again, his voice hoarse from his exertion. He seeks out his friend with his eyes but he doesn’t see a trace.

"Cas!" Dean stops in the middle of their camp, spinning in circles with his heart hammering out of control. "Castiel!" He calls again, louder. His voice burns with all his shouting and he can barely breathe. Everything is in its place but Cas is _gone_ Dean can't...

"Dean?" A puzzled voice comes from behind him and Dean spins in time to see Castiel come to a stop, wiping his hands with a rag. He's never been more grateful to take in those worried blue eyes and he launches himself into Castiel's arms. "Dean?" Castiel squeaks, folding his arms around Dean as he trembles and struggles to breathe.

"I thought you were gone" Dean half sobs, clutching tighter as if Cas will disappear right out of his arms. His fingers tangle in those nearly dark locks and he's never felt anything better. Cas is never allowed to clip his hair short. Dean has decided.

"I....it's ok Dean. Everything is ok" Dean can hear the confusion is Castiel's gravel deep voice and he forces himself to draw back just enough to stare into those deep, perfectly blue eyes. "You're bleeding" Cas frowns, scanning his gaze up and down Dean's body; taking in all the scratches on his skin and tears in his clothes. "What happened? Did you find them?" Cas cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "Is everyone ok? Dean! What happened. You're scaring me" Castiel's eyes begin to water and Dean stops him with a kiss. Their lips slam together and Dean soaks up every bit of comfort he can glean from the contact.

"They're ok" Dean gulps after he finally manages to get a good breath. "You're ok" He sighs deep with relief.

"What happened?" Cas asks again, and Dean forces another breath.

Dean refuses to let go of Cas, feeling him warm and solid under his hands is the only thing keeping Dean breathing right now. Dean pulls the other man close once again, wrapping his arms around and burying his face in the crook of Castiel's neck. "Dragons attacked them. Bobby said they were talking about _you_. I thought I was gonna lose you" Dean snuffles, trying to burrow deeper but Castiel pushes him back with surprise.

"Dragons?!" Cas' voice pitches high and half strangled. "They know about me?" All the color drains from Castiel's face and Dean's panic begins again.

Dean takes a half step back, keeping his hands on Castiel's shoulders but putting enough space between them to get a look at each other. "We're ok" Dean nods, suddenly fighting the urge to laugh. Is this what delirium feels like? He feels as if he's floating and this entire situation is just so _funny_. Except, he knows that it isn't. Nothing about this is anything other than terrifying.

Castiel's eyes suddenly go wide and he launches himself towards Dean before the green eyed man can react. "Dean!" Castiel's voice pitches high and frantic as they crash to the ground.

"Cas, what?" Dean manages to get out, reading the sudden change in Castiel's demeaner with renewed panic. Cas doesn't say a word and Dean rolls them. "Cas?" He looks down at Castiel's widened blue eyes as the man's mouth opens and closes wordlessly. "Cas!" Dean half shouts, eyes darting upwards when he notices the stain of crimson blooming over Castiel's shoulder and the feathered arrow protruding from the wound. "It's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok" Dean mutters, scrambling to put pressure on the wound and seek out their attackers.

"Dammit. You weren't supposed to hurt him!" A strange voice comes from behind Dean and he spins with a murderous glare. "The boss ain't gonna be happy" The scraggly stranger gripes to his partner, tossing the piece of straw he had been picking his teeth with to the ground.

Dean growls, shielding Castiel as best he can from these intruders. He suddenly realizes that he had left his sword in the woods and has nothing to defend them with. He forces himself to stand and face their attackers.

The taller of which crosses his arms with a wide grin and huff of a laugh. "Well aren't you somethin! Never thought I'd see a human defendin one of us" Nothing in his tone sounds unfriendly but Dean sees red nonetheless.

"Holy shit, they're bonded!" The slightly shorter man exclaims as he reaches a hand across his friend's chest to stop his momentum towards Dean. Dean crouches and is ready to launch himself at either of these two men as they come closer.

"No matter" Dean feels a sharp pain across the back of his head and he crashes to his knees. "Guess that means we're just taking them both" Dean hears a highly lilted and sarcastic voice say faintly before his world fades to black.

\---

Meanwhile...

Crowley picked his way North for a time, having left the putrid, bustling city of Lameria after his last encounter with the young Prince. The smug smirk that graces his lips is the only sign of his success with the boy, he's confident Castiel and his human will bond as they need to. The green-eyed human was pleasantly protective of the damaged Prince, and Castiel himself was showing good signs of progress. Thanks to Dean and their little traveling party, Castiel seems to be recovering from the years spent under his brother's hands and beginning to show the signs of his true strength.

For a time, Crowley had doubts that Castiel would be able to perform as needed for his plan to come to fruition. He had been careful to be as caring towards the Prince as Michael would allow, without making the mistake of the boy coming to think of him as friend. For years, he walked that fine, delicate line just to reach this point.

And now, all of it is out of his hands. His portion with Castiel is complete, and the young Prince is about to walk headlong into the next phase of the plan. The part that gives Crowley unease due to his lack of control. One idiotic move by either Castiel or Dean will send his entire plan crumbling to dust and it will all have been for nothing.

He wipes his hands on a rag, leaving the crimson wetness behind with a scowl. His shoes are likely ruined. This particular wretch was so damned _loud_ that Crowley wasn't able to spend as much time with him as he would have wished. No one from Oiad will be able to look at his corpse and not know that Crowley was behind this. Which is unfortunate, he would prefer not to just leave a body like this; but he needs to manufacture a trail and this is the easiest way to do so without contacting Michael directly.

So, this unfortunate soul will be his message. His signal that the trail of the young Prince is headed northward, towards the Kingdom of Alahi. The misdirection should buy them both at least a week. Long enough for Crowley to disappear into the southlands.

He carefully tucks his blade away after wiping it clean on a strip of linen and carefully removes the leather apron that protects his fine clothing from the gore.

He hadn't wanted to do any of this, but while he was in Lameria; Lucifer had broken trust and dispatched his most trusted soldiers. His best knights, Lilith and Abaddon. He had no choice but to cause a diversion. He needs more time.

The tools of his trade are packed away neatly, his black jacket back in place as he strides from the rented room. This is not the sort of establishment where muffled screams would draw undue attention, one of the reasons he had carefully selected this inn for his little side project. The unwitting dragon from the resistance easily fell into his trap, all for the simple promise of information. Clearly, the fool had no idea who he was dealing with.

With any luck, this little present will draw the Knights northward and temporarily halt their westward progress.

He takes a swallow of whiskey from the barkeep on his way out, giving the man a smirk as he drops a coin on the bar top. Everyone likely knows what he had just done, no one dares try to stop him.

The first phase of his plan is complete and he whistles a happy tune as he tosses the stable boy a copper piece for his silence. Humans can be bought so cheaply, he shakes his head to himself as he boards the hired carriage. The driver knows to carry him southward, the boy knows that Crowley was never here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think?


	13. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some surprise characters in this chapter that I don't want to add to the tags yet...so, sorry. I'll get to them eventually but for now I want them to be a surprise for those of you reading as the story posts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"DEAN!" Sam all but screams as he skids to a stop in the middle their empty camp. He had bolted through the woods minutes behind his brother, after he made sure that Bobby and Rufus were well enough to make their way back with Charlie. It had been Bobby who had urged him to go, and Sam hadn't needed to be told twice.

He spins in place, searching. Everything seems to be where it belongs except for Dean and Castiel. Sam's heart wedges itself in his throat along with his heaving lungs. "Cas!" He shouts again, half hoping that maybe Dean took a wrong turn and Cas is napping in one of the tents. Sam darts quickly from one tent to the next, throwing back the flaps and choking down his fear as each empty space is revealed.

Finally, near Cas and Dean's tent, Sam stops with his eyes transfixed to a large patch of grass, still wet with crimson. Blood. Cas or Dean or both are hurt and _gone._ Sam stares gaping at the redness that it is slowly sinking into the dirt and drying darker on the thin blades of grass. The deep ruby tones of blood stand in stark relief against the bright green of the grass and Sam feels panic somehow deeper than he had when he watched Dean disappear over the edge of the cliff.

Someone must have taken them. Hurt them and then taken them.

He crouches closer, trying to study the area for signs of which direction they might have gone. Was it Castiel's brothers? Soldiers? Bandits? Sam growls in frustration, alone and unable to decipher any tracks that might have been left. He needs Bobby and Rufus. Or even Charlie. He's learned how to fight with a sword, but he knows jack all about tracking.

Sam turns back towards the woods and takes off back the way he came. He doesn't know which way to go, or what to do other than go back to the others. He does not want to be alone in camp for fear that whoever took Dean and Cas might come back.

He runs, back through the bramble and brush and quickly comes across the rest of their party. "They're gone" Sam wheezes through the tightness in his chest. The trees that should be beautiful and comforting above him feel like oppressive sentinels, threatening to take everyone else away. "Cas and Dean are gone. There was blood and... they were gone!" Sam forces out, standing before the others as their expression shift between surprise and concern.

"Balls!" Bobby rasps and Rufus shakes his head beside him.

"If they're gone then they're alive" Charlie supplies helpfully, eyes darting around them wildly as she shifts from foot to foot. "I don't sense anything here" Her bright green eyes meet Sam's hazel ones straight on, worry coloring her expression.

Bobby marches forward, pushing himself faster and Rufus refuses to be left behind. "We better hurry, before the trail goes cold" Bobby grunts with a genuine frown.

They make it back to camp in only a few minutes and Charlie crouches by the drying blood that Sam quickly pointed out. Her eyes dart over the ground, as she stumbles forward; staying as low as she can.

She frowns, shaking her head. "There were three of them" She frowns harder. "I don't recognize them" She stands, facing the three men with sad eyes.

Sam huffs. "How do you recognize them from footprints anyways. I can't see anything" Cas has said similar phrases about recognizing other dragons by how they feel, but Sam never really understood.

"It's an extra sense that dragons have" Charlie brings her hands to rest on her narrow hips. "We can sense each other, even for a little while after we're gone and we all feel different. I've never met any of these three. I can tell they're men, and they don't feel evil. That’s all" She shrugs.

"Can ya tell which way they went? Or whose blood that is?" Rufus fixes her with a firm stare, willing her to know more.

Charlie glances around, chewing her lip. "It's Pri....Castiel's blood. There is a small spot of Dean's. Over here" She takes a few steps towards a smaller streak of blood next to the larger spot and points. "Two dragons came from this side" Pointing to the side opposite of Dean's blood. "And one from here" She sidesteps to the other side of the larger spot.

The three men follow her motion with rapt attention. "They went this way, carrying Cas and Dean" She takes steps as large as her short legs will take her, away from the woods and parallel to the path that passes as a road. "Then they flew" She gulps. "I can't tell which direction, the wind carried away their essence already" She shakes her head, crestfallen.

"Do you have any idea who might have been after them? You said they don't feel evil, that means it might not be Michael's men, right?" Sam asks nervously, wringing his hands.

Charlie looks down, pinching her eyes closed with a frown. "Yes. I have an idea and it isn't good" He shakes her head, bringing her gaze up to meet Sam's. "We need to get moving now if we want any chance of finding them"

Sam glances to Bobby and Rufus, not knowing what to do. He needs to go after Dean. Staying behind isn't an option. Bobby nods, confirming Sam's silent request and Rufus turns to their tents without a word. "We'd better get moving then" The dark-skinned man gripes as he begins to limp his way towards the tent he and Bobby had been meant to share the night before.

Bobby glances between his friend and Sam, then to Charlie. He pinches a frown at the young red-head's hesitant expression. "I'll talk to him" Bobby tugs the hat from his head before running his fingers through what little is left of his hair. He trudges after Rufus without another word.

"Who do you think they are?" Sam asks nervously, drawing those bright green eyes to his own.

Charlie sighs, motioning Sam to get moving and pack a bag. "The Marauders" She says with an air of finality. "They rule this area and don’t like other dragons in their territory. They refuse to side with the resistance, but at least they hate Michael as much as we do. but they are hardly an ally. There’s no telling what they might do" She grunts with the effort of collapsing their tent and hauling it to the wagon.

Sam finds himself impressed with her strength. Despite her being several years younger and half his size, she is nearly as strong. Not that Sam will admit that to anyone other than himself.  "How did they find us?"

"I'm going to guess when Castiel shifted. He didn't cloak himself like we're supposed to. Any human could have seen him and any dragon within a ten-league distance would have sensed him if they were looking. I was afraid this might happen" She pointedly looks down, busying her hands with tying a length of twine tightly against the supports that hold up their tent.

Sam stares for a moment, letting her words absorb before irritation bubbles up from within. "You knew this was a risk and you didn't say anything?" Sam demands, his tone hushed and laced with threat.

"What good would it have done, Sam!" She throws her arms up, dropping the bundled sticks onto the ground. "I was afraid Castiel was going to kill me last night. He's the most powerful dragon in existence and he was pissed at _me!_ I wasn't exactly prepared to tell him how stupid he had been by shifting like that. Besides, he only did it to save Dean's life. Given their bond, he would have shifted whether he wanted to or not. He didn't have a choice" Charlie babbles, taking a step back from Sam.

Sam's jaw dropped.  He doesn't know which part of that he wants to address first. "What do you mean he didn't have a choice?" Makes it past his lips first. He stares wide eyed at the girl, waiting for answers.

"They're mirrors. They need each other and are subconsciously driven to protect each other. I'm sure you've noticed now close they've gotten, how they move together? The bond would have been slower to take hold since Dean's human, but it started before they even met" Her frown pinches, watching Sam warily as if waiting for his temper to take hold.

"So, you're saying none of this is their choice. That they're falling for each other become of some magical dragon thing?" Sam feels a pit open deep in his chest. He doesn't like the idea of Dean essentially being forced into this. Castiel either for that matter.

"Well, yeah. They were born for each other, of the same heart and soul. One is not complete without the other. It's rare, even among dragons and it's almost unheard of to occur with humans" She fumbles out, voice pitching higher with her attempt to explain.

Sam shakes his head, trying to comprehend the implications of what she's told him. He can scarcely believe that any of this is true, if he hadn't seen how quickly Dean took to Cas he would dismiss it all out of hand and call Charlie crazy. "We should go" Sam releases the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when he sees Bobby and Rufus walking towards them. Rufus has a solid frown etched onto his face and Bobby doesn't look much happier.

"You kids ready?" Bobby grumbles, slinging a pack over his shoulder with his sword at his hip.

Sam nods, eyeing Rufus and his lack of a bag and sword. "I'm staying behind, to look after all our crap" Rufus gripes at Sam's scrutiny.

"Someone has to" Bobby looks to his friend "And there's no way I'm not goin after one of my boys" Worry edges in on Bobby's tone and Sam's heart swells with affection for the older man.

"We gotta get moving" Charlie interrupts their moment, shattering the fragile moment of peace and bring them all back to the present. Sam nods, hitching a pack onto his back.

"Take care old man" Rufus grumbles, clapping Bobby on the back as they embrace.

"You too jackass" Bobby gripes. "Don't go burning our stuff down"

Charlie huffs, shuffling her feet in impatience. "You'd better go before the little girl burns your slow ass up" Rufus spits, doing his best to hide his smile with a harsh scowl.

"Yeah yeah. We're going. Jackass" Bobby grumbles, shifting his pack higher. "Lead the way Red" Bobby waves an arm, indicating they should start moving.

Charlie starts walking with an extra bounce in her step, her bright hair bobbing as she walks.  Sam falls into step next to Bobby, eyeing the road ahead with weary determination. "Where are we going?" He speaks up, curious and terrified at the same time.

"The mountain caves. It should be a day’s hike from here, but I've never been near them, so I can't be certain" She glances back nervously. "Let's go get your boys" She flashes a confident grin that doesn't reach her eyes.

Sam exchanges a look with Bobby that does nothing to ease his nerves. He swallows hard, bracing himself for whatever might be to come.

\-----

Dean wakes with the worst pain he's ever felt lodged in his head. He can't remember what happened and the pain makes everything foggy. He struggles to move but find his hands tied behind him, arms wrapped around something thin but strong. Struggling makes the pain in his head positively throb and lights spark behind his eyes. His world is dark, and he hears himself groan, trying to force his eyes open gets him nowhere. He thinks he's blindfolded. "Cas?" He manages to croak, memories of Castiel being shot and him being struck from behind start to drift back and he swallows down his rising panic. Losing his composure right now will not help them at all.

"Here" Castiel's voice croaks from somewhere to his side. "I'm tied up" His speech slurs slightly. "Dean?"

"Tied up too. And blindfolded. Where are we?" He forces out through the sharp stabs of pain speaking causes.

He hears a grunt come from somewhere nearby and he struggles against his bonds. "I dunno" Castiel’s voice dips lower, exhausted. "Not Michael's men" He follows with and Dean breathes a small sigh of relief.

"How do you know?" Dean can't help but ask, finding it hard to believe that there are even more dragons out there, trying to get ahold of Cas. He wishes he could just see the other man, to know he's really ok.

"They cleaned and stitched where they shot me. Gave me poppy syrup for the main. The man even apologized, said he hadn't meant to hit _me"_ Cas explains, trailing off at the end.

Dean doesn't miss the implication. Cas shoved Dean out of the way, that arrow wasn't meant for him. It was meant for Dean. "He meant to shoot me" Dean hisses, acid lacing his tone.

"I headbutted him for that. I think I broke his nose" Castiel's voice drops low and a shiver runs up his spine at the depth of anger in that gravel rough voice. "He seemed apologetic, he hadn't realized that we were bonded. They had just wanted me" Dean can almost hear Castiel cocking his head to the side as he so often does, his voice takes on a dreamy quality as he contemplates their situation.

Dean grunts. "Yeah. About that. Charlie got all excited in the woods because Sam saw my eyes glow. She said you must have claimed me?" Dean can't help the bitterness that seeps into his tone. "My eyes glowed! How the hell does that happen?!" He knows he should be more concerned about who their captors are and how they're going to escape. He can't hear anything other than Castiel or smell anything other than the faint scent of dampness. The air is cool and still, too still. He suspects they're in a tent of some sort, but with the blindfold it is impossible to tell. He doesn't even know if they're alone in here. For all he knows, there's a guard sitting next to them listening to every word.

Castiel is silent a beat and Dean misses the sound his voice fiercely. Only a short time has passed since Cas has been able to speak at will, but Dean can scarcely remember the silence of the month before. "I....didn't realize what I was doing until after it happened. I'm sorry Dean. I should have consulted you first" His voice is wary, shy even and laced with heavy remorse.

Dean considers for a moment and he clearly remembers the feeling that coursed through him when he and Castiel first kissed. _You are mine_. Castiel had demanded those words and Dean felt his ownership slam into place as those blue flames sparked to life in his eyes. "I felt it. When you claimed me" He mutters, feeling his heart clench.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Castiel sniffles and Dean's heart threatens to break at the sadness in those words.

He shakes his head, forgetting for a moment that Castiel cannot see him. "Don't Cas" He gulps. "I...uh. It’s ok" He swallows hard. He could never regret the wonderful feeling that came with being claimed by Cas. "You're mine too, Cas" The words tumble from his lips as soon as the thought form in his mind. "You are _mine_ " Dean almost growls the words, feeling them with the deepest conviction, far deeper than he had the night before but he has no idea if they will have any impact on Castiel. Humans don't claim their lovers like this. Humans don't have soul mates or mirrored hearts or any other crazy thing that has somehow become Dean's life.

Dean can feel as much as he can hear Castiel's gasp at his words. "Dean" Cas chokes out, voice rich with emotion that has Dean’s heart somersaulting in his chest.

A slow clap sounds nearby, and Dean barely suppresses a growl. "Bravo" The voice attached to the clapping hands says with a steep note of sarcasm. "Bra. Vo." He says again in punctuation with his clapping.

There is something vaguely familiar to the lilting voice and Dean struggles to remember. The harder he searches for the memory, the more his head throbs. "Sorry about that ol' chap" The stranger must have noticed the grimace Dean had tried to hide. Dean can hear the man shift to standing and soft steps padding closer. Dean struggles against the ropes tying him, but they refuse to give.

Gentle fingers prod at the back of Dean's head and the pain associated with movement is the only force preventing Dean from jerking his head away violently and thrashing about. "Get away from me you bastard!" Dean growls, pulling away as much as he can.

"Dean, is it?" The man ignores Dean's protests and continues his prodding. "Now that you're awake, I can see the damage is superficial. If you'll hold still for just a moment, this ought to make you feel better" The voice doesn't sound angry or hateful, merely exasperated at Dean's lack of compliance.

"Stay away from him!" Castiel growls. Dean can hear the struggle in his voice and the gentle clink of metal on metal as Cas pulls at his restraints.

"You chained him?!" Dean growls, seeing red from beneath his blindfold as his struggles become more violent.

"Calm down!" The man's voice sounds alarmed. "You'll hurt yourselves!" Dean feels hands on his shoulders, urging him to still but Dean still fights. "No harm will come to either of you. We just had to take some precautions!" The man hisses, still struggling to hold Dean still. "Garth! Get your lanky ass in here!" He calls for reinforcements and Dean struggles even harder.

"What's goin on Balth?" An overly cheerful voice that Dean knows he remembers from before sounds from somewhere to Dean's right. There must be an entrance there. "Oh shit!" The voice moves quickly. "Calm down. Please calm down. This is only until the boss gets here! Please, you're hurting yourself!" The cheer drains from the man's voice and is quickly replaced by notes of genuine concern.

Dean breathes heavily, accepting that this struggle has no chance of gaining them anything. "What's going on?" Castiel demands. Dean can feel the bitter anger in his tone and flinches nearly as much as this Balth who is still trying to hold him down.

"You didn't introduce yourself?" Garth snips at his partner.

The hands remove themselves from Dean's shoulders and Dean can feel the presence of the man draw away. "They were having a little heart to heart, it was entertaining" The man sounds bored and Dean's frustrations threaten to bubble to the surface once again.

"I'm sorry about all this, boys. Balthazar here is a moron. My name is Garth" Garth sounds wary and Dean wishes he could see what is going on. Cas is too quiet, and the silence makes a hard stone form deep in Dean's stomach.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Dean demands, trying to point his face in the direction he thinks the two other men must be.

"Boss' orders. A big black dragon was spotted two days ago and none of our boys or girls have black scales. Can't have unknowns lurking around here, not with troops from Oiad on the move. The fact that you're bonded to a human is enough proof that you aren't one of Michael's goons...so who are you?" Garth explains and questions. His tone reminds Dean of Sam in a way, young and enthusiastic with a slightly puppy like quality to it.

Dean swallows thickly, not knowing what to say. He doesn't want to give them any more information than they already have. "We would greatly prefer to avoid Michael and Lucifer" Castiel says, much calmer than Dean is feeling.

"Yeah. We are not fans of those pieces of shit" Dean spits, deciding to allow the full venom of the sentiment to show. If these kidnapers aren't working for Oiad, then maybe his vehemence will help.

Balthazar chuckles. "I see that" Dean can feel the man step back into his space. "Oh, and Garth? They hadn't completed the bond before. I got to see it happen!" He crows, and Dean just knows the smug bastard is grinning. He wishes he could punch that grin right off the man's face.

"Really!?" Garth sounds way too excited again. "That is so exciting!" His voice pitches high and Dean cringes at the excess of enthusiasm.

"Untie us" Castiel demands, his voice flat and emotionless.

Garth stills immediately, and Dean swears he can hear the click of someone's throat as they swallow, hard.  "I'm afraid we can't do that" Balthazar finally answers but his tone sounds unsure, rattled even.

"Then at least take these damn blindfolds off. I swear it's making my head hurt more" Dean tries for sympathy, since outright anger has yet to get them anywhere.

A long pause follows, and Dean begins to wonder if they've simply walked away.

"We shouldn't" Balthazar hisses, clearly unhappy with something that Garth is doing.

"What are they going to do? And if you hadn't struck Dean so hard, then he wouldn't have a concussion!" Garth does not sound pleased, if anything he sounds sympathetic toward Dean's plight. Dean brows scrunch in confusion, but he doesn't move when he feels gentle hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes, it might be a little bright at first" Garth says softly, right into Dean's ear.

He can't help his flinch this time, a stranger who is holding them captive being this close sets Dean's teeth on edge. He's helpless to fight, and it takes all his will to simply remain still. The blindfold slips off and Dean slam his eyes shut, wishing he had taken Garth's advice. The dim candlelight stabs into his vision like shards of glass, lighting up the pain in his head nearly as if he had been struck again. He hears the high-pitched grunt he makes against the pain and swallows down any further sounds. "Cas" He croaks out, doing his best to crack one eye open.

Garth understands Dean's single syllable request and moves towards Castiel. Dean watches through the smallest slit of vision he can manage as the tall skinny man slips the blindfold from Castiel's eyes. Dean had thought that Cas would struggle, but those blue eyes train only on Dean. He feels naked beneath that appraising gaze, forcing his eye open just a little bit more to give Cas the same treatment.

His shirt is gone, shoulder bandaged, but the bright white linen shows no sign of blood seeping through. Dean is grateful for that. Overall, Castiel appears to be unharmed. He deflates, realizing that a good portion of the tension in his body was the result of his concern for Castiel. "You ok, Cas?" Dean croaks and swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry and scratchy from his shouting.

"Yes Dean" Cas relaxes visibly, apparently Dean has passed inspection. Dean turns his gaze to their captors. Garth he's seen before, although now in this light he realizes just how awkward the guy looks. He's skinny. Not just gangly and all limbs like Sam, but thin framed and next to no extra mass. He has shaggy brown hair that falls down his forehead and stands in stark contrast to his pale skin. His warm brown eyes speak of friendliness and compassion, but Dean stomps those thoughts down immediately. His head is so small, Dean half suspects he could crush the bastard's skull if he could get his hands on him. He may be pretending to be nice, but he helped kidnap them!

Balthazar on the other hand, stands staring back at Dean with a smug smirk. His close cropped blond hair and blue eyes so pale they're nearly grey make Dean want to smack him. He looks to be of similar height to Dean, but his figure is more cocky and self-assured than imposing.

Now that Dean can manage opening his eyes further, he sees that they are surrounded by stone and the very little light seeps in from beyond the rough opening that leads to another area. The dim light flickers, orange and warm, causing shadows to dance along the walls and floor. A cave. They're in a cave. Dean shoves down his panic at the confined space. He already has enough to worry about, being tied up in a cave and held prisoner by dragons is just too much to process all at once.

Garth smacks Balthazar, silently gaping at Castiel. Dean watches as Balthazar pries his gaze away from Dean to turn towards Castiel. All the color drains from his face when he meets those flaming blue eyes. "Get Benny" He gulps, and Dean can't help the smirk of satisfaction as his kidnappers unnerved expressions.

Garth departs without another word, he stumbles out of this section of cave and nearly trips over his own feet in his haste. Dean watches him go with trepidation. Who is Benny?

“Who are you” Balthazar demands of Castiel, coming to a stop just in front of the man with his back towards Dean.

“Don’t tell him anything” Dean meets Castiel’s gaze, not daring to say his name again for the fear that Balthazar might realize that _Cas_ is short for _Castiel_ and put the pieces together.

Castiel narrows his eyes at Balthazar, letting his expression go blank save for the anger flickering in his eyes. He cocks his head to the side and a twitch of a smirk crosses his face. “I’m nobody” He says with a derisive snort. To someone who doesn’t know him, Cas would seem confident and blasé about the situation; but Dean knows better. He doesn’t miss the fine tremble of Castiel’s tense muscles or the nervous twitching of his foot. They should have been more careful. They shouldn’t have said each other’s names. If their kidnappers don’t know who Cas is yet, it is likely only a matter of time until they figure out the truth.

“Somehow, I’m not buying that. Not with eyes like yours” Balthazar crouches down in front of Castiel, keeping a few paces between them.

Castiel clamps his mouth shut, engaging Balthazar in a staring match that has the older dragon shifting uncomfortably. Dean watches, feeling waves of something invisible wash over him and somehow, he knows that the force is coming from Castiel. Balthazar looks troubled, smirk dipping into an uncomfortable frown as he takes another step back.

"All right. What'da we got" A tall, bulky man steps through the mouth of the cave and Dean swallows hard. His short dark hair and scruffy beard frame icy blue eyes as they dart between Dean, Cas, and Balthazar.

The flames in Castiel's eyes have dimmed but the pained expression has yet to dim from Balthazar's face. "He's a royal" The blond man chokes out, taking the opportunity to place himself a half step behind the newly arrived man.

"Is that so?" The man raises a brow, gazing curiously at Castiel. "An' you brother?" He turns to Dean with the same curiosity.

Dean glowers. "I am not your brother" He spits out, refusing to break eye contact with this man.

The stranger shrugs, turning back to Castiel. "My name's Benny" He smiles, and Cas narrows his eyes, dipping his chin to glare upwards menacingly. "Balth, let's get them moved. Can't be too comfortable tied to those chairs like that" he ignores the silent threat from Castiel and makes a move towards Dean. "We'll start with him"

Dean struggles against the ropes binding him with renewed vigor. "Stay away from me!" He growls and squirms, fighting in every way that he can despite the lingering pain in his skull.

"Relax. Not gonna hurt you or your friend" Benny doesn't bother untying the ropes, he simply picks the chair up; Dean and all.

"Get your hands off me!" Dean wiggles harder, feeling the burn of the ropes coiled against his skin. "Cas!" He calls out, craning his neck to keep the other man in sight. The flames dance vividly in Castiel's eyes as he glares daggers at Benny.

The air grows heavy and Benny pauses, his eyes widening slightly. "Put. Him. Down." Castiel's gravelly voice booms and echoes through the cave. Balthazar and Benny both freeze and Dean falls silent.

"We have to move him Chief" Benny turns back, his soft voice tipping into a soothing drawl. "It's too cold and damp in here, he'll catch cold. You don't want your human sick, do you?" Benny arches a brow, still frozen in place.

Cas furrows his brow. Considering. "Let him walk" Castiel's eyes narrow in defiance, not moving a muscle against his bonds.

"Cas" Dean chokes out, feeling a mix of fear and betrayal.

 "He's right Dean. You'll get sick if you stay here too long" Castiel justifies, hesitation edging in on his tone.

Benny nods and sets the chair containing Dean gently on the floor, it's hard legs barely making a sound against the smooth gray stone. He bends to unfasten Dean's arms, holding his wrists tightly as he pushes Dean forward just enough to retie the rope, binding Dean's wrists together. "You gonna hold still for me?" Benny circles Dean, crouching down just out of reach.

Dean frowns, considering and Benny stares right back. Dean hates the tingly feeling in his gut telling him to trust this man. This dragon. Dean will _not_ listen to that. He weighs his options and doesn't like a single one of them. An unbidden shiver through his tired limbs makes his decision for him and he gives a minute nod.

"I'll be back for you in just a few minutes" Benny nods to Castiel as he unbinds Dean's legs from the chair and hoists Dean to his feet. Benny ends up supporting a good portion of the other man's weight when pins and needles shoot up and down Dean's legs and nearly trips. "Whoa, easy there brother" Benny supports Dean with a hand on the back of Dean's neck and the other gripping his upper arm. For as firm as the touch is, it doesn't feel possessive and Dean allows himself to accept being manhandled a little. His only other option is to sink to the floor and wait for the tingling in his feet to stop.

"Not your brother" Dean grumbles again and this time, Benny chuckles. Dean looks back once more at Castiel, staring into those blue depths until Benny makes him round the corner. He's forced to lift his feet higher with each step and his mind registers that they're walking a gentle incline. Stone walls lined with torches provide just enough light to see the stone floor beneath their feet and about ten feet in front of them. "Where are we going" Dean half asks and half demands. His tone lacks heat as resignation begins to set in.

"Just a little higher, where it's warmer and little less humid. Those fools shouldn't have taken you and your dragon so deep. He'll be fine, but you humans are more fragile" Benny explains as if nothing about his statement should be insulting, and oddly; Dean isn't bothered.

"What do you want with us" The tingling feeling telling him that Benny is trustworthy insists on growing and Dean still hates it, but he's getting too tired to fight.

"Look" Benny pauses and Dean groans at their lack of progress. "Your friend shifted and flew without any cloaking to keep him hidden. That is a really bad idea. Reckless. We had to act, For everyone's safety"

The feeling is beginning to return to Dean's leg and he takes more of his own weight. "He shifted to save my life. He didn't even know he was doing it" Dean's irritation bubbles. Somehow, Cas merely being called his friend bothers him more than being called fragile. Cas is so much more than just a friend.

Benny gives him a curious look, his blue eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "You're saying it just happened? Like a reaction to you being in danger?" His voice firms but isn't angry. Dean can't quite place the emotion, but it makes his insides shift uncomfortably. Benny takes Dean's lack of a response as an affirmative and pinches a frown, nodding to himself. "So, he's a royal. And you two are mirrored" Benny whispers and Dean's heart sinks.

"No" Dean denies, shaking his head and trying to pull away. Benny's grip is like iron on his arm and the man doesn't budge.

"You're Dean Winchester" Benny states as fact, slight wonder coloring his tone and Dean blanches. "And Cas must be....Prince Castiel" Cas' names leaves Benny's lips like the ghost of a prayer and the dragon blanches. "Who else knows?" Benny quickly asks, demanding in a harsh whisper.

Dean shakes his head. "Just our traveling party...and....two others" Dean swallows hard, thinking back to Pamela and Crowley.

"Who are they" Benny jerks Dean around, meeting the man's eyes with the light lick of pale flames. They hold a tint of blue, but nothing like Castiel's. Dean shakes his head, not wanting to answer. "Who. Knows" Benny demands, swallowing hard enough for Dean to see his adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"Just us...and Pam. She's my friend. And...and some asshole named Crowley" Dean winces, Benny surely knows who Crowley is. Benny's grip goes tighter on Dean's arm and he winces from the pressure.

"How is this possible" Benny bites, teeth clenching as his grip grows tighter still.

Fear builds in Dean. He should have known, he can't trust this Benny...or anyone else here. He was foolish and now they know and they're going to hurt Cas. "You're hurting me" Dean whimpers as the vice like grip on his arm tightens further.

Benny instantly relaxes his grip. "My apologies. I... just. This is impossible. He's supposed to be dead" Benny resumes his movement, prodding Dean along with him. "Don't mention this to anyone else. You two are safe here but be cautious" Benny's tone drops to a whisper and Dean struggles to follow the words over the pounding of his heart. "I'm sorry, but I have to keep the two of you locked up until the boss gets here. We can't let anyone suspect that your Cas is anyone other than an odd dragon who mated a human, and breaking protocol would raise too many questions" His steps quicken and they duck to the right.

Dean digs his heels in and grinds to a halt when he takes in the cells lining the room they've just entered. "What?! No!" Dean protests, trying to pull away. His struggles are no match for the grip Benny has on his arm and he's quickly shoved inside one of the iron barred cells as the rope around his wrists is cut through in the same motion.

"I'll be back with....him...in just a few minutes. Everything is gonna be ok brother, I promise you that" Benny turns to leave before Dean can form a protest.

Dean considers yelling, demanding Benny's return, as he rubs his wrists. He grimaces when he looks down to see the abraded flesh and for the first time is thankful for his newfound healing abilities. If broken ribs can heal in a day, then the rope burn shouldn't be a problem. He paces, willing the bars to bend or the heavy door of his cell to burst outward. Nothing happens.

Time crawls as Dean impatiently waits. It feels as if hours have passed before he finally hears the soft drawl of Benny's voice approaching and soon enough, the dragon comes into sight with Castiel in tow.

Cas still wears the chains, but they're attached as manacles now instead of heavy lengths of chain wrapped around his body and a stark white shirt at least a size too big hangs form Castiel’s frame. "Sorry about this, it's just a precaution. You're packing a lot of power there Chief and we can't risk you burning us all to a crisp" Benny delivers the line as a joke, but that does little to conceal the genuine concern of his statement.

Castiel glowers and refuses to speak to the other dragon, even as he's nudged into the cell two away from Dean. As soon as the door is locked behind him, Cas turns to face Dean. Despite the distance between them, Dean can see the stress and worry etched in the fine lines of Castiel's face. "Are you ok, Dean?" Cas asks, his voice softening just for Dean, before he shoots another sideways glare towards Benny.

Benny holds his hands up in surrender and takes a few steps back but doesn't leave. Dean watches his slight retreat before looking back to Cas and nodding. "He knows who we are"

No sooner than the words leave his mouth, Castiel returns to glaring at Benny. A lesser man would melt under the threatening and disapproving glare, but Benny merely crosses his arms over his chest and nods. Confusion flits over Castiel's features at Benny's reaction but the emotion doesn't faze him for long. "What do you want with us" Castiel grates, his voice dipping low with unseen power.

This is a side of Cas that is new to Dean, and it fills him with a mixture of awe and excitement. He watches intently as the two blue eyed dragons stare at each other. It is clear, even to Dean, that Benny is struggling not to bend to Castiel's will. He saw something similar with Charlie and their other two captors and he's very curious.

Benny considers for a moment, taking the time to choose his words more carefully than he had with Dean. "Well, my Prince" Benny nods firmly and lowers his eyes briefly "We were given orders to bring the, and I quote my superior on this and mean no offence, ' _The damn fool black dragon who almost exposed us all'"_ Benny's voice pitches higher as he mimes and scrunches up his nose in imitation of someone. "Since the only black dragon we’ve ever heard of is known to be dead; we had no idea who you were. It'll stay that way as long as I can help it"

Dean snorts half a laugh at Benny's impression of his superior. "Why should we trust you?" Dean forces himself to be serious, mimicking Benny's posture and crossing his arms over his chest.

Benny unfolds his arms and lets them rest at his sides. His blue eyes dart side to side, debating with himself until he nods tersely and takes a step towards Dean. "Because, Brother. You are the Mirror of the rightful King of Oiad. This might be premature some, since we barely know each other an all; but I pledge my heart, my allegiance to you. Until the last breath I take" Benny kneels before Dean, bowing his head and Dean can only stare in disbelief.

Benny remains in place as Dean gapes, trying to find words but his brain has simply stopped working well enough for any thought more advanced than _What. The. Hell._ to form. Dean exchanges a look with Cas, looking for guidance but the blue-eyed man looks just as puzzled as Dean.

"I...uh...huh?" Dean stumbles out eloquently.

“Sir. I must insist, don’t go in there yet. Ellen hasn’t evaluated him, he could still be dangerous. Benny is guarding them” A panicked voice that sounds a lot like Garth fumbles from somewhere outside the room. Dean and Cas both turn their heads as Benny hangs glances up from his kneeling position with surprise written across his features.

“Shit” Benny mutters but Cas and Dean are no longer paying attention.

“Your report told of a dragon black as night. And now you’re saying he has glowing, blue flamed eyes?” Another voice demands, growing louder and echoing down the stone hallway before the sound bounces into their little prison. “I need to see him for myself” The voices draw closer and Dean’s gaze flashes to Cas when he hears a tiny gasp come from his friend.

Benny stands and turns around, blocking Castiel's view of the entrance just as a short, angry looking man rounds the corner and strides into the room. “Move” He demands to Benny and the dragon holds his ground for a moment before seeing something in this other man's expression that causes him to hold his hands up in surrender. The newcomer spares Benny a puzzled glance, raising his brows and flashing his attention to Dean briefly before narrowing his eyes once more.

“Yes sir” Benny swallows thickly as Dean studies the newcomer. His light brown hair is clipped shorter than Castiel's and brushed upward so none hangs onto his wide forehead. His thin lips are pressed into a firm line and he wears chainmail armor over his pale orange tunic. He carries himself like a soldier, one who is accustomed to his orders being followed. Dean is guessing the man is a dragon, since they seem to be surrounded by them, but no flames show in his nearly glowing light brown eyes. He’s only seen that kind of brightness in Castiel’s eyes, some sort of light from within; but this man’s eyes are a completely different color.

Benny steps aside, still placing himself between Dean and Cas, or mainly between Dean and this newcomer. Castiel stares, his lips parted, and his breaths come in short bursts. Cas seems to recognize this man, and Dean doesn't like this situation one bit.

The shorter man’s eyes widen, and his breath catches in his throat when he takes in Castiel. His face crumples, and if Dean didn’t already hate this man on principle, he would be concerned at the sudden change of expression.

Dean glances towards Cas to see confusion drawn tight across his face, his brows scrunched together, as his head cocks to the side.

“Cassie?” The shorter man chokes, disbelief and confusion coloring his tone even as he takes quick steps towards Castiel.

“Stay away from him!” Dean growls, gripping the bars of his cell tightly as the stranger rushes towards Cas. Cas takes quick steps back until he's pressed against the stone wall behind him.

 Benny flinches, the very beginning of a move to once more step between Castiel and this stranger, but the glowing gaze full of golden flames stops him in his tracks.

Benny's jaw drops in surprise at the display. "Sir? Loki?" Benny chokes out, clearly alarmed by what he sees, but he makes no other move to stop the man from reaching Castiel.

“Gabe?” Castiel squeaks and Dean stills at how small Cas’ voice sounds, how unsure.

“Oh my god Cassie” Tears begin to stream down the stranger’s face and Dean is filled with confusion. Cas knows this man? This Gabe?

Two voices gasp in unison, “I thought you were dead”.


	14. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! I'm still debating whether I want to split the last chapter into two, or leave it as one. Chances are it's going to get split, so I can go into more detail without the chapter turning into a twenty thousand word monstrosity. I'll be figuring that out during the editing today if I get the chance. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for going on this journey with me! I'm so excited to start writing the second part.

Gabe quickly strides towards Benny, violently wrenching the keys to the cell from the dragon's belt and turns back towards Castiel.

“Sir, I recommend you leave the prisoner chained” Benny snaps out of his daze and once more takes a step to place himself between Gabe and Castiel's cell.

Gabe reaches a hand out, placing it square on Benny's chest and pushes the man back with enough force to crush a human's ribs. Benny stumbles but pushes forward once more after sharing a glance with Dean.

“He is not a prisoner” Gabe bites, shoving Benny back once more and sending him crashing in the bars of Dean's cell. “He’s my baby brother!” Gabe shouts in their direction, the power in his voice making Benny cringe and drop to his knees.

Dean struggles not to do the same as he stares slack jawed at Gabriel, Dean knows now. Castiel has taken a step forward in his cell, glancing between Dean and his brother with the wild-eyed look of a spooked deer.

So, this is Gabriel? Cas’ only brother who isn’t a psychopath? Dean takes a closer look at the man. He looks to be older than Cas by a few years and is sporting a nasty looking scar down his cheek, beginning just below his right eye that ends near the center of his chin. It looks suspiciously like the scars littering Castiel's back and Dean has the sickening suspicion Gabriel received it courtesy of one of his brothers.

Gabriel throws open the cell door, keys crashing to the floor with the clinking sound of iron on stone. Castiel takes another step back as Gabe steps into the cell. He pays no mind to Cas' apprehension and Dean can only watch with both dread and fascination as Gabriel grabs hold of the chains binding Castiel's wrists and fumbles with the locks.

“I’m so sorry Cassie. I’m so sorry” Gabriel finishes unchaining his little brother, whispering a litany of panicked apologies before dragging Castiel into his arms. Cas goes limp, eyes widened with shock. “I thought you were dead. Oh Cassie!” Gabriel all but wails, sobbing into Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel meets eyes with Dean, his bright blue eyes wide with bewilderment as he shakes his head. He gingerly brings a hand up to push Gabe away from him. “Let Dean free” Cas demands through a shaky voice.

“Do it” Gabe is quick to order Benny, not releasing Castiel from his embrace.

Benny is startled out of his daze by the order and it only takes him a moment to spur into motion. He makes short work of collecting the keys and opening the heavy barred door of Dean's cell. As soon as he's free, Dean rushes to Castiel's side; swallowing down the trepidation threatening to overtake him. He's sure he must look a little green as his stomach lurches and his vision swims.

He stops just short of Cas, with Gabriel still clinging tightly to him; Dean isn't quite sure how to proceed. He wants to rip Castiel's brother away and grab Cas and run, but he has a strong suspicion that they wouldn't get far.

Cas makes the decision for him, shoving at Gabe's shoulders and squirming out of his grasp. Cas launches himself at Dean, dragging him into a tight embrace. "Dean" Cas breathes against his ear as he presses their cheeks together. "Are you ok?" Cas chokes out, ignoring the stunned expression on Gabe’s face and the smirk on Benny's.

"My head. I think that jackass gave me a concussion" Dean grumps, pretending the lingering ache in his skull is the only thing bothering him right now. He takes the opportunity to shoot an angry glare at Gabriel. If he's the boss, then this is entirely his fault.

Cas tugs him away from the other two men and Dean goes willingly. Dean doesn't lose focus of those prismatic blue eyes as Cas pushes his shoulders down to get him to sit on a stool in the corner of the room.

"Cassie?" Gabe half squeaks, his brown eyes watering still despite having mostly regained his composure.

Cas ignores him.

Dean groans as Cas presses his fingers gently to the sorest spot on the back of Dean's skull and Castiel pouts before turning to shoot an angry glare towards Benny. The subject of Castiel's fury holds his hands up in surrender and takes a step back.

Gabriel coughs, watching the pair with intent. "Cas..."

"NO! Don't you DARE!" Castiel turns, gravelly voice pitching even lower as he points squarely at Gabriel's chest, his eyes blazing with a fury the level of which Dean had yet to have seen.

Dean is quite certain his new life goal is to _never_ have this level of Castiel's anger directed at him. Cas' normally tanned skin darkens further, and Dean swears he can see the air around him shimmer as his voice takes on an unnatural echo that reverberates through the cave. Gabriel wisely stops talking and takes a step back. Benny twitches but remains rooted in place, his eyes glancing to Dean.

Castiel stands, stalking towards his long-lost brother with a terrifying rage. "You did this! Dean is hurt because of YOU! I SPENT YEARS BEING TORTURED BECAUSE YOU LEFT!!" Castiel fists his hands at his side, shouting. Years of pent up pain and anger pouring from his body through his voice.

Benny falls to his knees under the onslaught and Gabriel looks positively stricken. "Cassie, I'm sorry" He whines. "They told me you were killed with father" His voice pitches high. "They even showed me a body. I thought...I thought you were dead"

Castiel blinks at that and Dean takes the chance. "Cas" He manages to croak out, trying to distract him, calm him down a little. Castiel turns, gaping at Dean before shaking his head as if he can't believe himself. The flames calm as he steps back towards Dean and Benny sags in relief.

"Benny, go" Gabe orders softly, easily reading the painful effect of Castiel's rage on the less powerful dragon.

Benny shifts uncomfortably, glancing to Dean who meets his eyes with a confused look. Benny swallows thickly. "My apologies, sir" He turns towards Gabriel. "I cannot" He lowers his eyes in deference but makes no move towards the entrance.

Gabe's eyes widen at the insubordination before narrowing them in suspicion aimed at Dean. "What is going on LaFitte?" His voice hardens, turning his glare towards Benny.

Dean can't help the small surge of protectiveness he feels towards Benny, watching the man shift awkwardly. "EXPLAIN!" Gabriel shouts and Benny and Dean startle in unison.

"He pledged his heart to my _mate_ " Castiel grates, voice hard as steel as he glares at his newly rediscovered brother.

Gabriel jolts, confusion coloring his expression before giving Benny a stern look that promises the discussion is anything but over before he turns back towards Cas. "Cass...Castiel. Please. I shouldn't have believed them, I should have looked closer. I thought I had lost everyone I loved, and they threatened that I would be joining you if I stayed. Mom, Dad. You. I'm so sorry Castiel. I fucked up. Bad." Gabriel pleads, and Dean's heart nearly breaks with the shattered emotion in the shorter man voice.

Castiel tenses in Dean's arms, holding tight to his human. "I thought you were dead too. They never told me you were, but I couldn't let myself believe you would abandon me to them" Cas looks down, his voice growing small and uncertain.

"I wouldn't have. I would never" Gabriel shakes his head, taking a step closer before taking notice of Dean's angry glare warning him to stay back. "And you...Dean? You're his Mirror, aren't you?" Gabe looks stricken, plagued by guilt that Dean can't possibly understand the depth of. Gabe takes their silence as cue to continue and he swallows hard, lowering his gaze slightly. "After I fled Oiad, I tried to find you. But there had been a fire...I was told you had been killed" He shakes his head, raising his gaze to meet Dean's startled expression. "I thought you were both dead and I knew Michael would kill me if he ever found me. I tried to erase any ties to Oiad that I had, I disappeared; changed my name." He glances towards Benny and Dean gets the distinct feeling that he's saying the words for his sake instead of theirs.

"Why would you care about me?" Dean swallows hard, searching the forlorn expression on Gabriel's face before his eyes dart to Benny, who is watching with rapt attention.

Gabe opens his mouth, chest expanding with a deep breath. "Because I thought...I thought if you were alive there would still be hope"

"Because I share a soul with your brother" Dean narrows his eyes, trying to decide how he feels about all of this while Cas plasters himself to Dean's side. He glances over to Castiel, seeing that his blue eyes are trained on his brother as well. Gabriel nods. "So, what now?" Dean's voice goes flat.

Benny clears his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "For now, I think you should all get some rest. Clear your heads" He gives a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "This is a lot for everyone to take in" He takes the time to meet each of the three other men's gaze in turn.

Gabriel nods and Castiel parrots the action. Dean runs a hand down Cas' arm to clasp their hands together as they both turn to Gabriel for direction. It is clear that they’re in Gabriel's territory and they're at his mercy. "If it's all the same, we would prefer to return to our travelling companions" Castiel raises his chin to address his brother. Dean can see that he's feigning indifference and letting his distrust of the world take precedence of what he truly wants.

Dean squeezes Castiel's hand tighter in support. He likes the sound of getting out of here only slightly more than giving Cas the opportunity to reconnect with his brother.

Gabriel lifts his own chin in gentle challenge. "I will send a messenger to your companions to ensure them of your safety, but for now; you stay here" Gone is the regretful brother, before them stands the leader of this group and Dean and Castiel both bristle at the change.

Castiel's confident stare morphs into an outraged glare as he releases Dean's hand and takes a step forward. "I will not be held prisoner again. Especially by another _brother"_ He bites _,_ his tone terrifyingly even as it echoes off the cavernous walls.

Gabriel lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, releasing a huff of a breath. When he lowers his hand, he turns softer eyes on his little brother. "That is not my intention Cassie. I have failed you both catastrophically. I do not intend to repeat my mistake by allowing you to leave before ensuring your protection. If my men were able to capture you so easily, you would not stand a chance against our brother's soldiers" He pleads, the glow in his amber eyes dimming with his sincerity.

Dean cannot help but agree with Gabriel, as much as he doesn't like it. "Send the messenger" Dean usurps Castiel's control over the situation and Cas is quick to shoot him an unhappy look before his shoulders slump in defeat. "Just let me write my brother a note, so he knows it Isn't a trick"

"Very well" Gabriel nods with a look of thanks towards Dean. "Benny. Show them to the nicest vacant private quarters we have, close to mine. Move someone if you have to, just make sure they're comfortable" Gabriel gives the order and Benny is quick to move closer to Dean and Castiel. "Dean, write your note. I will have someone deliver it to your brother without delay" He says diplomatically to Dean who nods in response. "Cass...tiel" Gabriel corrects the name after earning himself a well-aimed glare from his younger brother. "I beg the privilege of you and your bond-mate's presence for our evening meal" He speaks with a formality that does not suit him in the slightest.

Dean takes another moment to study the man, wondering if this stiff formality is born of his reunion with another member of the royal family, his status as leader here or simply nervous energy. No matter the reason, Dean is grateful when Castiel accepts Gabe's offer. His stomach grumbles despite the events of the day and the promise of being fed at some point alleviates one of his lesser concerns.

Dean's mind whirls with questions as they follow Benny back down the stone corridor. They make a turn just a little bit lower than the prison room that takes them to a much wider hall, the stone carved wide and lit by torches affixed to the walls at eye level. Dean swallows thickly when he realizes this passage is likely large enough for dragons in their wild form to pass through.

"If you follow this path up, it leads to the main entrance to our cave system. Wanna see?" Benny turns his head over his shoulder with a smile without slowing their pace.

Castiel quickly agrees, squeezing Dean's hand tighter as they walk shoulder to shoulder. It takes only a few moments before they can see the promising light of the sun pouring through what must be a very large opening. Benny's smile never dims as they approach the entrance and Dean feels excitement at the prospect of getting out from underground if only for the few moments Benny might allow them.

Castiel halts just a few paces from the entrance, his cerulean eyes going wide at what lies beyond. Dean's stomach threatens mutiny at the same sight. Beyond the opening exists a ledge, but beyond that? Nothing. Dean's heart races at the realization that they aren't below ground. They're above it. In a freaking mountain. The scrubby green of pine trees dots the surrounding peaks, looking miniscule from this height and hints of snow swirl through the air. Dean suppresses a shiver. Whether it’s the cold or the altitude, is only for him to know.

"Beautiful, ain't it" Benny grins, oblivious to the human's discomfort.

Castiel stares in wonder, stepping closer to the edge and releasing Dean's hand. The young dragon's eyes slide closed, relishing the feel of the wind ruffling his hair as he holds his arms wide.

Dean takes a step back, trusting Cas not to just jump over the edge; but he can't bring himself to share the same open wonder. His back bumps into Benny's chest and the older dragon chuckles.

"Not a fan of heights brother?" Benny questions, his voice soft and soothing as he claps a hand down on Dean's shoulder. As much as Dean wants to bristle at the contact, the touch grounds him and offers a strange sense of security; so he allows it.

Dean doesn't bother chastising Benny yet again on his choice of friendly endearment. He has more important things to worry about, like not toppling over another cliff. He shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

"Dean" Cas breathes with alarm as he turns back, his grin dropping from his face in favor of a worried frown as he hurries to Dean's side. "Dean, are you ok?" He takes Dean's hands in his own, shooting Benny a stern look paired with a frown.

Dean swallows hard, shoving down his fear of going near the edge of that cliff and nods. “M’fine” He chokes out and the way Castiel tilts his head ensures that Dean knows that Cas knows he’s lying. Cas turns his head towards Benny ready to accuse the older dragon of something, anything, when Dean stops him. “Can we just go…somewhere else?” Dean gulps once again at the sheer drop he knows must be waiting on the other side of the cave mouth and Castiel finally understands.

“Sure thing” Benny nods firmly towards Cas before turning and going back the direction they came. Dean is quick to follow, not relinquishing his hold on Castiel’s hand. They take several more turns that Dean desperately tries to remember, but they might as well be lost in a maze for all Dean can differentiate between one stone corridor and the next.

Benny finally comes to a stop in front of a large, wooden door; carefully framed inside an arch carved into the stone. Dean stares in amazement at the effort that must have gone in to creating all of this, this particular tunnel has several such doors. Each one is slightly different, but no less magnificent. Dean takes a moment to look closer, noting the strange symbols carved in to both wood and stone and he reaches a hand out to run his fingers along the surface. The stone is cool under his touch, but the runes are warm. He forgets that Benny is there, watching and stares in wonder at the smoothness of the stone. The rock wasn’t just hacked away, it was carefully carved, and Dean can’t even imagine how it was done. He catches Cas smiling out of the corner of his eye and his hands drop. “What?” Dean suddenly feels foolish.

Castiel’s smile grows. “Just thinking of when we first met” He huffs half a laugh. “Now I know what I must have looked like, marveling at your wooden dwellings” He snickers, and Dean feels his hackles raising.

“Shuddup” Dean shoots Cas an annoyed look but the man shakes his head with a smile.

“Alright lovebirds” Benny says with a kind smile. “Welcome to your new home away from home” The older man grins as he pushes open the door to reveal a cavernous room and Dean’s jaw drops at what he sees.

A large fireplace is embedded in the wall across from the largest bed Dean has ever seen. Curtains hang from its four posters and the mattress is piled high with pillows and thick blankets. Fur rugs cover the stone floor in large swaths and huge tapestries hang from the walls, each depicting various scenes from battles that Dean knows nothing about. The air is fresh and clean, containing none of the lingering dampness one would expect from a network of caves. Somehow, the space feels warm despite them being inside a mountain. Dean turns to look to Benny in surprise. This is where they’re being held prisoner?

“I know, probably not what you’re used to Chief, but I hope it’ll do” Benny addresses Castiel sheepishly, glancing down at the floor.

Cas turns to look at the other dragon with wide eyes that Dean has come to recognize as his surprised to be impressed look. “It’s...” Cas swallows hard.

“It will do nicely” Dean finishes for him, underplaying his awe at the room when he senses that Castiel is becoming overwhelmed. “I’d like to write the message to my brother now” Dean phrases his request as a demand. “Please” He decides to tack on after half a beat.

Benny nods his head before striding across the room, his heavy boots echoing only slightly when they land on the patches of stone between the soft rugs as he makes his way to the ornate desk that Dean hadn't noticed in his cursory glance around the room. "There should be parchment...." His voice quiets before his sentence is finished as opens a cabinet in the base. "Here" He holds the bundle out to Dean as a signal for him to approach.

Dean squares his shoulders, feigning confidence and strides across the room towards Benny. Cas moves towards the fireplace, eyeing the hefty logs contained within.

Benny notices Castiel's interest and quickly intercedes. "I'll get that for you, sir" He quickly places himself between Cas and fireplace and kneels before the logs.

"Don't" Cas swallows hard and Benny freezes in place. "Don't call me that" He shakes his head and Benny turns to face him. "Cas is fine" He offers the other dragon a wry smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Benny gapes a moment before nodding. "Would you like a fire...Cas?" Benny asks, the unsaid word hanging in the air like a lead weight. Castiel nods and Benny sags with palpable relief.

"Thank you Benny" Cas says softly, turning to inspect the rest of the room. Dean makes short work of writing his note to Sam and is crossing the room towards Benny before the dragon has finished building a fire.

Dean hands the carefully folded note to Benny when he stands. "Who will be delivering this?" Dean narrows his eyes, still untrusting that this isn't all some sort of ruse to make them grow complacent before imprisoning them again.

Benny takes the note, holding it gently and making no move to read the contents. "Probably Garth. He's annoying but friendly enough to talk your family down from starting a fight as soon as they see him" Benny shrugs.

Dean nods, more or less agreeing. There is something inherently kind and puppy like in the gangly, awkward man. It's more likely that Sam and Bobby will listen to Garth than someone like Balthazar. "Ok. Will Garth accept a message back from Sam?"

"Without a doubt" Benny nods firmly. "You two get some rest. I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm sure they can keep. We've got about four hours till supper. Do you need anything in the meantime?" He strides towards the door, not making eye contact with either of the two other men.

"I think we're fine" Castiel mutters. "Thank you, Benny" Cas dips his head in thanks and the other dragon blushes.

"If you need me, I'll be next door" Benny stands in the open doorway, jerking a thumb to his left before nodding and backing out; drawing the heavy door closed with a resounding thud.

Finally, alone, and thoroughly unsettled, Castiel and Dean cross the room and slam into each other with a heavy embrace. Cas presses his lips to Dean's in a bruising kiss, pouring all his fear and relief into that one point of contact.

Dean hums into the kiss, needing the contact as much as Castiel. His head still aches, but the stabbing pain has dulled into a minor annoyance. "Are you ok?" Dean pulls back just far enough to get the words out, warm against Castiel's cheek. Dean can't imagine what Cas must be feeling right now, having been reunited with a brother he had thought to be dead, who thought he was dead as well. Other than passing mention, Cas has never spoken of his relationship with Gabriel. It had never been an important topic, but now that relationship is suddenly of critical importance and Dean doesn't know how to help Cas through that.

Castiel draws back a few inches more, taking the opportunity to stare deep into Dean's eyes. He nods, the motion small and barely perceptible but undeniably there. "I think so"

Dean gives a small smile, not entirely convinced but also certain that time will only be a benefit here. "Let's get some rest" Dean tips his head towards the bed, looking forward to having Cas in his arms again.

They settle in the oversized bed, both snuggling into the soft mattress and welcoming the change from their usual bed rolls over the hard ground. "This is kinda nice, huh?" Dean asks, wrapping an arm under Castiel's shoulders to draw him close.

Cas rolls into Dean, resting his cheek on the other man's chest. "Reminds me of home. Before..." Dean can hear the sadness in Castiel's tone but decides against mentioning it in favor of tightening his hold on Cas.

"Tell me about it?" Dean asks gently. They haven't had that conversation yet. Dean only really knows of the time he spent locked in a literal tower, and then only as much as Cas was willing to convey in writing. But that isn't want Dean wants to hear about now. Now, he wants to hear about the happier times.

Cas tells Dean everything is quiet whispers. He tells Dean of his mother's golden hair and how he would help her brush it when he was small. How he would watch in wonder as she would fly above him, golden scales and white wings. Like an Angel. He tells Dean of his father and his gentle ways. King Charles went by Chuck in private, and his dragon was a deep gold with scales so smooth they sparkled under the sun. He tells Dean of Gabriel's sugar addiction, and the one time when Cas was six and Gabriel managed to make him into be a such a sticky mess that their mother forced a fourteen-year-old Gabriel to bathe him as punishment to them both. He tells Dean of Gabriel’s fondness for practical jokes and tormenting the servants with his antics. Unsurprisingly, Michael and Lucifer are absent from his stories.

Dean tells some of his own stories in return, how his Mom used to sing to him and Sammy. Sam’s first steps and carving their height markers into the door. How Bobby spent more time with them than their own father after Mary died. Dean fiddles with the ring on the chain around his neck while he talks about his Mom, but the usual sadness doesn’t come. Not with one arm wrapped tightly around Castiel. They slowly drift off to sleep together with happy memories in their thoughts, trying to stave off the unknown of what’s to come.

\----

"Whoa whoa. Hey! Calm down. Please!" Garth cries as Sam rushes him with his sword. He had found the trio trudging through the forest in the general direction of their mountain. He can only assume they were planning on mounting a rescue mission, so that makes Garth's mission that much more important.

"Where's my brother!" Sam slashes violently, causing Garth to jump back.

"He's fine. Safe. I promise!" Garth's voice pitches high as he faces assault from the older human with them. "I have a note for you from Dean!" Garth lowers his own sword, reaching into his pocket. He quickly raises the sword again to block yet another blow from the humans.

Sam pauses his assault, eyeing the folded paper that this gangly dragon in front of him is holding out like a peace offering. "Bobby" Sam requests and the older man steps into place, covering Sam as he reaches for the paper. As soon as its edge is secure between his fingertips, Sam yanks it away from Garth and leaves Bobby to holding the kidnapper at sword point.

Sam recognizes his brother's handwriting as soon as the parchment unfolds, and he reads quickly.

_Sam, we're safe. A bit roughed up but not in danger. They were just trying to protect themselves and didn’t know who we were. We’re stuck for a bit, but we’ll catch up. Don’t worry. Take care of Bobby, bitch._

Sam huffs, the note is short and obnoxious, and he wouldn't expect anything less from Dean. He hands the note off to Bobby and takes over holding Garth hostage. Charlie has hung back, refusing to join the tense stand-off and regarding Garth with suspicion. The two dragons watch each other carefully, measuring one another amongst the rocky outcroppings of the base of a mountain.

"Sure sounds like Dean. Explain yourself" Bobby turns his scrutinizing gaze towards Garth as he rejoins Sam.

Garth glances towards Charlie once more and she stands taller, finally stepping forward. "Do you know _who_ you've kidnapped?" Her tone is flat, deadly despite her young age and small stature.

Garth nods. "We figured it out. Yes. We, um...turns out our leader's name isn't really Loki. That took us all by surprise. Just when you think you know a guy..." He shifts, eyes growing wide and excited.

"We don't care. What do you want with my boys" Bobby glares, stopping Garth mid-sentence.

Garth shakes his head. "Like I said. Our leader, turns out your little friend is _his_ little brother"

Sam rushes forward, seeing red. "You delivered them to Michael!?" The blinding fear at the hands of his brother and friend falling into the hands of that psychopath drown out any sense of reason that might be found.

"What?! No!" Garth squeaks taking a step back. "Gabriel! His brother Gabriel!"

Sam pauses his assault and Garth takes a relieved breath. "Cas said Gabriel is dead" He narrows his eyes, not believing a word Garth is saying. They've got Dean tricked, they have to have them both tricked.

"That's what Lok...Gabriel, thought about Castiel. That's what we all thought about Castiel. Kid, you have to know what this means" Garth turns, pleading to Charlie.

"Of course, I know what this means. Two royal brothers, against two royal brothers? If Prince Castiel and Dean will agree, they and Prince Gabriel would be unstoppable." Her eyes go wide, and she can't help the excited grin growing across her face. She takes a step towards Garth, too anxious to keep her wary front.

Sam and Bobby look between the two dragons with consternation. "You were supposed to be on our side" Sam glares at her, resisting the urge to point his sword in her direction.

Garth takes a step forward, reaching a hand out for Sam before thinking better of it. "We're both on your side. Sam, don't you see? Michael and Lucifer want to destroy Coasg and eradicate the humans. They've been slowly at it for a decade now, so slowly no one who hasn't been looking for it has even noticed. Not even your King! They want complete power and won't stop until they have it, or someone stops them" His voice grows soft, pleading.

Sam pinches a frown. "Let's pretend that I believe you. What makes you think that Cas will have anything to do with your fight? He wants nothing to do with dragons. And Dean, he's just a human. What does he have to do with any of this war between dragons?"

Garth takes a deep breath. "We're hoping to change Castiel's mind. Everything will be destroyed if he doesn't. Maybe not tomorrow, or even a month from now. But Michael will never stop. Not until he rules everything with the same iron grip that he's been squeezing Oiad to death with for the past fourteen years" He pauses, pressing his wide mouth into a flat line. "An your brother, Dean. He's. He may be human, but he has the heart of a dragon. He shares the most powerful dragon heart I've ever seen" Garth throws his arms wide in exclamation. "He is not _just_ a human..."

"Uh, guys?" Charlie interrupts, her voice on edge as she reaches for her sword; eyes pointed to the sky.

Garth takes notice, pausing his excited rambling just in time to see a large shadow pass over them. They all look up, catching the golden underbelly of a dragon flying above them, fire red wings pumping gracefully as another, paler, dragon follows only seconds behind. Garth shivers, recognizing the aura of those two dragons. "We have to get out of here. I have to get back" He backs away from the two humans and glances towards Charlie.

"Those aren't part of your group?" Sam swallows hard, reading the tension pouring off both Charlie and Garth. "Who are they?"

"The red winged one is Abaddon" Charlie gulps, eyes still turned to the sky. “I’d never forget what she looks like”

Garth glances towards Sam and Bobby with trepidation. "The silver one, is Lilith. They're..."

"Lucifer's" Sam gulps, remembering what Cas had told him before. The heavy flap of wings above draws Sam's attention just as a flash of red above the trees grows closer. They've circled back. "They know we're here" Sam grips his sword tighter.

Garth turns towards Charlie, eyeing the two humans who he knows have no chance of outrunning two dragons bent of destroying them. "Can you carry one of them?" He asks of the girl, indicating Sam and Bobby. Charlie looks hesitant. "We gotta get them out of here. Our cave is ten minutes by wing. We might be able to get them there if you're strong enough"

Charlie nods. "I can carry Sam if he's on my back" She nods, determined to succeed. She doubts her claws are large enough to safely carry the human, but if he holds tight to her neck she should be able to make it. "Sam!" She whispers as loud as she dares. "We gotta shift. I want you to climb on my back and hold tight to my neck. Garth can pick Bobby up"

Sam stares, dumbfounded for a second. "What? No!" He shakes his head, taking a step back.

Garth steps forward, the air around him already shimmering. "Unless you want to die right here" He points upwards. "You have to come with us, to our mountain" Garth doesn't know what they're going to do once they get there, but at least the humans will be safer in the depths of their caves than in the open forest. There is no way that Abaddon and Lilith can bring down the mountain. At least, he doesn't think they can"

            “I’m gonna shift, Sam. I need you to climb on my back and wrap your arms around my neck as tight as you can. I’ll be able to understand you, but I won’t be able to talk to you. Can you handle that?” Her green eyes stare deep into Sam’s seeking understanding even as the two hostile dragons circle above. Sam gives a hesitant nod and Charlie takes that as cue to shift.

            The air blurs around the two dragons as they both grow. Their arms lengthen and thicken, strong scales replace tender skin as the air around them shimmers and crackles. Bobby and Sam take horrified steps back, even as a mighty roar sounds above them. Abaddon swoops lower, responding the surge of power coming from the two dragons on the ground. In her dive, Sam can see that it is only her belly that reflects gold, the light color darkening higher in her body until her back is nearly the same red as the bricks he had seen in Lameria. He can't stop his body crouching to the ground next to Bobby. When he looks back, a much larger Charlie is standing before him. Her flaming red scales nearly match the color of her hair in human form and her sharp teeth glint white in contrast.

Sam shudders at the sight and Bobby balks at the idea of moving closer to the two dragons. Garth dwarfs Charlie, his full-grown form twice as large as Charlie's adolescent one. The chocolate brown of his scales matches the warm color found in his eyes as he stares intently at the pair of humans.

Charlie tosses her head back, if she were human it would be a _get over here_ gesture. Sam steps forward, focusing the familiar green of her eyes instead of the small horns atop her scaled head or the talons now adorning her feet. She stretches her wings wide, each one easily longer than Sam is tall, and she dips her side lower to urge Sam to climb on. Soft fire lights behind her eyes and Sam freezes in place.

Garth's mighty chocolate dragon rumbles deep in his chest, nudging his chin towards Charlie and then to Sam before setting his wings to motion. The loud crash of a tree breaking nearby spurs Sam into action and he scrambles onto Charlie's back, his pack laying forgotten on the rocky forest floor.

No sooner than Sam has himself plastered to her back with his arms reaching as far around her neck as he can, which is just far enough to clasp his hands together on the other side, then she begins to pump her wings and tumble forward. After a few unsteady steps she finds her balance and a mighty flap of those red wings has them airborne. Sam is aware of hearing Bobby shout his indignation, but he can't bring himself to look anywhere other than the ground growing more and more distant beneath them.

The roar of two dragons behind them has Sam clenching his eyes shut as he squeezes tighter to Charlie. The pull of her muscles between his legs and under his stomach are almost soothing. His sword taps against her side and bumps his leg annoyingly, but here is no way he's letting go of his hold around her neck to adjust it.

The rush of wind around him is enough for Sam to know they're moving faster than he's ever travelled before, not even on horseback. He feels muscles bunch and strain under his hands as her neck elongates further, trying for more speed. His stomach lurches with her dive, and then she's spinning like a rolling barrel. Sam's eyes fly open at the feel of his torso separating from her back, but she's righted herself too quickly for him to fall off. The first thing Sam sees beyond the glint of the red scales in front of his face is Bobby's pale complexion as he holds tight to the sharp claws wrapped carefully around him. They're above the trees, in plain view of the attacking dragons and Sam has never felt more helpless. Garth leads the way, the leg carrying Sam's mentor pulled as tight to his belly as the dragon can manage without causing injury.

Sam glances back, only to see a silvery gray dragon in tight pursuit. "Charlie!" Sam can't help but cry out in fear and the red dragon pumps her wings harder. The silver dragon still draws closer, tendrils of smoke pouring from her parted jaws.

A flash of red catches Sam's eye out of the corner of his vision and he tips his head upwards just in time to see red wings barreling down at them, the glint of gold from Abaddon's belly a spot of brightness against the stone of the mountains surrounding them. Sam doesn't think, he only reacts as he releases his arm from his hold around Charlie's neck and reaches for his sword.

He grips the hilt firmly, the sequence of motions too fast for his brain to register his actions, and the red backed dragon draws closer at an alarming rate. Sam pushes to his knees, releasing his grip completely. When Abaddon is mere feet from sinking her mighty claws into Charlie, he thrusts his sword upward.

Abaddon lets loose an angry roar as the sharp blade glances off the armored scales of her belly, only to tear through the fleshy part of her wing where it connects to her body. Sam feels himself sliding as Charlie dips out of surprise, he quickly drops to her back but it's too late, he's slid too far to grip around her neck once more. She tips, and so does Sam.

Suddenly, Sam finds himself tumbling through the air; trees growing closer at an alarming rate. "Charlie!" He screams, drawn out and breathless; the consequences of his actions finally catching up to him. He feels sharp points digging into his side and he can't turn to see who him has gripped tight in their claws. Panic rises in him as he the grey stone of a mountain appears below his feet and he grabs tight to the golden claws holding him as the dragon bobs and struggles in midair. He can't see Garth, he can't see Bobby.

He wrenches around as far as he can to look up, and all he sees is red. No silver and no gold underbelly. He relaxes marginally, realizing that Charlie has him. She came back. He turns back, trying to look where they're going and has to stifle another scream when he sees the sheer face of rock they're flying directly toward. Her wings pump hard and fast, pushing for every last bit of speed she can muster as their pursuers roar somewhere behind them. Sam hopes he hurt Abaddon badly, but he somehow doubts it. "Charlie!" His voice grows frantic as the wall of rock grows closer and closer with no sign of changing course.

He slams his eyes shut, expecting impact but nothing happens. The light of the sun disappears as he's dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Sam!" A gruff voice calls to him and Sam's eyes snap open with the impact of him crashing to the ground.

"Bobby?" Sam rolls, pushing to his knees and then to his feet to take in the red dragon breathing heavily, her breath hot in front of him as green eyes look on with concern. "Are you ok, Charlie?" Sam asks, remembering that she'll be understand him. Her mighty head nods before stretching her neck forward to nudge Sam's side. Sam understands the silent question. "I'm fine. You saved me" He flinches a smile, ignoring the soreness in his stomach from being clenched between those sharp claws.

"Hurry. They won't be far behind. Ash! Get them to the inner chambers. Alert the boss! We got company" Garth hurriedly barks orders to the handful of people surrounding them. Dragons. Sam has to remind himself. They all look so human, men and women alike.

"You two! Humans! Come with me" A man nearly as skinny and gangly as Garth calls to them, snapping his fingers in impatience. Sam and Bobby don't bother taking offence to his manners, they quickly climb to their feet and hurry to follow the man. "You Sam?" The blond-haired man asks as they hurry from one stone corridor to another, each step taking them lower and deeper into the mountain.

"Yeah" Sam gulps, wondering how much they know about him.

"I'm Ash" The dragon mutters. "Your brother is one tough bastard" He flashes Sam a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm aware" Sam mutters dryly.

Bobby sticks close to Sam, hand not leaving the hilt of his sword. Sam belatedly realizes that he lost his in the fall. "What's going on?" The older man demands an answer and Ash gives him a dismissive glance as they continue their trek.

The dragon takes a deep breath, readying himself. "Those two chasin you? They're top Oiad soldiers. How they found us, I can't be sure, but I expect it has something to do with your brother and his dragon soulmate. I'm taking you to them, you'll be safest in the center" Ash stops, turning to face the two men. "This is gonna be bloody. Dangerous. You need to stay hidden" He eyes each man un turn, waiting for their agreement. Once he has their nods, he spins and continues.

"Ash, what's goin on?" A bulkier man drawls, confusion coloring his tone. Around them, sirens blare their warning and call to battle. "Who'r they?" He nods to Sam and Bobby.

"Garth got tailed by Abaddon and Lilith exchanging messages with these two. They barely made it back. He couldn't leave em' so here they are" Ash shrug despite his rush to explain.

"Shit. You must be Sam and Bobby. I'm Benny. You'll be safest here" Benny snaps into motion, pulling open the door he had been stationed next to. "Sirs, I apologize for the intrusion but here is an emergency. Please. Stay here." Benny pokes his head through the door to call out but doesn't wait for a response before shoving Sam and Bobby through the opening.

Sam doesn't have time to form a response or struggle before the door slams firmly behind him and a lock slams into place.

"Sam?" A very familiar voice asks in surprise and Sam turns to take in Dean's worried green eyes peering at them from the large bed in the room. He's laying back, perched up on his elbows, Cas settled beside him looking equally alarmed.

Sam's shoulders sag in relief at the sight of his unharmed brother and friend. "Dean" He breathes, stepping towards the bed even as Dean scrambles out of it.

They crash together in an embrace, the hammering of Sam's heart preventing the well of emotion that would otherwise be there with the assurance of his brother being in one piece. "What's going on Sammy? Why did they bring you here?" Dean asks, looking between his brother and surrogate father.

Cas makes his way over slower, coming to a stop beside Dean; regarding his two friends with concern.

Bobby moves in to wrap Dean in a hug before turning and throwing his arms around Castiel as well. Cas squeaks in surprise but hesitantly hugs back. "We were comin after yas and crossed paths with that Garth fellow" Bobby steps back, clearing his throat. "We were talkin another pair of dragons showed up. Mean ones. Garth and Charlie grabbed us and hightailed it here"

Castiel's lips part as his eyes go wide. Dean's heart begins to hammer in a rhythm to match his brothers. "Who?" The single word passes from Castiel's mouth like it is the most important word in the world right now. Like nothing else matters.

"Abaddon and Lilith" Sam says, color draining from his face once again. He knows that Cas will know those names. Cas is the one who told him, Bobby and Dean about Lucifer's proteges and their abject cruelty.

"No" Cas whispers, his complexion going ghostly white even as his eyes spark blue with glowing flames. "I have to get out there" He marches towards the door, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling with all his might. The heavy oak cracks under the pressure of his inhuman strength.

"Cas no!" Dean calls, grabbing ahold of Castiel's arm and tugging him back. For all the strength Castiel has, he's powerless to stop direction from Dean and the dragon falls into Dean's side.

"Dean, I have to. They're here for me and they won't stop until they get me" Cas shakes his head, holding tight to Dean's hand.

"No Cas, I can't let you" Dean shakes his head, his green eyes beginning to glow in his worry.

"I have to go. I'll come back to you. I promise" The firm set of Castiel's jaw relays the determination coursing through him. He presses forward, drawing Dean into a bruising kiss as his fingers grip into the short hairs at the back of Dean's head. "I'll come back"

He's out the door before Dean can stop him. Somehow, the broken door still slams shut behind Cas and refuses to budge under Dean's pressure. "Cas!" Dean shouts, his eyes burning as he pounds and pulls at the immovable door. "Castiel!" He screams, willing his dragon to come back to him.

He hears nothing but silence in return.


	15. First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone! This chapter has nothing to do with romance, but that might be a fun side work to write with these two.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Only one more chapter after this! I will admit...this is the exciting bit before the wrap up.

Dean pounds on the door until his fists begin to bleed and the crimson blood darkens the rough oak of the door, until Sam tries to forcibly drag him away and nearly takes a punch to the jaw for his efforts. "Castiel!" Dean screams until his voice is hoarse, until he can no longer hear Sam and Bobby calling his name. His cheeks are hot, damp, but he doesn't bother brushing the moisture away. "CAS!" He screams, until Bobby wraps his arms around Dean from behind, pinning his arms to his side as he's dragged from the door. Dean finally goes, the fight draining as his shoulders begin to shake.

Dean slumps against the older man, knowing there is no point to fighting more. Cas isn't coming back. No one is coming back. They've locked the useless humans away to fight against the dragons who held Cas prisoner for years. Cas is out there, somewhere. Dean can feel Castiel’s fear; his excitement and it courses through him faster than the rushing river of his childhood. Threatening to sweep him away if he takes one wrong step, stands too close. Dean's own fear mingles with Castiel's through their fledgling bond until it becomes hard to breathe and the suffocating weight overwhelms every fiber of his being.

"Dean, come on son. There's nothing you can do" Bobby's gruff voice rumbles softly in his ear as Dean sinks to the floor, taking Bobby with him. The older man refuses to let go, not even when Sam wraps his arms around Dean's front, holding his brother being the only way he feels like he can help. 

"I injured one of them. Stabbed Abaddon right through the wing from Charlie's back. She's already hurt Dean" Sam mutters into Dean's ear and receives only a glassy eyed stare in return. Disappointment flits across Sam's face but he doesn't let go. 

"I gotta...." Dean struggles against the arms holding him in place, trying to get back up. To get back to the door. His voice scratches rough in his throat but his eyes are dry. 

"Dean..." Sam starts, squeezing his arms tighter; urging Dean to just breathe. 

"Sammy, I can't leave him out there alone" Dean shakes his head sadly, prying Sam's arms away.

"I know, Dean. I know" Sam nods sadly, resigning himself to helping his brother beat down the door. He just hopes the fight outside ends before they manage to escape.

"Idgits" Bobby mutters at the brothers as they wobble back towards the door. He turns his calculating gaze on the rest of the room. Determined not to let those boys break themselves.

\----

Cas runs, his heart breaking at the sound of Dean's anguished screams still ringing in his ears. He has to do this. His boots land hard on the stone floor, echoing off the walls and in every direction. He has to protect Dean. And Sam. And Bobby. He can't just stand by and let his newly rediscovered brother fight his battles for him. "Benny!" He calls out when the older dragon comes into view.

Benny turns, his pale blue eyes wide at the sight of Cas streaking towards him. "What are you doing out here?!" He calls in a whispered shout, holding out his arms to catch Cas by the shoulders. Cas allows himself to be stopped and he stands before the other dragon breathing heavily. 

"I can help" He pants, determination lighting the fire in his eyes as he dares Benny to disagree. 

Benny shakes his head, glancing behind Castiel for someone else to lock him back up. "I'm sure you can Chief, but it'd be best if you kept out of sight. They might not know you're here, an it'd be best to keep it that way"

Castiel shakes his head. "They know" He can't say how he knows, he just does. “Benny, they’re after  _me_ ” 

Benny draws Cas to the side of the tunnel by the shoulder, looking as deep into Castiel's eyes as he dares. The fire he finds there is unlike any he has witnessed before and he can feel the power within deep in his bones. He knows the dragon in front of him has so much potential, so much strength that he can hardly stand to hold eye contact. "Castiel. Please, my Prince. Go back to your human, let us handle this" Benny pleads, begs even. 

Cas shakes his head. "Benny, please" He firms his jaw and strengthens his stare. "I can do this"

Benny sighs, his chin dropping against his chest. "Boss is gonna kill me" He shakes his head. "Fine. But stay close to me. You good to shift?" Benny turns his gaze upward and Cas can see the determination written there. 

Cas nods. He has no doubt that Benny will protect him if he needs help. The swirling orange with flecks of grey in the flames of Benny’s eyes promise Castiel something more than words can say. The faint spark of green, Dean's green, that Benny earned when he pledged himself to the human only solidifies Castiel's resolve. He will be the dragon Dean deserves, and he starts now.

Cas watches Benny shift, the lines between man and beast blurring until there is only a great pale blue dragon standing before him, the color reflecting the washed-out blue of the man’s eyes. His form is massive, barely fitting within the confines of their stone tunnel. 

 _Once they see your fire, everyone is going to know exactly who you are. Are you sure you're ready for this?_  Castiel hears as Benny touches his mind. Castiel looks deep into those gray-blue eyes and nods hesitantly. There really is no going back if he does this. He hopes that Dean can forgive him for making this choice for both of them, but he has to do something. He can't just let Michael and Lucifer continue to destroy everything. He has to at least try.

Castiel takes a deep breath and wills his dragon forward. He can feel his skin shifting and he grins. He can do this. He doesn’t push down his nature any longer, instead he lets instinct drive him, not letting his time in chains continue to dictate how he lives. He revels in the push and pull of bones elongating and scales flickering into existence.  Last time, the change happened so fast, a reaction to Dean being in danger, that he hadn't had time to savor this feeling. It feels like coming home. Something his body has been craving for so long that he had forgotten what it feels like. He feels foolish for thinking he could give this up forever.

Just as Cas opens his fiery eyes, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Benny in their dragon forms, the mountain shakes around them and a distant roar reverberates through the tunnels. Castiel’s heart clenches at the sound but quickly steadies himself.  _Let’s go_  he tells Benny through the link in their minds. He makes a mental note to find out if he can communicate with Dean like this and files it away for later.

Benny nods, turning to lead the way down the suddenly tight corridor. Their claws click on the smooth stone and Castiel has to work to keep his tail from knocking the torches off the walls as they move as quickly as possible towards the fray. The sounds of conflict grow louder the closer they come to the outside and Benny stops suddenly when a jet of orange flame erupts across their path.

His wings flare up to shield Castiel, but Cas pushes past him and charges towards the mouth of the cave. After everything he’s survived, he isn’t going to shy away from a little dragon fire.

Before he has a chance to reconsider, he spreads his obsidian wings and launches himself forward; feeling the rush of the wind beneath him and all around. He is already high above the ground, near the top of the mountain the cave system resides in and dragons circle above and below him. He can feel the murmurs of the other dragons taking in the sight of him for the first time. Their chittering excitement temporarily overwhelming the tension in the cold and crisp air. When he was very small, his parents had told him of the rarity of his color and he can only assume that they already know who he is, despite believing him to be dead. Every dragon in Oiad would have memorized their Prince’s colors. They don’t need to see his fire to know. He can only hope that none of the dragons under his Gabriel’s command have lingering loyalties to Michael, especially since Gabriel has been going by the name Loki and hiding his true identity.

Benny levels out next to him, wings beating in time with Castiel’s.  _I think they already know_ , Cas tells Benny with a nervous chuckle as they soar higher. His eyes slide closed in joy at the freedom that only the chill wind on his face and open sky surrounding him can achieve.

Benny chuckles back, cocking his head to better listen to the other dragons.  _I think you’re right, Chief._  He relates, pride and satisfaction coloring his tone. The snow-capped peaks are now below them, the lush green of the trees appear as tiny dots far below them. 

Castiel turns back, towards the mountain and Benny adeptly follows. He has only taken wing a few moments ago, but already he feels his muscles straining under protest from lack of use.   _Where did the mouth go?”_  Castiel asks, scanning the side of the mountain that he knows they had just exited. Nothing but unblemished stone can be seen, not even the ledge they had launched from.

 _Sigils keep it hidden from sight. It’s still there, just have to fly through the veil to find it_  Benny indicates a spot just underneath a clump of tenacious brush. Castiel can barely make out the edge of what must be the ledge, but it blends so perfectly with the mountain that no one could possibly find it unless they already knew it was there. It is too high for humans to access, and any invading dragon would risk flying into solid stone unless they knew exactly where to land.  _We got company_. Benny’s tone abruptly changes as he angles them away from the mountain and towards a tarnished gold dragon flying furiously towards them.

Castiel flinches mid-air, feeling the fury pouring off the other dragon before he even reaches speaking range.  _Gabriel, please_. Cas starts preemptively.

 _Benny! What is he doing out here!? This is not the time to be giving flying lessons!_  Gabriel rages, flapping angrily as he attempts to herd Castiel back towards the cave.

Castiel dodges, flying higher and swooping around his brother. Despite Gabriel’s anger, Castiel is glad to see him. Far too many years have passed since he’s flown with Gabriel. Gabriel looks as Cas remembers, only with a few more scars. His scales gleam with the royal gold, though they have always appeared dark and tarnished. Michael always thought less of Gabriel for the darkness of his gold, and Lucifer was always jealous since his own is so pale. Then there was Castiel, who has no gold at all.  _I'm staying._  Cas demands and locks eyes with his brother. They stare for a moment before Cas finally breaks. He rushes forward to nuzzle affectionately at Gabriel’s throat before he can stop himself and the other dragon freezes in surprise. 

 _I don’t know what they did to you, Cassie. But I’m going to kill them for it_. Gabriel growls deep in his chest as a surge of protectiveness washes over the younger dragon. He shoots another glare at Benny.  _But for now, you need to get back inside. Abaddon and Lilith are trained by Lucifer himself. They’re vicious and they’re out for blood._

Cas flies just out of Gabriel’s reach, frowning.  _I know intimately who they are._  He grates and watches in satisfaction as the rage bubbles in Gabriel.  _I want to make them bleed._ He snarls, projectingthe full depth of the pain and hurt those two have inflicted on him over the years.

Gabriel reels with the onslaught of pained emotion from his little brother and his resolve to usher Castiel back to safety diminishes.  _Keep close to him Benny_. Gabriel demands of the blue dragon still flanking Castiel. Benny accepts the command and Gabriel takes Castiel’s other flank. 

The whispers of Loki’s underlings surround them, their excitement growing as they start to piece together that Loki may not be Loki at all, that he might be the other royal Prince who had disappeared fourteen years ago. Surprise echoes through the protective half circle the other dragons are forming around the trio. They know without being told that two of the dragons in the center are to be protected. Castiel fights within himself not to shrink back from the attention, reminding himself that these dragons aren’t here to hurt him. Their home is under attack as much as Castiel is, and these dragons are loyal to the only family member who wants to protect him. Those thoughts are barely comforting but they’re all he has to cling to. 

A distant roar draws everyone’s attention away from Castiel and the blue-eyed dragon looks up in time to see red wings circle over the top of a nearby peak. Castiel knows immediately that she is Abaddon and Lilith won’t be far behind. A smaller, milky brown dragon quickly follows her, ramming into her side with a collision of teeth and claws. The larger dragon roars angrily before throwing the brown dragon into the side of the mountain. 

The brown dragon plummets, tumbling down the side of the mountain and Abaddon turns, aiming her path towards the semi-circle of dragons gathered around Castiel and Gabriel. Cas can see her eyes brighten and a sneer cross her muzzle as she lays on Castiel. She surges forward, Lilith rising over the mountain close behind her. 

Gabriel rushes forward, half of his dragons following as they rush to intercept the two attacking dragons. There are eight of Gabriel’s against the two attackers. Abaddon and Lilith are easily outmatched and they quickly slow, pulling up as Gabriel draws closer.

Lilith scowls, her smaller stature dwarfed by Abaddon, as she glares at Gabriel.  _You live._  She glares, smoke curling around her muzzle in irritation. Her tone drips with violent disgust despite the crooked way Abaddon is flying and their being clearly outnumbered.  _Hand over Castiel and we’ll be on our way._

Gabriel rumbles deep in his chest, eyeing the silver dragon with a murderous glare. The golden flames in his eyes spark so bright that they begin to glow with the ancient power coursing through his blood.  _You will not go near him_. His temper flares, manifesting in the bright orange flames shooting from his open jaws. 

Lilith has the good sense to back away, but Abaddon makes no such move. She shoots forward, darting towards Castiel who has been foolish enough to approach. She dives around Gabriel, darting underneath him before he has a chance to drive her back.

Castiel’s wings flare wider as the glow in his eyes brightens, his entire body tingles with fear and excitement. He rears his head back as Abaddon draws close, he will not fall victim to her again. Without the chains hindering his power, he has no doubt he can match her strength. Benny swoops around to ram her side, knocking her path off just enough that she tumbles; losing altitude and falling towards the caves. 

Castiel dives after her, years of pent up rage boiling to the surface as he chases one of his tormentors. He tightens his wings to his body, gaining speed as he closes the distance between himself and Abaddon. Abaddon spins, regaining control and rushes towards Castiel.

The two meet in a flurry of claws and teeth. Abaddon lets loose her fire but Castiel spins and she barely catches the thick scales of his back with the flames. Castiel spins again, feeling the heat building in his chest and opens his jaws, allowing the torrent of white hot flame free. Abaddon screeches as she tumbles away, wings and underbelly singed by the powerful fire.

She flaps her wings harder, struggling to keep balanced between the cut from Sam’s blade earlier and now the painful burns. Behind them, Gabriel and Lilith tangle in a struggle for power. The remaining dragons split between attacking Abaddon or attacking Lilith. Benny reappears next to Castiel, ready to blast Abaddon from the sky if she deigns to come near his Prince.

 _This is not over! King Michael will never stop coming for you!_  Abaddon snarls even as she backs away from the line of dragons surrounding Castiel. 

 _Let them come._  Castiel snarls back, fury burning bright in the crystalline fire of his eyes as he tracks movement behind his foe.

The smaller brown dragon from the mountainside sinks his teeth into Abaddon's tail, dragging her down as she attempts to spin. Castiel quickly recognizes the skinny dragon as Garth despite the ferocity displayed before him. Benny quickly joins, slamming his head into Abaddon's flank and sending her careening towards the cave entrance.

Castiel gives chase, readying his flames once more even as the other dragons close in tighter. Their prey is cornered, they will not let her escape.

\---

Dean gives up his pounding and screaming at Bobby's insistence. Instead, they've taken to attempting to unhinge the door entirely. When Castiel had slammed it behind him, the locking mechanism had jammed from the outside and nothing short of taking the door apart will be able to get them out of the room.

For the dozenth time, Dean drives a poker from the fireplace into the space holding the pin in the bottom hinge. He has so far failed to dislodge a single one of the four pins holding the door to its frame, but he refuses to give up. 

The three men flinch each time they hear something crash from within the cave, or outside of it. The distant roars have Dean sweating nervously and his hands struggle to remain steady enough to grip the iron rod tightly. 

"Stand aside son, lemme give it a try" Bobby reaches for the poker before Dean even acknowledges his presence. The younger man relinquishes the object, standing abruptly and gripping the sides of his head in frustration.

Dean turns back towards Bobby with a huff. "They're not budging!" He wants to go back to screaming but Sam had already threatened to take the fireplace poker to him instead of the door if he didn't keep quiet. 

The three men freeze when they hear pounding from the other side of the door that quickly turns into frenzied scratches. They hear the shattering of the lock right before the door swings inward.

"Charlie!" Sam cries, hurrying to their new friend as Dean takes a step back. Sam is quick to rub a hand over the back of the small dragon's neck, her red scales glint darker in the torch lights and her bright green eyes blink up at Dean with a proud smirk. Her tail flicks as she swings her head to indicate they should leave. 

She huffs in frustration the three men stare at her without moving. Dean blinks rapidly as the air around her begins to shimmer and she returns to her human form. "Come on guys! Don't you wanna save your man?" She glances to Dean with a playful smirk while gesturing towards the door with a flourish. 

Dean grabs Bobby's sword from where it rests next to the door and runs towards the commotion. Sam and Bobby are hot on his heels, quickly followed by Charlie in her dragon form.

Dean follows the sounds of battle to the mouth of the cave and his stomach drops in terror as he sees a dragon with red wings grappling with an inky black dragon that he knows in his heart is Castiel. He screams for Cas, for Benny to intervene but the airborne dragons show no sign of hearing him.

The red winged dragon smothers Castiel with fire but Cas turns and escapes quickly before turning and blasting her with the blue and white flames Dean has only seen once before. The two separate and Dean can hardly breathe as he watches them circle each other. Other dragons quickly gather by Castiel's side as they face off the attacking beast. 

A smaller, brown dragon silently flies up behind the red winged dragon and bites, his fang like teeth sinking deep in to the flesh of its tale and Dean finally manages a breath. Another, light blue dragon rams into their attacker's side; sending them all directly towards Dean.

"Cas! NO!" He breathes just enough to scream when he sees Castiel propel himself towards the tangle. Dean barely has time to run far enough back to not be smashed beneath the tangle of dragons. Their snarling bounces around the stone walls in echoes and the walls of the cave vibrate with the collision. The smallest of the dragons, the one that bit the attacker gets kicked back over the edge of cave and quickly disappears from view; leaving three snarling dragons mere feet from where Dean had taken cover and separate him from Sam and Bobby.

The scent of blood hangs heavy in the air as the dragon's fight. Their roars and grunts are deafening in the small space and other dragons circle outside but have no place to land. The space is too small for help to come. Castiel swipes his claws across the red winged dragon's face, leaving deep furrows just under her eye. 

Up close, Dean can see a hole in her wing; right where the webbing connects to her body. Abaddon, Dean thinks; vaguely remembering that Sam claimed to have injured her earlier. She growls threateningly, thrashing to dislodge Benny from her back. Dean doesn't know how, or particularly care, but he knows that this cornflower blue dragon with greyish eyes is Benny and he holds no fear in his heart of the dragon who could smash him under his claws.

"Benny!" Dean shouts as the dragon is slammed against the wall of the cave, his skull connecting with the hard stone in a sickening crack. The dragon slumps to the floor, unmoving. Dean rushes to his side, sprinting past the ongoing battle between Cas and Abaddon.

Abaddon's teeth sink into the meat of Castiel's throat, dragging him down as blood rushes from the shredded scales and flesh in a hot torrent. Dean doesn't hear the scream leave his throat as he watches Castiel fall. The ground shakes beneath Dean's feet with the force of impact, but he barely notices. Abaddon has her back to him as she gloats over a pinned Castiel. Cas grunts, shooting blue flame uselessly against the wall. He can't turn his head to aim his greatest weapon. His claws scrape, squealing against the stone in an ear-piercing wail as he twists and turns in her merciless grip.

Dean glances, seeing Charlie rushing forward; bounding past him towards a dragon more than twice her size. Sam and Bobby stand in the distance, both pale with terrified expressions; weaponless. Dean's feet start moving more his mind tells them to, he runs; leaping over Benny's too still leg. His sword drawn with Charlie by his side, he flanks Abaddon. She is too focused on her struggling prey to notice the human racing closer. Her tail flicks at Charlie, batting the smaller dragon away but she ignores Dean.

Dean braces himself as he lunges at her side, slightly closer to her chest than spine and plunges his sword as deep as he can. He feels a surge of strength that doesn't belong to him, pulse through his body as the tip of his sword sinks past her golden scales. 

Her roar shakes the stone of the cave as she drops Cas, turning on Dean. His sword remains buried to the hilt in the side of her chest and grabs for it. His hand slides, wet with hot blood and he falls backwards. Abaddon towers over him, sneering down at him. Her breath is hot and tendrils of smoke are the only warning Dean has before her mighty jaws open on him. He never has a chance to feel the flames he knows are coming.

Castiel is up, turning his massive and bloodied body towards the other dragon with a deafening roar. These flames, Dean does feel.

The white-hot fire washes over Abaddon, blinding both Dean and Charlie. The heat pouring off the red dragon is enough to singe Dean's clothes as he scrambles away, plastering himself against the cool stone of the cave. The instant the flames hit his skin, Dean fights back a scream.

The barrage of fire licks his skin, tasting, before rejecting his tender flesh as fuel and turning cool against his skin. Dean struggles to breath around his racing heart, the instinctual fear of fire threatening to take control despite these flame's reluctance to harm him. 

Charlie scrambles away, back into the depths towards Sam and Bobby. Dean can see Sam screaming, Bobby holding him back as he struggles to rush towards Dean; but he can't hear his younger brother over the roar of the blue flames blasting by him. He tries to call out, to tell Sam that he's ok, but his voice doesn't carry over the echoing cries of a burning dragon or the whoosh of intense fire. He glances up, seeing Castiel's fiery blue eye locked on him as the flow of blood from the wounds to his throat turns his black scales a shining crimson.

Dean holds that steady blue gaze, keeping himself pressed tightly to the wall as Abaddon falters; backing herself towards the edge of the cave mouth. She screams more than roars, the thin flesh of her wings burning and melting; the stench of burnt flesh fills the cave and makes Dean's eyes water. Her golden belly scales turn brown and charred, even she curls to protect herself.

All the while, Dean doesn't break his steady gaze with Cas; projecting his trust and care for the dragon. He feels much of the same in return, a deep concern needing to know that Dean is safe. He nods, giving as Cas silent permission to press forward.

Castiel lowers his head, flames easing slightly as Abaddon stumbles further back. Her back claws scrabble for purchase on the edge of the stone cliff but her need to escape Castiel overwhelms her need for balance and she slides. In the distance, Lilith roars for her but her demands go unanswered. Castiel takes another step and Dean pushes to his feet, keeping his back tight to the wall and allowing the dragons as much space as he can give. 

Abaddon makes one last swipe towards Dean but her long, deadly claws miss their mark. No sooner does she make the move than Cas darts forward, his own claws digging hard into her leg. She draws back with enough force to topple her thin veneer of balance on the edge and she falls backwards. Out of sight. 

The circling dragons outside the cave dive on her flailing form, but Dean only has eyes for Castiel. Cas huffs in satisfaction, pawing the ground, before turning towards Dean. 

Dean rushes forward, throwing himself at Castiel and wrapping his arms around the great dragon's neck. He's careful to avoid the wounds, but he still finds himself sticky with still warm blood. "You stupid fucking idiot" Dean tries to yell but his voice is muffled by a sob. He clings tight, even as Cas begins to shimmer and shift. The great dragon shrinks in his arms, and soon; two very human arms wrap tight around Dean, cooing and shushing him over Dean's repeated mumbling of  _stupid idiot_.

"Dean!" Sam yells, running towards the pair. Dean raises his eyes from where he has them buried in Castiel's shoulder, just enough to see how pale Sam has gone and the wet streaks running down his cheeks.

"M'ok Sam" Dean mumbles, reaching out a hand towards his brother. Cas lets Dean go just enough for Sam to wedge between them, grabbing onto his brother like he'll slip through his arms and disappear if he leaves and space between them.

"I thought...I thought..." Sam mutters on repeat, like a prayer as he clings to Dean.

Blood still seeps from the wounds on Castiel's throat and Bobby is quick to tear a strip of fabric from Castiel's shirt to press against the bleeding punctures. He coaxes Cas to the ground, sliding his back down the same wall Dean had took refuge against. His blue eyes looking abnormally bright against how pale his skin has gone.

Two dragons, one bronzed gold and the other a lighter sandy brown swoop into the cave; sending Dean and Sam scrambling apart and placing themselves between the newcomers and Castiel.

The gold dragon begins shifting as soon as he has a paw on the ground and he is quickly revealed to be Gabriel. Dean lets him pass without a word, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

"Cassie! Oh my god, Cassie" His voice shakes nearly as much as his hands as he crouches next to his brother. His hands press against the tatters of cloth at his throat and Cas gives him a week smile. 

The other dragon shifts, giving way to a stern looking woman whose face is set in a firm frown. "You" She points to Dean. "You're his mirror" She tells him more than asks. Dean nods in response. "Get over there. Take his hand, let him draw from you" She gestures towards Castiel and Dean doesn't need to be told twice.

"Ellen?!" Bobby looks up with a start at the sounds of the woman's voice. Eyes growing wide as he rises to his feet.

"Heya Bobby" She nods and Dean's jaw drops almost as far as Bobby's.

Dean takes hold of Castiel's hand and Cas gives him a dopey smile full of teeth and gums. "You two know each other?" Dean asks, glancing between his friend and the woman.

Ellen laughs, full and rich. Her eyes crease in the corners as she gives Bobby a gentle smile. "Bobby and I go way back"

Bobby gapes, "You're a dragon" His voice sounds unsure, surprised.

"I am" She states, bending down to pry the makeshift bandage from Castiel's throat. She inspects the wounds and sends the newly arrived Ash to fetch some supplies. She gives Gabriel the direction to keep everyone else out until they can get Castiel moved somewhere quieter.

The brown dragon who had been latched to Abaddon's tail before being kicked over the edge of the cave returns, nearly collapsing once he has solid ground underneath him. His chocolate colored scales are scraped and reddened with dried blood from being thrown into the sharp rocks making up the mountains. Dean watches cautiously as he shifts, his damaged wings disappearing and leaving behind no trace they were ever there. "Are you two ok?" Garth questions, ignoring his own pain.

Dean and Castiel both nod and Dean climbs to his feet. He doesn’t know what to say, he remembers the last time he had spoken to Garth, he was anything but kind. "I saw what you did out there. Buddy, I gotta say, man...you don't suck" Dean flashes a smile; reaching out to bump Garth on the elbow. Maybe the bravery the dragon showed, helping to protect Cas, is enough to make up for kidnapping them.

Garth's face scrunches, his eyes going wide and soft, and he glances down. "Thank you" His voice is soft, making the harsh scrape on his cheek stand out even more "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me". He turns his head upwards and launches himself at Dean, throwing his thin arms over his shoulders and pulling Dean close.

Dean freezes in surprise before slowly returning the embrace that last just a little too long to be comfortable. Dean can't help but think how sad it is if Garth wasn't exaggerating. 

Ash returns with clean bandages and some stiff liquor that Ellen uses to clean the wounds. A quick check on Benny shows the dragon is simply unconscious, and by the time Castiel is ready to be moved, he's beginning to stir. Ellen insists that he will be fine.

Dean and Castiel are moved back to the room they had occupied before and they both fall into the mattress, exhausted, with no care for the broken door that is hurriedly being repaired. Dean still wants to yell and scream about how foolish Cas had been, how angry he was that Castiel abandoned him to go join a fight with two of the dragons who had tormented him for most of his life. He wants to scream, rage and maybe even punch Cas; but he can't bring himself to release his hold on the dragon's hand long enough to do any of that. Instead, they cling to one another.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Castiel mumbles, the poppy syrup for his wounded neck beginning to take effect.

"You're an idiot Cas! You could have been killed! You almost were!" Dean gripes harshly while holding Castiel tighter. 

"I know. I'm sorry" Cas sniffs, snuggling into Dean's chest. "I could feel how scared you were when I left" He turns his wide blue eyes upwards, staring at Dean through his long and delicate lashes. "I just wanted to protect you"

Dean draws back slightly, just enough to bend his head down to lay a gentle kiss to Castiel's mouth. "Don't ever leave me behind again" 

Castiel shakes his head slightly before nodding. "I won't"

"Good" Dean drops his chin to rest on the top of Castiel's head. "Get some rest" He runs a hand down Castiel's back, smoothing his shirt down and wondering how Castiel's clothes weren't destroyed like the last time he had shifted. 


	16. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! There's drama, intrigue and a bit of obligatory fluffiness that I hope you'll enjoy. I'm going to start writing volume two either today or tomorrow, but I also have another story demanding to be written that is completely unrelated to this one...so I can't promise when I'll begin posting the next part. I promise I won't make you wait too long.

Three days later, Castiel's wounds are fully healed and Benny refuses to leave his station guarding the door to Dean and Castiel's room. Sam and Bobby have been the only ones allowed to come and go freely, although Bobby has been spending a considerable amount of time with Ellen.

The older man's shock at his friend from military days being a dragon was short lived. He had known Ellen when he was stationed near the fire. At the time, Ellen was running the roadhouse that so many soldiers spent their leave time at; drinking and eating food that wasn’t half stale military rations. Turns out, her main reason for being there was acting as an informant for King Charles of Oiad. Her duties were to report any aggression from the humans on the Coasg side of the flames. When King Charles was murdered and Oiad fell into disarray, Michael had recalled her and many other dragons from their stations in surrounding Kingdoms to demand fealty.

The majority of the dragon populace was heartbroken over the loss of their King and Crown Prince, and many refused to swear loyalty to someone as cruel and capricious as the two oldest Princes. Many suspected Michael and Lucifer’s involvement in their father and brother’s deaths and the resistance was born. They fled to neighboring kingdoms; living and working in the shadows to thwart Michael’s efforts of domination. Despite having no real hope of overthrowing the despotic ruler, they press on.

Hours after the fight and Lilith’s escape, they burned the last of Abaddon’s remains. Castiel’s fire had nearly burned her beyond recognition. His white-hot flames destroyed her mighty wings, so that when she fell; her tenuous grasp on life was shattered by the rocks below. Castiel listened to the news with no small sense of satisfaction and he looked to Dean with awe.

Dragon scales are very hard, and for all purposes, Dean should not have possessed the strength to drive his sword through them as he had. Dean explained the surge of strength he had felt when his blade touched the hardened plates covering Abaddon and the bond between he and Castiel is the only explanation anyone can muster. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of their bond changing him further, until he realized that Cas surely wouldn’t be sitting next to him still if he had been unable to plunge the sword into Abaddon.

On the fourth day, Castiel and Dean finally have that evening meal with Gabriel. By then, they have all calmed down enough to overcome their shock at finding one another and then having to defend themselves so suddenly. Cas and Gabriel have been spending time together, speaking in hushed whispers and trying to rediscover where they stand with one another.

Gabriel has made no effort of concealing his fascination with Dean and has so far not missed an opportunity to make the man uncomfortable.

Benny leads Cas and Dean down the now familiar stone corridors, already cleared of any and all other dragons. Cas has been unable to avoid the excited whispers, the thrum of anticipation and expectation; despite Benny and Gabriel’s best attempts to keep news of Castiel’s return from spreading. The dragons under Gabriel's command have been trickling in since news of their fight and rumors of Castiel have spread. The number of dragons present has swelled to over one hundred and they are getting harder and harder to avoid.

All of them nearly buzzing with questions and vying to get a look at Castiel and Dean. Their collective hope has bled into Castiel, making it impossible for him to deny how much influence he holds over the other dragons. Castiel hates that he's been placed on a pedestal that he feels he can never live up to. He is not their savior, nor their King; and yet the oppressive weight of their excitement has forced him to consider trying to be the dragon they want him to be.

Benny stops in front of a large wooden door, one that Dean nor Cas has entered yet. “This is where I leave you” Benny says with a soft smile. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything” He nods, pulling the latch of the door and pressing it open.

Dean smiles easily “Thank you, Benny” He nods. Benny has quickly grown on him and Dean think he could easily come to think of the dragon a as a friend.

“Thank you” Cas gives Benny a nod as they pass him, entering the room and allowing the door to fall closed behind them with a soft thud.

“Cassie! Dean-o!” Gabriel greets and Dean winces at the abundance of false enthusiasm plastered to his name. The older dragon rises from his heavily cushioned seat next the fire, throwing his arms open wide as he drags Cas into an embrace. He gives Dean an appraising looks out of the corner of his eye.

“Gabriel” Cas scowls as he endures the hug. Despite Castiel’s good memories of Gabriel, and his pleasure at finding his long-lost brother; he is beginning to remember just how annoying the man can be.

“Gabe” Dean greets curtly, taking a pointed step back to avoid the risk of receiving the same treatment as Castiel. Cas can fight his own battles with this particular brother.

Gabe grins, releasing Castiel in favor of gesturing towards the table. “You two hungry?” His grin grows, and Dean has the sinking feeling that Gabe has something planned that he will likely not appreciate. "I've had the cooks prepare something I _know_ you're just gonna love!"

Castiel smiles softly, exchanging a worried glance with Dean that says he’s concerned as well. Cas had given Dean fair warning that the Gabriel Cas knew as child loved practical jokes nearly as much as candy and likely hasn’t changed. Benny had said much of the same.

The man standing before them now is not the same stern face and broken-hearted man they had met only days before. This Gabriel looks relaxed, like a person completely without worry instead of the war weary soldier he had been. There is a mischievous glint in his eye that had been lacking before and Dean doesn’t like it one little bit.

Cas and Dean meander towards the seats Gabriel had indicated, Dean running his hand across the carefully carved wood along the chair back on his way. Even these caves have more luxury that Dean has ever seen in his life, he doesn't think he will ever become accustomed to it. Castiel settles first, Dean helping him scoot in the heavy chair.

Gabriel settles across from Cas, watching Dean carefully from his perch on the edge of his chair. Dean's stomach drops at the look of anticipation on the man's face. No. This cannot be good. Dean quickly examines the chair cushion for pins or some other trap, but he sees nothing out of the ordinary. He exchanges a nervous glance with Cas, who shrugs in a _what can you do_ kind of way. Dean slowly lowers himself, staring a Gabriel all the while; waiting for the shoe to drop. Nothing happens, but that only raises Dean's sense of wariness.

 Dean carefully scoots closer to Cas, until their knees touch gently under the table. Cas never has seemed to grasp a sense of personal space with Dean, and that has grown even less now that Dean has mostly given up trying. At this point, Dean would probably feel like something is wrong if he had enough space to move without bumping into Cas.

Gabriel grins watching them and Dean resists leaning over to plant a kiss on Castiel's cheek purely for the older dragon's benefit. Dean makes a show of sniffing his drink before taking a hesitant sniff and Castiel does the same. Neither would it past Gabriel to tamper with their cups. The sweet wine makes Dean groan just a little in pleasure as it passes his lips and washes over his tongue. Leave it to Gabe to find a wine that tastes more like candy than alcohol.

He offers Gabe a smile and nod of thanks and Cas does the same. "This is good" Dean makes sure to compliment, ducking his eyes to hide the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Dean blames the alcohol and not his slight embarrassment at assuming the worst of Castiel's brother.

Gabe smirks and Dean's suspicion rises again. "I'm glad you like it" He holds his cup out as if making a toast before taking a hearty swallow. "Ash made this you know, he's a genius with all things fermented" Gabe's smirk grows into a grin.

Dean actually flinches when Cas bumps their knees together. The devious look on Gabriel's face has Dean ready to jump at a moment's notice and the tension is beginning to bleed into Castiel. Gabe hasn't done anything to either of them, yet, but Dean just doesn't trust the man.

Plates are brought out in short order. Ellen’s finest, Gabe boasts. Dean stares at the plate, waiting for it to reveal its secrets. He waits until Gabriel has taken the lid from his own plate before reaching for the gleaming silver knob of the plate cover in front of him. He quickly glances to Cas, seeing the same horrified confusion before Cas lifts his head to squint at Gabriel.

Gabe smiles as Dean takes in the contents of his plate, or more smiles at the panic flitting across Dean’s face.

Removing the dome cover reveals that Dean’s meal has a face. A very raw, furless face attached to a skinless body; hunched under the dome as if about to spring free from the plate. Dean chokes back bile as he glances to Cas for support.

Gabe waves a hand and the servers return as he dragon bursts into heady laughter. “You should see your faces!” He wheezes, cheeks turning red with his delight as he slaps the table with his fingers.

Castiel glowers, reaching under the table for Dean’s hand to ground him. “This is not funny” He bites towards his brother, who only laughs harder. “Come on Dean, we’ll go eat with Benny and Charlie” Cas scowls, pushing his chair back with a scrape and tugging Dean to his feet.

“Aw come on Cassie, I was just having fun” Gabe whines through his continued chuckling.

Dean gets to his feet as well, fully prepared to follow Cas anywhere that leads them away from this buffoon.

“No. Gabriel. I am not putting up with this. We were going to tell you our plans for the future, but now you’re just going to have to wait like everyone else” Castiel spits, his tone sharp and impatient.

Gabe looks between Cas and Dean, somewhat abashed. “Dean-o, please stay” He turns those amber eyes to Dean with the saddest expression he can muster. Dean almost buys it.

Castiel huffs and grabs Dean’s hand, pulling them from the room. Benny startles at their sudden entrance to the hall. He had been waiting, true to his word. “Everything ok, Chief?”

Cas scowls. “My brother is an assbutt”

Benny narrowly holds back his laugh. “Tell me something I don’t know” He rolls his eyes, failing to suppress a small chuckle.

Cas relaxes some, allowing a smile. “Do you think we could call a meeting with everyone without Gabe getting pissed?” He glances to Benny with hope in his eyes.

Benny does laugh at that. “Honestly, if it’s something you want; I don’t think anyone would care what Gabe thinks. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re a pretty hot topic right now”

Dean smiles at his new friend’s candor. “Can you arrange it?”

“Yes sir” Benny quips, turning the honorific into a friendly gesture. “Any chance we should be sending a messenger to the resistance to send a representative?” He adds on hopefully. Dean and Castiel haven’t told anyone of their decision, but Benny knows they’ve made one.

His grin grows when a smirk of a smile flits across Castiel’s face before he nods. “Might as well” Castiel shrugs, like it’s nothing.

Benny walks with them back to their room and promises to have Charlie bring them supper. Sam and Bobby are around somewhere, and Dean asks Benny to let them know they’d like to talk.

\---

            The meeting takes place two days later. Gabriel huffs as he settles into his seat at the head of the large table. He was not pleased that this conference had been called without his input, and that emissaries from the resistance were invited to attend.

            Castiel and Dean patiently wait outside the hall until everyone is settled. Four representatives from the resistance line one side of the table, Bobby and Sam occupy seats across from them with Gabriel at the head. Two seats remain empty beside Bobby. The rest of Gabriel’s people stand in the gallery, waiting with rapt attention.

            Benny calls the meeting to order as Castiel had requested, explaining that the rumors circulating are, in fact, true. Prince Castiel and his Mirror are alive. Gabriel’s dragons already knew this, and their excitement grows as a stunned silence falls over the Resistance members.

            A moment passes before one of them is able to speak. “Is that why two humans are present?” He questions, not rudely; but with genuine curiosity. They had made no secret of their questioning glances towards Bobby and Sam but politeness kept them from vocalizing those questions. Their presence being requested was unexpected to begin with, and had it not been for the lofty rumors drifting throughout the kingdoms; they likely would have declined.

            Sam stands with a smile. “My name is Sam Winchester, and this is Bobby Singer. We’re Dean’s family” He extends a hand. He doesn’t bother telling them who Dean is, Benny and Charlie had informed him that Dean’s identity is common knowledge and he needs no introduction.

            The members of the resistance hurriedly stand before dipping into low bows towards Sam. “It is an honor” They mutter in unison before retaking their seats.

            Benny gives Cas his cue to enter, and he and Dean stride into the large room with practiced confidence. His stony façade does nothing to give away the lurch in his stomach as Dean holds tight to Castiel’s hand. Castiel and Benny both had warned him that much of dragon culture relies heavily on formal social custom, and Cas intends to try to hold to that formality. Presenting themselves with their hands clasped tightly together will give the dragons no choice but to accept Dean, a human, into their ranks along with Castiel.

            The gathered crowd erupts in murmurs, nearly everyone rising to their feet and bowing before Castiel. Cas holds up a hand, asking for silence as he was taught when he was small.

            Dean gives Cas’ hand a squeeze of encouragement. “Thank you all for coming. We feel it might be best to announce our intentions to all of you at once, instead of allowing rumors and half-truths to run rampant. I am Castiel, former Crown Prince of Oiad. And this is Dean Winchester. The man who holds my mirrored heart" Castiel suppresses a grin and Dean doesn't bother. They hold their clasped hands up for all to see. "As you can see, the rumors of our deaths were false. Lies orchestrated by my older brothers, Michael and Lucifer. They murdered our father and faked my death so that they could ascend the throne of Oiad. But, I am certain you know that already.” Cas takes a deep breath to steady himself and Dean steps forward.

            “Michael and Lucifer are also responsible for the death of my mother, who burned in a fire meant to take my life. Because of my bond with Castiel, the fire was unable to burn me and I was able to rescue my brother from perishing with our mother.” Dean swallows hard, holding out a hand to Sam who dips his head in recognition. Neither enjoy sharing the most painful memory of their lives with a hundred or more strangers, but they agreed that everyone needed to know where the brothers stand. His voice echoes off the stone wall, in the stunned silence of the gathered dragons.

            Dean takes his step back, allowing Cas to take the floor once again. He recounts his time spent as a royal prisoner. Outlining the pain and suffering of his mistreatment. Half of the crowd appears to be fighting down nausea as his tale continues right up to the point where Cas found himself in the woods with Dean. “I do not tell you any of this to garner sympathy. I only mean for you to understand that I have as much reason to want to fight my brothers as any of you. And thanks to Dean and my adopted family" Castiel pauses to smile fondly at Sam and Bobby. "I have gained the will to join that fight. If you will have us, we wish to join your crusade” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand tighter, swinging their arms forward for all to see. He had practiced his speech in front Dean over and over again, trying to sound like the Royal he’s supposed to be and keep both he and Dean from shattering with the retelling of their stories.

This is the first time that Gabriel has heard the details of his little brother's ordeal, and a glance to the older dragon shows tears openly streaking down his face. Dean tamps down the smug satisfaction he feels at seeing Gabe's distress, knowing now is not the time or the place.

The room holds their silence, many faces showing a mix of anger and sadness. Gabe is the first at the table to stand. His jaw is set with determination despite his shaky steps as he comes before Dean and Castiel. He slowly turns, angling himself halfway between Castiel and the gathered crowd. He speaks loudly for all to hear. "Brother, I have failed you and the people of Oiad. Instead of staying to fight, I believed the words of your death and fled from our brothers" Murmurs pick up at Gabriel addressing Castiel as his brother and he turns to speak to the crowd. "Most of you know me as Loki, and for the past thirteen years, that is who I have been. But, before that, I was Gabriel. Third son of King Charles and a Prince of Oiad. I feel it is time for me to reclaim my identity, and fight beside my brother, Castiel, for the good of our people" The murmurs have grown louder, gasps of surprise and disbelief run rampant throughout the room; but all fall silent when Gabriel turns back to Castiel and drops to a knee. "Castiel, my brother. I pledge to fight by your side as long as you will have me" He dips his head and Castiel takes a deep breath to steady himself. "And you too Dean-o. I guess" He adds with a smirk so quietly that only the three of them can hear the whispered words.

Cas isn't surprised by Gabriel's pledge, but the gravity of the situation still hits him hard and he had to choke back the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. "I accept your pledge, brother" Castiel finally collects himself enough to respond, and with those words; Gabriel rises.

The shorter dragon turns to address his people gathered. "My friends. You have been loyal to me until this point in time, and now I ask for your loyalty once more. Michael and Lucifer have taken so much from all of you, all of us. Who here will join us? Who here will pledge allegiance to the rightful King and fight with us to take back our homes!?" He half shouts to the gathered crowd and is greeted by cheers and shouts of affirmation from every voice in the room. Gabriel grins, gesturing Cas and Dean towards the empty seats at the table.

Castiel holds up his hand once more, silencing the crowd. "I thank you all for your confidence, but I do not wish to take the throne for myself. I have not earned such an honor as my brother would bestow upon me. We will fight among you, we will fight for you and see the end of Michael's reign" Castiel allows his blue flames to come forward, lighting his eyes for all to see. The gathered crowd roars to life at the display and Castiel silences them once more. "We have much to discuss. You are all welcome to stay while we formulate a plan" He smiles softly at the crowd, gazing out over the multitude of excited faces with Dean by his side.

Dean's heart skitters as the three take their seats and Castiel finally addresses the members of the resistance. The formality of the situation is becoming exhausting and Dean wishes nothing more than to hurry and get this over with so they can return to their rooms and relax. He takes a deep breath, allowing his eyes to close for a moment as he waits for someone to speak.

"Prince Castiel, words cannot express our joy at finding you alive after all these years. Your mirror as well. We had never imagined anything this incredible could happen. I believe together, we can work to defeat Michael and Lucifer to take back Oiad. We will see you take the throne that is rightfully yours" One of the emissaries, a thin and pale woman speaks, eyeing Castiel as if he were the most wondrous being in all the world. Dean vaguely remembers her being introduced as Anna.

Cas flinches at the honorific of Prince, but it is slight enough that Dean is sure he's the only one who noticed. "My lady, I wish to overthrow our brothers" Cas takes a quick glance to Gabriel and flinches a smile "But I do not believe I am fit for the throne. I simply wish us all to live in peace, and if I must fight to do so, then so be it" Castiel speaks softly, eyeing each of the resistance members in turn.

Another member, a short and stocky man this time, clears his throat. "My lord, if I may introduce myself. Mick Davies, at your service” He reaches a hand across the table for Castiel to shake. The contact is brief and perfunctory before the man clears his throat to continue. “Your reluctance to claim your birthright is exactly why you _are_ fit for the throne" His voice is earnest and Castiel blushes.

"Be that as it may, we have more important things to consider right now. Mainly, a plan" Dean interjects, not disagreeing with the short dragon but sensing Castiel's discomfort with the idea of becoming King. They have too long a road in front of them for Cas to worry about that right now.

All four members of the resistance nod along with Gabriel. "We have a thousand members between four kingdoms my lord. I feel I can speak for most when I say that they would be willing to fight for you" Anna speaks again, addressing both Castiel and Dean. The other three nod their agreement.

"I have probably two hundred who would be willing" Gabriel adds, glancing out to the hundred or so dragons still gathered. He shrugs. A couple hundred is nothing compared to a thousand.

"Very well. I do wish to make myself clear, however. I have no intention of leading this army. There are better men and women than I for that task. I will do as you need me to, to persuade troops and fight alongside them. But I am no military leader" Castiel spells out in clear, precise terms. His knee bounces under the table and Dean steadies him with a touch.

"We understand my lord" Another, taller, woman nods. "Your presence will be enough to instill hope and loyalty in our forces. And your connection with these..." She trails off, glancing between the three humans at the table "humans...could prove advantageous. I believe the time of keeping our plight secret has come to an end. We should send an envoy to the human Kings and Queens to attempt to garner their support" She glances towards Bobby and Sam questioningly before turning her attention back to Dean.

Dean understands her unspoken suggestion. "Bobby. Sam. What do you say?" Dean nods and he can't help his grin. They had already assumed that this might be an option and hashed out the idea over a few bottles of Ash's finest whiskey.

"Balls" Bobby gripes, feigning annoyance and settling forward in his seat; elbows on the table, leaning towards the resistance members. "There's no way we're leavin you behind boy" He shakes his head, turning towards Dean. “We’re in”

“Sirs!” A breathless woman bursts into the hall, silencing everyone immediately. Gabriel stands, facing the intruder. “Sir! Loki!” The woman rushes to the front, crowd parting like a river around a boulder to allow her forward.

“What is it, Jo?” Gabriel bites, mouth set in a firm line.

Jo stops in front of the table, glancing towards the assembled dragons and humans if this entire gathering is a surprise to her. Her blond hair hangs in a long braid over her shoulder as she bends over the catch her breath. “Sir” She nods. She’s young, Dean notices; possibly around his age if not slightly younger. She’s dressed as a soldier and carries herself with an air of confidence despite her breathless state. “I flew as hard as I could. A report has come out of a small town just south of the Alahi border. A resistance member has been tortured and murdered. All signs point to Crowley as the culprit” She breathes and Ellen rushes forward, laying a hand on the younger dragon’s back. “Hi mom” She mutters with a half-smile.

“Crowley. Are you certain? What is he doing in Coasg?” Gabriel demands, his whiskey brown eyes emitting a soft glow.

Jo’s eyes widen at the sight, before turning to take in the rest of those gathered at the table.

“He was following me, but we parted ways in Lameria” Castiel’s voice peaks slightly higher than normal before he clears his throat.

“Crowley knows where you are, and you didn’t see fit to tell me?” Gabriel demands, turning his burning gaze to Castiel. Dean gets to his feet, putting himself between the two brothers.

“He didn’t do anything but give us information” Dean stares down Gabriel, fighting his instinct to back away from the golden flames dancing in the dragon’s eyes.

“Our reports show that Crowley is headed south” Mick blurts out as he scoots his chair back and clamors to his feet, pulling all attention to himself.

“Does your report name the man killed?” The woman who seems to do most of the talking says, cocking her head slightly towards Jo.

Jo’s eyes are fixed on Castiel, her head cocked curiously and Castiel gives her a half smile and nod in return.

“Joanna!” Gabriel snaps his fingers, pulling her our out her daze. “The victim have a name?”

“Azazel, sir” Jo gasps, still eyeing Castiel.

Dean feigns a cough, pulling her attention away from his dragon. Dean feels a spark of protectiveness, not appreciating the way Castiel is shifting in place under her open stare.

“Azazel was one of our top informers” The short resistance member disclaims, resting a hand over his heart.

“Bullshit” Gabriel bites, glaring at the gathered emissaries. “Does this Azazel have yellow eyes?” He scolds, glaring at the resistance members who each nod in turn. Gabe pinches the bridge of his nose as his eyes begin to glow in his anger. “Do you vet your people at all?” His tone drips with disdain.

Mick shrinks back under Gabriel’ glowing glare. Dean glances to Castiel, noticing the blue glow and flickering flames jumping in his eyes as Cas steps around him to stand next to Gabriel.

“With all due respect, Gabriel, we vet each of our people carefully. Azazel has proven to be a valuable informant”. The tall woman, Naomi, Dean thinks her name is, rises to her feet as well.

Castiel gives a derisive snort. “I’m sure he has. You do realize that Azazel is one of Lucifer’s _best_ friends?” He bites, jamming a finger down hard on the table. “I have scars littering my back from his whip and you had him in your employment?!  And you expect us to trust you?” Castiel’s glare is enough to cause the four resistance members to shrink back.

“My lord, we had no idea. None of our contacts in Oiad had claimed to have heard of him.” Mick sinks to his knees, ducking his head under the anger of the two royal dragons.

“Before we begin our partnership, we will require a list of all of your members and informants. Clearly you are incapable of building a trustworthy force and we will have to assist in cleaning your ranks” Gabriel bites, towering over the cowed resistance members.

“Yes, my lord” They recite in unison.

Castiel and Gabriel continue to glare, keeping the resistance emissaries at arm’s length while they inwardly debate whether to trust these dragons at all. If someone as vile as Azazel can sneak past them, there is no telling who else might be masquerading within their ranks; feeding Lucifer and Michael valuable information. Until those spies are weeded out, overthrowing their brothers will be impossible.

They spend the next several hours creating a plan, by the end of the day; Dean is both exhausted and exhilarated. They’ve sent Bobby, Sam, Charlie, and Garth out to rejoin with Rufus. They will be meeting up with other members of the resistance that Gabe and Castiel already approved of and then change course to request an audience with King Cain in Holly. They have a long road ahead of them, but Dean is confident they will be able to capture the King’s ear.

Once the resistance members retire for the evening, when Dean and Castiel are alone with Gabriel. They finally discuss Crowley.

“Crowley was the only one for the last decade to show me any sort of kindness Gabe. He’s the one who let me escape! And he just killed Azazel!” Castiel tries to defend some of the questionable dragon’s actions but Gabriel disagrees wholeheartedly.

“Do you have any idea what that slimy bastard has done, Castiel? Do you?” He demands but doesn’t pause for Castiel to answer. “He’s the one who gave me this scar!” He points angrily to his face and Dean jolts in surprise. He had assumed that had been Michael’s work. “He spent years perfecting methods of torture to inflict so much pain that his victims would wish for death. But he’s skilled enough to never accidentally kill someone. He’s been working for Michael since we were kids. I know you don’t remember Cassie, you were too young, but he’s bad news” Gabe locks eyes with Dean, and Dean shoves as much agreement into their exchanged expression as he can.

“Still, I can’t believe he is entirely evil Gabriel. I would still be locked in that tower if it weren’t for him!” Castiel’s fists ball at his side and he takes a step closer to his brother.

“He’s a schemer Cassie. Everything he does, he does for a reason and that reason is himself! I promise you, he is NOT on our side” Gabriel steps closer as well and Dean’s heart lurches in his chest.

“Gabe’s right, babe” The endearment slips out and Dean blushes furiously in response. Gabriel’s stunned silence and Castiel’s shocked stare defuses the situation better than Dean had hoped to achieve. He clears his throat to try and wipe away some of his embarrassment. “He’s right. I know I don’t Crowley like you do, but there is no way he’s doing anything to help us. He’s got some other plan” Dean reaches to rest his hand on Castiel’s elbow.

Castiel softens at Dean’s touch, still glaring at his brother but with less vehemence. “Fine” He mutters, shaking his head. His shoulders slump and he lets out a long, slow, breath. “I doubt we’ve seen the last of him anyways” Cas shakes his head, taking the chance to lean into Dean’s side.

Dean shoots Gabriel a stern look, daring the dragon to say something about their gentle affection as he cards his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Cas turns his blue eyes up at him with a yawn that he stifles into Dean’s shoulder.

“Ugh. You two are disgusting. Go away” Gabriel waves his hand dramatically in a shooing motion and Cas barks out a laugh. Gabriel smiles softly at them before dragging Castiel away from Dean, into a tight hug. “I’m so glad to have you back” He whispers into Castiel’s shoulder before shoving him back towards Dean. “Now go get some sleep” He points towards the door and Cas can’t help the laugh that bursts free. “We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow” Gabe adds seriously. “And Dean? You hurt my brother and I won’t let you live to do anything else” His tone flattens, and Dean meets his stern gaze with one of his own.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Dean’s tone goes just as flat, just as serious as he reaches for Castiel’s hand. Cas blushes hotly, shooting Gabriel an irritated glare that the older dragon brushes off immediately. “Come on Cas” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear, tugging him towards the door.

Benny is waiting outside, as always, to guide them back to their room. “You’ll come with us?” Dean can’t help but ask, not wanting to leave his new friend behind. Benny has promised to help Dean and Cas both with their fighting skills, especially Dean.

“As long as you’ll have me brother” Benny smiles softly, his soft accent settling comfortably over Dean.

“Good” Dean nods. “I don’t think we’ll be staying here much longer”

“I don’t expect we will. Not with Oiad knowing where you are now, Chief” Benny replies, reaching forward to push open their door. “Now, get some rest. I’ll be here when you need me”

“Goodnight Benny” Dean and Cas say in unison as the door closes behind them.

This is the kind of adventure every boy dreams of while toiling in their day to day life. If anyone had told him all of this would happen, he would have laughed and called them insane. And yet, here he is. Tumbling into bed with the dragon he’s come to love, and he grins with the realization. He’s in love with Cas.

“Hey Cas?” His grin grows as he rolls towards the other man, propping himself up on his elbow.

Castiel turns his head to look at him, his eyes soft and crinkling in the corners with his smile. “Yes Dean?”

“We got our army” Dean’s grin fades as he brushes a stray lock of hair from Cas’ forehead.

Cas nods seriously. “We do”

Dean stares deep into Castiel’s eyes. “Do you think we can do this?” He swallows hard, letting his doubts and insecurities bubble up just enough for Cas to see.

Cas lets out a deep breath, deflating into the mattress. He shakes his head. “I don’t have a choice. You don’t have to come with me, Dean” Cas turns his head away.

“I love you” Dean swallows hard, the words are foreign on his tongue and yet they feel so right. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy”

Castiel stares up at him for a moment before a smile crawls across his face. Cas bites at his lip, gaze taking in Dean as if the green-eyed man had hung the moon. “I love you” He whispers, and Dean’s heart takes flight.

Dean surges forward, capturing Castiel’s mouth in a searing kiss. He quickly pushes himself up and Castiel's knees spread to make space for his. Dean hovers over him, staring down into those bottomless blue eyes before leaning down for another deep, heart swelling, kiss. Castiel's hands wander over his back and press Dean down until they're laying nearly flush together. For the first time since he can remember, Dean feels complete. The solid shape of Castiel underneath him has his eyes sliding closed and his heart sings with happiness. Dean can’t help but believe that the gaping hole he had felt before was simply the absence of its other half. The absence of Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave serious thought to making the ending a cliffhanger, but it just didn't fit with how the next part is going to begin. I hope it's satisfying enough to hold you over until I get back to posting :-)
> 
> Are you sick of trying to figure out what the hell Crowley is up to yet?


End file.
